Uncovering Secrets
by DanniCat
Summary: Harry is in the midst of a final battle when an unexpected spell reveals a bond between Tom Riddle and Harry Potter. Harry struggles to gain Tom's trust while searching for the answers he needs. Who hid his bond? What actually happened that Halloween in Godric's Hollow? TR/HP MPreg Evil!Dumbledore
1. Breaking Through

Harry danced around the edges of the battle. Dodging hexes, curses, and jinxes as they flew through the air. Beams of light adding color to the gruesome scene. Harry was devastated to see all of the destruction that had resulted from his appearance in the castle tonight. Voldemort was desperate at this point, he knew Harry had discovered his horcruxes and that several had been destroyed. He could feel the Dark wizard's anger burning through his scar. Harry embraced the pain, using it and adrenaline to keep in his own head. He felt a constant tugging, urging him to fall into Voldemort's mind, to see the battle through the other man's eyes. Harry shook off the feeling dodging bodies as they fell. He had made it to the final horcrux. Draco Malfoy had been rescued along with his sidekick, Goyle. Harry had nearly broken when he had watched Fred become absorbed by a green light. He prayed that it did not mean what he feared it might.

He continued to dodge. He heard Ron and Hermione behind him as they rushed through the main battle. Moving towards the men and building Harry had seen when he had given in and fallen into Voldemort's mind for a moment. He had relished in the peaceful feeling but had forced himself back to the present. He briefly wondered why he felt comfortable in Voldemort's mind.

He was startled back into the present when the stairs had transformed into a chute at Hermione's shout. He thanked Hermione's quick thinking when seconds later they were standing in the middle of the battle and just in front of the main doors. The two Death Eaters who had been chasing them were now blocked by a newly transfigured stone barrier. He heard Professor McGonagall shout beside him and glanced over to see her leading a herd of stampeding desks into battle. Harry felt his lips turn up in a grateful smile as he saw his determined Professor.

He had no way to anticipate the two beams that flew towards him. He flung himself backwards, out of the way. The two spells hit each other where Harry had been standing moments before. The two beams of light, one red and one green, merged and deflected. Before Harry had a chance to move, a beam of purple light pierced his body and drove into his heart. He let out an agonized scream, pain coursing through him. The sensation were horrifying, as though it was freezing and burning him by turns. He bit his lip as he forced himself to ignore the pain. Placing it in the same category as his scar's burning. It was something to worry about later.

By the time Hermione and Ron had made it to his side, Harry was standing on his feet again. Hermione confronted him with a flood of questions but Ron quickly reminded her that they had a mission. Harry was standing, that was enough information for now. Harry agreed with him and they continued on their way to the Shrieking Shack. Fighting giants, spiders, and wizards in a synchronization forged over years of friendship and similar situations. The sight that greeted the trio was one that they wished to have never witnessed.

(0,0)

Harry looked down at Snape's body as Voldemort's voice finished echoing through the night. He was terrified. But he knew what he had to do, he had a mission to complete. It was the only thing he could do to end all of this. To avenge everyone who had died during this battle. From his parents and the others in the first war, to the innocent victims and Dumbledore of the second war, and Severus Snape who had done so much for everyone.

He followed Hermione and Ron back up to the school. He watched as people moved bodies into the Great Hall. Stepped inside the room to see family members and friends crying over their loved ones. Harry saw the Weasley family huddled around a still form and hurried to escape to Dumbledore's office. He found the pensieve and took a deep breath before plummeting into the memories Snape had gifted to him in the last moments of his life.

(0,0)

Harry was a horcrux. Dumbledore had laid out his life until this last moment expecting Harry to sacrifice himself for wizarding Britain. It was a plan that Harry decided to follow. Harry was making his way through the Forest. Hidden beneath his invisibility cloak so that no one would notice and try to stop him. He had given Neville the instructions to kill the snake and was prepared to die. He followed the Death Eaters as they lead him to their newly established base. He ignored their voices and focused on the ghostly forms of everyone who had been his family. Surprised that Snape was not there after all the man had done for him.

Harry focused on the circle of Death Eaters and Voldemort himself as he heard Dolohov speak.

"No sign of him, my Lord."

Harry looked at Voldemort then. His face did not change but Harry felt a tugging sensation in his heart duplicate the one pulsing in his scar. He frowned at the feeling before pushing it aside once again. He watched as Voldemort silenced Bellatrix with a wave of his hand as she spoke something. Harry had missed whatever it was.

"I thought he would come," Voldemort's high, clear voice rang through the night while his eyes remained locked on the flames curving and dancing in the middle of the clearing, "I expected him to come."

Harry looked around the circle as everyone else present remained quiet. Harry watched as some of the trembled with fear. He gave a small smirk as he stood under his cloak, they were more afraid than Harry was. And Harry knew beyond a doubt that he would die in the next five minutes. He took a shaky breath and pulled his cloak off, shoving it beneath his robes. The last thing he needed was for Voldemort to have two of the Deathly Hallows.

"I was, it seems . . . mistaken."

Harry took this as his cue. He took a deep breath and let the stone slip from his fingers. He saw his parents, Remus, and Sirius shimmer and disappear. He felt their presence despite that as he stepped forward. As he stepped out of the shadows. He stepped into the light of the flames and spoke clearly.

"You weren't."

Harry put all of the confidence he had behind it. He was here to sacrifice himself. That did not mean that Voldemort needed to know how terrified he was. He looked around the circle of surprised followers before focusing on the opposite side of the clearing. He locked his eyes with the red ones of the man who had made his life a living hell for the last 17 years. In that moment nothing mattered, no one else existed, apart from Tom Riddle and Harry Potter. Harry felt the world shift until it revolved around him and the man who had been so cruel to him. Something was wrong as Harry reveled in the peace that being close to Voldemort gave him. Aside from the pain he felt racing through his scar as the man's emotions assaulted him.

A bunch of voices filled the clearing laughing, jeering, cheering. Harry ignored them all. He felt lost in Tom's red eyes and he was unsure what to think about the tugging sensation that dragged him toward the Dark wizard. He continued to walk forward as he moved closer to the fire that stood between him and Tom. His gaze locked on Tom's, a staring contest that Harry could not end. A moment in which an epiphany felt to be just outside his grasp. The gaze trapping him. A moment that was broken momentarily as Harry heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"HARRY! NO!"

Harry noticed Hagrid tied to a tree but was unable to pull any emotion from that. Instead he ignored the other words and turned once again to face Voldemort. He vaguely noticed Bellatrix looking between Harry and Voldemort, her chest heaving, eyes alight with excitement and anticipation. Nagini protected by a glittering shell as she floated through the air behind Tom, her eyes watching him, calculating, as he faced off her master. The entire time Harry focused on Tom's eyes. A trap, seemingly impossible to escape, that was the power behind his eyes.

He felt an almost unbearable pressure as he continued to look up at Tom. He felt as though his heart was fighting to expand against bands constricting it. It was getting harder to breathe as he watched the man. The pressure morphing to pain the longer he stood here. Suddenly the bands snapped, the pain that Harry had been feeling since the purple curse evaporating in an instant. Harry gasped as Tom continued to watch him. His head tilting to the side as though he was contemplating something. His fingers caressed the length of his wand and he watched Harry. Harry could not focus on much now. His thoughts swirling around Tom and why he suddenly felt a different connection to the wizard.

_"A soul bond is a bond so sacred that it only occurs once every hundred years." _Harry blinked in shock as a voice that sounded like his mother's began to speak within his mind,_ "To be part of a soul bond is a great honor that one should appreciate every day. A soul bond is a magical contract beyond anything a human could possibly manufacture. Two people so perfect for each other. Opposites in need of balancing. Meeting at a tipping point between peace and chaos. Two people who live their lives in roles of dominance and submission moving towards a greater future for all of magic."_

Harry's eyes remained locked on Tom as the man began to examine Harry. Curious, bemused, and awed by the teen's presence. Harry's mind focused on the words coming as though from a long forgotten memory.

_"The eldest will wait however long is necessary for their partner to come. Searching high and low for the means to wait for their bond mate, occasionally going so far as to seek immortality. Rarely will a mate have to wait longer than ten years. However the bonds do cause stress over time. An unmated elder partner will be driven slowly to a sense of insanity. Only prolonged contact with their mate will correct the madness that follows. Something that must occur. Under normal circumstances, two perfect people may never find each other. But a soul bond gives the two no choice, intertwining their lives in all possible ways. Regardless of gender, age, power, and magic the bond is one that is difficult to accept and complete. But once it is done, nothing can ever separate two people who were destined, designed, to love one another._

_"A bond this powerful can rarely be blocked. Only a powerful wizard can do so and it must be done during the two years of a child's life. The only time in which the mind is malleable enough to override such strong natural magic. A bond blocked from one partner is blocked from the other in mercy for the pain they would suffer not knowing if their destined could ever understand the depth of the feelings they have. Yet, all effects of the bond will still be present in both parties. This is the strength of the bond between a dominant and his submissive."_

Harry continued to stare into Tom's red eyes as the man leveled his wand, pointing towards Harry's heart. The previous spell still sending shuddering sensations through him. The lips parted.

_"A dominate can never permanently harm their mate. A submissive will attack only to defend. Their lives will balance outside and others will look to them as a perfect couple. A couple who were destined to be together. As opposites, many will not understand the bond. It is known that soul bonds often result after many fights between the bonded pair. Anger is something that is necessary, but violence is not. Magic prevents them from harming one another through physically violent attacks." _The voice paused and Harry wished it would explain more, _"Your heritage has led you to this moment. The Gryffindor heir and the Slytherin heir together for the future. Creating a world that is balanced between the good and the bad. Your progeny will continue your work and for many generations there shall be peace. _This_ is your destiny, not your death."_

Voldemort's lips moved and Harry froze for a moment. Trying to digest everything he had heard. Most of his life he had heard lies. Tom was driven insane through their bond. If Harry had been near him, it may not have come down to this. He thought over everything and thought of his children. Children that would help to save the world. Wouldn't a balanced world be better than the 'greater good'? His thoughts raced around his head. The tip of Voldemort's wand glowed green.

At the last possible moment Harry fell to the ground.

Dropping away from the beam. All of the Dark Lord's followers gasped and Yaxley collapsed, eyes sightless while Harry was on the ground feet away. His hair fell into his eyes as he looked up at Tom. The pose he was in a reminder of fealty and defiance.

One knee imbedded in the dirt his toes digging in for balance. The other foot flat on the ground whilst an arm rested on it. The second hand gripping the dirt in front of his knee. Back curved, neck bent, chin dipped, eyes raised to see the enemy. A breeze that had managed to creep between the trees ruffled his hair as it lay in an unruly mass. The light from the fire's flames danced across his face. Narcissa, Bellatrix, and all the other Death Eaters gasped at the sight in front of them.

Harry pushed from the ground and rose in a single graceful movement. At that moment Harry embodied the classic hero and the villain. His dark hair and piercing green eyes lit by the fire inside and out. His movements smooth and measured as he rose to his full height, impressive despite the lithe form. Harry locked eyes with the Dark Lord once again, keeping himself from flinching as he saw the fury behind the eyes by mere force of will. He watched as Tom shook his head and raised his wand once more. He parted his lips and spoke before Voldemort could.

_~You might want to wait a moment, Tom.~_

The parseltongue words gave the dark wizard pause enough for Harry to speak. Harry noticed the others as they reacted. Many flinching, others flushing, some merely stood. Harry guessed the latter were all from his inner circle and thus used to the sound more-so-than the others. Tom's wand arm fell to his side in shock.

_~It has come to my attention that I have information you do not. I feel that it will be an important factor for your future choices.~_

Voldemort gained control of himself once more, _~You are a speaker?~_

_~Obviously, Tom.~ _Harry inwardly rolled his eyes.

The snake-like visage blinked before focusing on the matter at hand, _~What information do you have that will be so _influential_ to me?~_

_~You created seven horcruxes, Tom.~_

Tom snorted and he raised his arm once again, _~I believe I know that I only created six. Good-bye Harry Potter.~_

_~You created six intentionally, yes. The seventh was a mistake. My death was supposed to create your final horcrux. Seven is the most powerful number after all. Instead of my death creating the final one, it was your's.~_

_~That is . . . not possible.~ _The dark wizard's arm shook as his arm dropped a few inches.

_~It explains so much, Tom. Just think about it. My mental link to you. My ability as a speaker. Our twin cores. The fact that you could never kill me. My ability to look through Nagini's eyes.~_

_~All of that can be explained because I am a powerful wizard.~_

_~Not the parseltongue.~_

_~It matters not.~ _Tom leveled his wand once again.

_~It matters. You only have two horcruxes left, Tom.~_

_~Nonsense.~_

_~You know, it's true. I destroyed many of them, Dumbledore destroyed one himself. The diary, Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's goblet, Ravenclaw's diadem, and the Gaunt ring all destroyed. Nagini and myself are the only two left.~_

_~I would have been able to tell, I knew about all of my horcruxes. I have seen how Nagini reacts.~_

_~We've both been blind, I can feel all of your powerful emotions. My scar bleeds when you come to close while emotional.~_

_~It can't be.~_

_~It's true, Tom. When you gave me this scar, you gave me your soul.~_

Tom hesitated, obviously thinking through everything that Harry had said. When he spoke again his words caught Harry off-guard.

"Show me."

Harry blinked, "What?"

"Open your mind. Lower your barriers. Let me in. Show me how you know."

Harry thought about it for a moment before nodding. He took a long, cleansing breath before he looked into Tom's eyes. He dropped his barriers and focused on the thoughts only to do with the horcrux. Basically Snape's memory of Dumbledore explaining Harry's role and all Harry's memories of destroying and destroyed horcruxes. After seeing the diadem crumble into ashes Harry pulled back, focusing on the pain radiating through his body to do so.

As Tom sat back contemplating what he had seen, Harry did some thinking of his own. He wondered if he should have shown Tom the memory of the spell and his mom's voice inside his head. He locked eyes with the red pair on the throne and was glad he had not. The gaze was filled with loathing as Tom contemplated the Boy-Who-Lived-to-screw-up-his-plans. Harry could not imagine that hate-filled gaze on him if he told him the truth. It was better this way.

Harry hoped that Tom would let him live long enough to explain the rest of it to him. That was the only thing he could do now. In that idea, Harry waited.

"I could simply trap you in my home to live for eternity with me, after I fight this battle."

"There are multiple people out there who know about not only me, but Nagini as well. There are even more who know only about Nagini." Harry hoped his exaggeration would help his case.

"Then what exactly should I do with your information on this? Should I send you and Nagini away, march into battle alone."

"You cannot win while I am alive. You heard the prophecy. One of us has to kill the other. You can't kill me, I can't kill you."

"What prevents you from harming me?"

_~The soul does not wish to injure it's other piece.~_

Tom nodded, thinking for a long moment, "The battle is over for today."

Before Tom could continue a voice cried out in distress and Harry found himself double over in pain as a red light enveloped him. The pain had him thrashing as his body suffered under the curse. The agony worse than he remembered. He bit his lip to prevent his voice from calling out to his mate to help him. He had to stick to his barely thought out plan. He needed to get Tom to care for him, before he could tell him the truth about their bond. Or get Tom to remember the bond.

"Enough, Bella."

Harry heard the voice of his mate and was glad to discover the man was careful with his property. Harry felt himself shake for several seconds but rolled over and forced himself to his feet none-the-less. He heard a few surprised, maybe even awed, murmurs from the watching Death Eaters as he overcame the effects of the torture curse.

"Bella. Were my instructions to leave Potter alone not understood by you?" His flat voice caused many of the followers to shrink back instinctively.

"My Lord, he's putting you under some kind of enchantment! You have been planning this take over for _months!_ You would never back down because some worthless brat has convinced you to!"

"You dare tell me what I can't do! _Crucio!"_

Harry whimpered in sympathy when he watched Bellatrix writhe on the floor under the curse. He was glad that he was no longer being punished.

"Although, I do believe you have a good idea about what to do with Potter while I hold him."

He raised his wand at Harry, the boy spoke before he could stop himself, _~If you torture me, be warned. I will kill myself. Someone else can defeat you when it's just you and Nagini.~_

Tom smirked, "You will not kill yourself, Harry. You have an incomprehensible desire to save people."

"I will not suffer by your hands or the hands of another longer than I have been. The world needs to take their trust off of the shoulders of a seventeen year old boy. They can defend themselves if they have to. I. Will. Not. Be. Tortured." Harry felt the disbelieving eyes of all the Death Eaters, but refused to falter.

Tom looked at the boy with a slightly different expression on his face. Harry knew that this was a side of him that the Dark Lord had never seen before. Harry let out a breath of relief when the older man lowered his wand once again.

"It will be interesting sharing my home with you, Mr. Potter. Avery!" A Death Eater stepped forward and kneeled in front of his Lord, "Take Mr. Potter to Malfoy Manor, I will deal with the rest of this myself."

Avery nodded, "Yes, my Lord."

He stood and moved towards Harry, the teen shook out of his grasp before turning to face Tom himself. He took a step forward until Tom looked at him once again.

"I make the same promise if you hurt any more of my friends. Let Hogwarts go. She's your home as much as she is mine."

With that last speech Harry moved back to Avery. He wrapped arm around the stunned Death Eater before giving him a nod. Avery looked at his Lord but received no further instructions. Without further hesitation the Death Eater turned on his heel pulling Harry with him. The last thing Harry saw was a pair of questioning red eyes as he was ripped from the earth and sucked through space to his new home.

Hopefully to a life with his bonded. Assuming he could ever find out how to tell the man.

**Well. I'm not entirely sure what I think about this piece so far. This was inspired by a prompt from DaughterOfHV. I was told I could claim it as my own, but my inner Jiminy Cricket objected- so thanks for the idea! Please let me know if any of it was confusing or anything. I love reviews, positive and critiques, so please send them in! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Rude Welcoming

Harry landed with his usual grace, falling to the floor in a heap in front of Avery's feet. He assumed he was at Malfoy Manor, but before he could get a decent look Avery pulled him to his feet by a handful of his hair. Harry let out a screech of protest and tried to get away from the larger man. Avery sneered at him before flinging him to the side where he hit a wall with a sickening thud. Harry sprawled at the base of the wall and wondered what he could do to get out of this. The last thing he wanted to do was anger Tom. Avery came at him again and Harry frantically reached out his hand.

"_Petrificaus Totalus!" _His voice sounded panicked to his own ears.

His wandless magic had never been reliable so Harry was beyond glad to see the Death Eater's body go stiff and fall backwards towards the floor. He let out a relieved sigh and moved to stand on his own. Before he could reach his feet he saw a bright red light out of the corner of his eye.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Harry was beyond shocked to see his spell work a second time, but was glad when he caught sight of the wand flying towards his hand. He reached up to grab it from the air only to see the red of another spell a second too late.

Harry found himself falling into blackness before the wand could brush the tips of his fingers.

(0,0)

Harry woke in a dungeon, his head aching as he fought off the effects of the stunner that had hit him. His hands were chained to the wall on either side of his head. He figured he had enough slack to stand but nothing beyond that. He was disappointed to see his accommodations, though not entirely surprised. He had hoped that Tom would have been a little more open to his presence. It would have most definitely made his life easier.

He had been surprised by Avery's attack. It had seemed to Harry that the Dark Lord had been willing to listen to him. To let the bond settle so that the wizard could have learned more about the horcrux inside of Harry. Instead the man had allowed his Death Eaters to attack him and stun him. He wondered if the man had listened to him about leaving Hogwarts alone. Harry did not think he was suicidal but if Tom killed all of his friends… Harry might have some things to think about.

Harry froze as he heard footsteps approaching the door he was behind. He tried to pull his hands out of the cuffs but they grew tighter as he pulled. Harry stopped within a couple seconds as he realized the futility. A lock clicked, the door swung open.

One Lucius Malfoy ducked his head as he stepped aside to allow Tom Riddle to pass through. The man's eyes were furious as he stared down at Harry. He wondered why that man was mad at him. He hadn't expected Harry to lie down and take the abuse, had he? Tom stalked closer to Harry and raised his wand to point between the teenager's eyes.

"How dare you?!" Harry blinked at the voice and frowned at the words.

Tom's icy cold demeanor proved to Harry that the man was beyond mad and well into furious. Harry wondered once again if that was how Tom thought about him.

"I gave you entrance into my headquarters. I allowed you in on your word alone, you dare to defy me?" His last words ended in a vicious snarl.

"Defy you?"

"It took three followers to take you down after you attacked Avery. Unforgivable as he was kind enough to escort you here on his own."

"Attacked? I defended myself, I didn't want to anger you. That's why I used a body bind."

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that?"

"I expect you to believe I wouldn't lie to you after everything I told you."

"You attacked my followers after I did you a favor. That hardly does your word justice, does it?"

"Avery physically attacked me. I raised my hand to defend myself, and cast a body bind. I was attacked again, I don't know who, so I relieved them of their wand. The third Death Eater caught me by surprise, hence why I am trapped in a dungeon."

"You expect me to believe you over the word of three of my followers?"

"Maybe you need to get their loyalty checked."

The wizard scowled and Harry was sure that he was going to die, horcrux or no horcrux. Harry searched his mind for something else to say but was not entirely sure what would help the situation and what would make it worse.

"You should watch your tongue." Voldemort snarled and turned on his heel.

"You should know when your Death Eaters are lying to you."

"Are you arrogant enough to assume I do not know my Death Eaters?"

"I am knowledgeable enough to know that they are terrified of your wrath. That they are certain it would be simpler, safer to thrust the blame on me rather than admit they acted without your permission."

"You seem rather assured of yourself."

"You seem rather assured of your followers."

"They have shown more loyalty than you have. I have reason to trust them."

"Apparently not." Voldemort raised his wand towards Harry, who opened his hands in surrender unable to raise them like he wished, "Look. Just use Legilimency on me. I'm sure you can tell the difference between a real and a fake memory."

Voldemort blinked at him, surprised at the boy's insistence. He leaned forward and gripped the raven's chin between his finger and his thumb. Harry looked up into the red eyes without flinching, a determined set to his mouth. Harry felt the pressure as Voldemort pushed into his mind, without hesitation Harry lowered his barriers and brought up the memory.

The memory played through and Harry waited for Tom to pull out. Suddenly the vision behind his eyes changed. He felt Tom press closer and start to dig around his mind. Harry let him look at all of the surface memories, picking one's that he felt important, but not valuable. When Tom started to dig deeper Harry frowned. He focused on the pain in his scar that had become almost constant since Tom discovered his missing horcruxes.

Within seconds Harry was glaring at a stunned looking Voldemort. The snake-man glared back and raised his wand to cast the incantation again. Harry spoke before Tom could, hoping that he could make him see sense before he went too far. For both their sakes.

"I told you, I will not suffer any longer. We made a deal." Harry cut Tom off again as he started to speak, "I gave you the memory. I even gave you more than I offered. Don't ruin it."

"How can I trust that the memory was real?"

Harry sighed, "Fine. Go search your precious followers. Question them outright, maybe you'll listen to them."

Harry turned his head away from Tom. The dark wizard gripped Harry's jaw once more, painfully forcing his face back to look into red eyes.

"Do not think you can dismiss me."

Harry snorted, "You can do whatever you want. I'm the one trapped against the wall."

Voldemort dropped his chin to backhand him across the face, "You will show me respect!"

The red mark on his cheek darkened as he stared. Eventually Tom shifted his feet and Harry sighed, looking down and breaking his own stare. Before raising just his eyes to meet Tom's. Green eyes peered through black strands and long lashes.

"I will show you respect," He paused to make sure Tom was listening, "When you earn it."

Tom sneered at Harry and interesting look for someone with no lips or nose to speak of. In a dramatic flourish of robes the man left the sell, leaving the door open as a tease for Harry. Harry frowned. He thought back on all of the spells he knew and tried to decide which one could unlock the cuffs.

_"Exima." _Harry sighed when nothing happened but smirked as an idea came to him.

He took a deep breath and focused on a picture of a snake in his mind.

_~Exima.~_

Harry let himself smile as the cuffs opened so that they were hanging uselessly behind him. He pulled his hands down and bit his lip as the blood started rushing to his fingertips. After a long moment he started to rub his wrists and was glad to get some feeling back into his hands. He figured that someone would come to check on him, eventually.

Harry moved away from the chains and tucked himself into the other corner. He kept his eyes on the door as he slowly relaxed a little more. He thought about getting up and walking out the door, but that seemed… wrong. He wanted Tom to trust him, the easiest way to do that would be showing he was trustworthy.

As Harry sat watching the door he felt his eyelids start to grow heavier. Say what you like about being stunned, but it was not the way to get a restful sleep. Within minutes Harry found himself asleep in the corner. Knees pulled to his chest and arms wrapped around tight. Harry slept until he heard someone curse. He opened his eyes just in time to see ropes flying his way.

He rolled his eyes and straightened out of his folded position. He moved quickly but made no motion aside from that. It was easier to be bound when your muscles were not cramped at uncomfortable angles. Harry did cast a silent shield to prevent the blindfold jinx thrown his way. It was one thing to be bound, another to be helpless.

The Death Eater, who Harry didn't recognize, glared at him but called for back-up immediately. Harry waited patiently for someone to come and explain why this idiot was here in his 'room'. Within a few minutes Harry saw a head of white blonde hair stepping through his door.

Lucius Malfoy looked shocked at the sight that greeted him. The Slytherin turned to look at the Death Eater and simply asked what had happened. Harry actually snorted at the man's story. Apparently Harry had been desperate to get out and the man had faced him valiantly, somehow managing to avoid getting hit with any of the wild spells that Harry had been casting in a crazed fervor. Harry shook his head, the man should really be writing for _The Daily Prophet_.

His stories were almost as annoying as Skeeter's. Almost.

Lucius turned to look at Harry, "I don't know how you managed to escape the chains or open the door. But you should know that the Dark Lord does not take kindly to escape attempts."

Harry had enough of this non-sense and his temper broke through once again, "Did it ever occur to you that I wasn't trying to escape? That door has been open for hours, I'm assuming, it's been open since _your Lord_ left this room. I got out of the chains about five minutes afterwards. Then I came here and fell asleep."

"I see you've come up with a rather creative story," Lucius was giving him a look of superiority, "However, the Dark Lord has never willingly released a captive before. I find it hard to believe you."

Harry growled and let his head fall back against the stone wall, "Then don't."

Harry didn't struggle as Lucius moved him back to the corner with the manacles. He cut away the bonds holding his arms in place and moved them before reaching for the chains. The man reattached them and smirked at what he saw as submission from the teen. He backed away from the raven and moved towards the door.

"No one has ever managed to escape Malfoy Manor, Mr. Potter. I'm sure that you will not be the first, no matter how far you get past this room. Only people granted permission can leave the building by floo or apparition."

Harry waited until the man had almost shut the door before he spoke again, "Did it ever occur to you that I don't _want_ to escape? After all, I came willingly and practically asked for this."

The only sign that the man heard him was the brief pause as the door was almost shut. Neither man said anything for a long moment, the door eventually clicked shut. Harry waited until he heard a second door shut before muttering the spell to release the cuffs again. Surprised the Malfoy patriarch would have locked him up without changing the charms.

Harry looked longingly at the door, hoping that somehow Tom would feel the bond and come in to save him. The minutes passed and nothing happened and Harry removed the rest of the ropes so he could curl up into a ball again. He rested his chin on his knees and settled for watching the door as slow tears trailed his cheeks. He desperately wanted this bond to work. No. He _needed_ this bond to work.

Harry had never had much luck with relationships, romantic or otherwise. As he stared at the door he thought about how nice it would be to be with someone. To find someone who matched you as surely as Ron and Hermione matched each other.

Harry's head jerked up from where it was resting as footsteps echoed down the hall. He quickly wiped the tears off his face. The last thing he needed was for the Dark Lord to discover he was crying. He wasn't sure what the wizard would do, but he really did not want to find out either.

Harry heard a key in the lock and belatedly realized that his hands were still free. He briefly entertained the idea of reattaching the chains. Then he figured at least this way they would be able to see that he was not trying to escape. He sat still as the door opened. The same man from before registered that Harry was free and cast a body bind at him. Harry once again stretched out so that the spell trapped him comfortably.

"He's escaped the chains again, my Lord."

"Adams. Move."

"Would you like me to come with you, sir?"

"No. Leave."

"But-" The dark wizard glared at him, "Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort turned to Harry. He walked closer but did not remove the body bind or trap him in any other way.

"I hear that you had an escape attempt." Harry glared at him, "I fear you would have had a difficult time getting past my wards on this room."

Harry blinked, since when did the man use wards on a prison cell. He never had before, the locked door had been more than enough.

"I figured you could escape the chains, so I left a little surprise for you when you tried to walk through the door."

Harry just watched him, he had never noticed the wards, but then he hadn't actually tried to escape either.

"I wonder how bad it hurt when the wards branded you…" The man seemed to be talking to himself.

Harry once again merely sat there, the spell was easy to break but at this point nothing he could have said would have mattered anyway. Although he did wonder what the wizard would do when he discovered there was no brand.

Tom reached forward and gripped Harry's robes, pulling them down to expose his left collar bone. The Dark Lord blinked in surprise when he saw the unblemished skin. He glared at Harry and searched other sections of skin. Before Harry knew it he was laying in only his trousers as the Dark Lord searched for the brand.

Finding nothing he reached for the button on Harry's pants, but the young wizard had enough. He pulled in his magic and pushed away the spell. Then pushed the Dark Wizard's hands away and pushed to his feet.

"There is no brand on me. I didn't go near the wards."

"Yet, Adams said you were in the corner, free from chains and watching the door."

"He also said I came flying at him shooting hexes, he would also probably say that flobberworms are exceedingly interesting creatures."

"Are you implying that he lied to me?"

"No. I was in the corner free of chains, but I did not try to escape."

Tom smirked, "Why? Too scared? Knew that you couldn't escape? Are you resigned to your fate as a prisoner already, Potter?"

Harry lost control of his temper. Before he realized what was happening he found himself surrounded by swirling magic. He struggled to contain it, only managing to shrink his power surge.

"Why is it no one seems to remember that I came _willingly?_"

"That means nothing."

Harry was seething but decided to prove a point instead. He reached towards the wards with his magic and found the loopholes in the branding wards. Within seconds he tweaked it slightly so that he would be able to pass, and no Death Eaters. Then he pushed his magic out farther and closed his eyes as he got a mental picture of the wards around the property. Within seconds he removed the limitations on who could apparate inside. As of right now the Manor was open to attack.

Tom looked at him when Harry finally opened his eyes again. The man looked suitably bored but said nothing as Harry focused on him. Harry gave him a final look and walked through the wards. The Dark Wizard blinked and scowled at Harry. He reached forward and his eyes widened to see the wards were still intact. Harry smirked at him and turned on his heel. He apparated back inside the room and stood next to Tom.

"I can escape whenever I want to. I seem to have this natural affinity to wards." Harry closed his eye and focused on undoing most of his changes, "Everything is back to how it was. You can leave now."

It was a testament to how shocked Tom was that the man left without complaint, shutting the heavy door behind him. Harry let out a breath and leaned against the wall opposite the door.

(0,0)

Harry had gotten food from a house elf by the time the door opened again. He figured a couple of hours had passed at least. The meal had been surprisingly good. He had been given a wonderful turkey sandwich, even if it had been a little light on the turkey, some potato salad, and a goblet of pumpkin juice. It was more than Harry had gotten since he left the Burrow all those months ago. Certainly more than he had gotten from his aunt and uncle.

He looked up from his spot lying on the floor to see an all too familiar face.

"Malfoy."

"Potter." The aristocrat gave his usual sneer but Harry saw no malice behind it.

"What brings you to my humble abode?" Draco gave him a disbelieving glare at the words but Harry just shrugged and waited for Draco to answer.

"Just heard you were here."

Harry waited. Draco held out for five long minutes in the silence before breaking down.

"Fine. I'm surrounded by bragging adults who are all claiming that they were the one to capture you. It's exhausting, annoying, and frustrating."

"So you came to see me because I'm obviously none of those things." Harry let his tone fill with ice as he spoke.

"No I came to see you to remember that there's someone more exhausting, annoying, and frustrating."

Harry laughed openly and Draco stared at him. By the time Harry had finished laughing Draco was giving him the same look people gave to Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Never thought Draco Malfoy would be bored enough to come talk to me."

"Not bored. Just choosing company that makes me feel superior."

Harry snorted, "Then I suggest you go somewhere else."

"Are you implying that you're better than me, Potter?"

"Implying? No. I'm pretty sure I made it pretty clear."

Draco got up and made it to the door. He rested his hand on the handle before opening the heavy door. He stepped outside, but just before he closed Harry heard whispered words that were probably not meant for his ears.

"Not bored, just wanted to talk to you."

As the door clicked shut Harry tried to process the words. He knew Draco had wanted to be his friend years ago. The fact that he apparently still wanted that friendship was difficult to wrap his mind around. That being said, it did make a bizarre kind of sense. And if Harry were honest, he would not object to having a civilized conversation with the blonde.

His thoughts continued on the track until Harry came to a conclusion. He had been hasty in his words and needed to learn to accept people for who they were. How could he expect Tom to learn to care for and trust him, if he couldn't do the same for Draco Malfoy? Decision made, Harry hoped that Draco would come to visit him again before too long.

(0,0)

It was three days later when Harry got another visit. Once again it was Draco Malfoy, although this time his conversational approach was a little different.

"I know they gave me the Mark as a punishment. My father and my mother have said so many times, after all. But they _did_ give it to me. I should be treated as an equal! I am one of the few who are Marked by our Lord, it should gain me a little respect."

Harry choked back his laugh as Malfoy's rant ended in what looked very much like a pout.

"Maybe you should do something rather than complain."

Malfoy swiveled his head to see the other teen, "Is the Boy-Who-Lived telling me to become a Death Eater?"

"I thought you already were one?"

Malfoy blinked at him, "Well technically I am. But they won't let me work any missions or help with anything."

"Why not?"

"I have no idea." Malfoy seemed to debate talking but eventually settled down next to Harry.

"Surely you have some idea. I mean you did pretty well getting them into Hogwarts last year."

"I'm pretty sure the only reason they picked me was that I was a student. Which meant I was already inside and under less suspicion than Severus."

"But you did it. I don't know how the Inner Circle works or Death Eaters for that matter, but I assume they pick people for the missions."

Malfoy frowned, "Actually people usually volunteer for the smaller stuff. The bigger missions are ones that the Dark Lord usually assigns."

"So volunteer for the small ones."

Malfoy sneered, "I'm a Malfoy. I don't do small jobs."

"How do you think your father got to where he is?"

Malfoy was silent for long moment before his eyes lit with a kind of understanding. Harry decided to talk before the Slytherin could get too creative with his plan.

"Would you trust someone to take care of the nation before they can take care of a house? Think about it that way. You've already proven yourself through Hogwarts, maybe it's time to prove you can do the small things as well."

Malfoy sat for a few moments processing Harry's words. Suddenly he rose to his feet and walked out the door. Harry watched Malfoy's silent exit and hoped that it would mean good things between them in the future.

It wasn't until that moment that Harry realized he was helping Death Eaters. People who killed and tortured for fun. Supporters of the person who had killed his parents. Harry felt ice settle around his heart and hoped that he could somehow get out of this situation.

_"Everything is going to be okay, darling. You'll see." _Harry ignored the voice that reminded him of his mother and fought to push it from his mind.

How could everything be okay when some cruel piece of life was handing him to the enemy on a silver platter with and apple in his mouth?

**Okay! Here's the second chapter. It's a little slower than I was hoping, but a little more action is to follow! Be prepared for a blooming friendship between one Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Please review, I love to hear from all of you!**


	3. Second Chances

Harry was feeling absolutely miserable. His thoughts were spinning in circles as he tried to think of ways to get out of this bond. There was no way that he could keep on living like this. He had two options and neither of them looked good.

The voice that was his mother's kept telling him to accept the bond. Harry wanted to listen to her. He wanted this bond. He wanted the chance to live with someone who could love him unconditionally. And if he was going to be honest, he wanted Tom.

But how was he supposed to live with, support, and love a man who had murdered his friends and family?

Harry was torn between two evils.

The resulting turmoil of his thoughts began to affect him other ways. He had been doing well here, but things had changed since Malfoy walked out that last time. A week or more had come and gone. He was no longer eating, every bite tasting like ash. Fueling his guilt and confusion.

Harry had asked the house elves not to tell their Masters that he was starving himself unless they were asked. He drank water sparingly only when he had to. The rest of the time he stared at a wall and rocked himself as he tried to put his thoughts in order.

It was just after dinner maybe a week and a half after Draco left that the blonde came back. Harry couldn't be sure of the time passing with the meals no longer counting the days for him. The door opened to a flood of words as the young man stepped inside the room.

"You were right, Potter!"

The blonde was talking to the wall, Harry said nothing as the door shut behind the pure blood.

"I went to my father and asked him if there were anything that I could help him with. He was surprised, but then he smiled at me. Can you believe it?! Father smiled at _me!_ Anyway he told me that a few of the lower members were going to a meeting in France with someone and that they were looking for one more person to accompany them."

Draco paused for a long moment before turning slowly to see Harry, "Goodness Potter. It was your idea and all, the least you could do is act interested."

Harry was still facing the wall but managed to catch some to the blonde's emotions out of the corner of his eye. Malfoy looked horrified, Harry figured he must look a mess. After all, the Gryffindor hadn't showered several months. He noticed that Malfoy's jaw was moving up and down, but no words were coming out.

"Pot-Harry?"

The name changed caused Harry to turn his head to look straight at the blonde.

"Are you okay?"

Harry frowned and nodded at the Slytherin.

"You look terrible."

"I haven't showered in months, Malfoy. Of course I look terrible."

The Malfoy heir looked at him for a long moment. Opening and shutting his mouth several times before clearing his throat. He looked away and swallowed before looking back with a determined expression, his mouth set in a thin line.

"When was the last time you ate?"

Harry blinked, surely Malfoy couldn't see anything. Harry had gone longer without food before this after all. No one had noticed before.

"Uh… about an hour before you came last time."

Draco blinked, "That was almost two weeks ago."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you say something?! We could have gotten the house elves to come sooner, this isn't good for you Harry." He turned his head and ignored Harry's protest, "Tindy!"

"How can Tindy be helping the young master?"

"Why haven't you been feeding our guest? He hasn't eaten in weeks!"

"Tindy is sorry. Tindy be trying to bring food. Mr. Potter sayings he not wants it."

"Draco?" Both heads turned to look at Harry, "She's telling the truth."

"Harry, it's their job to feed you."

The raven looked away, mumbling, "I wasn't hungry…"

Draco snorted, "Tindy, go get our guest something to eat. Then you can explain why you didn't inform anyone of this."

The elf gave a squeak and popped away. Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco.

"I asked her not to tell anyone and I told you, I'm not hungry."

"You look like shit. You're going to eat. We'll worry about what we tell the others later."

"I don't want to eat."

"Why not?!" Draco's temper snapped, "Why would you hand yourself over to the Dark Lord, make him promise to leave you and Hogwarts alone, only to try and starve yourself weeks later?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Explain it to me, then."

"Forget it."

"No. You helped me. It's my turn."

"That's just it!" Harry bit his lip to keep from saying anything more.

"What is?" Harry shook his head and Draco practically growled, "Me helping you? Is that what you're afraid of?"

Harry was silent.

"No. That's not it. You said it was after I left that you stopped eating."

Harry turned away to face the wall again, giving Draco his profile.

"Is it because we were having a civilized conversation. Do you not want to talk to me?" Draco's voice sounded cold all of the sudden.

Harry paused but gave a sigh and shook his head.

"Then I don't understand! What is the problem?"

Draco reached out to grab Harry's shoulder. The raven turned to look at him and flinched when the Dark Mark entered his vision. He tried to hide it, but Draco noticed. The Slytherin followed his eyes and pulled his hand back slowly.

"It's because I'm a Death Eater, isn't it."

Harry shook his head, but couldn't help the red flush that went up his face. Draco moved to stand and walk away. Harry reached out and gripped the blonde's hand in his own. He pulled the Slytherin to him and turned the hand palm up, he caressed the Mark with a shaking finger.

"It's not the Mark." He looked up into grey eyes and willed them to believe him.

"Then what is it?" Green eyes looked away, "Please."

Harry sighed, "It's what it means. And that I helped it."

Draco frowned, "What what means?"

"The Mark. It's what the Mark means."

"What does it mean to you?"

"Murder. Death. Suffering. Innocent lives ruined."

Draco sighed, "That's not true."

Harry bit his lip but refused to look up at Draco again. The older boy tried to think of someone to avoid this, but Harry needed to know. The Dark Lord would be furious if Harry died over a misconception. He took a deep breath and let it out in a big gust of air.

"Harry, I think there's something you should know."

The Gryffindor said nothing and settled into to stare at the wall a little longer.

"Most of the murders we're blamed for- they're… well we don't actually do them."

That caught Harry's attention. Green eyes turned a laser lock on grey, "What?"

"The Dark Lord has missions, but we are rarely told to kill someone."

"Dumbledore…"

"Was different. He was a personal enemy of the Dark Lord and a leader for the light. You noticed how terrified I was, it's not something that I was supposed to be proud of and it was not something that is normally expected of a new recruit."

"Wait. If you're not killing people, who is?"

"I'm not saying we're not killing. I'm saying all of the lives we take are for a reason. Most of them are fighting against us, some are traitors, and many are in self-defense. The Dark Lord doesn't take death lightly."

"Can you tell me a little more? What the dark is fighting for? Stuff like that?"

"I'll tell you some, but I can't tell you all of everything."

"I understand."

Tinky came back with food, having waited until she thought her presence would be welcome. Harry agreed to eat while Draco talked. The blonde watching him take the first few bites before he spoke.

(0,0)

It had taken hours but Harry now had a clean plate. Draco had run out of things he felt he could actually tell Harry about. Which meant topic change after topic change. In the end they settled for gossiping about kids in their class.

It may not have been the most instructive topic, but it certainly was amusing to picture different couples. It had resulted in bouts of laughter from the both of them as they started to name the most ridiculous couples they could think of.

Eventually, Tinky popped back in and informed Draco that dinner was to be served soon. Draco gave her a nod and she popped away with a little curtsy. Draco stood and stretched, sore from sitting on the stone floor for hours.

"You realize I'm going to have to tell the Dark Lord everything that has happened, don't you?"

Harry sighed, "I hoped you wouldn't, but yeah."

Draco gave him a forced smile and stood to leave. Harry watched him go with a sadness. Before the blonde could close the door Harry spoke up.

"You'll come back, right?" He hated how weak he sounded, but the loneliness could get to a person.

The blonde gave him a small but genuine smile, "As soon as I can."

(0,0)

Soon happened to be two days later.

"I'm so sorry, Harry."

Harry turned, angry at Draco for not even sending him a note the day before. Then he noticed the dark circles under the blonde's eyes. And the tension in his face. Harry's anger dissipated and he pulled Draco into the room. Within seconds Harry had conjured two simple, cushioned chairs.

Draco blinked at the show of magic but allowed Harry to lead him over to the furniture. The dark haired boy pushed Draco down into one of the seats and immediately noticed the shaking of the boy. It seemed that he had been put under the torture curse for a while.

"What happened?"

"The Dark Lord didn't appreciate me telling you all that stuff I did."

"You barely told me anything," Harry frowned at him.

Draco gave him a tight smile, "Apparently that was beside the point."

Harry grew angry and forced himself to take deep calming breaths. He counted to twenty and then back to zero. He looked at Draco and called for Tinky.

"What cans Tinky be doing for Master's guest?"

"Hello, Tinky. Can you tell the Dark Lord that I would like a moment of his time when he is available? The sooner the better."

The elf looked nervous but nodded at Harry anyway, "Tinky will."

"Thank you. Can you also bring Draco a glass of water?"

The elf nodded again and popped away.

"Don't even think about confronting the Dark Lord over me. He has no problems killing you and I just got used to not insulting you every time I see your less-than-revolting profile."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, I think it's time I talked with him anyway."

"You're going to talk to him about this no matter what I say, aren't you?"

Harry nodded without a single second of hesitation and gave Draco an unrepentant grin.

Draco let out a light laugh and fondly shook his head at the boy.

Tinky popped back in with a glass of water and Harry thanked her even as she popped away once again. Draco was having some difficulty holding the glass, but Harry didn't offer to help the proud teen. Instead he took it from him the minute it was pulled from his lips and set it on the floor next to them.

Harry was not sure who was more surprised when the door swung open to reveal Voldemort himself. The two teens were surprised the man would come to Harry this abruptly, the wizard shocked to see the blonde disobeying his orders. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Harry's wandless magic, Voldemort had put up a ward to prevent it. Of course, Harry had only taken seconds to disable it.

Seeing the wizard's eyes narrow caused Harry's to follow suit. Ever the Gryffindor, he stood and moved between Voldemort and Draco. He was fighting to control his anger but knew that his face was flushed and that his magic was swirling around him.

"You say that you trust your followers. You say that they would never lie to you. I give you two instances in which they lie because they have feared your wrath, yet you do nothing! The very next moment someone comes to you with proof of fealty- you torture them. How is that smart?"

"Harry," Draco ignored the red eyes glaring at him, "Avery was punished, so were the others."

The information caused Harry to pause, but righteous anger won out over common sense, "He still has no reason to punish you."

Red eyes widened in astonishment and narrowed in anger, "Draco overstepped his bounds. He had no right to tell you anything."

"Why? Do I look like I'm trying to escape? Did it ever occur to you that a better option to torturing me would be to make me understand and possibly convert me? Did you ever think that Draco is the best person to do that?"

"He still made decisions without contacting me."

"And he came and told you of it immediately afterwards!"

"Harry," Draco started.

"No, Draco. He may be the big bad Dark Lord but he has no right to expect people to be loyal and honest when he punishes people for those very traits. This is how you end up with traitors."

"How dare you!"

"I dare a lot of things in case you haven't noticed! You just don't like the fact that someone has pointed out what an idiot you have been!" The instant the words were out there, Harry regretted them.

Tom had apparently reached the end of his rope for the night, "_Crucio!"_

Harry collapsed onto his knees but stubbornly refused to fall any farther. The green eyed teen was shocked when the curse was lifted less than a minute.

"You will respect me." With that last statement Tom turned and left in an exit worthy of Snape.

Harry heard the door shut and felt an undeniable surge of worthlessness. How could he be so cruel to his bond mate? Just because the man was unaware did not mean Harry was. Harry felt arms wrap around him and he leaned back against the chest behind him. He was still trembling when he realized Draco was whispering soothing noises in his ear.

It took long minutes but Harry was able to start thinking clearly. This was not entirely his fault, after all. Slowly Harry felt his trembling stop. His tears stopped threatening to fall down his face. Eventually Harry was able to distinguish the words Draco was saying.

"Shh… It's alright, Harry. You're fine. He's gone. You're going to be okay."

Not long after that Harry was able to sit up on his own and walk towards one of the chairs he had conjured earlier. Draco joined him with a glass of water and some chocolate. Harry smiled at the sight, chocolate fixed everything apparently. Draco handed them both over and watched Harry for a few long moments before his question popped out unexpected and unwelcome by both parties.

"Why are you here?" Draco's voice was quiet, as though he was hoping Harry wouldn't hear his question.

"Because I offered myself up to Lord Voldemort to prevent the deaths of others. So many had died, I have no one. It was easier to sacrifice myself."

"But you could have just died. You could have nobly sacrificed yourself for everyone else, instead you talked the Dark Lord into letting you live. So tell me, why are you here?"

Harry paused but gave Draco the best answer he could, "I have something the Dark Lord desperately needs."

"Why isn't he down here torturing you then?"

"It's a part of me, not information that he could pull out of me. Besides that I told him I would kill myself, taking the- something- with me, if he tortured me."

Draco froze his face paling, "You can't be serious! How could you do that? Do you think I'm going to let you? No. I'll tie you up if I have to. Have a house elf monitor you at all times. One crucio, Harry, that's all it was."

"Draco." The blonde stopped his rant to look into green eyes, "I'm not going to kill myself over that. I provoked him. That was done as punishment and not torture. They're different things in my mind."

"Thank Merlin! Don't _ever_ scare me like that again!"

Harry gave him a small smile, "Sorry. Anyway that's why I'm here."

Draco nodded and sat in his chair thinking, a hand running absentmindedly through his hair. Suddenly the Slytherin froze and a question appeared in his eyes.

"Wait. That's why he wants you here. Why do you want to be here?"

Harry searched his mind for something to say. There had to be a legitimate reason for him to be here. Or one that he could tell Draco at least. Then again it would be nice to talk to someone. Draco would probably know more as a pureblood about bonds. Maybe it would be nice to have him find out some more about what had happened. About what would happen anyway. But first things first…

"How good are you at Occlumency?"

Draco blinked at the raven, "Decent, don't think I'll let you change the subject."

"I'm not. Can you block out the Dark Lord? Keep him from finding out something before he's ready? Keep something from him that I don't want him to know?"

A blush rose to Draco's cheeks, "Yes. I've had a bit of practice."

Harry wondered about the blush, but stored it away for later questioning, "Alright. I'm trusting you. If you don't think you can handle it let me know, I'll Obliviate you if I have to."

"I'm not worried about it."

"You may be."

Draco nodded and Harry took a deep breath and quickly organized his thoughts. He wanted to tell Draco what he knew without giving him too much information. It had to be easy to obliviate him later.

"What do you know about Soul Bonds?"

(0,0)

Draco sat back, his neck on the back of the chair while his eyes looked up at the ceiling. Harry watched as Draco tried to sort through the mess of his words. He watched the Slytherin pull out pieces of the information from different parts of the story. Finally he sat up and locked eyes with the Gryffindor.

"Wow."

Harry smiled and nodded his agreement.

"So I have a few questions."

"Me too, I might have the answers to yours but I wouldn't be sure."

"No problem. What does this mean about the prophecy?"

"My guess?" Draco nodded, "It's a fake. Someone lied to push me towards the 'Light' and to pit Voldemort and I against each other."

"Alright. Who blocked the bond?"

Harry shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Well you said it had to have been within the first year after you were born. Who had access to you during that time?"

"My parents, Sirius, Remus, Pettigrew, Dumbledore. I don't know if anyone else did."

"It said a powerful wizard… It could have been Dumbledore."

Harry shook his head, "That doesn't make any sense."

"He's the only one who could have had enough power to block something like this."

"He's the one who pushed my parents into hiding. Which meant he was doing it because of the prophecy. He was their secret keeper for the fidelius. His blocking the bond would mean that he knew the entire time that I was Tom's soul mate. I could have stopped this war years ago."

"If you're sure."

"Yes."

"Okay. Next question why would Dumbledore want you to sacrifice yourself if he knew that Tom couldn't really hurt you?"

Harry was silent for a long moment, "I have no idea."

Draco sighed, "You know, I'm starting to regret saying I could hide this. It's the first thing I'm going to think of when I see the Dark Lord."

Harry bit his lip, "I have an idea. There was this spell 'Mione taught me. It's a modified obliviate. I can make it so that you only remember the bond when you're in here."

"But I thought you wanted me to look up stuff for you."

Harry shrugged, "Compulsion charms are rather easy."

Draco thought for a moment then stood, "Alright one bespelled Draco Malfoy coming up."

Harry grinned at him and searched his mind for the right wand motions. He pointed his wand at the blonde's forehead and called out the incantation.

"_Obliviate Tempi."_

**Alright that's the end of the third chapter! I hope you all like where this is headed, I'll have Harry out of the dungeons soon enough. Please leave a review, even one word is loved! Hope you're having a great day!**


	4. Taking a Stand

**So my laptop died on me. Which means my next three chapters have to be rewritten. This wasn't exactly where it was going, but I think I like this better. However, the lack of a laptop means these are taking me a little longer to write. I'm going to try to keep updating but it may be a little longer between chapters. Anyway... ENJOY!**

Harry was waiting impatiently for Draco to show up.

It had been a couple of days since Draco had been to see him. Now all he had to do was wait until the blonde showed up with the books. He was pretty sure that the compulsion charm had been effective. The idea was that Draco would know he wanted the information and that he had to be careful in getting it. But he would have no idea why.

Draco would be back within the next day or so. That was the plan anyway. It meant Harry knew wouldn't be waiting forever. However, knowing that Draco was coming did not make it easier to be alone.

In the end, Harry was still bored.

There was only so much one could do in a dungeon cell after all. He had done everything from pacing the floor, to counting the bricks in the wall. Wandless magic was draining. Harry had few options to pass the time. The house elves refused to bring him books, which was frustrating beyond all reason. So Harry did the only thing he could

He sat in the middle of the floor and waited for something to happen.

(0,0)

Harry was staring at the ceiling when Draco showed up the next day.

Harry found his boredom instantly relieved when the boy's usually blonde hair turned to green. By the time Draco had stepped through the wards, Harry was doubled over laughing. He had messed with the wards days before, and totally forgotten about his changes to them.

The green haired boy set the pile of books he carried down and turned to look at the other boy. Draco watched him laughing with a slightly fearful expression. Wordlessly, a gasping Harry conjured a mirror. He watched as the Slytherin paled and turned horrified eyes towards him.

The look on his face had tears running down Harry's. Draco cast a couple of spells in the direction of his hair to no avail. Then he turned to glare at the Gryffindor still chuckling on the floor. He took an angry step in his direction.

"Change. It. Back."

Harry managed to shake his head slightly through his mirth.

Draco let out a growl and before launching himself across the room. Before Harry could move he found himself pinned beneath a snarling Slytherin. Harry froze and glanced up at the taller boy with a blank face.

He felt his body fill with relief when he noticed the amusement in the other boy's eyes. He gave a grin of his own and retaliated.

This time Draco was the one being pinned.

Instantly a wrestling match began. The boys rolled across the floor amidst laughter as they fought for the top spot. Pinning each other in every way possible, only to be foiled moments later. Harry's experience with fighting bigger boys giving him an advantage even with Draco's size.

By the time they came to a stop they were exhausted. Out of breath and aching behind their mega-watt smiles the boys were panting as they sat on the floor. The two boys exchanged a look which resulted in more laughter.

It took several long minutes but eventually the boys were quiet. They rested against the wall as they waited for their breathing to slow. Draco leaned in to bump his shoulder against Harry's before summoning the books he had brought.

"These are the only books I found. My father let me dig through his personal library but I didn't find much."

"How did you manage that?"

Draco smirked, "Well you must know that we have some very detailed homework assignments after last year."

Harry frowned, "Why would you have homework?"

Draco bit his lip and looked away, "Headmistress McGonagall invited all of the seventh years back so that they could take their N.E.W.T.s after a decent year of education. She's calling us eighth years."

"Oh." Harry's thoughts were racing around in circles.

He didn't get a letter. He hadn't gotten any mail though, so that made sense in a way. But that meant no one would get a letter from him either. No one would know that he was okay. If no one knew he was okay- Harry swallowed.

His friends thought he was dead.

"Harry?"

"What did Voldemort do after I surrendered to him?"

Draco frowned at the topic change, "He told everyone that you had surrendered and that the battle was over."

"Did he say what happened to me?"

Harry watched as Draco thought back, "…No, I don't think he did."

"Did a letter come for me, from Hogwarts?"

Suddenly understanding clicked behind Draco's eyes, "No. Harry it will be okay I'm sure that Voldemort will listen to you once we figure this out."

Harry gave a nod and a patently fake laugh, "You know, I finally figured out what I wanted to do after school."

"I heard, you wanted to an auror."

Harry smiled but shook his head, "Not anymore. I'm done hurting people, done being the center of the fight."

"Then what?"

Harry shook his head and reached for one of the books in Draco's stack. Draco waited patiently while he flipped to the glossary and started to skim. When Harry went to turn the page, he felt Draco's hand on his.

"Harry?"

The raven sighed and answered without looking up, "I was reading while the three of us were… when we were in hiding. I found out that I have a natural affinity with three types of magic."

Draco waited.

"Flying, which I'm sure you figured out. Wards and defensive spells, which I already proved to Voldemort." Harry paused, "And healing."

Draco gave him a small smile, "So which is it wards or a healer?"

Harry let out a breath of relief. Draco was the first person he had told all of this. Hermione and Ron had been a little preoccupied. Besides, Ron was set on going into the auror program with each other.

"Healer."

Draco smiled, "Well you took care of me after the cruciatus. Everyone likes you, obviously because you're the 'Chosen One'." Harry rolled his eyes, "I think you'll be great."

"Thanks. What do you want to do?"

Draco grinned, "Believe it or not, I think I'll follow in your footsteps. I think a healer is one of the most important jobs out there. My father was not to happy when I told him I didn't want to take over the family business at the age of five."

"I can imagine, what is the family business anyway?"

"No idea."

Harry laughed, "Well I think healing sounds much better than that anyway." All traces of teasing vanished as Harry gave Draco an honest smile, "And that last encounter with Voldemort, I think you'll be a good healer as well."

Draco squeezed his hand where it still rested on the book. He reached for his own with a flourish.

"Now onto the research!"

Harry laughed lightly and they dug into their books. The boy had apparently forgotten his green hair. He smirked at the thought Draco could walk out of here with it.

(0,0)

An hour or so later Draco's voice caught Harry's attention.

"Hey. What do you think about this? This guy says: 'If the mates of a blocked soul bond come in contact with each other within a year of the ceremony, the block becomes unstable. An unstable block can be demolished under the right circumstances. One such circumstance is the melding of different combinations of two spells. If the two spells hit the target at the same time it will result in the shattering of the bond on one side.'"

Draco looked up at Harry who thought over the information for a second.

"I think that would explain why my block 'broke.' Does it say which spells we could use?"

Draco skimmed ahead but let out a defeated sigh as he looked back up, "It says no purposeful attempt has ever been successful in breaking the block."

Harry sighed, "That's alright. We'll just have to keep looking."

(0,0)

"Draco?"

The boy placed a finger to mark his place and looked over at the raven, "Hmm?"

"I think I may have found exactly what we've been looking for."

The Gryffindor had only read a few lines but was excited nonetheless. The words were far more encouraging than any others his eyes had lighted upon recently.

"Really?!"

Draco moved closer. He was pressed completely against the raven's side as he tried to see. The still green head almost resting on the younger boy's shoulder as he looked at Harry's book. Harry gave him an amused look but was anxious to read and opted not to comment.

"Yeah, it says 'a fragile bond also comes with a few limitations on both parties. These limitations-'"

Harry paused when he saw Draco's hair flash back to blonde. It had been an effort on Harry's part to protect the renewed blonde's dignity. In the event that something else came through them, the spell would be neutralized. Basically it meant that the wards had been disturbed again.

Someone else was coming.

As the door opened Harry moved all of the other books to the far corner and disillusioned them. He prayed that no one would notice them. He quickly flipped the book in his lap to a different page and gave a negative shake as Draco made as if to ask a question.

That was the scene Voldemort walked in on. The snake-like man shook slightly with repressed emotions. Nothing creasing his face as he took in their positions.

Draco leaning on Harry as the dark-haired boy flipped the page in his book.

Within a second Harry felt Draco flung away from him. He looked up to see him slammed into the wall across from him. His head cracking against the stone and going lax instantly.

Harry stood and grabbed Voldemort's shoulder forcing the man to turn and face him.

"What are you doing?"

The red eyes in front of him danced with an emotion Harry couldn't place. It disappeared in an instant. Replaced with an unrestrained fury as they looked at the smaller teen.

"You are not supposed to be talking to young Mr. Malfoy."

Harry folded his arms and glared, "Says who?"

"I spoke with his father this morning and told him that his son was to stay away from you."

"Draco's been with me all morning. His father had no way of letting him know. And no one told me."

Red eyes narrowed, "And what was so important that young Mr. Malfoy must spend the entire morning in your company?"

Harry swallowed but ran with Draco's story, "Homework. I'm not going to sit here and do nothing for hours, Draco was telling me what assignments had been given to them over the summer."

"Why precisely would you need to do this homework?"

"Because I'm bored, not dead! You try living in this tiny room, it's horrid! At least with Draco I have someone to talk to or else I would go crazy!"

"You have no rights in this place! You will do as I say and no more."

Harry stared at Voldemort for a long moment he took a deep breath before giving him an apologetic look, "Oh I'm sorry. Is it alright if I breathe?"

"Fine, be a brat. I'm starting to understand all that Severus said of you."

Harry felt a bolt of pain at the memory of the man. The man that had done so much to protect him, what would he say now?

The teen covered up his thoughts with a sneer, "What do you know- I was thinking the same thing."

Voldemort watched him for a long moment before a lipless mouth twisted into a smirk.

"If you will not respect me, you will stay here. I was convinced by Lucius to give you more… _comfortable_ accommodations. However, they will wait a few more days until you learn to control your tongue."

"I'll respect you the day you learn to respect me. Until then I guess we'll both just have to suffer."

Voldemort said nothing. Turning he woke Draco with a flick of his wrist.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are no longer allowed to visit Harry, under any pretence, until I say otherwise. Now it is time for us to take our leave."

Harry blinked at the unexpected use of his name. Before he could get lost in his thoughts he turned his eyes to the entrapped blonde. Draco opened his mouth to protest but quickly folded under Voldemort's glare. Green eyes tracked the movements and were relieved and disappointed that the boy chose not to fight the man.

"Of course, my Lord."

Harry cut his own words off and watched as Draco led the Dark Lord out of the room. Harry gave him a small smile when the apologetic grey eyes turned back to him. The Slytherin's own smile was weak and shaky as he stepped through the door.

"I hope this will teach you a lesson about who's in charge here, Potter."

Harry bit his tongue.

"Oh and I think you will need these next few days to reflect." He summoned the book from where it had fallen at Harry's feet, "So it appears that there will be no time for 'homework'."

The door clicked closed behind the snake-like wizard.

"And you think I'm a brat."

Harry pouted for a long moment before moving to his disillusioned books and flipping to a new page.

(0,0)

The next two weeks were hell.

Harry waited patiently for Tom to come back the first two days. Tindy was there to clean and bring him his three meals. She may not have been a stunning conversationalist, but at least it was someone he could talk to. Harry read his books whenever Tindy wasn't there and slept comfortably on his conjured cot.

Then everything made a turn for the absolute worst.

Tindy showed up with breakfast the next day, silent. She watched while Harry ate and cleaned up afterwards. Just before she popped away she snapped her fingers and all of the books disappeared. Green eyes filled with horror as the meaning of the action sunk in.

Harry was to sit and think. Just as Voldemort had ordered. Who knew how long it would be.

"Tindy?" Harry gave her a pleading look but the elf simply shook her head and left without a peep..

The next day it wasn't Tindy who showed up with his meals. A different elf came dropped off the meals, cleaned the room with a snap of fingers, and disappeared.

Then the meals started to get smaller. The elves stopped cleaning. Then they stopped appearing.

By the end of the week Harry was getting one small meal a day and doing his best to keep his cell fairly clean. He would wake up start scrubbing, stop at dinner, scrub some more and drift off into his fitful sleep full of nightmares.

By the ninth day, Harry was calling for Tom. Begging the elves to talk to him. Needing his bond mate. He cleaned a little but ended up sitting on the floor, unable to summon energy to maintain his usual cot.

Tom had promised not to torture him.

But what else could you call this?

(0,0)

The morning of the fifteenth day had come. Harry Potter had been trapped in this cell for just under two months.

It was time to leave.

He was tired of waiting for Tom. He spent the morning planning where he would go and how. He begged the elves to send him a glass of water and was thankful when one appeared.

Tom had said a few days. It had been a few weeks. He had promised not to torture him. Harry was being fed less and less. The only promise Tom kept was one he had never made. Although Harry had wanted him to. Tom had left Hogwarts alone.

After keeping every promise he made, Harry decided it was Tom's turn. He was done hoping the bond would appear on Tom's side. It made no sense for him to struggle with waiting and wanting.

This time Tom was going to have to work for Harry's trust.

He carefully maneuvered the wards. Adding Harry Potter to the exceptions in the defenses. He did not want to leave the Manor and Tom unprotected, he just wanted to leave.

Or to have Tom come down and try to stop him. Just to see Tom.

Harry worked on his plan until dinner arrived. He reworked the details until it was complete. It was simple enough, Harry despised anything too complicated, and Harry was confident in it.

So there was no way someone could say he was stalling.

It must have been a little after midnight when he finally gave in with a sigh. It was time to implement his plan. He raised his hand and focused his magic the best he could.

"_Accio_ my wand!" Another thought occurred to him and Harry cursed his plan, "_Accio _my invisibility cloak!"

Harry waited patiently unsure how long it would take the wand to travel. He was not even sure that it could come. For all he knew it could be in a locked box somewhere. His wand may never be able to respond to the call.

Just as he started to doubt, a slim piece of wood smacked into his palm. Then a silvery material covered his face.

He let out shaky breath of relief and turned his back towards the door. He bit his lip and decided that it would be good to leave a note just in case Draco came down.

And no he was _not_ stalling.

The note was simple and Harry thought it said all he needed to. He read through it again to be sure.

_Draco,_

_I think you're the only one who will care, I don't want you to worry. I'm fine. I just…couldn't take it anymore. _

_I told Voldemort that I would kill myself if he tortured me. He did it anyway._

_If you go to my old cell you'll know why I had to leave. I wish there was another way, but I can't think of one. _

_I am going to stay with my family for the rest of the summer. I'll be safe._

_Don't worry about anything. You are going to be a great healer, I know you can be good enough for the both of us. _

_Thanks for being my friend,_

_Harry_

_P.S. I charmed the paper, only you can read it. Tell Voldy whatever you want to._

He waited a few longer moments, even going so far as to disable all of the wards on his cell door. He looked around and used his wand to clean the room so that it shined.

Finally, Harry was out of time. There was nothing else he could possible do. He moved to the center of the room and cast a spell to cover his trail when he disapparated. No way would he put anyone at risk because he wanted Tom to follow him.

He hesitated another long moment. He wanted Tom to come down. He hoped the man would try to stop Harry. Harry wished Tom would remember their bond. He prayed that something would alert the man of his escape. Something. Anything.

Nothing.

Harry sighed and took a deep breath gathering is Gryffindor courage thinking of all the reasons Tom did not deserve Harry.

The man was cruel. His words sharp and cutting. Harry did not trust him, and the man did not trust Harry. He was torturing him. He killed his parents. Was responsible for Cedric's death. Behind the death of his godfather. Murdered Severus Snape, then talked of him like a friend.

Harry held onto the anger and the pain. That was why he needed to leave. He could figure out more away from here.

He held his wand tightly in his hand and started to spin. His brain focused on a picture of the Burrow as his body twisted.

The room was filled with a crack as Harry was sucked out of the room. The last thing he saw was his note.

Just as the crack of Harry's apparition stopped echoing, a second wand clattered to the floor. Inches from where Harry had disappeared.

(0,0)

Harry was exhausted when he appeared in front of the Burrow.

He had managed to pass through the wards without incident. He was thankful that the Weasley family had not thought to deny him entrance. That could be because they thought him dead, but Harry shook his head free of that thought before it could take root.

Harry smiled at the familiar building that still looked as though it would collapse. The mismatching décor, the dirt, the mess, the Weasley home.

It was what Harry always dreamed his home would be.

Harry took two steps forward and started to run. He summoned up as much energy as he could and let his hand fall against the door in a fist. The soft knocking echoed through the house. Harry worried that no one was home.

Long moments passed.

Harry began to panic. He had nowhere else to go. No power to get anywhere else, not after he had been hungry for so long. His knees started to shake under him. His vision started to darken. Harry blinked furiously trying to fight off the blackness.

Too late.

Harry lost all vision and felt himself fall forward. He leaned heavily against the door struggling to stay conscious. Harry knew he was losing the battle. He had just given up all hope when he door opened.

Harry fell forward.

A pair of strong arms caught him before he hit the floor. He managed to open his eyes to see two bright, confused, and worried blue orbs. His mouth twisted into a slight smile before blackness claimed everything and his body collapsed.

(0,0)

Harry woke to the feel of a damp cloth and the soft murmuring of voices.

His forehead creased as he struggled to remember where he was. The air filled his nose and Harry felt his body relax. Food, dirt, old furniture, and fresh air.

The Burrow.

He struggled to open his eyes. The blackness refusing to retreat. It was long moments before he realized the damp cloth was covering his eyes. He flexed his muscles slowly before moving to take the cloth from his face.

Harry blinked in the bright light. His eyes slowly focusing as best they could without glasses. He propped himself up on his elbows and glanced in the direction of the voices. One stood out to him as it ordered everyone else to quiet down.

"Mrs. Weasley?" His voice was rough due to sleep, making Harry wonder how long he had been out.

"Oh, Harry!" The maternal voice comforted Harry and he wished he could see better.

He heard feet rushing towards him. He squinted to make out shapes. One of them placed an arm around a homelier shape, must be Mrs. Weasley.

"Wait."

The male voice was familiar but the strong build and red head of hair could have been any of the brothers. Harry waited for someone to make a move.

"What's going on?"

"What was the name of the creature that you helped Hagrid protect your first year?"

Harry frowned, "Norbert. Well actually turns out it was Norberta, is that you Charlie?"

There was a collective sigh of relief and Harry found himself being held against a familiar figure.

"Harry, dear, we were so worried. Everyone thought you were dead when they said you sacrificed yourself. How could you do that to us?"

Harry had no way of answering when she merely held him tighter to her bosom causing Harry's vision to become spotty once again.

"Mum, I think your strangling him." The amused voice caused a smile to crease Harry's face.

The Weasley matriarch pulled back and Harry wished he could see.

Before he could ask for his glasses, four more arms wrapped around him.

"Harry!" The mouthful of hair was one Harry would have recognized anywhere. Which meant the other pair of arms could only be his best mate.

"'Mione! Ron!"

"Oh thank goodness! Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?! We could have had a plan, a way to get you out of there. What were you thinking?!"

"Ms. Granger." Harry stiffened at that voice, why was he here? It didn't make any sense, "I fear you are overwhelming the boy."

His two friends released him to sit on either side of the scarred boy. Each with a hand on him. Hermione's small hand on his knee, Ron's quidditch roughened one on his shoulder. Their possessive grips ensuring him he was not alone. He fumbled around looking for his glasses, which were (thankfully) placed into his hands.

He pushed them onto his face and startled to see what his ears had already told him.

"Professor?" Harry looked at the man, eyes wide with shock as he took in every detail.

"Harry, my boy, it is good to see that you are well."

The twinkling eyes behind half-moon glasses were the last things Harry saw.

His eyes rolled back and the green-eyed hero passed out once more.

**Duh Duh Duuuhhhhh! I know, stupid cliffy. Please read and review and tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Candid Reminders

Harry woke again to the sound of crickets and Ron's snoring.

He gave a sigh of relief to know that he hadn't dreamt the entire thing. He really was back in the Burrow. He stretched out in his bed enjoying the feel of his muscles loosening after a good rest. He set about getting comfortable for a nice lie in. Laying his head on the palm of one hand. His other hand absent-mindedly stroking his shirt.

His mind started to wander as he lay there staring up at the familiar ceiling.

He wondered if Draco had found his note. The boy had been a good friend to him while he was there, or at least the making of a good friend. He hoped that the blonde didn't change his Slytherin colors and worry about him too much. He smirked to himself. Draco would probably freak out if he started to actually worry about someone beside his family. But he thought that Draco had the potential to do just that.

Unlike Tom.

Harry quickly shoved the thought away and ignored that pangs in his heart. There was no way he was going to think about the man who shoved him away. Nope he had better things to think about. Much better. Like…

Dumbledore!

The man had been his mentor and his confidante that last couple of years. The man who had explained, mostly, about the horcruxes and his role. Even if the man had not trusted Harry enough to tell him about the horcrux in his scar. Of course it had all been for the greater good, not Harry's good. He rubbed his free hand over his face. Bad train of thought.

Dumbledore had done a lot for him, and he'd never really lied to him. Even if he was the only wizard powerful enough to… abort that thought. More importantly the fact that apparently Dumbledore was not as dead as everyone believed. And the fact that he was here. Which was simply crazy.

Harry was going crazy.

Okay. There had to be something that he could think about that wasn't going to be depressing beyond all belief!

Harry's thoughts struggled for a single track to follow but everything came back to the same two bloody annoying people. One still living Dumbledore and one annoying, unknowing soul mate.

Harry dropped his hand onto his face with a satisfying slap before sitting up and looking for his shoes. He needed to get out of this room.

(0,0)

Harry found himself outside in clothes that he had cleaned with his wand for the thousandth time. He sat on the back wall looking up at the stars and enjoying the light breeze. His thoughts still wandered but on slightly more pleasant topics that did not make him question his sanity.

More than usual anyway.

He laid back against the cool stone and let one leg hang over the edge of the wall. There was something so soothing about being under the stars. Even last year when he had been traipsing across the countryside with Ron and Hermione he found himself loving the comfort that came with the constant companionship one could find in the stars.

He rolled his eyes at the romantic poet that had moved into his head. It could have been worse. At least he wasn't rhyming like a ridiculous fairy tale princess. His thoughts followed the trail to his childhood and Harry was once more in unpleasant territory.

"Right." Harry sat up and looked around for a distraction.

His eyes fell upon the dilapidated shed not too far from his chosen perch. A wide grin split his face and Harry just knew he looked like a kid on Christmas morning. He swung himself off the wall and jogged over. Just what the doctor ordered.

Harry laughed to himself as he pulled open the door and reached in for a broom.

(0,0)

Harry ended up flying around the countryside on one of the old Shooting Stars. It wasn't fast by any means but it got him up off the ground. He soared leisurely above the trees and thought of nothing.

Songs of the early morning birds filled his ears. The sight of the rising sun dancing across the trees brightened the scene. The dew of the early morning coated his skin. Drawing warmth from his borrowed jacket. The slight breeze coaxing all thoughts away.

Harry was suspended mid-air listening to the sounds of the wind and animals as they began their day. Moving, stretching, waking. Others sliding into their nests and dens to spend the day tucked away from predators. Harry felt as though he knew how each and every one of them felt.

He was free.

He was moving around. He was outside for the first time in months. He got to move around like it was any other summer. It was like being back to normal after a sudden business trip. Harry smiled slightly at his thoughts.

But he was also hiding.

Voldemort would be looking for him now. Furious that Harry had left, despite pushing the teen to it himself. He would not be able to leave the Burrow. Unless it was to go to Grimmauld, although Harry was pretty sure that both locations were still compromised from the last year. They were probably going to move him to another safe house where he would wait until they sent him off to kill Voldemort again.

Not that he would, but there was no way he could tell anyone that.

Harry sighed and leaned back slightly, careful to keep the broom in place. So many secrets were his to keep now. Draco, Tom, the bond, what happened while he was trapped, what happened in the clearing. They were all problems. And they were all his.

Harry's musings were shot as a scream tore through the air. Birds flew away and one falcon knocked Harry over. He clung to the broom with his hands and swung one leg back around. As soon as he was firmly seated, he wrenched the broom around and raced back towards the house.

_'It can't be Death Eaters already.'_

His heart pounding, blood pulsing in his ears, Harry pushed the broom. Sliding his own magic to keep it moving faster and faster. He was still inside the wards, but they stretched so far away from the house. He leaned over the broom, guilt pushing him to ignore his own safety.

_' I had nowhere else to go.'_

He tried to keep from imagining the worst, he could see the house now. There was no fire at least. That meant Bellatrix wasn't here again. He pressed himself lower to the broom. His eyes watering behind his glasses.

_' Please don't let them hurt anyone.'_

Harry's mind began forming pictures that the teen forced away. He fed more magic to his broom. He could see in the windows now. Several shadows stood in a room near the top of the house. His heart sped up as he recognized Ron's room.

_'It's all my fault.'_

If something happened to anymore of them, Harry didn't know what he would do. He still didn't know what happened to the rest of the family. He had no idea if everyone had survived the battle.

_'It's always my fault.'_

He pulled his wand from his boot as he approached the back wall still moving faster than possible on the old broom. He angled the broom towards his window, this could work. Maybe.

_'No one else will suffer.'_

Harry's thoughts echoed his fear and determination. He cast a spell at the window. He watched as it disappeared. He slowed down as much as possible, practically skidding in the air. His broom turning to be flat against the house. The window off Harry's hip.

The raven-haired teen dove through the window. Rolling over his shoulder and up on his feet. He held his wand out and looked around the room. Everyone in the Burrow seemed to have congregated.

Four faces looked up at him with misery and confusion. The three ladies were wrapped in the arms of another. Hermione was hiding her face in Ron's neck. Arthur was soothing Mrs. Weasley. Ginny was sitting on George's lap as he slowly rocked her.

Harry looked into the red-rimmed eyes of Charlie and asked the only thing he could.

"What happened?"

His voice seemed to be a catalyst of sorts. Charlie launched himself forward and wrapped Harry in a desperate hug.

Before Harry could ask again, he was caught in a group hug of death as all the Weasley clan and Hermione tried to smother him.

Using his instincts and adrenaline Harry soon found himself on the outside looking in on what appeared to be a human knot. He waited for a few seconds trying to understand what the Hell had happened. Suddenly everything clicked.

He cleared his throat and spoke before he could be tackled again.

"I'm fine! I went outside this morning to think. I wrote a note, it's on the kitchen table. I figured that's where someone would see it. Who screamed?"

Harry said it all as fast as he could and took a deep breath when he finished, he watched as eyes blinked trying to follow all of his words. It was Hermione who spoke first.

"You idiot. Outside, what were you thinking! A note. Seriously? You couldn't have woken us up? Why would we have checked for a note?"

Harry felt an unwilling smile on his face, this seemed so familiar by now, "I needed space. Hence outside. Yes a note. I didn't want to wake you all before the birds were even up. Why would you have checked the room? Mrs. Weasley is always up first and she always starts breakfast early. Therefore, kitchen table."

Ron let out a small chuckle as Hermione started again.

"Seriously? What if someone broke through the wards? Why would I care how early you were up? Just let us know! Mrs. Weasley wanted to make sure you were sleeping well. She asked Ginny to check on you! Mrs. Weasley works in the kitchen, not on the table, doofus!"

"I can tell if someone's messing with the wards,"

Ron cut Harry off before he could start again, still laughing lightly, "Both of you stop. You're giving Fred and George headaches."

Harry froze where he was and turned slowly to look over at the bed where George had been sitting with Ginny. Sure enough another familiar face was sitting next to them now.

"Fred?"

The twin blinked, looked at his twin, and turned back to Harry, "Yeah?"

It was Harry's turn to envelop someone in a hug, "You're okay!"

George and everyone else looked shocked at Harry's reactions. It was Hermione who put the pieces together first.

"Oh! Harry didn't see him wake-up, he was gone before the battle ended!"

Suddenly Fred seemed to understand and he wrapped his arms around Harry, "Yeah, little brother. I'm okay."

Someone cleared their throat and the younger boy blushed. Harry moved to sit on the bed instead of on Fred but did not move far.

"Sorry."

Everyone smile indulgently at him. For a moment, Harry felt that everything was going to be perfect. He could talk to Ron and Hermione about the bond, they could help him figure out how to restore it. Tom would still have a lot to make up for legally, but maybe Hermione could research that too. It was all going to work out.

And then that moment came to a screeching halt as the road disappeared from under it.

Ginny was suddenly sitting in Harry's lap. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and buried her face into it. Harry sat straight frozen with shock. He felt tears start to drip down his neck. Harry shifted awkwardly and stiffly patted her back.

Harry gave Ron and Hermione a pleading look. But they stood and, like everyone else, headed towards the door. The Gryffindor wished someone would talk some sense into Ginny. He sighed, it looked like he was going to have to try and comfort her.

"What's wrong, Gin?"

The tears stopped wetting his shirt as she looked up into his eyes, "Nothing, I just love that you love my family so much."

She buried her face again and Harry caught Mrs. Weasley's encouraging expression as she started to close the door. Harry had no idea what to do about this. Why would someone cry if they were happy? It made no sense whatsoever.

"Of course, I do. They're the family I wish I had."

"When we finally get together, they'll be your family for real."

Harry blinked. Trying to process the words that she was trying to say. His brain struggled to understand the implications. He was sure there was something in her words that he should be objecting.

Then it was a sudden epiphany. The light bulb clicked on. And Harry freaked out.

"WHAT!"

He jumped to his feet dumping Ginny unceremoniously onto the floor. The red haired girl looked up at him, shocked.

Seconds later the door wrenched open to find Harry pacing back and forth in front of the window muttering to himself. He knew there were eyes on him, but was still trying to process everything. Muttering out loud just kept people from trying to talk to him. Finally, he made a decision and took a stand.

"You want to get married?" His voice was flat.

To Harry's surprise no one seemed at all shocked by his statement. Although the twins did seem a little angry. He ignored them in favor of the girl still on the floor.

Who seemed oblivious to his tone, "Oh, yes! Harry I thought you would never ask! I mean I'm going back to Hogwarts next year obviously, but after that I'm sure we can pick a date and get married over the summer!"

"I didn't ask."

It was rude and it was cold, but Harry could not find it in himself to care. She had apparently not paid attention to anything he had said last year.

"But you just…"

"Made an observation. I told you last year that I was not interested in…" He waved a hand through the air, searching for words, " pursuing a relationship with you."

"That was to protect me." She sounded more confident and made as if to move to Harry.

He stopped her with a raised hand, "Yes. But it was more than that and I explained that to you as well."

"You were just saying that, or else you wouldn't have asked me to keep it a secret."

"Oh for Merlin's sake! I told you people I'd been with, you think I was lying about all of that?!"

"It was the only thing that made sense."

Harry had completely forgotten their audience by this point and looked at Ginny with a fire blazing in usually calm orbs.

"It didn't make sense that I might have actually been gay?"

The sharp intake of breath behind Ginny reminded him of her family currently standing in the hall. Damn.

Too late now.

"Of course not. Or else you wouldn't have kissed me."

"Damn it Ginny! This is why I asked to publicly break up in school, but no. You wanted to hold on to your precious illusion."

"It's not an illusion, you have to marry me. I've loved you for so long!"

"You've loved me since before we met each other! Why didn't you talk to the people I told you about?"

"Because it's wrong."

Harry sighed and looked up at George. The twin gave him a smile and nodded. He had been ready to tell everyone two years ago.

"What's so wrong about George and I dating?" His voice was quiet but the entire room seemed to echo with the words.

"No one knew. Why would you date without telling anyone? Besides, George isn't gay."

Harry sighed and moved to collapse on top of the bed. He gave up, he wouldn't marry her but he wouldn't try to explain it to her either.

That is, until George and Fred started laughing hysterically. Fred was actually leaning on George and wiping his tears away as he gasped for air.

"You don't-" Fred spoke first still gasping quietly.

"Know that-"

"George is-"

"More bent-" George said, struggling to stop laughing.

"Than bloody paperclip!" They finished together before collapsing into another fit of laughter.

"Of course, you're not!" Mrs. Weasley snapped at him, "You would have told us."

George looked at his mother, disbelief plain on his face, "I thought it was clear when I told you I was meeting my boyfriend over the summer a few years ago."

"Molly, he spoke to us about this when he turned fifteen." Arthur cut his wife off.

"Besides, I thought walking in on him and Jordan making out would have been enough to convince anyone." Fred piped up helpfully.

George glared at him.

"He was just experimenting." Molly brushed them all off.

George gaped at them and then looked to Harry. He walked over to the raven and pulled him to his feet. He pulled him close, one hand on his hip the other behind his neck.

"This okay?" He asked softly leaning in towards Harry.

Harry hesitated, but figured no harm could come from it. He nodded slowly, "Yes."

Then George was kissing him. It was better than it had been that first time his fifth year. The man had grown up and obviously refined his kissing. Harry fell into the kiss much as he had after the incident with Cho on Valentine's Day, never to be spoken about.

And then again the following year. And again. And again. And again… Until Ginny.

And after her.

George tightened his grip on Harry's body, giving the younger teen a sensation of ecstasy that he had never enjoyed before. Harry moaned lightly into the kiss. He felt George open his mouth a little wider, silently asking for entrance. Harry came back to himself suddenly. It was one thing to prove a point. This was something else entirely. He ended the kiss deliberately but not unkindly. George had done a lot for him after all.

They looked at each other afterwards, lost in their own little world. George was giving him a questioning glance and Harry knew he would explain it. He would explain about his dilemma with Tom. If he could keep a relationship with the Chosen One secret, he could-

Harry moved one of his hands from where it had crept up to George's neck. He started to rub his scar as it began to burn. The small pain quickly turning to raging inferno. He gasped and bit his lip to prevent from crying out.

George's hands tightened on his waist and he reached up a hand to pull Harry's own down. The taller boy placed his hand carefully over the scar massaging the temple as he had two years ago. The fire burnt bright behind his eyes. For a long moment Harry thought he would pass out again.

George let out a cry of surprise as he pulled his own hand back sharply. Harry's focus sharpening at the sound. Harry looked into worried eyes and then down at George's hand.

Blood.

Instantly the pain stopped. Harry blinked at the sudden disappearance. Almost falling backwards in surprise. He looked at George's hand and reached his own to touch the scar. A few drops trickled down, but nothing more.

_'Voldemort must have realized I was gone.'_ Harry thought.

He looked up into the watery eyes and Harry smile to show George he was okay. The older boy pulled Harry into his arms and gave him a brief hug. Just enough to tell Harry everything was going to be alright. Harry sighed and squeezed George lightly in return.

Their moment was broken by the sound of someone choking on their tears. Harry turned to find a crying Ginny, a furious horde of Weasleys, and a few understanding (if confused) smiles.

Harry moved towards Ginny, feeling bad for hurting her like that. It was one of the reasons why he had not told anyone about his revelation. He had not wanted to dump it on Cho. Then later Ginny had pounced him in the common room. It would have been awful for her.

Not to mention all of the papers and letters that would have gone on and on about it.

George had understood Harry's reluctance and had kept quiet about it. Which Harry was starting to think may not have been the best idea. He reached out a hand to comfort the girl.

SLAP!

Harry pulled back sharply. Gently placing a hand on his now burning cheek. He hadn't expected her to kiss and make-up but slapping him? Really? He felt a small chuckle build up inside his throat at how they were acting like one of Aunt Petunia's soaps. He quickly swallowed it to prevent hurting Ginny any more.

Ginny ran past her family and out of the room. Still crying like she had no idea that anything like this could happen to her. Harry watched her go with a little guilt. Guilt that was going to be disregarded in seconds.

Before Harry could look at the rest of the family, a fist came out of nowhere. Harry heard the crack and felt his nose break. He looked up through watering eyes and into blue. Harry's head spun. What?

Harry's best friend had punched him.

"How in the hell could you lie to her?!"

His friend's voice was cold as he stared down at Harry. His face had turned bright red and Harry instantly flashed back to Uncle Vernon's tempers. He flinched away still clutching at his nose.

"I dedn' lie te hur." Harry tried to splutter out around the blood and his hands.

"The hell you didn't! She came back here after sixth year saying how you promised to marry her after the war!"

Harry shook his head. He'd never said that. Would never say that, in fact in his mind they had been good friends since Harry had broken up with her… the first time. He'd dated Ginny for all of a week before realizing that George had been wrong.

Harry was nowhere near bi. He'd told Ginny so, she had not appreciated that fact.

"Ron!" Harry looked up to see Hermione wrapping both her hands around Ron's arm.

The red-head had wound up to hit Harry again. Harry blinked and took another step back as he looked at the group of fuming family members. All traces of compassion had slipped away from their faces.

Harry figured he was about to get hit a couple more times. He hoped someone knew how to fix his nose. It'd been fixed once but he didn't really trust himself to do it. His magic did strange things when he tried to use it on himself.

He watched as Arthur pulled Molly from the room. He figured the man would give him a lecture later about hurting his only daughter. Fred was still standing in the doorway in what appeared to be shock.

Hermione followed his example dragging Ron out without a glance in Harry's direction. Harry felt as though his heart had been torn from his chest. It should not hurt so much anymore. He was used to that feeling from Tom. And that did not help the pain at all.

Charlie came towards him and Harry took several quick steps back. He could take a hit from Ron, but something told him the dragon wrangler was going to hit a little harder. His knees hit the bed before he could figure out another plan. Harry found himself cornered by the older boy and tucked his knees to his chest reflexively.

Charlie watched him in surprise and took a step back.

"Harry?"

George moved to stand next to his brother, "He's been hit twice today by his adoptive family. Why don't you try being a little less 'scary dragon trainer' and a little more 'friendly older brother.'"

Charlie blinked and then flushed in embarrassment, "Sorry, Harry. I was going to fix your nose."

Harry froze for another moment before convincing himself to forcefully straighten his legs out. His body protested but gave in. Harry trusted Charlie.

"Episkey." His voice was quiet but Harry still flinched at the sensation.

He sat still for a moment waiting and was relieved when George pushed Charlie to take a step back away from Harry. George didn't quite know why Harry acted like this, but he always knew what to do.

He took a deep, shaky breath. And then another one.

"Thanks, Charlie."

"Anytime, Harry. But don't go trying for anymore broken noses okay?" Harry managed a small smile, "Ginny's spoiled and Ron's a git. Don't worry they'll both come around."

The older Weasley walked out of the room and Harry vaguely wondered when Percy had left. Then George instantly had him wrapped in a tight hug. Harry leaned against him appreciating the warmth and the comfort.

George had been the last one to hold him like this, well before Draco. Occasionally Hermione had hugged him, but never like this. And Harry definitely appreciated George more than ever.

Seconds later Harry saw a cautious Fred behind George. He held a damp flannel and looked at Harry's probably blood covered face. Harry flushed slightly and moved to pull away from George. In seconds Harry had a twin on either side of him. George slowly rubbing his hand up and down Harry's back while Fred carefully wiped the drying blood off.

Harry tried to protest. He could do it himself after all. But the twin glares shut him up and Harry decided to enjoy the feeling of someone else caring for him. He felt safe and comfortable with the Weasley twins. It was nice to have proof that he was wanted for more than just being the Chosen One. He knew George had cared and was pretty sure that Fred must have felt the same.

Harry relaxed between the two and let his eyes drift shut.

(0,0)

Harry woke around noon.

He blinked.

He had no idea where he was. He was ninety percent sure he had fallen asleep in the Burrow. But this was most definitely not the Burrow. For one thing it didn't have that really homey feeling to it. And for another, it didn't smell like grass and dirt. He sat up and pulled Ron's jacket a little closer to himself.

A quick look around revealed his wand on the side table. Holding it loosely at his waist he padded softly towards the door. The room was familiar, Harry could not put his finger on it.

Harry snorted to himself. He'd probably been dumped out on the street and picked up by Death Eaters. He probably would have believed it if his wand hadn't been sitting within arm's reach.

He carefully turned the handle and peaked around the wooden door. No one was in the room. The raven frowned as he slowly stepped out. It looked to be a sitting room of sorts. A couple of chairs that looked like the kind someone could sink into. A black leather couch. A dark wooden table in front of a warm fire. Or there would have been a fire if it wasn't for the fact it was…

Harry blinked, he had no idea what the date was.

Harry distracted himself from the disconcerting date by glancing around the room. He was once again struck by the feeling that he had been here before. The familiarity was starting to bother him as he started to look around the room.

The answer to the who and where was on the table. Order forms for WWW. He gave a breath of relief. No crazy stalkers or Death Eaters then. That was a good thing.

Harry sat down on one of the chairs. He was probably in the twins' flat above the store. He'd never been here before but now the familiarity made sense, they would use similar wards to the ones at the Burrow.

Suddenly another blast of pain went shooting through his scar. This time the pain disappeared instantly. Harry wondered what was getting Tom so upset. He figured the man would be blocking their connection. Then again, he may have been using it to find Harry.

The thought had Harry instantly wishing he had paid more attention to Snape. The man may have been infuriating, but occlumency would have come in handy right now. He gave a sigh and let his head fall onto the back of the couch. He would have to find a book or something. He had to keep Voldemort from hurting anymore of his family.

The door to the room clicked open and Harry jumped to his feet to face the intruders. He saw two heads of red hair and gave a sigh of relief. His hand fell to his side and he looked into two strained faces with a sense of fear. His heart pounding in his throat as his mind jumped to reason after reason that the two would look so miserable. None of them were pretty and Harry found himself dreading their statements. Thought after thought raced around his head and Harry finally took a calming breath. He had two questions to ask.

"Guys? Why am I here?" They shared a look, "And what's wrong?"

With a deep breath the twins led him over to the couch and sat him down. Something told Harry he wasn't going to like this at all.

**Okay! Another chapter down! I hope you like it and sorry for the Weasley freak out and the total lack of explanation about Dumbledore. That was going to be here, but my muse decided something completely different was in order! I had to bring Fred back. I love him too much, and I hate seeing a sad George and family. I have one more person to bring back and that's it, I promise! Please review, I like them very much!**


	6. Catching Up

Harry's mind was spinning in circles as he listened.

The twins were trying to catch him up on everything he missed. Which was utterly fantastic. Harry was kind of tired of feeling left out all of the time. It was kind of like waking up from a really bad dream in the middle of the day.

It left you feeling lost and confused. Wondering what had been real and what was in your head.

They had started in the middle, seen how confused Harry was, and backed up to the battle at Hogwarts. They started from after Voldemort's announcement and moved on from there. Making sure to include the people Harry knew and whether or not they made it.

The list of people who hadn't left that day.

Harry had been in shock for long moments afterwards. The last of the marauders was gone, Tonks with him, their newly born child alone with his grandmother. Lavender Brown. Collin Creevey. Severus Snape had been counted among the dead, even though no one had found his body. Apparently the Shack had caught fire. A similar fate to Vincent Crabbe's.

Countless others had been found among the rubble. Almost a hundred had died in that battle alone. Death Eaters, Order, DA, students, and teachers alike. Harry shuddered to think what would have happened if he had not gone to Voldemort.

After Harry disappeared Voldemort came before them all and told them that their hero had sacrificed himself and as such they were all free to go. He had suggested that they stay away from the war and mourn their fallen. Leaving the war to the professionals.

He would not show such mercy again.

Those had been his words according to the twins. They'd let Harry recover before continuing with the story. Voldemort had left them all alone, in fact there had only been a handful of reported deaths since then. Just three and all of them had been Death Eaters.

One of them had been Avery.

That was information Harry stored away to think about later. The story had gone on. Dumbledore had reportedly gone into hiding of sorts. He had faked his death and gone to Africa. The medicine there among their wizards had been proven to counter deadly curses. He had appeared a week after Harry's 'death.'

No one had gone looking for Harry's body.

They had tried. The twins, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the other Weasleys, the DA, and even some of the Order. Every time they had stepped foot in the Forbidden Forest someone came up with a task for them. They had been prevented from searching until about a month after the battle, by that time it was assumed that scavengers had consumed everything that was left.

His funeral had never happened. Only the people who had been at the battle knew about Harry's fate. His name had not been mentioned in the papers with everyone else's. The public apparently assumed that, like Dumbledore, Harry had disappeared to train. A story encouraged by Dumbledore and the Order. In fact even some of the people at the battle had started to believe the story.

The next month was mostly ministry stuff, no battles outside the Wizengamont. According to the twins nothing horrid had happened on that front. In fact most of the laws passed had been unanimous. Although several of the votes had been abstained because their owners were protesting the Dark having equal voting rights.

But it still counted.

Then they jumped until the morning Harry appeared on their front step. Harry rolled his eyes at the twins description of him. He was pretty sure he had not been black with dirt, thin enough to be confused with inferi, or so light Charlie (Who'd been the one to catch him apparently) had carried him with one hand.

Okay maybe the last one was true, but that one had always been true. And Charlie was most definitely stronger than the average wizard. Besides, he was pretty sure he had gained at least a little weight, despite Tom's attempts to make it otherwise.

Molly had fire called Dumbledore right away. The man had flooed over immediately. Checking to make sure it was Harry and not someone polyjuiced, Molly had sent him up to Ron's had been discussing what to tell the papers when Harry had woken up.

Harry pulled away from the twins at that point and started pacing.

What to tell the papers? Really? Why not discuss the fact he had been held prisoner by Voldemort for two months? Or try to wake him? No. They discussed what to put in the papers.

Dumbledore had apparently encouraged them to go with the story that Harry had been injured in his training. Which Harry thought was ridiculous. How was that going to promote faith in the population? They're supposed to trust a boy who got himself injured so badly that he had needed to come back to Britain. Yeah. Right.

It had taken him ten laps around the couch before he felt calm enough to feel embarrassed.

He sat down with them again and listened to the tale of how he had gotten here. Or rather why he had been brought here. And what the hell he was going to do now. Better yet how he was going to get access to the Black library.

The twins didn't hate him apparently. Neither did Charlie. Or Bill who'd been called in for back-up. Arthur was on his side and Percy was staying out of it by working at the ministry since leaving the room during George's and Harry's kiss.

Fred's leering during that part made Harry blush furiously.

And George laugh hysterically.

Molly, Ron, and Ginny were still pissed at Harry. Apparently enough so that Ginny and Molly had started making a love potion to give Harry. Ginny had just wanted him gone at first, as far from her as possible. Apparently 'needing some space away from liars and fakes' the twins quoted in a remarkably accurate and…_charming_ falsetto.

But Molly wanted to help her daughter get anything she wanted. After all Harry was supposed to be hers. They were going to 'fix' him no matter what it took. Which was why the twins had kidnapped him. Harry blanched and went pale at the thought of being involved with Ginny again.

(0,0)

After Harry's freak out at the love potion part of things (which had constituted puking his guts out in the twins' bathroom) it was Harry's turn to talk. Partway through his emotions caught him off guard. Much to Harry's mortification.

Fred had given him another hug and George had rubbed his back until Harry could control his emotions enough to continue. Apparently being trapped in a dungeon cell for two months could really affect your emotional stability.

He had told them of the journey to the clearing. Told them about the Hallows. The cloak he had inherited. Mentioned the stone inside the snitch. Refused to talk about the wand. Then he told them about bargaining with Tom to take him captive by talking about the horcrux that Voldemort had made him.

Fred and Georg both needed a moment after hearing that and actually left the room.

Harry felt vaguely ashamed as they walked away. He had been so incredibly selfish. He could have destroyed Voldemort by sacrificing himself. Everyone's lives would have been that much better if Harry had not chosen to pursue his bond with Voldemort.

They would all have been living life without the threat of imminent death over their heads. But Harry had made the choice, and now he was stuck with it. He wished he was more of a Gryffindor at that point. Maybe the hat should have put him in Slytherin. He certainly was selfish enough for it.

Okay, that wasn't fair to Slytherins. But Harry was definitely lacking the whole selflessness aspect of being a Gryffindor. He had a chance to end the battle and save everyone else. Of course according to 'Lily's' voice his kids would be the balancing force to prevent something like this ever happening again.

Then again, if Tom never trusted him. He would never get the chance to have kids.

Fred and George walked back in. Harry suddenly recognized the motion used to cancel a silencing charm. They apparently hadn't wanted Harry to hear them venting their frustrations.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't go through with it." Both sets of blue eyes turned on him with shock, "After I'm done here you can go tell everyone that I'm a coward. I'm okay with that, it seems to be true after all."

"Harry! Do you think- How could you- I just- George?" Fred stumbled over his tongue.

"We don't want you to go through with it. We're glad you didn't. How could you even think otherwise?! We were pissed at Dumbledore. How could he expect you to get yourself killed for the rest of us? You're younger than us, for Godric's sake!"

"But it would be better if-"

"Harry. It was meant to be this way. What would have happened if you had died? The exact same thing."

"Except ol' snake face probably would have killed more people and tortured us over to his side if he didn't have you to talk him into doing otherwise."

"But-"

"No, Harry. Finish you're story."

Harry started to protest again but gave into George's glare and continued.

He told them about being attacked by Avery and two other Death Eaters. The coincidental information was as much a shock to the twins as it was to Harry. His friendship with Draco. The fight he had started with Voldemort and the ensuing two weeks.

He quickly talked about his escape but tried not to say anything that would incriminate the Malfoys any more than they already were. He thought he had finished everything and stared up at the twins. He was still debating telling them about the soul bond.

"Wicked story." Fred smile at him.

Harry laughed.

"Wicked," George confirmed it, but the twin had always been able to read him, "What aren't you telling us?"

Harry sighed, "I… This is harder to believe than the rest of it."

George and Fred both snorted, "Not possible."

Harry shook his head but set out to prove them wrong.

(0,0)

Turns out he was pretty successful.

The twins were in shock by the time Harry finished telling them what he and Draco had uncovered. He was then poked, prodded, and cooed by them as if you could tell he had a soul mate by discovering all of his ticklish spots. Harry poked them both in the ribs to push them back.

Which they took to be permission to run their fingers up his sides. Which Harry retaliated by pinching them lightly. Which left the twins no choice but to tackle their honorary little brother.

The resulting tickle war left Harry gasping for breath on the floor beneath the twins who had turned on each other. Laughter filled the room. The battle raged on for close to an hour. Ranging from tickling to wrestling to a pillow fight and eventually to a fake snowball fight.

By the end Harry was out of breath, soaking wet, and grinning like a loon. Meaning he looked exactly like the twins.

They made up dinner not long after that, the sun having set long ago. Sitting in magically dried clothes and chairs they chatted lightly about quidditch. Having come to an unspoken agreement that all heavy conversations should wait until after they were full.

Harry was relieved to find himself still being treated like their younger brother, despite his choices and his mate. It was good to know that some people really were his family. That there were some people who were willing to love him no matter what.

He was annoyed that the twins were taking on Draco's belief that Dumbledore was behind the block. They were determined that the man would have planned something like this.

"He's been trying to stop this war for decades. Why would he block a bond and drive Tom well into the territory of the insane."

"Probably because he's just as crazy as they claim He-Who-Must-No-Be-Named is."

It was the same for every argument he presented. The twins always had an argument for Dumbledore betraying Harry. Usually either 'remember when he' or 'he's crazy, Harry!' Eventually Harry decided to change the subject.

Harry frowned, "Are they still tracking the real name?"

Fred nodded.

"Huh."

(0,0)

Harry was laying in a large bed.

The room was dark, but well lit. The air warmed by sporadically spaced candles. Shadows highlighting the open space.

And the man at the foot of the bed.

He was stunningly attractive and Harry knew he had seen him before. The gorgeous cheek bones and full mouth reminding him of someone from his past. But that was not important at the moment. Harry sat up on the bed and reached a hand out to the older man.

The man's hand was larger than Harry's own. Harry felt safe and protected as the man pulled him close. The other large hand moved to Harry's cheek. Gentle fingers tipping his face and giving the man access to his mouth.

Harry moaned at the sensation. Much better than George's kiss had been. A growl reverberated through his lips and Harry took the warning for what it was.

No more thoughts of George.

His lips attempted to curve into a smile. He was surprised by how much he enjoyed the possessive action. His body being pressed against the other mans as they kissed. Held tight as they moved to lay on the bed.

The man gave Harry no chance to escape, but not once did Harry feel trapped. Feelings of belonging, safety, and love. But no fear. Harry sighed as the man moved his lips to Harry's neck.

"Tom."

(0,0)

Harry sat up in bed panting. Those dreams were starting to get really annoying. Okay, not annoying.

Frustrating.

Yes that was the word, frustrating. He was sort of glad that no dream had gone as far as the one he had about a week after being in the dungeon. It had been torturous to see Tom like that. Knowing that Tom hated him or would never be attracted to him like that. Fearing that dreams would be all he had.

Definitely frustrating.

Harry lay in his own bed watching the ceiling. He had been asked, no _told_, to stay with Fred and George from now on. The room he had woken in was their spare room. A couple of personal affects taken from the Burrow and Grimmauld Place. Now it had become Harry's.

They were all going out shopping today for clothes. Harry had cleaned his as many times as magically possible, they were literally falling apart at the seams. All of his old clothes were from Dudley. All of his other clothes were with Hermione as far as he knew but she seemed to be avoiding him. They were all old and torn anyway. So shopping it was.

At least that was the plan until Harry sat down at the table and read the headline.

**"****Harry Potter: What's the Truth?"**

_"__In the last twelve hours, this reporter has received two different stories as to Harry Potter's return. Two different sources leaked information to the press that Harry Potter is back in Britain. One source says he never left._

_"__We were all lead to believe that our Chosen One had escaped Britain for more intense training before he faced You-Know-Who. We were all rooting for our young hero. But were we wrong in our beliefs?_

_" __New information suggests that he was actually captured by Death Eaters! Could our hero been a lie after all? Maybe he followed Dumbledore's lead and abandoned us to flee to safety._

_"__Is our brave hero a coward? Harry Potter could have run from his enemy abandoning us, only to be brought back to us by guilt. Will he surrender to the darkest wizard ever to walk the earth?_

_"__Or is he braver than we ever imagined? Harry Potter captured by Death Eaters struggled to stand up to his captors. Withstanding hours of horrendous torture only to return to us. Will he be strong enough to take down his enemy?_

_"__Many questions come to this reporters mind: Were we all lied to these past few months? If Harry Potter was training, why is he back? If he was captured, how did he escape? Who was responsible for our mislead hopes and beliefs?_

_"__This reporter is on a mission to find out. Keep your eyes open, dear readers. _

_"__Until next time."_

Harry read Skeeter's article. Paused. And read it again.

When Fred and George walked in several minutes later. They were greeted by a Harry Potter laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face. The twins read the article and paled. They seemed genuinely worried about the article and very concerned about Harry's reaction.

"Harry? This is terrible, she's painted you as a bleeding coward! How can you laugh at this?"

"Kee-keep reading!" Harry gasped out still laughing.

Fred and George frowned but returned to the page. They finished and looked up toward Harry, still apparently confused.

"Dumbledore and the Order leaked that story of me 'training' to give everyone hope. Someone else told them I was actually captured by Death Eaters. And Rita is actually supporting the truth for once. Seriously how often does one of Dumbledore's plans back fire so publicly!"

The two freckle-faced men smiled slightly with soft chuckles. Apparently they couldn't see the true humor in the situation. Harry stopped laughing and stared at them.

"Fine. Look at the horrible side of it. Whatever happened to silver lining?"

When neither said anything. Harry slouched down in his seat and crossed his arms. He glared at the twins who seemed to find his reactions much more amusing than the article. Harry grabbed his piece of toast and stormed back to his temporary room.

(0,0)

"I'm going."

The short Gryffindor was stubbornly arguing with the two red heads. Well not so much arguing as determinedly not changing his stance. He had been standing firm for the past half hour.

"Harry, it's dangerous."

"I'm going."

"You can't."

"You'll get hurt."

"Everyone's going to be looking for you now."

"It's better if we go, get you clothes and then bring them back to you."

"You know you can trust us, right?"

Harry glared at both of them, "I. Am. Going."

"Harry! If someone-"

"Were to see you-"

"You could get into-"

"An awful lot of trouble!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'll be fine."

"The Death Eaters,"

"Order Members,"

"and reporters-"

"Are all going to be looking-"

"For you today."

"The entire wizarding world"

"Will be looking for you!"

Harry gave them a pointed look, "Which is why, I'm not going to the wizarding world. But I am going."

Neither twin had anything to say. Harry grabbed the jacket he had borrowed from Ron and pulled it on over his paper thin jeans and torn up shirt. He moved towards the door.

"Harry, it's really not safe for you to go." George was giving him the I-know-you-know-I'm-right face.

Harry growled at him, "Merlin's beard! Fine."

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at himself. A few whispered words from memory later, Harry looked like a shorter version of Fred and George. Red hair, blue eyes, and freckles.

"There. Is that better? WE can all go to muggle London. You can be my older brothers helping me to pick out clothes before I go back to school. How does _that _ sound?"

They nodded slowly not able to really think of a good reason why they couldn't go.

"Brilliant. But first a quick stop at Gringotts. Hopefully they won't be too mad about the whole breaking in and stealing a dragon thing."

Without waiting for either of the boys to respond he grabbed onto both of their arms. With a quick warning for them to focus he turned on his heel spinning away from the flat and into an alley alongside the bank.

(0,0)

Harry was pleasantly surprised by how well the goblins had taken the break-in. They merely asked for Harry to cover all of the damages and a new dragon. Harry had accepted readily, except he refused to buy them a new dragon. He told them that he thought their training methods were abusive and he disliked hurting other creatures. The goblins had given him a disbelieving look but had gladly taken the rest of the money.

They then proceeded to give him enough muggle money to buy his new wardrobe and a house.

Not that Harry had any intention of buying a house. But the goblins were certainly eager for him to, apparently. Harry was now standing in a London alleyway. And he was reconsidering that whole owning his own house thing. Fred and George were being overprotective gits today.

Some poor guy had bumped into him and Fred literally reduced the man to tears with the lecture he gave. It would have put Molly Weasley to shame. George had occasionally added to his brother's onslaught, while keeping Harry close to the wall and away from other pedestrians. It was ridiculous!

He moved away when George fixed cautious eyes on a lady with a stroller. Slipping among the pedestrians. Quickly making his way through the crowd. Some things were necessary to escape from. And right now the twins were one of them.

Harry moved into a nearly empty department store that looked like it would have everything he needed. Deciding this was the perfect place he had taken two steps through the door when two familiar hands caught him around the waist and moved him carefully off to the side.

"Are you alright?" It was Fred's worried face this time.

Harry groaned, "Yes I'm fine. I was not kidnapped in the five seconds I was out of your sight."

"George! He's in here!"

Harry saw said red head walk across the street towards them. Barely avoiding the cars that were speeding down the pavement.

"Harry! Are you okay?"

"Fine! I'm fine! I came here to shop, now if you don't mind…" Harry moved passed them and they moved quickly out of his way.

He rolled his eyes but grabbed a cart nonetheless and started moving towards the clothes that seemed to catch his eye. He went into the back and tried on a few pairs. He found his size and quickly went and grabbed a few more.

Same with the shirts and everything else he needed, Harry was ready to go in an hour. He decided to ignore the fact that Fred and George were trying to sneak things into the cart. Most of them were similar to what he was getting so he saw no problem with that.

They actually finished the day rather peacefully as very few people came into the store. Those who did come in were too wrapped up in themselves and ignored the three gingers.

The clerk gave him a funny look when he saw all of the reds and greens in his basket. He started to question the choices, but thought better of it. After all Harry had bought practically half of the stuff in his size. The guy was going to get a great commission of the sale.

Harry himself decided that he was perfectly fine with the man thinking he had a bad fashion sense if it meant he could go home sooner. He was inexplicably tired. Harry shrugged it off, he was usually tired after the Dursley's starved him. It was probably just that.

Harry staggered out with his purchases and shrunk them all in the alley to shove them in his pockets. He was half asleep by time he was finished. Tired enough that he made no protest as George wrapped arms around him and apparated them both to the flat.

George managed to get the sleeping boy back to his small room. The Gryffindor mumbled an apology and a quick thanks before slipping into his dreams.

(0,0)

Harry blinked wearily awake to the sound of Fred and George arguing with each other.

"We have to."

"No. What if we're wrong?"

"We could check. Then we would know for sure."

"I'm not going to violate his trust like that…"

Harry really wished he could tell the twins apart by their voices.

"Okay fine. What if we let him figure it out himself? Give him the tools and what not."

The boy sighed, "Alright. I think that's for the best."

Harry heard the boys move onto a less animated discussion and rolled over their words in his head.

They were probably talking about him, but he couldn't be sure. Plus they would tell him if they had anything essential. Harry decided to trust them on this. If it was anything that could harm him they would be the first to talk to him about it.

Harry stretched and yawned before curling up on his side once again. He'd figure it out later if he had to. The Gryffindor let his eyes slip shut once again. He slept until dinner time and forgot all about the argument.

(0,0)

Harry left the room dressed in a new pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He moved over to the table where he heard whispers coming from. He peaked around the corner towards the small kitchen and all sounds stopped. Harry paused and frowned when he saw three blurry shapes at the table.

He grumbled to himself and silently summoned his glasses.

Once they were firmly on his face he turned to look at the third figure. His heart did a strange tumble of sorts and Harry found himself staring blankly up at the man. He wasn't sure what to think about his showing up here. He didn't distrust him like the twins did.

But he didn't exactly trust the man either.

"Professor." Harry gave the man a nod and moved around the table and toward the fridge.

He searched through it a few moments before pulling out the ingredients for a turkey and cheese sandwich, hesitated and grabbed some pickles as well. Harry didn't usually like the sour quality to the snack.

He shrugged to himself as he looked at the jar. Apparently the food could grow on a person. He moved over to the counter and quickly made it up. He slid the ingredients away and turned back to the other three and leaned against the counter.

"What is it?"

The others stared at him.

Harry rolled his eyes, "When all conversation stops when I enter the room, it's pretty obvious that you were talking about me or something that affects me."

The twins gestured at Dumbledore triumphantly. The older man turned twinkly eyes on Harry and the Gryffindor took a bite of his sandwich. He was hungry and opted to ignore propriety seeing as the wizard had seemingly come by uninvited. The twins snickered. And Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Why don't you put your snack down and join us?"

"Sorry. I'm hungry." He took another bite and grabbed a pickle.

Dumbledore's twinkle dimmed but he quickly recovered, "No problem. I understand, I would be hungry too if my day had gone like yours."

Harry swallowed with a disbelieving look, before speaking as if to a child, "I went shopping."

"Therefore, I shall try to keep this short," he continued as though Harry hadn't spoken, "I would like for you to release an interview saying that you were training in Australia these last two months. That you were declared ready and sent back here."

Harry blinked and frowned, "You want me to lie. And a bad lie at that."

"Of course not, I merely want you to tell the people what they want to hear."

"Sounds like a politically correct lie to me."

Dumbledore gave him a slight frown, "Now, Harry. This is for the good of the population, wouldn't you feel better knowing you're Savior has been training to protect you?"

"I would feel better knowing I could trust him or her. Besides I'm not going to deny that Rita Skeeter apparently thinks highly of my kidnapping."

"That woman is a fraud. And Harry, you don't have to lie. Merely go into the prophet and hand them this envelope. It contains your exclusive interview."

Harry stared at him with wide eyes, "Are you kidding me?"

"Harry-"

"No. I won't. I have decided that I don't care what they think. I will deal with Voldemort in my own way and you can stay out of it."

Harry felt his scar start to prickle but ignored it in favor of glaring at the bearded man.

"I would appreciate it if you left now, sir."

"Come now, my boy, surely you can understand how important this is."

"No, I don't. It just so happens that I am perfectly capable of resolving this war without the public's support. I'll be sending word to the press that I am not going to release a statement and any that come through are not mine. Good day, sir."

Harry brushed off his sandwich crumbs and moved out of the kitchen.

A thought occurred to him while he stood outside the door. He debated the wisdom of it before turning and going back into the kitchen. The professor was trying to convince the twins to talk to Harry. He smiled when he saw neither of the twins were giving in.

"Professor?" Dumbledore turned towards him, "There are a couple of questions I would like to ask you."

"Are you going to hand in the interview?"

"No."

"Then I shall not answer your questions."

"Alright." Harry shrugged and turned to leave again, hoping this would work.

Sure enough, "Wait." Hiding a smile, Harry turned to look at the man, "What are the questions?"

"You promise to answer them?"

"I shall not," The professor's eyes were slowly losing their twinkle.

"Understood," Harry debated which question to ask first, "Why did you wait to come back until after the battle? It's been more than a year."

"As soon as I was cured I returned. I assumed you would handle everything I gave you, else I would have tried to be here sooner."

Harry nodded, not believing a word of it, "Makes sense."

"You had another question."

"Yes." Harry took a deep breath and looked up, "Why did you leave me with the Dursley's?"

**Uh-oh, the question we all want the answer to! I hoped you guys enjoyed this! I plan to update whenever I get close to 15 reviews on a chapter for those of you who asked. Hopefully that means twice a week! More importantly I have a question for all of you: Should I bring back Sirius or Severus? I had a plan but I want to know what you think!**


	7. We Were Wrong

Harry was not pouting.

Just because he was sitting on the couch ignoring the twins. Refusing to go anywhere. Staring aimlessly at the wall and occasionally casting a hex in random directions. And moping. Did not mean that he was pouting.

Okay maybe it did.

But Harry had a good reason so it was just fine for him to pout. Dumbledore had left with a twinkle-less smile after Harry's question. He fed him the usual line of the protection within the blood wards. Harry stared at him and reminded him that blood wards had to be at a place you called home.

To which Dumbledore had merely smiled, "They are your family, my boy. That's what makes it a home."

Which was a complete lie in Harry's mind. Yes family is home, but the Dursley's were no more his family then Pierce Portkiss was. Harry had called Hogwarts home far more often than Privet Drive. Especially since the Dursley's refused to even acknowledge the fact that he was family. Well, unless they were cursing his parents. Then they just made sure to use the word 'freak' as often as possible.

Harry was drifting down memory lane now and that was not helping his mood. He kept trying to focus on Dumbles _('Doesn't deserve the rest of that annoyingly long name of his.')_ but it wouldn't stick.

He was still actively _not_ pouting when Fred and George put an end to the solitude. They had been avoiding him since Dumbledore had left and now they needed to talk to him apparently. Fred looked at George who returned the look. Neither of them said anything.

"What!?" Harry finally snapped.

The twins gave him a sheepish glance and Fred finally took the lead.

"So you know how you have that whole soul bond thing going on?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "No. I think I must have missed that somehow."

Fred gave an awkward laugh and George took over, "Great. Now here's the thing. You said that you were having a hard time finding anything about the soul bond. Of course, that's because it is so incredibly rare."

"Really? I hadn't guessed."

"Just be quiet and listen." George scolded him lightly, "Now because of that, people with soul bonds usually keep track of their own experiences. Like in a journal. Sometimes, they never get around to publishing it."

"And?"

Fred gave an annoyed huff that matched Harry's mood perfectly. "George! Stop dancing around it. Just tell him!"

"You do it then." George argued.

"Fine. What he's trying to say is that one of our ancestors had a soul bond. It was like a hundred years ago. But she kept a journal and it's been kept in the family ever since she died. We may have gone and gotten it from the Burrow and-" he gestured to George who held out the book, "we thought you might want to look through it."

Harry couldn't say anything as he took the book from George. He felt tears filling his eyes and cursed himself. Quickly he looked down at the book, pretending to examine it. He blinked furiously to keep them from falling. When he felt he was significantly safer he looked up at the twins.

"Thank you. This is amazing, it's going to be so helpful. I'm sorry I was such a snot but I hate people keeping stuff from me. So this is wonderful. Thanks."

Harry blushed as he realized he had been rambling. The twins either didn't care or didn't notice and whatever it was Harry was grateful.

"No problem, little brother. We'll help however we can."

Harry reached forward and gave them both a quick hug before escaping back to his room. He moved to settle on the bed. Pillows were stacked up by the headboard. Blankets were smoothed before Harry leaned back against the pillows book in his lap.

The Gryffindor took a deep breath. Looked at the hand bound leather cover. Then carefully flipped to the first page.

(0,0)

Harry woke up sometime that night curled around the journal.

He had only made it about a week into the account before falling asleep. Harry rubbed his eyes and realized his desperate need to pee. He groaned as he fought his way out of the blankets and pillows that he had become trapped under at some point.

If he kept on sleeping and peeing like this he was going to run out of time for anything else. Fred and George had told him to stop drinking so much, but Harry was thirsty. He wasn't used to ignoring something like dehydration anymore. And it was not something that he was looking forward to starting again.

When he finally made it back to his room he promised himself he was going to read at least another week before he went to bed. The author was named Cedrella Black, the name sounded really familiar but Harry could not remember where exactly she ended up on the tapestry at Grimmauld. He supposed he would find out soon enough.

No matter who it was she married she was truly horrible at remembering to write. She wrote the entire week in two passages. One covered the first day and the other covered the rest of the week. It made for really long entries.

So far he had noticed two very big differences between himself and Cedrella. First off, her bond was the standard boy-girl couple. Which made things a little less complicated for her. The other difference was that she knew about the bond.

From what it sounded like, a traditional soul bond has differences between the dominant partner and the submissive. The big contrast between the two was that a submissive will not recognize the bond until the dominant approaches them. Not that they can ever be happy with anyone else, but they won't understand what's missing until then.

At first he had been shocked that a woman was the dominant. After all most women are supposed to supported by the man. He quickly doused that thought when he thought about all of the women in his life. Professor McGonagall, Molly, Ginny, and Hermione for example. Suddenly the idea of a dominant female was a lot less farfetched.

Then again there was a big similarity in-between the Harry and her. Apparently her soul mate was not exactly someone who would have been approved by her parents. It sounded like there was a feud of sorts between the two families.

The other good news was that she apparently heard the voice inside her head the first time she saw her mate after Cedrella came of age. Granted she heard it at a slightly younger age than Harry, but at least she heard it too.

Cedrella was also having dreams about her mate. Harry was guessing that they were similar to his from the way she described them. He figured saying "dreams of a nature ill-suited for written records" was as close as one could get to saying wet-dreams in the 1880's. Strangely, she also recorded that they had only "completed the scandalous act" once in her dreams. During the second week of her knowing about the bond.

Harry decided that was an extremely odd coincidence. He wished he had more journals to see if he could account for it. It was not long before he discovered she was avoiding using the name of her mate, because she was afraid her parents would discover.

Harry gave a yawn and looked at the date on the next entry. His eyes widened at the date. He had read through two months of her bond. She was talking about the exact same symptoms that Harry was feeling. Mostly being tired, emotional, and constant nausea (Harry's had only been sporadic but still…).

Gryffindor curiosity being what it was, Harry skimmed ahead looking for the explanation. There. The entry about a month later she said that it was a side effect of the bond. The bond trying to force the two partners together. Harry closed the book and stretched out on the bed.

It made sense. If you were miserable and you knew going back to the person would make you less so. Who wouldn't go? Everyone would going racing forwards to accept it. Well except Harry of course. But if you asked anyone they would agree that Harry rarely listened to the rules.

(0,0)

Harry was getting to the point of going back to the Manor only to express how annoyed he was at the older wizard.

He was pretty sure that Tom had figured out about the connection he achieved through the horcrux, at least to an extent. Tom's emotional peaks had been occurring in sync with Harry's on occasions. Which made it all the more frustrating that Harry had no idea what Tom was doing.

The teen had entertained himself during his more bored moments by testing the link. Half the time Harry was ignored. No matter how much energy he put into his calls for Tom, the man rarely noticed anything, or simply ignored the boy.

He wondered what Tom felt when Harry was in one of his emotional moments. He let his thoughts drift through different sensations. He seriously doubted Tom would feel pain, that did not really make sense. It was probably more of a niggling sensation. Like when you know you're forgetting something but not really what that something is.

It was beyond frustrating to know so little about the man. Their bond and their link were almost teasing Harry with the knowledge they held. It was like they knew the desire he held to know more. They only let him see glimpses at a time and then they were rare.

It was the only reason that his scar would burn so fiercely whenever Tom got angry. Or ecstatic. He knew what the man did when he was angry, but rarely what caused it. When the man was over the moon Harry would get a vague idea why.

None of it mattered though, not really. He really wanted to know about the small things. Yeah it was great to know that his bonded was happy, but seeing as that emotion usually occurred when he was trying to kill Harry it's not really an exciting piece of information.

The stupid burning scar was nothing but a worthless tease.

The burning in his scar started again as if on cue. This time the pain grew and Harry was slightly annoyed to find that he was being sucked into Tom's mind. Voldemort had been blocking him fairly successfully. And ignoring when Harry tried to do something similar. He should ignore Tom like the man had been treating him.

But all of Harry's determination fell as he remembered is failure at occlumency. The only time he had ever been able to keep Tom out successfully was when he was in the middle of a battle. How in the hell was he ever going to be able to recreate that kind of sensation?

Before Harry could think anymore he found himself looking out of Voldemort's eyes.

_'__I'll never get used to this.'_ Harry grumbled inside his own head.

"_Crucio!" _Harry gave himself a mental eye roll.

He really could have guessed this. One of Voldemort's followers pissed him off and now he was going to torture them. Although Harry was shocked when he lifted the curse moments later. The Death Eater had not even had time to spasm with the pain.

"Why haven't you found him? I gave you explicit instructions to keep an eye on the boy, yet he disappears!"

"My apologies, my Lord." The man bowed and Harry vaguely recognized the elder Malfoy's voice.

"Just find him. He's miserable and it's not my actions making him so. Find him and bring him to me."

The man bowed again and backed out of the Dark Lords space into the circle of black robes surrounding Voldemort's throne. He watched as a surprisingly human hand pointed at another one of his followers.

The black robes moved forward in a decidedly familiar fashion. Harry tried to place the movements but could not quite put a name to the actions. Oh well.

"You played your part well. However, I do wish to know how it is that Dumbledore managed to live." Harry could hear the annoyance in the man's tone and cursed him for seemingly curing the hiss that used to coat his words.

"I have no knowledge of his escape from death, my Lord." The voice reminded Harry of Hogwarts but the name once again alluded him.

_'__I wish I knew who all these people were. And Tom should really learn to keep up his shields when he's having a meeting like this.'_

Suddenly the body he was occupying tensed. Harry mused over the idea that Tom could hear him before shaking his head. That would be something Tom would have noticed before. The man didn't miss important details like that.

_"__Potter?" _The voice sounded from within his head. Tom's voice.

Harry was beyond startled at the realization. He jumped slightly and when he opened his eyes he found that he was once again in his own body. He glanced around the room and gave a slightly shaky laugh.

He'd probably fallen asleep. That was the only thing that made sense. Tom had never heard his thoughts when they were sharing a vision before. Although maybe the bond had changed something…

Harry shook his head and headed towards the kitchen. He needed a snack before he tried to go back to sleep again. It was always difficult when his dreams and visions started to become blurry.

Snack in hand Harry opted for a reading session before he closed his eyes once more.

(0,0)

Harry spent a week in that fashion reading the journal, eating, sleeping, then puking.

The nausea was definitely the worst part of the bond. But Harry was determined that Tom would come to him this time. If anything else happened he would rethink it. Nausea was something he could handle.

Harry was pretty sure he was keeping how the bond was affecting him away from the twins. They hadn't said anything at least, and Harry took that as a good sign. Thankfully is nausea pretty much stuck to the afternoons which was when Harry took his nap.

And yes he was taking naps every day.

It was getting ridiculous. He wished Tom would at least look for him. He wished he had some idea how Tom was doing. Aside from the painful scar burning at the most inopportune moments, he had no clue. He also missed Draco as odd as it was to think about.

Hermione was avoiding him. Ron was still pissed. Ginny had set him a conciliatory note. Molly invited him to dinner (he hadn't gone as he was still wary of getting dosed with amortentia or the like). Neville and Luna hadn't contacted him, which had actually surprised Harry as they had been talking a lot during their sixth year, he figured they would have at least tried to figure out if he was okay.

Harry shrugged it off. But an idea was sprung from the idle thought. He should write Draco. He could use the same charm as before to keep it all secret. It was perfect! Harry crawled out of the bed, all thoughts of sleep disappearing.

Soon enough he was sitting at a little desk in his room. A piece of parchment in front of him. A quill poised above the ink pot.

And absolutely no idea what he should write. It was something that he never had considered doing before. Writing a letter to Draco Malfoy that is. It was impossible to figure out how to start it in the first place.

They'd only really talked to each other two months ago. Then been friends for a little more than a month. At least he thought that was how long it had been. He still didn't really know what day it was. But that wasn't the point.

How did one start a letter to an ex-nemesis?

He rolled over all of the options in his head. None of them seemed to fit. He was chewing on his lip for a long moment to try and find the perfect start. He gave up with a shrug and went for a happy medium.

_Draco,_

Now he had to figure out what to add on from there. He had no idea it was going to be this hard. But he really did want to know about the blonde and about Tom. Harry sat still for long minutes as he tried to compose the letter in his head.

Eventually Harry gave up. He took a deep breath, dipped his quill into the pot and brought it to the page. Then Harry wrote:

_I hope that you are doing well, and that Voldy is behaving decently. I'm doing alright. Feeling kind of ill, but apparently that's normal for someone in my situation. _

_I'm staying with some friends right now. They've got a great business going and are letting me stay in the flat above the shop. It's been great and they have been catching me up on everything I missed those two months. They're also helping me get information about the situation with Voldy._

_I got a hold of a someone else's journal, they were apparently the pair affected last century. The female was the one who wrote it and she apparently suffered the same as I am. It's good to know I'm not the only one who had difficulty accepting the other person. Her family apparently had problems with the other family. _

_The good news is that now I have a way of figuring out everything to do with my part of it. I wish I knew more about how everything was affecting him. The journal was written from the side of the person who should recognize the situation. Which, ironically, should have been him according to the journal._

_What's been going on in your part of the world? I hope no one got in trouble over my escape, after all Tom basically gave me a free pass to leave. Do you think that's why he stayed away so long? I really hope that there was a reason for it._

_Stay safe,_

_Harry_

He read it over once and folded it up. A few quick wand motions and no one but Draco was going to be able to read it.

That done the Gryffindor motioned towards the twins' owl. He came over suspiciously but let Harry tie on the letter once he had been bribed with a treat. Harry hurriedly sent him off and hoped that Draco got it before the twins realized their owl was missing.

(0,0)

Harry was shocked to see a reply from Draco early the next day . He figured the blonde would have waited a few days just to annoy him. Then again, Harry really wasn't going to complain about him being eager.

_Potter,_

Harry blinked at that. Apparently Draco didn't think they were close enough for first names.

_I would call you Harry but I find I don't like you very much at the present moment. Plus I would greatly appreciate it if you felt the same way I did. I wanted you to feel as though someone you started to call friend just disappeared in the middle of the night. Without so much as a note! _

_The Dark Lord was furious. I also think he was a little confused to tell you the truth. I mean, you just disappeared! He told you it was going to be a few days. What you couldn't wait that long?! You could have at least told me when you left, but no. You decided to just go._

_He went down when he promised. Okay a little later than he promised. But you just weren't there. A week, you couldn't have lasted that long? He came down to talk to you, to bring you out of the dungeons. You had to go and run before that._

_I was tortured by Voldemort for letting you escape. Or rather I was tortured by Voldemort because my father let you escape. Then he tortured my father for not being able to find you. I'm glad that you showed us what kind of person you really are. And I really don't think you deserve the Dark Lord any longer. _

_He was a mess when he found you gone._

_Well not visually. But he has been so on edge these last few weeks. No one can sneeze without getting blasted with some sort of curse. And it's all because you couldn't handle a few days by yourself. You are the most selfish person I have ever met._

_I've decided that I don't really want to talk to you any longer._

_Have a great life,_

_D. Malfoy_

Harry sat the letter down. He leaned heavily against the wall and stood there for long moments. Thoughts and ideas running through his head. Tom hadn't forgotten about him. Tom had come looking for him. It even sounded like the wizard was going to apologize!

What had Harry been thinking?!

He quickly sat down and began to write. This time it was fast and furious as his quill raced across the page. His writing even less legible than usual.

_D,_

_You've got it all wrong. I've got it all wrong. Please think, why would I just leave if I didn't have a reason? Go back to my cell. You'll find a note. I'm sure there's a spell somewhere that will tell you when I wrote it._

_I'll be back soon._

_H_

He needed this to get back before Draco did something stupid, or Tom did anything more. Not that Draco could really stop him, but still.

Harry smacked his palm against his forehead when the answer occurred to him.

"Kreacher!"

The house elf appeared in front of him, "Master Harry called?"

"I have something I would like for you to do. Please take this to Malfoy Manor and make sure it gets into the hands of Draco Malfoy. And quickly!"

Kreacher blinked at the strangely energetic boy, "As Master orders."

"Quickly, please."

The elf nodded and popped away.

Harry gave a breath of relief and started to pack all of his things. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he wanted to make sure that he was ready to go if he had to. He dragged his trunk out of the room and moved towards the fireplace.

His apparating skills where spotty at best and since Harry was feeling so tired lately, flooing was a better option despite the messy landing that always happened. He was reaching for a piece of parchment to pen a quick goodbye to the twins when they showed up.

"Harry?" Fred froze just inside the door, "What are you doing?"

"Hey! Look you guys have been wonderful letting me stay here with you. But everything has been a huge misunderstanding. I'm going back now to try and clear it all up."

"Don't. Harry you need to think this through. You were staying here for a reason, right?"

"Yes, I thought he had lied to me. But he hadn't I've been wrong this entire time!"

"You're overreacting Harry. Take a deep breath and think about what you're doing. You were waiting for Tom for a reason." The twin was slowly walking towards him.

"I have to get back to Tom!"

"Harry, he's still Voldemort. I really doubt he's going to be happy to have you return after you escaped. No matter the reason."

Fred spoke calmly and reached out to grab Harry's trunk. The teen tensed and pulled it back.

"He never lied to me. It was a mistake I shouldn't have left!"

"Going back is not the best idea Harry." Harry looked at George over Fred's shoulder.

"You don't understand!" Harry still fought Fred for his trunk.

"_Accio_ floo powder!"

Harry narrowed his eyes at his ex-favorite twin, "Guys, you have to let me go!"

"Harry we understand, but you need to think about this for a few moments."

"You don't understand! I _need _ to get back to him."

"This is not the way to do it!" Fred snapped at him finally getting possession of the boy's trunk.

Harry glared at the twins and started to turn on the spot. He was going to get to Tom. Voldemort was upset and Harry was the only one could help. His scar started to burn as the twins pulled him away from the fire.

He shoved them away and went to run for the door when he felt a curse hit him from behind. Suddenly his scar flared and Harry tried to fight the bonds to rub at the burning skin. He felt the tingling of a spell as it wrapped around him. Harry relaxed as he was embraced in Tom's magic.

It was going to be okay after all. Tom would help him. The twins were obviously confused. Even as they pulled him over to the couch. Harry's eyes danced back and forth between the two sets of blue. He could not believe they were doing this to him. He felt Tom's magic recede and began panicking. He needed to get to Tom.

"You don't understand!"

"Harry! Don't go running back to him just because you're pregnant!"

Harry froze. Blue eyes tracked his reaction, forehead crinkling in confusion.

"What?"

"Isn't that why you're going back?" Fred's voice was soft and confused.

"I'm not pregnant. Guys can't get pregnant." Harry voice mimicked Fred's.

"Harry-"

George's voice shook Harry from his stupor. He needed to get out of here. Without pausing for his trunk Harry turned and headed towards the door. He stepped outside of the twins flat and started for the stairs into the store.

"Harry, no!"

"It's a-"

But Harry never heard what it was. He reached a hand out to the railing and before he knew it he was being pulled. A spell. Harry had triggered something. He cursed his own stupidity as he felt his feet leaving the ground.

(0,0)

Harry came to once again in a unfamiliar room.

He rubbed his forehead absentmindedly and wondered briefly if anyone else fell unconscious as often as he did. He seemed to black out far more easily then he could really be possible.

He glanced around and found himself on a small camp bed. Comfortable blankets attempting to make up for the damp air. The walls were made of brick, but judging from the musty air, Harry was underground.

He shook his head. He really hadn't been thinking clearly earlier. All he could think about was getting to Tom. He almost destroyed all of his plans for making _Tom_ come to _him_. Everything about them, any chance at being equals, would have been destroyed in an instant.

He was almost glad that he had been kidnapped. Or he would be if he knew what the hell was going on. There was something familiar about this place. But Harry must have been wrong. This would be too easy. Not to mention too dangerous for them.

"Knock, knock." Harry's door opened and he stared, disbelieving.

Why in the hell would they bring him back to the Burrow.

"Quiet today are we? Well after your last outburst, I must admit this is very much an improvement." He glared at Mrs. Weasley.

He had been right. But what on earth would they gain. This place was the first place someone would look for him.

"Come now, Harry. Surely you can understand that we just want to help you."

"Help me how?"

"We need to help you get back on track. You seem confused after you escaped those Death Eaters and that wicked man." Harry pushed down his temper that protested her referring to Tom like that, "You've forgotten so many things."

"I haven't forgotten anything!"

"Of course you have, dear."

Harry rolled his eyes and sat on the bed so that his back was to the wall. He hadn't forgotten anything. They were the ones living in denial.

"You've forgotten your love for Ginny. You've forgotten your loyalty towards Dumbledore. You've even forgotten that you're a part of this family."

"I've not forgotten anything. And you haven't exactly been acting like my family."

"You are being ridiculous, Harry."

"_I'm_ being ridiculous?" Harry gave her a pointed look which she ignored.

"Watch your tone, young man." She pointed her wand at him threateningly.

When she waved it Harry was glad that now sparks flew in his direction. Instead a plate full of food appeared. Harry was starving.

"Here you are Harry. We'll make up for all of those weeks that Ronald missed."

Harry's hand froze halfway to the bread. Missed? He blinked slowly, there had to be something in the food. He grabbed a piece and pretended to take a bite. Hiding the piece in his cheek before banishing it. One bite at a time.

As hungry as he was, he could not let her give him anything.

He needed to be able to think. Whatever potions he had been getting were apparently preventing just that. He wanted to get out of here, even if it meant going back to the twins or finding a different place. Either way, he needed to be gone.

"Eat up, Harry!"

He gave her a small smile and allowed warmth to leak into his expression, "Sorry. I've not been feeling too well lately."

That must have been the reaction she had been hoping for out of the potions. She gave him an understanding smile and patted his head.

"That's quite alright, dear. I'm sure you'll feel better soon."

She left the room and Harry sighed looking after her and the wonderful smell of her food. He really was hungry, but who knew what the potions would do.

**That was a lot of writing for one day. I hope you all enjoyed it and I really hope you appreciate how much I love all of you. **

**Here's a challenge for you. I sort of changed the actual Harry Potter time line. Not enough to change the entire world or anything like that. But change it I did. If you can find the change and tell me how it changed, we might just be able to give you a character later. Because rewards are just that much fun!**

**Until then, enjoy and I think we're going to change it to 20 and two days, because this was just outrageous… Love you!**


	8. Fixing the Problem

Harry was definitely feeling the potions.

Banishing the bites was a great theory, but it had a flaw he hadn't thought of. Placing them in his mouth meant he swallowed some of the potions, whether he wanted to or not. Harry fought to remember which emotions were really his. Struggling to fight against his desires and focus on the truth. If he could remember how to tell them apart.

Feelings of trust and child-like affection towards Molly. Feelings of trust towards Voldemort. Trust towards Dumbledore. Love and Ginny mixing together and churning his stomach. Anger at Dumbledore for something he couldn't quite remember.

His head was spinning with emotions and thoughts. None of them seemed to have a believable base. Nothing made any sense. Half the time he was spitting out stomach acid after he 'ate'. No food for his stomach to reject. Harry was only aware of the conflicting ideas racing through his mind one after the other.

And that he was starving.

(0,0)

"Come now, Harry. Just eat a little more."

Molly Weasley gave Harry an encouraging smile. Harry turned his head away. Something was wrong with this. Green eyes crinkled in confusion as he struggled to overcome the haze that filled his wandering mind. He couldn't eat, why couldn't he eat?

"I can't." He knew that. There was a reason…

"Of course you can, dear. Just small bites until it's all gone." She gave him a patronizing pat on the head.

He scowled, "I can't think. I can't eat. Nothing taste's good. My head hurts. It would all go away if..." What was it that he had to do?

"If you eat something."

Harry shook his head, he rocked back and forth on the small bed. "Feel so bad. Why won't they come?"

Molly was losing patience, "Why won't who come?" She snapped at him.

Harry looked at her shocked for a moment. She was supposed to be caring. No, this is who she is. The young Gryffindor's head pounding in time with his pounding heart. A light flashed in his mind. The potions were wreaking havoc on a body with no nutrients in it.

"Kreacher. Dobby. Tom. Been calling and calling. No one comes."

Molly frowned, "No house elves are allowed here. Specially designed wards, Dumbledore wants to make sure you are safe. The wards won't let you through and they will keep anyone else from coming to far in. Even your elf friends. You don't want to walk far with all of that pain. "

"No pain. Not safe. It's okay though. Tom will come. Tom will help me. He knows."

"Who's Tom?"

Harry gave a slightly unstable chuckle, "Tom is everything. Tom's smart. Fix the wards. Fix the food. No more potions. It hurts."

A moment of clarity backlit the jeweled eyes, that's why he couldn't eat. Potions that changed things.

The moment ended and Harry felt his eyes glaze over once again. No more food. He would feel better. Then he could plan. Once he could think again.

(0,0)

"Something's wrong. He doesn't seem to recognize anything anymore."

Harry blinked slowly as he watched Molly talking. She was upset. Harry wondered what was wrong. Maybe if they fixed it he could go back to sleep.

"I assure you, that everything is going fine. It's just Harry's usual strong will."

Harry watched absently as Molly shook her head. Red curls flopping through the air. A small grin covered his face at the sight. They were standing in the doorway watching him. Harry knew his green eyes lacked the vibrancy they normally exuded.

The Gryffindor was becoming exceedingly annoyed at his inability to think clearly. It was better than it had been. His thoughts focusing longer. Able to understand, but still… He watched the two adults with a carefully blank expression.

The one he had been wearing for days.

"No. I've seen Harry break the Imperius Curse." The raven's smile disappeared, "That's not what this is."

When had she seen him break the curse? How could she have seen him? Why did it matter?

His mind struggled to remember everything they said. Words slipped through his brain as he tried to hold on to them. Molly had said something important. He couldn't remember, better to focus now.

"If you are truly worried, make sure he eats more. It will help him."

"You're sure his going to be fine?"

"Trust me, dear. He'll be perfect."

Harry suppressed his grin. Soon. Soon he would be perfect. Just not quite the way they were imagining. He couldn't suppress the shivers that wracked his body. He gave a mental cry of frustration as he felt his clarity slipping away.

Soon.

(0,0)

For the first time in days, Harry was able to focus. Somewhat. He tracked through everything and realized he had been here for around a week. At least that was his best guess. The wards in here were as strong as ever and Harry's magic was weaker than it had been in years.

There was something about the wards that he needed to remember. Mrs. Weasley talking about them. Something about wards, house elves, and... something.

He closed his eyes and pushed away the haze that threatened to overwhelm him. He assumed this was how people felt after giving up medication after a surgery. But he couldn't go back to the potions. He needed a way to trick them, but he needed energy for that. Best to sleep and try to get his magic back.

Harry felt his consciousness starting to fade as the teen drifted off into a fitful sleep.

(0,0)

Harry bit his lip to keep from doing anything he would regret. Careful to keep a blank expression as the others stared at him. Two pairs of eyes were calculating, watching his every move. What they were looking for, Harry couldn't be sure.

Molly and Dumbles were standing inside the room. The door carefully closed behind them. They watched Harry with expressions full of concern and doubt. He sincerely wished they would leave him alone. He was still tired, just wanted to sleep and think.

"He's fighting the potions." The older wizard broke the silence they seemed to have fallen into.

"Yes." Molly was chewing her lip. Dumbledore was frowning at him.

"This would have been easier if he had been given them in portions over the last year."

Molly turned to glare at the man, "Don't you dare blame my son. He did the best he could. He ran out of the potions and then the two were fighting all the time. It's your fault for not knowing how long they would be gone."

"How was I to know? You would do well to remember that I was dead."

The man's tone left Harry with the distinct impression of the cold merfolk at the bottom of the lake. He shivered slightly at the memory. His already freezing body turning to ice at the thought.

"That didn't stop you from sending letters filled with instructions, did it?"

"I was merely prepared."

Harry could taste blood where he had bitten his lip. Ron had betrayed him. Dumbledore had been in contact with the Weasley family. Ron and Molly had been dosing him with potions for who knows how long.

"Are you ever going to tell me how you faked your death? I was the only one who knew after all. I think it's my right. I kept your secret for more than a year."

"You wish to know? Then do your job. Everything depends on you, my dear." He turned angry eyes on Harry, "And how long it takes Mr. Potter to fall under the effects he is so obviously fighting."

(0,0)

"I don't know what you expect from me, Albus! He refuses to take more than a piece of bread and his magic must be doing something to potions, because nothing has changed!" Her voice was rambling, confused and angry.

"He needs to be consuming the potions, Molly."

Thank Merlin he had stopped touching the food. A few meals that he refused to touch and he was able to concentrate. He began to 'eat' again, tucking the food under his blankets as he waited for his magic to return. Using his experience with the Dursleys to hide the deception. Tearing a piece off palming it. Pretending to chew and swallow. Ready to banish it the second his magic was stronger.

His mind was slowly coming back to him. The haze thinning and returning less and less. Through it all, one thought kept circling.

The Weasley's, his 'family,' had drugged him. What else could you call it? Giving him potions when he was barely eating.

He rubbed his forehead where a never ending headache seemed to sit. It was either Tom or the lack of food. The teen couldn't tell any longer. Drugs and magic don't seem to mix well. He wished that they would continue their discussion. He needed a distraction.

The voices started to talk again, much to the raven's pleasure. Harry was standing with his ear pressed against the door, an eavesdropping spell in place. He had actually come quite proficient with this particular spell. Sirius had definitely taught him a lot of helpful things. He ignored that train of thought and focused on the voices on the other side of the door.

"I watch him eat it. He chews and he swallows. Nothing is ever left from that piece of bread, but the only potion that seems to be working is the compulsion towards me!"

"He's always liked you Molly. Of course that would be the first potion to take effect."

"It's been more than two weeks! Shouldn't the other potions have activated by now?"

"We must be patient."

"Forget patient! He broke my daughter's heart, he needs to be in love with her, now!"

Harry rolled his eyes with a quiet snort, there was not enough potion in the world for that to happen. He had been fighting that one from the get go. No matter how scrambled his mind had been.

"We need to get rid of the abomination first. Have you been supplying that potion?"

Mrs. Weasley snapped, "Of course I have! Do you not think me capable of following a few lousy instructions."

"My apologies, dear." There was a pause and Harry was somewhat thankful he couldn't see what was going on out there.

"Let's check the effectiveness of the potion shall we? It should have worked by now and then we can continue with the others."

He wondered what potion they were talking about. What abomination? Nothing was making any sense with their words. What were they trying to get rid of?

Harry cancelled his charm and hurried back to his usual position on his bed. He heard footsteps outside the door. He wished he could just escape like he had in the Manor, but Dumbledore expected a lot more from him. There were magic dampening wards over his cell, directed entirely at him. It made things difficult to say the very least.

He assumed there had been a potion too, but he didn't think that was affecting him any longer. At least he hoped not.

"Harry, my boy!" Harry ignored the old man's exuberant greeting. After everything he had put him through, he was really going to try this?

"Don't ignore your old headmaster, Harry." Molly spoke next and Harry took a deep breath.

He needed to fake the potions at least, which meant pretending to like Dumbledore and Molly. It was the only way he would be able to get out of here. Therefore Harry centered himself.

He became the devoted son and students. Blocking away all feelings of doubt and anger. He believed in Dumbledore and the cause. Green eyes blinked once as he slipped into the stuffy role of his past.

He turned his head and blinked wide green eyes. Putting as much innocence and confusion into his eyes as he could. Wrinkling his forehead slightly as if in pain. Chewing his lips to show his malleability. He was the perfect picture of their perfect little Gryffindor Golden Boy.

Yuck.

"I'm sorry, Professor, Mrs. Weasley. I don't feel well." Ducking his head slightly as if in shame of his actions.

He ignored the victorious glance that the two adults shared at his expense. Either they were idiots or Harry was truly a phenomenal actor. The young Gryffindor was betting on the former.

"Quite alright. Now we have a few problems that we need to take care of before you can be sent up to your usual room."

His face contorted into pure gratitude, eyes wide in true surprise, "Thank you, sir!"

"If you wouldn't mind laying back on the bed then."

Curious as to the man's intentions he followed the instructions with only the slightest hesitation. Mrs. Weasley moved closer to him and pulled out her wand. Harry gave her a slightly confused look and called on all of his magic. Ready to protect himself if he had to.

"This may feel a little weird, Harry. But Dumbledore believes that it is quite necessary."

Harry gave her a slight nod and watched as her wand moved in precise movements over his body.

"_Infans Revalare."_ No pain. His shield letting the sparks pass by easily. He relaxed and let his magic fall back. Curiosity prodded at the back of his mind. He struggled to remember the little Latin that he had picked up.

Before he could translate he felt a shiver run up his spin. The unpleasant sensation of someone not particularly liked panting down his neck combining with the feeling of stepping into a warm shower. A bright white light filled the air around him and Harry watched in awe as it slowly vanished.

"What was that?" He asked not needing to fake the surprise and wonder in his voice.

"_That_ was not possible." He looked up towards the older wizard.

Green orbs gazing confused and hurt into Dumbledore's cold eyes. Behind the careful façade, a worried teen searched for the best escape options. His magic was low, but his best idea was shattering these wards and running for the boundaries outside. With any luck he could find his wand and summon the Knight Bus.

Before silence began it's uncomfortable decent Harry picked up the conversation. His expected role feeling smothering within the boundaries of deceit.

"What's not?" His voice was soft as he looked up to Mrs. Weasley for an explanation.

"That was a pregnancy spell, Harry." Her voice shaking slightly, with what Harry wasn't sure, "You're pregnant."

Harry blinked at them, "Have you been talking to Fred and George? They said I was pregnant, but I can't be."

"Why would you think that?" Dumbledore's voice seemed genuinely surprised and matched Molly's expression perfectly.

Harry gave them a look one might give to the insanely stupid, "Because I'm not a girl? Even if it is possible it's not. I haven't…" He had no need to fake the blush that filled his cheeks at the topic, "well you know… in a while…"

Dumbledore paused then understanding came to his eyes, "You didn't know."

Harry frowned, "Didn't know what?"

Dumbledore ignored him in favor of whatever thoughts were running through his head. He watched as they man nodded, occasionally mumbling to himself. He seemed to be following some sort of path or checklist.

Then he froze and his expression turned to one of anger. Glaring down at Harry with unrestrained hatred in his eyes.

"Professor?" Harry didn't need to fake the fear in his voice.

"You found out about the bond."

Harry tried to cover up his surprise, "What bond?"

"Don't give me that!"

Harry flinched back from them both. Reminding himself at the last minute that he was supposed to be influenced by potions. He moved again to sit closer towards Molly. Calling up his magic he prepared to blast down the wards. Hoping Dumbly wouldn't notice.

The professor's usually kind voice dripped with venom as he looked down at the scared teen.

"The only way this could have happened was if you remembered the bond." A small smile filled with loathing deepened the wrinkles on the man's face, "Let me guess, he didn't want you."

Harry fought against the desire to rip Dumbledore's head off, "Who? I don't understand what's going on…" He was going to play his role through to the end.

The raven leaned further into Molly. Any second now he could strike. He took stock of his magic testing the strength he had left.

It was far less than he usually had access to. Between starving, potions, and wards he had been down to less than half his everyday strength. Banishing his food had depreciated the little the teen had left. Hopefully it would be enough. It would have to be. Harry prayed to anything listening that it would work.

But first he needed to give them a reason for his response. After all they were positive he was stuck under the potions influence still. The thought came to him and Harry mentally slapped himself. How could he ignore such an obvious tactic?

_'Get rid of the abomination.'_ He allowed the thought to flow openly across his mind. He sat up straight. Making sure annoyance was sliding off of him in waves.

He felt Mrs. Weasley stiffen in response, the raven glared as he pulled away from her, "You were going to kill the baby."

He still wasn't sure he believed it. Actually, he didn't believe it. There were some things even magic couldn't accomplish. But hopefully he could convince them otherwise. No one could get pregnant without a partner.

Molly reached a hand out to him and he pulled away, "Harry, it's for your own good. How can you expect to marry Ginny if you're… pregnant?"

Harry pretended to think it over, chewing his lip he slowly the raven shook his head, "I can't let you take the baby away."

"Harry, it is necessary. Trust me." He looked up into the eyes filled with a fake emotion.

"Ginny will learn to love it I know she will…" Harry added on as an afterthought, unconsciously rubbing his stomach.

"Enough Harry." He looked up to Dumbledore, eyes wide as he took in the man's wand pointing in his direction, "Don't worry, soon you won't remember you even had that… _thing_ inside of you. Or anything of the last few weeks."

He saw Dumbledore's mouth begin to form a spell. It was now or never. He pushed his magic as far away from him as possible. It shattered the wards and Harry watched as both Molly and Dumbledore were thrown backwards.

He raced towards the door. Ignoring the fatigue that seemed to envelope his entire body. The door opened easily beneath his hand and Harry let out a breath of relief. He came out of a door in the kitchen.

"Harry!" Harry froze at the voice swallowing before turning to look at the person who spoke, "Are you feeling better now?"

There were two people in the room. Two people who had betrayed him. He swallowed. Harry fought against the desire to run. The potions were supposed to have made him compliant, they probably knew in part what had been happening.

"Hey Ginny! Hey Ron!" He gave them a bright smile and did an internal dance when they relaxed, "Was I sick or something?"

"You don't remember?"

Harry gave a self-depricating grin and shook his head, "No. I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything until your mum and Dumbledore woke me up a few minutes ago."

"That's alright, Harry. You've been through a lot after all!"

Harry smiled at them a little longer before an idea occurred to him, "You guys up for some quidditch?"

Ron gave him a big toothy grin. Harry gave an internal eye-roll at the obviously fake reaction but led the way outside anyway.

"Hey guys? Do you know where my wand is?"

"Why?"

He gave Ginny his best smile and watched as she turned bright red, "Your mum told me to ask you about it. Something about it wasn't safe before?"

"Don't worry about it." She smiled at him, "The important thing is that you're just perfect again!"

Ginny pulled out her wand and summoned Harry's. She must have had her birthday. Which meant that Harry had lost track of more time then he thought. He quickly banished the thought and gave her his brightest smile.

"Did I miss your birthday?" She gave shy nod that made Harry gag a little before he smiled brightly at her, "Well I guess I owe you a happy birthday then!"

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She turned her head slightly, but Harry stepped back a little. Sure that he was blushing just enough to blame shyness for his hesitation. He grabbed his wand from her and turned to Ron.

"Ready to play? Bet I can win a keeper's game."

Ron gave him another patently fake smile, "Only if you use your Firebolt."

Harry faked a hurt expression, "You don't think I could beat you otherwise?"

Ron smirked, "I know you couldn't."

"Fine then. First game I play with my broom, second we'll switch. Then we can see who the better player is."

They grinned at each other and shook hands.

"Deal." Ron told him, triumph written across his face.

Ginny rolled her eyes at them but summoned Harry's broom after she came back with two others from the shed. Harry wasn't sure whether he felt guilty or triumphant when he saw the bedraggled old brooms. This whole hating people from your old family thing was getting complicated.

"I figured you would fight over the broom. I want a go though."

Harry gave her a small smile, "Absolutely."

_'So long as you don't mind the fact I won't be here, that is.'_

Harry kept his plans for an escape running through his head. He straddled his Firebolt and relaxed slightly at the comfortable feeling. Get up in the air, miss a block, take off. Simple and fool proof. His hands shook as he pushed off from the ground.

He struggled to fly straight. His magic was having fits as it sparked around him. Protesting the overuse as he moved on adrenaline alone. The broom trying to use some of his power in order to keep afloat. He wasn't going to be able to fly as fast or as far as he had hoped.

He still needed to get out of here and fast. He was surprised that Dumbledore and Molly weren't out here yet. They must have hit their heads or something. He squashed the small amount of guilt that he felt at the idea of their injuries. They had done far worse to him after all.

He pushed it out of his mind and tried to focus and Ron threw the quaffle. It was an easy catch, but Harry made sure to almost drop it. He blocked the next one by the tips of his fingers before he let one go. Tricking them into thinking it was an accident.

He gave an awkward laugh and followed it out into the field. He needed to fake them out. He wove back and forth pretending to search while moving further away from the siblings. Let them be comfortable with what was going on. Then he needed to get out of here. It made sense that he could be out of it. He hadn't been on a broom in almost a year, not that he ever had a problem with that before.

He heard Ron voice and watched as the quaffle flew up from under him, moving towards the siblings. Biting his lip the younger boy gave up on the appearance, racing towards the wards. Ron and Ginny started yelling behind him and Harry pressed his broom to higher speeds. Too slow to claim it was a Firebolt but faster than a Shooting Star ever had hopes of being.

He heard them call for their parents. He reached out his magic to the wards, stretching it to the limit. He wasn't far now. A little further and he would be free. He could find somewhere else then. Harry felt the connection to Voldemort start to open. He forced his mind closed.

So close. Almost. Almost…

Green eyes widened as he could suddenly see the different wards. A barrier spell to keep Harry alone from escaping, singling him out from all others. Then another ward caught his eye. Mrs. Weasley's statement about the wards sprang to the front of his mind.

This was going to hurt.

They had put a torture spell on the ward directed towards anyone who wasn't keyed. And Harry wasn't keyed into the wards. Harry was moving too fast to stop. He spotted his one chance and prayed he would be safe.

He put all is focus into the wards. Tearing apart the one that singled him out. The barrier that would keep him in. Now he just had to stay moving fast enough to move past the other wards. The push through the pain of a torture ward and onto wherever he decided to go.

He took a deep breath and flattened along his broom. Bracing for the pain. The pink mouth held in a determined stance and he approached the barriers. Green eyes lit with the thought that he was going to make it. Eyelids squeezed shut before impact.

Then he hit the ward.

Harry flew through it just like he intended. But it was much worse than he expected. The spell clinging to him even as the Gryffindor passed the boundaries. He felt his magic failing draining as it tried to fight the curse. The Firebolt shook violently as it began to plummet towards the ground.

The young raven took a deep breath. This was it then. He felt someone else's magic caressing over him. It felt familiar. It felt safe.

It felt like home.

The welcoming magic had the young man giving in to his fate. Harry felt his strength abandon him and the broom fell from his grasp. It's rider falling into the open air.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around him. Harry gave a sigh. He wasn't going to be able to escape again. He had no magic left. The Gryffindor tried to struggle, only managing weak protests. Green eyes fluttered but saw nothing. Moments later he was faced with the familiar sensation that came with apparation.

(0,0)

Harry blinked wearily awake.

He groaned when he found himself in yet another new room. This was seriously getting to the point of ludicrous. Harry took a moment to register the sore muscles and tired limbs. Glacing about the room in hopes of recognizing his temporary sick room. He turned his head slightly to see a familiar young form sitting in a chair absorbed in the pages of a book.

"Draco?" Harry's voice was rough and cracked as he tried to call out to the head of blonde hair.

Silver eyes snapped up at the sound of his name, "Harry!"

In seconds the blonde was at Harry's side babbling frantically. The raven's tired ears were only able to pick out the occasional word. Sorry. Tom. Bond. Confused. Mistake. Safe.

Harry shook his head to catch the boy's attention.

"Why… here?" Harry was already falling into the much more welcoming arms of sleep.

"The Dark Lord found you. He brought you back here, your magic is almost gone. You've been unconscious for several days now."

Harry nodded and fought valiantly to keep his eyes open. He caught sight of Draco's understanding expression as his exhaustion won the battle.

"Sleep, Harry." He felt a hand pat the bed next to him, "I have something to tell you about the bond, but it will wait until tomorrow."

Harry nodded, face relaxed as he was pulled towards comforting blackness. Draco's words registered just as Harry's mind began to drift. The blonde's words summoning a question that Harry needed to voice. He struggled in vain to regain consciousness. Succeeding in nothing more whispering the words into the warm air.

"What about the baby?"

**I am reeaaalllllyyy sorry that this took so long for me to finish, it got really complicated and annoying so I kept going back adding, fixing, and such. I still don't really like it, but I'm not sure how to fix it (any suggestions would be wonderful!). I hope you at least get the basic idea of everything that happened! Please leave reviews I'm going to try and keep to the whole fifteen reviews thing as much as possible. Love you all!**


	9. Finding the Truth

Harry sat at the breakfast table picking at his plate of food.

He focused on his morning and all of the confusion that had come with it. No one would answer any of his questions. He had no idea _who_ all was here. Why _he _was here. _How_ he had gotten here. For that matter- he had no idea where_ here_ was!

The Gryffindor was sitting in a polished high class room surrounded by posh Slytherins. He pretended to be enraptured by his plate of eggs and bread. He studiously ignored Draco's leading questions. He knew what the blonde wanted to talk about. And that wasn't going to happen anytime soon

A small smile and few words were the response to any question. All of them were vague and polite. Occasionally placating them with a small inquiry of answer any of his own questions. His own after their family's health or what not.

Translation: He was fitting in wonderfully with the Slytherins.

It was not as though he had much trouble pleading distraction. He was understandably still reeling from his decidedly strange morning. He blocked it out to try and figure out exactly where his morning had gone all…. Topsy-turvy for lack of a better term.

(0,0)

He had woken up this morning to an empty room and an outfit at the foot of his bed. Harry's messy hair was sticking up in random tufts as he stared in confusion at the clothes. They were some of the clothes that he had bought with the twins last…

Harry let an annoyed frown crease his face. He still had no idea what the date was.

He had been sitting in that same position when a house elf had popped in. A Gryffindor's guess was that the elf was a female. A suspicion that was confirmed when the creature let out a giggle. The minor offense that Harry had taken was wiped away when he realized how he must look. Sitting among rumpled sheets, his hair standing out every which way, his eyes wide with surprise while his mouth was pursed with confusion.

All of that combined with his short stature. He probably looked like an adorable little kid. And as much as that thought annoyed him- there was no way he could begrudge the small elf.

"Hello. Did you need to speak to me?" Harry asked with a gentle smile.

The elf blinked at Harry as though he had grown another head. Eventually large eye widened with understanding and she nodded.

"Minsy forgots that Mr. Potter is having a reputation. Mr. Potter different from other of Master's guests. Minsy was to be asking Mr. Potter if he's joining Master and other guests for breakfast."

Harry gave her a small smile, "I hate to seem rude, but do you mind telling me who your master is? I'm sort of confused as to what's going on."

The elf shifted uncomfortably as he talked. By the time he was finished her eyes were wide and she was tugging on her fancy tea towel where it draped over her thin frame.

"Minsy be sorry, but Master is asking Minsy not to tell Mr. Potter. They be wishing you not to knows."

Harry watched her start tugging on her ears. He spoke up before she could resort to more violent punishments.

"No problem, Minsy. Are these clothes going to be okay for breakfast?"

The elf gave him a bright smile, "Master picked them out. He was mosts impressed with clothes styles. Told Minsy so."

"I'm glad. What time is breakfast? I would like to wash up before I go down."

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Just call for Minsy when yous ready. I is be taking yous down then."

"I will. Thank you, Minsy."

The elf's eyes widened as she nodded. Harry watched as the excited elf popped away. Obviously more than ready to tell the other elves that one of 'Master's guests' thanked her. Harry chuckled softly to himself. It was good to know that house elves were the same no matter where they were.

With a sigh Harry pulled up his uniform for the day. He needed to take a shower at least. He glanced around. There were three doors here. Two shared a wall and the third stood on the adjacent surface. Guessing it would be one of the two sharing a wall he moved to the closest.

It was a pleasant surprise when Harry found himself in the bathroom, first try. Although he was pretty sure that this was larger than the changing rooms for the Gryffindor Quidditch teams. The room was practically blinding as the bright lights reflected off of white marble.

Harry froze. Blinding? He reached a hand up to his face. Brushing his fingers over the empty bridge of his nose. The Gryffindor frowned. He shouldn't be able to see anything, much less the design on the shampoo bottle across the room.

Where were his glasses?

The twins! The third day he had been staying with them they asked him to try out a new product for the store. They had seemed disappointed when the potion had done nothing to Harry. When he'd gotten up that next morning they had been ecstatic, but wouldn't tell him why. Harry thought back, that had been the last time he had worn his glasses.

He supposed he should be angry with them, but… well they did fix his eyesight somehow so…

Harry simply shrugged it off. Green eyes glanced in the mirror and Harry decided he looked better without them anyway.

(0,0)

Harry drifted back to the present moment taking a bite of his omelet. He had taken a shower and was mystified to find his shampoo on the shelf. Along with his preferred soap and everything else. The elf had been delighted when Harry had asked her about it, but refused to say more than that her master would be happy.

He really just wanted to know whose house he was in. Was that too much to ask? He felt like an unwanted intruder and he had enough of that these last few months. Well he thought it had been a month anyway. Not that he had anyway to gauge the time.

That was a question he could ask though.

He looked up at Draco who appeared to be pouting. The Gryffindor gave himself a smug grin for making Draco look like he was at least partially sorry for ignoring Harry's question about his host.

"Draco?" All eyes turned to him as he spoke, "What's the date?"

Everyone blinked slowly at him before Draco answered, "What do you mean?"

"What month is it?"

"How could you not know?"

Harry glared at him, "First I was on the run for almost an entire year. Second I know that it was springtime during the battle at Hogwarts, but other than that, I've got nothing. Third I was brought here and left in a cell for I think a month, not really sure. Then I never really bothered with the date while I was hiding with the twins. Finally I was kidnapped for another couple of weeks. The best I can tell is that it's been about two months since the battle."

Draco blinked, "You're close. You were brought here late on the second or early on the third of May. Today is," He glanced at his father's _Prophet_, "July sixteenth."

Harry blinked. The days had disappeared somewhere.

The Gryffindor smirked, "I really need to stop blacking out."

The room filled with light laughter and Harry took the chance to study the occupants.

The Malfoy family was here, Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius. Lucius had been avoiding conversation which was fine by Harry. The Lestrange brothers were sitting opposite the Malfoys and Harry. Bellatrix wasn't here, but he supposed that was because she wasn't in the room rather than not in the building. The brothers had left an empty seat between them after all.

There were several other people here. Harry thought some of them were parents of some of the Slytherins, but as he'd never met most of them he couldn't be sure. One thing was obvious. With their stoic faces and polite, guarded language.

Harry was sitting in a room full of snakes.

(0,0)

The owner of the manor and Harry's host did not show up at breakfast.

Whether he'd shown up at all the rest of the day, the Gryffindor couldn't be sure. The young wizard had skipped lunch. Eating too much after being practically starved couldn't be good. Minsy had brought him some crackers which Harry had been more than happy to nibble on.

Not knowing where he was Harry had opted to stay in his room. He discovered that the second door led to a walk-in closet of sorts. Although the 'closet' was bigger than Harry's bedroom at Privet Drive. There was a mirror specifically designed to comment on your appearance (one which Harry covered with an extra blanket after hearing about how he looked fantastic for someone in his condition). His clothes were hanging up in some sort of obsessive configuration that Harry was too tired to figure out. All he knew was that his pants were on one side and his tops were on the other.

His trunk was located on a table in the back. Harry was excited to have everything else still in it and relatively untouched. He thanked whoever was listening that the journal was still wrapped in his invisibility cloak.

As much as he dreaded this, he needed to read through the journal. He had stopped a few months in and only skipped ahead occasionally for explanations. But there was a question that he needed the answer to.

Harry sat down and read.

Green eyes tracked the words on the page while a callused hand absently lay over his stomach. Cedrella Black was still exhibiting a lot of the same symptoms, Harry worried about what it meant that he wasn't really. Then again he had been starved.

Harry suppressed the panic that came out of nowhere. He wasn't pregnant, he was overreacting. Obviously this was not actually a problem. But what if he was pregnant?

Harry swallowed and took several deep breaths as he turned back to Cedrella's words. It was three months after she started writing that she began to notice the changes. Or rather her mom pointed it out in a panic. All of the symptoms had pointed to pregnancy.

Her mother had been furious. She was promised to another family in a pure condition. He would never take her if Cedrella was soiled. Cedrella stood up to her mother and swore that she was a virgin. She couldn't be pregnant. Not in quite those words.

Cedrella and her mother had been mutually astonished when two spells had confirmed her as a pregnant virgin. Her mother was furious pacing back and forth and threatening to get her father. Cedrella had starting panicking and through the resultant babble, her mother had found out about the bond.

At first her mother had been decidedly forgiving about the entire thing. So long as it was another pureblood. Then she went on and on about not understanding about why bonds would do such a horrible thing. They were meant to be together, why would it make them pregnant by magic?

Cedrella did not tell her mother who the other half of the bond was. She instead fled, in a panic, when the voice that came with the bond spoke to her again. Both partners experienced a rather…vivid dream, and the magic did the rest. It was a way to encourage the partners to get together. It only happened when the pair refused to acknowledge the bond.

Harry blinked and sat still for a long moment. He raced over the last few months of Cedrella's bond and of his own. He remembered the dream, and more importantly he remembered the feeling of completeness that had come with it. Harry took a deep breath and made up his mind.

There would be no more living in darkness. He needed the answer.

"Minsy?" His voice came out barely louder than a whisper but the elf appeared nonetheless.

"Can Minsy be of assistance to Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded, "I need a book of spells."

Minsy waited, but Harry couldn't get the words out, "Master be having lots of spells in lots of books. Could Mr. Potter be more specific?"

"Does your master have any books on male… pregnancy?"

Minsy gave him an excited nod, "Absolutely! Minsy was wonderings when Mr. Potter would ask! Mr. Potter's little one not doing very well."

Minsy popped away before Harry could wrap his mind around her words. When she came back it was with several books and a bright smile.

"Minsy hopes these be good. Minsy must go help with supper. Minsy be retrieving Mr. Potter for meal, Master would like Mr. Potter's attendance."

And Minsy was gone just like that. Harry stared at the books. His Gryffindor courage was failing him. He wasn't sure what to think. He wanted to know. He wanted to know what he was headed for the next few months. He wanted to prove a point that men couldn't get pregnant. But what if they were right?

What if they were wrong?

Harry scowled at himself as he took notice of the hand resting on his stomach. He reached for the book on the top of the stack. _Everything You Want To Know About Male Pregnancies_ Harry snorted, seemed like the perfect way to start his research.

(0,0)

Minsy appeared a few hours later waking Harry from the nap he had unintentionally enjoyed.

He gave her an embarrassed smile but was delighted when a simple snap of her fingers had Harry looking decidedly unrumpled. The Gryffindor gave her a wide smile and a small bow.

"After you ma'am."

Minsy looked horrified for a moment then started to giggle at Harry's antics. The elf shook her head and gave him a disapproving look that reminded him forcefully of Hermione. Bright green eyes lost their playfulness for a moment as the boy recovered his suddenly scattered thoughts.

The elf pretended not to notice and led Harry down multiple halls. Through a few doors. Finally standing in front of a set of large double doors. Harry waited but the elf gave him a smile and shook her head before popping away.

The raven let out a light chuckle and moved towards the doors. Pushing them open and stepping into a room. Past the doors through which the good little elf refused to accompany him. Harry's laughter died in his throat as he caught sight of the others in the room.

Twelve sets of eyes looked at him on his entrance. Refusing to sink under their gazes, the Gryffindor strode into the snake pile and took the seat on Draco's left. Coincidentally taking the seat to the right of the empty table head.

The Malfoy family, the Greengrass family, the Lestranges, Macnair, and someone Harry didn't know. He really hoped that there would be at least one other friendly face here. And maybe someone with an explanation. Harry sat silently among the others, waiting patiently for something to happen.

The room was filled with gentle murmuring as the occupants grew used to Harry's presence. The Gryffindor gaze quiet answers of his own to Draco's inquiries. Vague answers that eventually led to Draco changing the subject to something else. Something that was more neutral, not that either boy could focus on the topic change for long. The door opened again and Harry looked up to see…

The twins?!

The Gryffindors all looked at each other with large smiles on their faces. Before Harry knew it he was wrapped in a twin sandwich. The red hair boys spent a long minute talking nonsense over each other not letting the other finish a thought before jumping in with their own opinion.

Harry was shaking with laughter as he finally managed to escape from between them. They turned to him with a smile, then laughed harder at the faces of the Death Eaters in the room.

"I've missed you guys! How are you?! How did you get here? Do you know where here is? Nobody will tell me anything!"

The two exchanged blue eyed glances and smiled, "We missed you too, little brother."

"We're fine."

"We were sort of kidnapped ourselves-"

"But we were brought here through a floo."

"So we know where we are."

"However, judging by the glare,"

"No one is saying where on orders."

"Therefore I am going to be saying nothing-"

"And finding a seat."

That said they moved in synch towards the other end of the table where a few chairs sat unoccupied. Harry glared after them, which amused the twins and encouraged them to paste innocent smiles on their identical faces.

The raven rolled his eyes and sat back down in his seat. Unable to keep the grin from dancing across his features. Draco elbowed him and rolled his eyes at Harry's smirk. Finally Harry gave Draco a small smile and the slid into a more comfortable conversation.

Something that wasn't lost on the other snakes in the room.

Harry was lost in conversation, trying to avoid thinking about the knowing hunger in his stomach. They chatted about everything but what Draco most wanted. Avoiding all serious conversation for as long as they could. The peaceful calm spreading over them.

And then that moment ended.

The door swung open on the hinges silently gliding across the marble floor admitting a tall figure in nicely cut robes. Harry blinked as the Death Eaters rose to their feet. That would mean that this the one man he had not looked forward to seeing.

Harry rose to his feet with everyone else but refused to look at the man who had entered. The man needed to earn his respect, especially after last time. No matter what the letter had said, Harry had been left alone in the basement for two weeks.

It wasn't until Voldemort walked behind him that he realized the man would be sitting on his left. He cast a glare at a smirking Draco realizing that he had been set up by the Slytherin in every one of the people in the room.

"I'm glad to see you are well." Voldemort's voice sounded slightly off as Harry turned to glare at him.

"Well enough I sup-" Harry blinked as he took in Voldemort's appearance.

The man was just that. A twenty something year old man. The same person Harry had been seeing in his dreams for the last few months.

"-pose. I hear that I have you to thank for that welcome turn of fate."

Harry made sure to choose his words carefully. Trying not to insult his apparent host. Something that did not go unnoticed by the man listening to him. The Gryffindor ignored the smirk decorating the surprisingly handsome cheeks in favor of asking the one question he had on his mind. At least the one he could voice in present company.

"Since you decided to join us, is it safe to say that food will be as well?"

The entire room gave a collective sound of disbelief. Waiting for the Dark Lord's response. The man's reply was entirely unexpected judging by the wide eyes of varying shades. Apparently the man did not laugh very often.

"I believe so. We are all present correct."

Bellatrix cleared her throat lightly, "My son sends his apologies. He was afraid that his presence would cause concerns among out other… guests."

Harry turned to Draco, "Son?" He kept his voice low, but nonetheless Voldemort gave a small chuckle.

"I understand. I appreciate his foresight."

Bellatrix nodded and cast an uncertain glance in Harry's direction. One that the Gryffindor returned with full blown malice. Bellatrix shared a glance with her Lord and then with her husband before sitting back in her seat once again.

"Very well." Holding on to his aura of power, Tom clapped once and the table was filled with plates of food.

Harry glanced around and quickly found something that he wanted. The problem was that the chicken and asparagus were both at the opposite end of the table from where Harry was. The Gryffindor debated how he was going to go about the mission of acquiring his food of choice while piling mash potatoes onto his plate. He noticed Bella leaning down towards an elf and started to call Minsy.

He was interrupted by the sight of chicken and asparagus appearing on his plate. He cast a glance along the table to see the twins smirking at him and looking pointedly at the Dark Lord who was studiously avoiding his gaze. Deciding to leave well enough alone Harry began to pick at his food.

He ignored the gazes on him as he added hot sauce and mustard to his chicken. It could have been worse, at least someone could understand the idea of the two foods. Harry ignored the voice mentioning cravings in the back of his head.

Conversation flitted around the raven, but he took part in none of the topics. He felt trapped between the two men and opted for chewing his food slowly

(0,0)

Dinner ended fairly amicably. Then the Dark Lord called everyone into the neighboring room to talk a little longer. Harry wanted to disappear but the glares sent his way and Draco's grip on his arm prevented that thought from turning into actions.

The Gryffindor made sure to place himself near the twins. Needing something familiar in the snake pit. Conversation lulled for several long minutes before Voldemort's voice called all of the attention towards the surprisingly handsome man.

"Harry Potter. I was going to punish you severely for running. However, your…twins…" Harry smiled at the twins, "have informed me that there was a misunderstanding of sorts."

"That could be a possibility. However, seeing as I do not know your tale, I'm afraid I cannot compare them."

Voldemort smirked, "My 'tale', as you put it, is quite simple. I went to retrieve you five days after I left. Something had come to my attention that I needed to take care of, or I would have been back in the promised time. When I appeared, you were not present. I punished the person who was supposed to be watching you. Then I sent my men to find you. When they did not succeed, they suffered."

Harry blinked, "That's not what happened."

Draco reached out a panicked hand to grip Harry's arm as he tried to stand, "Don't start a fight you cannot win."

"You're wrong. I left two weeks after Voldemort promised he would be back." He rolled his eyes at the collective flinch that rolled through the room, "I was starved for the second week. No food, no contact. Nothing."

"I told you I went down there myself. You were not present."

Harry shook his head, "Stop lying to yourself. You simply did not care to keep your word."

As soon as the words left his lips Harry was apologizing. His eyes wide as he looked into Voldemort's dark red. Pink lips were wide as Harry tried to pull back the words that slipped out. The older wizard raised a hand.

"This can be easily fixed. Tindy."

The elf appeared with a crack already bowed low, "Master Riddle be calling for Tindy?"

"How long did it take for me to return to Mr. Potter's cell?"

"Master Riddle came back a few days later."

He gave a triumphant eyebrow raise in the direction of the teen. The Gryffindor ignored the chief Slytherin and turned to Tindy.

"Then how come he didn't find me?"

"Master Riddle went to a different place. There was mean magic by bad man on Mr. Potter. No one could find him if they hadn't seen him. Is also why the elves couldn't feed Mr. Potter. Master Riddle did not understand, elves couldn't find him again."

Riddle glared at the elf, "Why was I not informed?"

"Master Riddle, said Potter was gone. Not to be mentioned. He said to stay away until he could find Mr. Potter again. Master Riddle not listening to elves, called Roodi a liar when he tried to explain. Elves were frightened of clothes and Masters never asked elves."

Riddle's voice was hard when spoke again jaw clenching, "When did Mr. Potter leave?"

Tindy rubbed her ears obviously uncomfortable with her answer, "Mr. Potter left early on the fifteenth day. The elves cleaned the room right after."

"Why was no one informed?"

"Masters said Mr. Potter was already gone." The elf sounded scared and unsure.

Tom stood and lifted a hand to point at the elf. Before his magic could focus Harry stood and placed himself in front of the trembling creature. He met burning eyes with brilliant green and stared the older man down.

"Don't hurt the elf for telling you the truth. We were both wrong, accept it."

"This does not change anything. You left, you went against your word."

Anger sparked behind green orbs as the Gryffindor stared at the heir of Slytherin.

"Yes. I went against my word. I spent one week in misery. Then a second one in absolute hell. I waited two weeks for you to keep your word. Then I took care of myself. If you're going to take out your anger. Take it out on me."

Voldemort glared at the defiant teen. No one stood up to him. Not in front of his followers. He drew his wand from his pocket and levelly pointed it at the raven.

"If you insist."

Before the jet of green light reached the teen two contradicting figures jumped in front of him. Narcissa and Fred screamed in protest as their loved ones shook in agony. Harry felt his jaw open in disbelief as he stared at his friends.

Voldemort was expressionless as he cancelled the curse. He waited patiently while Narcissa grabbed Draco and dragged him to his feet. His mother latched onto the blonde's arm trying to drag him away. George was having a harder time standing on his own and was leaning heavily on his twin as he moved towards the sofa.

Draco stopped his mother and turned towards Harry. Placing a hand lightly on the still teen's stomach.

"The curse is bad for your…health. Don't let him get to you. Let him torture the elf, she would prefer it."

"Draco, I'm not-"

The blonde cut him off before the protest could form, "Tindy. Take Mr. Potter back to his room."

(0,0)

Harry paced back and forth waiting for Draco to join him.

He was still in his room where Tindy had dropped him off. The elf had been asked to tell Draco that Harry wanted to talk to him. That had been three hours ago. He moved to the bed and tried to relax. Maybe he could sleep while he was waiting.

Half an hour of staring at the inside of his eyelids later. The raven gave up and sat on the edge of the bed. He needed to know. Wanted to know. That was why he was here after all. Or rather part of the reason he was here. If Cedrella was right and the baby was real, if Tom was the father…

Harry had to know.

He sat on the edge of the bed. His feet hanging of the side and bouncing off the bottom. He was biting his lip in time with the beat of his feet. Trying desperately to keep his mind off his possibly pregnancy. And failing miserably.

Finally he heard a soft knock on the door. Harry jumped to his feet and raced over to the door pulling it open and facing a nervous looking Draco. The smaller boy moved aside so that the blonde could walk in. Shutting the door carefully behind him.

"You look pretty good for just facing the torture curse."

The older boy shrugged, "It wasn't as strong as it usually is. I suspect that's because it was directed towards you."

Harry ignored the pointed look and led Draco over to the bed. Moving so that they were both sitting cross-legged and facing each other.

"I'm sorry about sending you off like that."

Harry shook his head, "Its fine. That's not why I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh. Well what is it then?"

Harry took a deep breath, "I need someone to perform the pregnancy test charm."

(0,0)

Half an hour later Draco was still pacing across the room.

His feet tracing the same path that Harry's had already worn into the carpet. Draco shook his head protests falling out of his mouth without conscious thought. His protests repeating as he struggled for the reason why he did not want to do this.

Finally the Gryffindor had enough. He rolled his eyes at Draco and called the blonde back to the bed.

"Do you feel better now?"

Draco grumbled some incoherent reply but otherwise sat quietly.

"Listen. I need you to do this because it doesn't work accurately with someone who is conflicted about the pregnancy. It would be impossible for me to do the spell."

"I don't want to."

The green eyed boy took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, "Why not?"

"Just don't want to." Draco mumbled and stared at his hands in his lap before looking at the wall behind Harry.

"You and the twins are the only one people who know the whole story. The twins are wonderful, but seeing as I'm not sure exactly what happened this last week, I really don't know what to do. I still love them but…"

"What if it's false?"

"Then it's over and we don't have to worry about it."

Draco swallowed and grey eyes reluctantly met green, "What if it's not?"

"Then it's my problem to worry about. I kind of just want to know either way. It's a... big deal. I need to know. And I need to know what I can tell Tom."

Draco had a look of protest on his face before turning back with a deep breath and a nod. Harry pushed a book over to the other side of the bed and pointed toward the spell. The blonde drew his wand and read through the spell multiple times.

Determined grey turned to emotionless green and lifted the wand to point at the other's abdomen.

_"Enceinte me dire."_

The tip of the wand resting in the blonde's hand shined a bright golden yellow. Both boys stared at the color in shock as it faded away. They shared a glance as the tip of the wand settled on the usual brown wood.

Both boys dived for the book. Draco reached it first and traced a finger along the words. He froze, his eyes dashing from side to side. Rereading the words in front of him. Confirming the words with a third even a fourth check.

He looked up at Harry with wide grey eyes. Taking a deep breath and turning the book towards the other boy. His finger still pointing at the words. Unable to comprehend their meaning green eyes looked up to Draco for an explanation.

"Congratulations Harry. You're going to be a mommy."

**I'm sorry this took so long, it's all so complicated but the most important thing is that I got my laptop back! I'll never get all of my data back but at least it will be easier to write now! Anyway, I hope you like the story and where it's going in. Review please! ****J**


	10. What To Do? (Will They Never Die?)

_'I'm going to be a mommy.'_

Harry stared at the wall unable to think as the realization that he was actually pregnant fell over him. He struggled to find something to hold onto as his thoughts crashed around him in an unrecognizable heap.

_"Be calm young one. The magic is giving you and your mate a reason to stand together."_ Harry relaxed slightly as his mother's voice washed over him, _"Your magic and the bond have worked together to bring you a miraculous gift. Granting you a child that was conceived by pure magic._

_"This child is the first of many to come from your bond. Together, you and your mate, will raise a new generation. You will lead the world down the center path of neutrality. The two of you will help lead the way, and this child comes as an anchor to bring the two unwilling partners together."_

_'But what if Tom doesn't want the child?" _Harry let his fears run into his connection.

_"The magic does not make mistakes, young one. Be strong and tell your mate. The two of you will live in perfect happiness. Believe that the child will not grow up as you did. Their two parents will fill their life with happiness, love, and knowledge. You must have faith."_

(0,0)

"Minsy."

"Master Draco be calling?"

"Can you get Harry something to drink and something to snack on? And something that will help with shock?"

"Minsy be helping."

The little elf snapped her fingers and the raven was suddenly spluttering among dripping sheets. The teen jumped from the bed with a cry and turned to glare at both the Slytherin and the small elf, who gave a small bow of her head before popping away. Draco did not do himself any favors as he collapsed against the end of the bed laughing at the sight before him.

Harry sent a silent stinging hex his way with a wave of his hand. Smirking at the resultant jump and curse. The little elf returned with a pop holding a glass of water and a plate of crackers for Harry to chew on. Harry smiled at the little elf.

"You knew I was pregnant didn't you?"

Minsy nodded, "Minsy knew Mr. Potter has little one."

"Can you tell if it's healthy?"

The elf gave a small shake of her head biting her lip as she turned wide eyes up at Harry, "Little one is not doing well. Mr. Potter's magic is strained. Some bad magic hurt the little one."

Harry moved a hand over his stomach. His eyes wide. The Gryffindor turned to Draco.

"Do you know someone who can keep this a secret from Tom?"

"Keep what a secret?"

All three turned their eyes towards the handsome figure in the doorway. Draco turned to Harry surprised to see the usually expressive face as blank as any Slytherin's.

"If I was going to tell you, it wouldn't be secret."

"You are a guest in my home, it would only be polite for you to explain to me what is a problem for you. It's the only way for me to make you comfortable."

"No matter where I am living, it is still my life. Believe me when I say you'll know soon enough."

Both boys watched as Voldemort fought to push down his temper, "Can I help?"

The Gryffindor hesitated for a long moment, "Do you know of a healer who can help me?"

"Help with what?"

"Help with…" The small Gryffindor turned to his blonde friend.

"Harry, I think you need to tell him. It's the only way to find someone. This is a little unusual, you know?"

The raven snorted, "Story of my life."

The small teen turned back to look at man standing just inside the doorway.

"So?"

"Well, Tom. I need a specialist in pregnancy."

"Well I have a few people among my followers who specialize in magical pregnancies."

"I would like to speak with one of them, if I could."

"Well yes, we can-"The older man froze and turned to fully face the young Gryffindor, "Why do you need a specialist in pregnancies?"

"Because I have some questions for them."

"Why?"

Harry let out an undignified rush of air, "Because I'm on a search for endless knowledge. Look, I'm not exactly feeling friendly with you, because I still have no idea what happened. I have no idea why I'm here. Maybe you could answer some of my questions?"

Tom raised a single eyebrow and motioned for the two boys to follow him.

He moved out of the room and down the hall. Harry gave the blonde Slytherin a questioning glance but when the other boy merely shrugged he moved to follow Tom. They found him standing outside a door to a quaint little study.

Tom gestured for the others to move in first. Harry stepped through without question turnig only when he felt Draco pause on the threshold.

"Draco?"

The blonde gave a slight smile, "I think this is a conversation that I do not need to be a part of."

Before the Gryffindor could protest the blonde disappeared down hall. The raven shared a glance with the taller man. Seeing the typical smirk Harry rolled his eyes and stepped further into the room. Selecting one of the leather chairs that sat opposite the large desk.

Voldemort sat on the other side of the desk and gave Harry a charming and emotionless smile.

"He truly is a typical Slytherin, isn't he?" Harry nodded but said nothing else, "The running act tells me that this is not a conversation that I am particularly going to enjoy."

"I don't suppose it will be."

Tom nodded, "Very well. What is your first question?"

"Where am I?"

Tom smirked, "Riddle Manor, of course."

"And since when did it become Riddle Manor?"

"When I purchased it."

"Of course."

"What else?"

"How could such a spell have been placed on me while I was in Malfoy Manor?"

Tom rested his elbows on the desk pressing the tips of his fingers together, "If it's the type of spell I believe it was, then the spell was cast could have been cast anytime since you were born. It blocks people from knowing where you are unless they've seen you in that spot in the last three to four days. Or if they're shown by someone who has seen you."

"So how did anyone find me, since I've been here?"

"That was because of the guard that I had stationed outside your cell. Between them and the house elves, someone had seen you every day. When I left your cell, I told the elves to feed you, but pulled the guard away. Then when I told the elves that you were not there and that they were to return to their other duties…"

"They couldn't find me either."

"Exactly."

"Who cast it?"

"Judging by how the house elves have been talking? I think it was the man who simply won't die."

Harry blinked and leaned forward resting his forearms on his legs, "Dumbledore?"

Tom nodded.

"Wow."

"Can I ask a question now?"

"One more, if you don't mind." Tom nodded and Harry continued, "How did you find me?"

"At the Weasley house?" Green eyes rolled but the boy nodded, "That would be your twins."

"Fred and George," Harry felt a flash of pain through his scar when he mentioned the latter twin but brushed it off, "They told you how to get to the Burrow?"

"They told me where the 'Burrow' was. I could not track your side of the horcrux, so I waited until I was able to feel your magic."

"You can feel my magic?"

"Of course. How else would I be able to track a horcrux if I could not sense my own magic?"

Harry ignored the pain lancing through his chest at Voldemort's words. Of course, the man just wanted to protect his horcrux. He couldn't want a young teen for any other reason. The teen ignored the sensible voice reminding him that Tom had no idea of the other bond. The man was likely linking everything that happened to him back to the horcrux.

"Now. Will you answer on of my questions?"

Harry nodded without thinking and waited for the older wizard's question.

"Good. Now why do you need to see a healer that specializes in pregnancies?"

Harry cursed his Gryffindor side that would force him into answering a question he desperately wanted to avoid. A promise was a promise no matter what else happened. The boy took a deep breath to steady his nerves and forced himself to stare into Voldemort's eyes.

"Because I'm pregnant."

Harry felt something snap between him and Voldemort. Their connection going from empty warmth to cold as ice in an instant. He blinked up at the red eyes wondering what had caused the change.

"Mr. Potter. Do not take me for a fool. Wizarding men rarely become pregnant, and never at such a young age without the help of potions. I do not appreciate being lied to."

Harry glared at the man, "And I do not _appreciate_ being called a liar. You asked. I told you. Minsy confirmed my pregnancy as did Draco. You can ask either of them if you don't believe me."

"And if your suspicions are true why exactly would you need a healer?"

"Because Minsy says that my magic is trying to protect my baby from something. There is a risk that my baby could be dying at this exact moment."

Harry found himself standing and leaning over Voldemort's desk. As close as he could be without moving around it to stand next to the man.

"And I need to find the monster responsible for trying to kill me and my child. All signs are currently pointing towards one Albus Dumbledore. I need to save my baby and destroy that man's entire life. Now, are you going to get me a healer or am I going to have to push your demise in front of dear Dumbledore's?"

For the first time the older wizard's eyes were lit with understanding. The man finally able to acknowledge exactly what it was that gave this boy the power that would supposedly be Voldemort's doom. The boy was fiercely protective of the people he cared about. Harry Potter would have sacrificed himself for all of them, and he would do it again.

Voldemort gave Harry Potter one final nod. The young wizard returned it with a superior motion and let himself out of the room. Voldemort penned a letter and attached it to his swiftest owl. The healer would be here within the day.

(0,0)

The healer appeared after breakfast the following morning. Harry and Tom both excused themselves to go with the woman to talk about Harry's pregnancy.

Harry had tried to protest, but the man had been insistent and the teen had given in. It only seemed fair that the father was there for his baby's first check-up. The fact that he didn't know it was his seemed a minor detail at the moment.

The woman introduced herself as Florence Jaywing and claimed that she was a specialist in magical pregnancies. The Gryffindor opted to take her word for it and was going to deny being thankful that Tom was there when he was asked to lay back on his bed. The woman started up an interrogation as she checked over both the baby and the 'mother.'

"So tell me about your symptoms."

Harry snorted, "I'm sick half the time, the rest of the time I'm starving. I've started bawling my eyes out over the most ridiculous things, getting angry over a strange look, and laughing hysterically at things that could potentially ruin my life. Those kinds of symptoms?"

The nurse grinned, "Wonderful. It sounds like everything is progressing brilliantly."

Harry suppressed a laugh as she checked his pulse by hand displaying numbers that meant nothing to Harry in the air.

"Any unexplained bursts of magic?"

"No. But I have seemed to have access to different amounts of magic. I should have been drained dry when I was kept prisoner, but I managed to scrape up just enough to get me out of the house and past the wards."

"Hmmm. I'll look into that. Meanwhile, tell me about the father."

Harry stiffened but was careful to keep his eyes on the nurse and not the Slytherin sitting quietly next to him, "I'd rather not."

Florence huffed but compromised, "Just the basics. Health. Age. Magical prowess."

"As healthy as I've ever seen someone in his condition. Although he does seem to experiment a lot with charms and potions. Older than me although I'm not quite sure how much technically. And I think it's safe to say he is one of the most talented wizards I know."

Harry couldn't resist looking sideways at Voldemort at that last piece. The man was staring at a fixed point on the wall behind Healer Jaywing. Harry frowned but turned his eyes back to the nurse. Who was glancing between him and Voldemort in shock.

The teen frantically shook his head when she started to ask a question. The woman bit her lip but nodded. She ran her wand over Harry's abdomen one more time. Her face paling at whatever it was she saw.

"What's wrong? Is the baby alright?" Harry spoke quickly moving a hand to rest over his stomach.

Florence shook her head, "I'm sorry. The baby's fine. For now. The two of you have performed a kind of miracle here. Your baby should be dead at the moment. This is one of the reasons why your magic has been going haywire."

"I don't understand."

"Of course not. Just remember that the two of you are fine. The baby is in perfect health. But someone has cast an abortion charm on you."

Harry paled, "Abortion?"

"You and the baby provided a protective womb of some sort. Your magic mixed with the little the baby has and was protecting it from the effects of the spell." She hesitated but pushed on in a softer voice, "and the potions."

Harry was shaking with anger, "That man is going to pay. Can you cancel the spell?"

The healer nodded, "Yes, but it needs the presence of the f-of another powerful wizard before we can do it." The young teen noticed the slip and looked up to see the woman glancing briefly over at Tom.

Harry caught the pointed glance and decided that it was a good thing that the healer was willing to keep this secret for him.

"Riddle?" The man looked at him, "Would you mind helping?"

He blinked, apparently that had surprised him.

"If you want, I can go get someone else? I have something that I would like to take care of as soon as possible." Red eyes brightened with malice as he looked towards the door.

The young Gryffindor shook his head with a smile, "I'm worried that if you leave now, Dumbledore will be dead before I get a shot at him. Please?"

Tom smiled back, before shaking his head, he moved closer and looked up at the healer for instructions. Harry frowned at the suddenly blank expression then turned his own to the woman in the room.

"Great. Now, Mr. Potter-"

"Harry, please."

"Harry then, is going to need you to help support his magic with your own."

"How?"

"You will push your magic forward. Allow it to encase Harry." She watched as the bed sheets started to ruffle with a light breeze as the magic moved around him. "Perfect. Now Harry, you need to use it to balance your own."

The raven frowned but took a chance. He reached out his magic and allowed the two to mix. Judging by the healer's smile, Harry had guessed right.

"Good. Now I'm going to cancel the spell that was cast. Harry I don't know what's going to happen. I'm sure the baby will be fine, but this is probably going to feel uncomfortable."

Harry nodded and let the witch cast the counter spell. He knew the instant the spell was finished. Green eyes clouded with pain and the teen arched his back as his body took the brunt of the spell. In his pain he reached out a hand and found Voldemort's where it had been resting on the bed by his hip. Tom's magic flowed through their connection and rushed to surround the Harry.

Harry felt the pain start to ease and noticed his magic flowing away from his abdomen. He gave a sigh of relief when his magic settled into his body once again. He looked up to Tom with a grateful smile and felt a surge of disappointment as the man took his hand away.

Frowning slightly, forgetting that Tom didn't know about the bond, he turned to the Healer. A smile decorated her lovely face and she ran a hand through the hair sticking to his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Harry gave a little nod, still shaking from the pain, "Sir? I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the room."

Voldemort turned stunned eyes on her, "I will not."

"I have to perform an exam that I'm sure will make both of you uncomfortable. If you would please give me five minutes with Mr. Potter I will report to you shortly."

Tom shifted in his seat for a few moments before standing, "Five minutes then."

Florence waited until he had shut the door behind him before turning to Harry.

"Now then. I have a few questions I need to ask. First off, I take it that Tom does not know he's the father?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't think he even knows that is a possibility."

She frowned, "How could he not?"

Harry struggled to sit up, smiling gratefully when she helped prop him up against the pillows, "This isn't a typical male pregnancy, if there's such a thing. It was conceived entirely by magic."

"As our most male pregnancies."

Harry shook his head, "Not quite. Tom and I have never… well you know…" He waved his hand vaguely through the air. "The baby was conceived while I was alone in a cell in the bottom of Malfoy Manor about nine weeks ago."

"You've never been intimate with each other?" The nurse looked like she was torn between being horrified and ecstatic, "Then how did…?"

"Have you ever heard about a soul bond?"

"Of course. But I've never heard of a pregnancy due to one before."

"The bond seems to have a mind of its own. It decides that if a couple isn't getting together fast enough that it has to cause a pregnancy to move the bond along . The only issue is, that a pregnancy isn't going to change anything in our case."

"I'm sure the bond knows what it is doing." Florence tried to reassure him.

"Me too. It would be nice to have something wonderful happen for once."

The healer tried to speak but was interrupted by the opening of the door. As Tom settled back against the wall to watch, she cast a few spells over Harry.

"The baby is fine. He's coming along wonderfully. Perfectly developed as of right now. You are in good health as well, although I ask that you sleep for a few hours to recover your strength. Now a male pregnancy lasts ten months usually, because the body has to alter itself to carry the child to full development. In your case, we may be looking at eleven months."

"Eleven?" Harry looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I won't be able to tell for a little longer yet, but most likely yes. You also need to be around the father during the pregnancy as their magic will help to support the baby's development. And I am afraid that your symptoms are going to last longer and be more…intense than your average woman's."

"Great. Just what I wanted to hear."

She gave him a small smile, "Rest now. Sir? Can I talk to you outside?"

Florence watched as Harry closed his eyes and Tom fought an internal battle about whether to cross to the young boy or follow the healer. Eventually common sense won out and he slipped outside carefully shutting the door behind him.

"Now. I know Mr. Potter is going to be stubborn about this, but he needs to have the father around for his sake and the baby's. You need to get him to admit to who the father is. Not being around the father enough can cause miscarriage or premature birth, which are both exceedingly dangerous for the 'mother.'"

Tom nodded, "I know who the father is."

Florence's eyes lit up as her shoulders slumped in relief, "Perfect. They'll need to sit with Harry as much as possible for the next few days while his body and magic recover."

Tom nodded and led her to a room with a floo connection. Telling her that she could use that fireplace every time she came to visit Harry. Florence let out a breath of relief that she wasn't going to have to keep the father's identity a secret. She stepped into the green flames calling out the name of her home.

Just as the sound of roaring flames began to block her hearing she heard Voldemort's voice a final time.

"Minsy? Please go get George Weasley and tell him he must sit with Mr. Potter until dinner."

_'Oh, bloody hell.'_ Was all Florence could think as she was sucked through the fireplace and back to her own living room.

(0,0)

Draco Malfoy was confused. The blonde was listening to the Dark Lord talking about his plans. Although he was not an official member of the Inner Circle his father's position gave him slightly more access than the others of his position.

Currently the Dark Lord was speaking about Harry Potter's affliction. Every time he spoke of Harry the man's eyes would change. Not something a person would notice truly. The shape never changed. The edges would crinkle, not a wrinkle would mar the face. But the color would shift closer to brown.

Then someone would mention the child. It had become a serious topic of conversation, especially when everyone learned that Dumbledore had attempted a forceful abortion.

"The good news is that Potter is safe for now." All eyes turned towards the Dark Lord, "As is his… child. The only thing that the healer requested is that he be near the child's other father, and seeing as that was easily arranged we now only have to deal with Dumbledore."

Draco blinked. The Dark Lord knew who the father was? When did Harry tell him? And _why _didn't Harry tell Draco that the Dark Lord knew?!

Draco missed the rest of the meeting, too focused on his own thoughts to hear much else. When the Dark Lord finally dismissed them Draco moved in dignified haste towards Harry's room. Where Harry spent most of his free time still not sure of his welcome among the other guests in the Manor.

"Harry James Potter!" Draco let the door slam behind him as he approached the raven where he slept on the bed, "Why didn't you tell me that you told the Dark Lord he was the father of your child?! And how in the hell did you manage to tell him without letting him know about the bond?"

Green eyes blinked up at Draco, "Because I didn't tell him?"

Draco raised a single eyebrow, "Oh really? Then how exactly did he find out who the father was?"

Harry began chewing on his lip, "I didn't tell him. He can't know, else he would have said something, right?"

"I was sitting in on the meeting not five minutes ago and he said that you were supposed to be around the father. It's for the baby's health or something."

"The only person I've been around is George. He's almost constantly by my side. Him and Fred have been taking turns sitting with me and such while I'm up here in my room."

The two boys sat in silence as they both thought over everything. The silence was broken as Draco started laughing.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry gave Draco a questioning glance, questioning the humor and the boy's sanity.

"Harry! He thinks that George is the father?!"

"Why the hell would he think that?" Harry frowned.

"I don't know, but it's the only thing that makes sense. What would have given him the idea do you think?"

"I have no idea. I can't even think about anything. I have a headache that is just pounding."

"Do you get them often?" Draco frowned and pressed a hand against Harry's forehead, "You're burning up."

"Only when Voldemort's emotional."

"You get headaches because of Voldemort?"

"Yeah, it's because of the horcrux. I think anyway. They've been getting worse."

Draco sat for a long moment moving Harry over to the bed so that he could lay down. His Slytherin mind was working trying to piece it all together. He was sure that it was all connected somehow. He was silent as Harry asked for Minsy to bring him some crackers and apple juice.

Harry was almost finished with his snack when Draco spoke again.

"That's it!"

"What is? What are you talking about?"

"That's it! Don't you see? It's the only thing that really makes sense!"

"Draco I have no idea what you are blabbering on about."

"Think about it. Your headaches have gotten worse since you started hanging out with George. The Dark Lord thinks George is your baby's father. He's talking about taking revenge on Dumbledore- for you. He hates talking about the baby. He is always sitting with you next to him at dinner and never lets George sit with you…"

Draco looked at Harry pointedly. Harry returned the look with a blank gaze.

"And?"

Draco rolled his eyes and reached out to grip Harry's arm, "Harry. The. Man. Is. Jealous."

Harry blinked at him, "Jealous." His voice was flat and he gave a disbelieving look.

"Yes! It all makes sense!"

Harry shook his head, "Not a chance. The pains wouldn't have started as soon as they did."

"Well when did they start?"

"At the Burrow right after I left here. I was in the room fighting off Ginny, she didn't believe I wasn't desperately in love with her, and…"

Harry's eyes lit with understanding and Draco couldn't resist pushing the boy. Curious as to what the boy had remembered.

"What?"

"I kissed George. Tom's emotions skyrocketed after that, George was helping me clean up the blood."

"Blood?"

Harry waved a hand, "Yeah, it happens on occasion. Do you really think that he's jealous?"

"Of course, but blood?"

"Seriously so long as Tom keeps from trying to kill anyone it usually just aches."

"Does he know about your headaches?"

"No. I don't think so. I've never brought it up anyway."

"You need to tell him."

"Why?"

"Because it's hurting you. Tell him about the scar hurting and that George isn't the father! It's hurting you. _He's_ hurting you. He needs to know."

"Fine. But I'll let him know in my own way."

"That's okay, but you also need to tell him who the father actually is."

"I know. I just don't know how."

Harry was sitting up next to Draco and buried his face in his hands. Draco gave him a slight smile as he rubbed the younger boy's back. Before the raven could think about it he found himself resting against the blonde. His face tucked against the boy's chest. The usually closed of Slytherin stiffened before relaxing into the embrace.

Neither boy noticed the door clicking closed on a pair of red eyes.

(0,0)

Harry walked into the room with his usual smile. Stopping to talk to the twins as he always did. Before moving to sit at his usual seat between Draco and Voldemort. He sat down and avoided looking at the usually empty seat across from him.

That is until he noticed that the seat was occupied.

He looked up and felt his jaw drop. The man sitting across from him was dead. Or he was supposed to be dead anyway. How many people could fake their own deaths? Seriously. This was becoming absolutely ridiculous. But back to the point-

"Snape?"

The ex-professor turned to look up at the man on his right, "Potter, my Lord?"

"Potter. He is my guest here as are the rest of the people in this room."

"Is he the one you wished me to make the potions for?"

"Yes. Will that be a problem?"

"None at all, my Lord."

"How do people keep being not dead?!" Harry's voice called the attention of the entire room.

"Mr. Potter, I suggest that you lower your voice."

Harry shrank under the professor's disapproving tone. He glanced up under his bangs to see Tom smirking as he drank from his you feel the need for respect?

"I apologize, sir." The boy made his voice soft and apologetic, dropping all pretense of sarcasm.

Snape looked like he had been slapped. His mouth dropping open as he looked across the table at the Gryffindor. Harry nearly choked on his bite of potatoes as he laughed. Fortunately, the raven wasn't the only one to find the ex-professor's reaction amusing.

Draco was coughing over a mouthful of water at his godfather's expression. Lucius was suppressing a chuckle as he looked away from the man. Narcissa and Bella were openly giggling at their fellow follower. The twins were saving the moment to their memories for future blackmail.

"What's wrong Severus?" Tom was not even trying to hide his smirk.

Snape got control of himself and glared at Harry, "I survived because the Dark Lord forewarned me. I used the antidote to Nagini's venom with the Draught of Living Death. About a week later, after the antidote had taken it's affect the Dark Lord introduced the counter to the Draught."

"Does no one know how to die anymore?"

The room filled with laughter and Harry blushed. His head ducking down once again staring at his plate of food. Quiet chuckles filled the room and they all enjoyed a tension free dinner. Dessert was some of Harry's favorites and the blonde Slytherin couldn't help rolling his eyes at the raven's choice of 'nutrition.'

Everyone was getting ready to move to another room when the doors opened again.

"Sorry about my tardiness, my Lord."

"It is no problem, young Lestrange. Please take a seat."

Harry frowned at the voice echoing around the room. Why did Lestrange's son sound so familiar? He turned to face the open door. His eyes went wide as he took in the tall form standing behind the usually empty seat. He blinked. Once. Twice. Three times but the shape never changed.

"My plans became more difficult than I anticipated, but I think I finally made contact."

"Very good. We were about to move to the parlor. Would you like to join us, or would you rather eat something?"

Harry blinked at the polite tone of the Dark Lord before turning back to the other figure.

"I'll join you, if that's alright, my Lord."

With that they stood and moved towards the door once again. Harry walked around Voldemort to get a closer look at the new comer. He finally found his voice as he stepped past Snape.

"Neville?"

Sure enough surprised eyes turned to him and a familiar smile crossed the young man's face, "Harry! What are you doing here?"

**Thanks for your patience everyone! I really am trying to keep with the whole fifteen reviews thing, but you guys are all so wonderful about reviewing! I do have a question for you guys, Draco needs a pairing. Any ideas? Love you all!**


	11. That's One Way To Tell Him

_"Neville?"_

_"Harry! What are you doing here?"_

Harry turned to Draco, "Were you going to tell me?"

Draco looked away and moved towards the opposite side of the room. Before the raven could start yelling and screaming, Tom gripped him by his shoulder and steered him out of the room towards the parlor. Harry pouted but allowed himself to be led out of the room.

The older wizard's magic was covering Harry in comforting waves as he struggled with his temper. There was a reason for all of this. He just had to figure it out. He sat among the chairs and took a moment to study the room.

The parlor was similar to the drawing room, which was where they usually enjoyed their after dinner conversation. The walls were a dark green and were covered with tasteful art, mostly large landscapes. There was a fireplace which was currently in use despite the hot weather. Around the fireplace were two sofas and a handful of chairs. Each one made from especially supple black leather.

The flooring was a lush white carpet that seemed a perfect contrast to the rest of the dark space. Several small end tables decorated the space between the seats providing a perfect place to rest drinks or start a game of chess. Everyone moved to their usual positions, with the exception of Harry, Neville, and Riddle.

The older wizard guided the two boys to sit on one of the sofas. He stood stiffly behind Harry and his magic began pulsing as his irritation showed through.

"I will not have you disrespecting this house again, Potter. You are a guest here and I expect you to act as such. You will _not _raise your voice while conversing with others, do you understand me."

Taking the reprimand for what it was Harry nodded his head. Severus Snape watch the exchange with a sense of morbid curiosity. The brat had never been this respectful of him. It was… strange to see the boy accepting criticism without lashing out with his Gryffindor temper.

"Now. You will sit and listen to what young Neville has to say. When he has finished you will then be allowed to ask your questions."

Harry nodded again and looked at Neville. The young boy was grateful that Tom made no move to leave. The magic was comforting as it wrapped around him, protecting him and their child.

"Right then." Neville gave a sheepish grin, "I want you to know that I had no idea about any of this until about a week after you disappeared. I managed to sneak out to look for your body and managed to run into a Death Eater patrol...

(0,0)

Neville was stumbling through the forest. He knew there was a clearing out here somewhere. The trees were looming over him as he forced his way through branches. The weeds and grasses caught on his trousers pulling them and tearing them as he fought to find some sort of opening.

The trees grew taller and thicker, Neville having to squeeze between trunks of them to get past. Somewhere in front of him a wolf howled, Neville froze mid-step and listened to the forest. Bugs creeping along branches, large animals prowling around, the sound of hooves not too far away.

The Gryffindor swallowed trying to fight the urge to run. He had a mission and he was not leaving until he achieved it. He needed to find Harry and bring him back to the castle. People were ready to morn for their savior.

A bright light flashed in the corner of his eye and Neville turned with his wand drawn to face the unknown threat. Several shadows stepped out from among the trees. The teen cursed as he found himself surrounded by foes.

"Take him." Neville spun around with rage in his eyes as he recognized the voice of one Bellatrix Lestrange.

Within seconds he was tied with surprisingly gentle bonds. His hands bound behind his back and his legs tied at the ankles. He glanced down to see fabric wrapped around his feet.. It wouldn't be comfortable, but it probably wouldn't hurt much either unless he tried to struggle. He glanced over his shoulder as he felt someone pull his wand from his hand.

He felt delicate fingers grip his chin and his face was turned to look into brown eyes cleared of insanity for the moment. Her other hand came up and Neville flinched prepared for the blow.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Neville opened his mouth to curse only to find that he had been gagged without realizing it. His eyes opened wide when he felt the hand brush his hair away from his forehead. Neville shook his head as he looked up at Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I'll explain it all soon, I promise."

With that the Gryffindor was thrown into silence and dark as a stunning spell hit him from behind.

(0,0)

"I wondered why she wasn't acting all crazy when I saw her. It was weird. A good weird but weird none the less. I do think I like her better now though." Harry felt the magic coming from behind him shift.

Oops, "Right, Sorry Tom no talking from the Potter person. Gotcha. Go on Neville."

Neville laughed a little as the Dark Lord glared at Harry calling him Tom. A harsh glare his direction was better than any sobering charm and he quickly moved on with the story.

(0,0)

The young Gryffindor woke up in a locked room. The bed was completely black and Neville brushed his hands over the silk sheets. Well at least he wasn't going to suffer while being kept here.

The room itself was fairly large and cozy. He had a feeling that he was in a fairly neutral room wherever he was. The walls were done in a soft white and the carpet was a cream of sorts. He stood from the bed and sank into the soft carpet. Neville moved around and found two doors, one of them was unlocked.

The bathroom was nice, nothing fancy, it was the other door that was bothering him. He assumed he was in someone's house and that the other door led to the hallway. He was apparently a prisoner then. He found the window was locked too. Or at least he couldn't open it.

He went back to the bed, the instant he sat down he heard the sound of a lock clicking. Before thinking it through Neville jumped to his feet and moved to stand in the center of the room. Ready to meet whoever stepped through the door.

The door opened to a beautiful witch stepping into view. The lady was in her early fourties or else she looked really good for her age. Judging by the light lines surrounding her eyes and mouth she smile often and she was married to a rich husband if her ring was any indication. Her long brown hair secured in a braid from which a few curly strands escape to curve around large brown eyes. Neville blinked as he tried to place the familiar hair and face. She was a reminder of someone. She smiled gently and the Gryffindor forgot all thoughts of knowing her.

"Neville? Please listen to me, I promise you won't regret it."

"Who are you?" The lady blinked in shock but gave him a small smile.

"I think that's something better left to later in the discussion."

"I'll listen, but I don't know about after that."

The beautiful witch smile again, "I understand. Well first you should know that I am a follower of the Dark Lord."

Neville flinched, "I figured."

"I've followed him my entire life. But I had other priorities, I was available for him and did some things that others were unwilling to do. I had a family to take care of, and they always came first. Then my son was taken from me."

Neville sat on the bed and gestured for her to take a seat as well, "What happened?"

"He was kidnapped as a young baby. By those precious 'light' wizards."

The Gryffindor watched as an angry glint appeared in her eyes. The thought that he knew her was just as fleeting as the look she gave him.

"He was about two months old when he was taken from me. The man who took him gave him to a 'loving' family and they bound his magic to a degree. They gave him a new birthday and passed the child off as their own. Then as a precaution they cast a memory charm on me and my husband.

"It worked. For several long months I forgot that I had a son. That there was a baby I had carried for nine long months. But every place I looked there was something that reminded me of him. It literally drove me crazy. Because of that I broke through the block to a degree. I knew that there was something that had been taken from me.

"I tracked down the family. The bind on my son's magic prevented me from recognizing him. With how strong the binding spell was I'm surprised that he was ever able to use magic at all. As crazy as I was I made a mistake that I regret to this day."

"What did you do?" Neville asked reaching a hand out to rest over hers.

"I tortured them." The witch's voice was soft and gentle as she forced the words out.

"Well I think they deserved it." The teen squeezed her hand trying to give her a little comfort.

The witch turned her hand over and gently gripped his in her own. She took a deep breath as she tried to continue with her story.

"It was about a year ago that my Lord discovered the block in my mind. He was using Legilmency as he usually does. He was admittedly curious as to what had caused the lapse in my sanity. He removed it shortly afterwards. That was the instant I remembered, my Lord removed the block from my husband right after that. I've been trying to find him since, but it was difficult because his magic was still blocked."

"You found him then?"

"Yes. But I know he'll never be able to forgive me for what I did to his parents."

Neville gripped her hand a little tighter and brushed a hair from her cheek, "He'll understand. I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"You really don't think so."

"I do." Neville tried to assure her.

She shook her head and when she looked at him her eyes were filled with tears, "He won't."

"You can't be sure, have you told him everything?"

"More or less."

"You'll be fine."

"I won't. Neville, I-" Her voice broke and she pulled away from him slightly, "I tortured his parents to insanity, he visits them in the mental ward at St. Mungo's every chance he gets."

Neville pulled back from her. His eyes shut off, closed to the tears he saw on the woman's face.

"You're Bellatrix Lestrange. I knew I recognized you."

"Neville! I'm trying to tell you that I had no idea, I was trying to find you. I was out of control I never would have if-"

"Get out."

Bellatrix collapsed over herself a little more and stood to leave. The door was almost hsut behind her when Neville stopped her.

"Who took your son from you?" He kept his eyes pinned to the floor between his feet.

"It was Albus Dumbledore."

The door shut on the quiet whisper as the witch left her son to think.

(0,0)

Harry smirked, "How long was it before you forgave her?"

"About a month actually. She came in with the news that you had escaped. That the Dark Lord was trying to find you, she was hoping that I could talk some sense into you." Neville smirked, "I didn't bother trying to explain how hopeless that is with you."

The two Gryffindor's laughed much to the amusement (and relief) of the rest of the room.

"What's going on with the two of you now then?"

"Three of us actually. I'm not sure, they're my parents, but we're not actually a family yet. At least not in my mind. It still kind of feels like a betrayal to my…other parents."

Harry nodded, "That I can understand."

"So what brings you here?"

"A kidnapping and rescuing Dark Lord, actually. The Weasley's and Dumbledore decided that I would be better off brainwashed and childless than in the Dark Lord's clutches."

Neville looked at him, "Childless?"

"Yeah, I'm pregnant!"

"Congratulations! Who's the father?"

Harry smiled as Neville pulled him closer on the sofa to give him a hug. There were moments when Harry hated being as small as he was, but hugs were definitely the exception. Harry laughed and started to answer.

"No one knows. He apparently has not even told the father yet."

Harry blinked as Tom's magic suddenly pulled back from him, "Tom?"

"Who is it then?"

Harry chewed on his lip and debated, "This really wasn't how I wanted to tell him."

"So it is Draco then?"

The raven sat up in surprise and turned to the older wizard, "No. Why would you think that?"

"I heard you and young Malfoy speaking in your room."

The blonde in question started laughing, "I'm sorry my Lord, but you probably should have listened a little longer."

Voldemort's eyes turned bright red and he leveled his wand at the heir.

"Tom, don't!"

The wizard paid no attention to Harry, tryidng to decide the best way to punish the blonde for his cheek. He stalked forward across the carpet to face the teen directly. His wand pointing between two grey eyes.

"Tom! You can't. He's just laughing because he knows who the father is. You would have to if you had listened a little longer."

Nothing.

"Dammit, Tom! You're the father, okay?!"

The reaction was instantaneous.

The entire room froze. With Draco cross eyed as he stared at the wand point in his face. Narcissa attempting to break through her husband's hold and over to Draco. Severus blank-faced as he struggled to piece together the story that was going on here. Fred and George seemed caught between laughter and terror as they kept their eyes on the Dark Lord.

The man at the center of it all was blinking as his chest heaved with his deep breaths. He turned slowly to face the raven at the other end of the room. He took several quick strides forwards until his wand was pressed into the dip between Harry's collar bones.

"Don't lie to me."

"Why the hell would I lie about something like this?" Harry struggled not to fall and beg for forgiveness the bond pressing down on him.

If he gave in, Tom would never respect him. He needed Tom to respect him and care for him, and not just because of a stupid bond. Soul mates or not.

"You do realize that this is impossible."

Harry barely kept from rolling his eyes. Barely, "Yes, I do. How it happened well, your guess is as good as mine, but the baby is yours."

"And if I think you're lying?"

"Then you are an idiot. The only reason why it hasn't been obvious is because your magic his woven into this house. Everywhere I go I can feel your magic washing over me."

"I have no reason to believe you."

Harry watched as the rest of the room moved to give the quarreling pair a little space. That was when Harry noticed the magic swirling around them as the glared at each other.

"The spell that the healer removed? She needed the father's magic. I was alone for the week that the child was conceived, I had no contact with anyone. Believe me. The child is yours."

"And if I don't want it?" Harry stepped back as though he had been slapped. The edge of his seat clipping the back of his knees.

He caught himself before he fell and wiped all of the hurt from his expression, "Then I will leave with the child after it's born."

"And if I do want it?"

Harry kept from reacting this time. The words soothed something inside him but he held his ground. Blood red met avada green as they stared at each other.

"Then you have to prove it."

"The child isn't mine."

Harry gave up the fight. He sat down on the sofa and looked away from Tom, "Think what you will. I have other reasons for you to believe me. But those will _not_ be discussed here."

"Tomorrow morning you _will_ come to my office. And we _will_ talk about this. I asked you to respect this house and you spread lies."

Tom stormed out of the room with all the grace of a tiger and Harry merely glared after him. This was not how he wanted it to go. Then he had been expecting something like this. Hence his reluctance to tell the older wizard about any of this.

"Harry?"

"I'm okay." Harry answered the question without looking for the person who asked and pushed to his feet, "I'm going to bed now. I'll see everyone tomorrow."

The young raven disappeared through the same door as his mate had. Following behind his tracks as he slipped into his own room and into the comfortable sheets. He shut his eyes and ignored the tears as they sat under his eyelids.

Tom's words were just that. Words. He had done so much for him and the baby, knowing he was the father wouldn't change anything. They Gryffindor curled up on his side one arm over his stomach and the other under his head. Tomorrow morning he would talk to Tom about the bond.

Tonight he would dream and forget.

(0,0)

Harry woke in the early morning.

The rising sun was shining through curtains he'd apparently forgotten to close. Groaning Harry stood up and stumbled over to the window with shaky muscles and squinting eyes. By the time the young Gryffindor made it back to his bed his thoughts were awake and racing. Despite the fatigue still wrapping his body, nothing could make the teen fall asleep.

_'What if Tom really doesn't want the baby?'_

_'Would he throw me out?'_

_'How mad could he possibly be?'_

_'Will he freak at having to be stuck with me forever?'_

_'What if he wants the baby, but not me?'_

With a groan Harry sat back up. Leaning against the headboard and looking around the room for something that could distract him. His thoughts were heading down a terrible path and nothing could really prevent them. Except thinking about something completely different.

The room was different than most of the others he had seen. There was not a hint of green and silver. Which, seeing as it was a Slytherin's house, made the lack of variation was hardly surprising. Harry's room was given a blue color scheme. Royal blue comforter over a dark wood bed frame. The headboard leaning against a light blue painted wall. Cream trim matching the pillows and the carpet that seemed to be a similar color no matter where you went in the house.

Finally he found something to distract him. Raising his hand he summoned Cedrella's journal. It may not be a different topic, but at least this time it was someone else's life. He flipped open to the page he had marked last time and began to read.

(0,0)

Four hours later Harry closed the back cover of the journal.

He stared at the blank leather for a long moment trying to process everything he had read. Cedrella had eventually told her mother about the bond. She had hoped that her mother would have been understanding. In the end her mother had done the only thing she thought she could.

She had disowned her daughter.

For being married to a blood traitor would have brought shame to the family. And that was the man Cedrella had been destined to be with. Septimus Weasley. As soon as Cedrella had been disowned she had raced to the man's house, already six months pregnant. The man had listened to her explain the bond and had been beyond excited to get married.

The bond had taken care of everything. Septimus had problems with relationships since his first date. To find out that it was because he had a soul mate definitely made everything easier. Besides that they never really had to worry about her parents being a problem. Their marriage had been instant and they had fallen in love rather easily.

Aside from the occasional passing on the street, Cedrella never saw her family again.

After that the entries sort of ended. Every couple of years she would make an entry about this fight or that child. Then there was a series of entries dated during one week in 1957. They had been written in a different hand. It was the few days prior to and following Cedrella's death.

Septimus tracked how her health had started to decline. The healers had never seen anything like it, and they still had no idea what it was. Septimus guessed that it was because of the bond. Something had happened to Septimus, although he refused to say what, and it weakened him greatly.

The bond had used Cedrella's magic to try and heal him. She had forced more than what the bond had tried to take. It was hopeless. Every ounce of magic she used would heal him for a short time, and then disappear.

Septimus was forced to watch as Cedrella withered in front of his eyes. He begged her to let him go, to save herself but she couldn't just give up without a fight. She died in his arms and nothing could have saved her. Septimus wrote an article about setting up her funeral. About missing her dearly and what life was like without her.

The last entry was written in a final hand. Billius Weasley, their eldest son. Septimus had died three days after his wife. Laying on the bed they had shared for their entire lives together. Within the week they were both buried together in the family graveyard.

"Is Mr. Potter beings hungry?"

Harry jumped and fell off the bed at the sound of the house elf's voice.

"Is Mr. Potter beings okay?"

Harry gave a self-deprecating laugh and pulled himself up off of the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed and took several long breaths.

"Don't scare me like that, Minsy!"

"Minsy is sorry." Harry cursed at himself as the elf started to cringe.

"Don't be sorry. It's my fault, I should have known you would be coming soon."

"Is Mr. Potter coming to breakfast?"

"Yes. I'm going to change first. Want to see if I can find my own way to the dining room after a week or so?"

Minsy laughed lightly, "I'm sure Mr. Potter will surprise his self."

Harry joined her in laughter, fondly smiling as the elf popped away. He would really miss that elf.

No.

Black hair swung around his face as he tried to clear his head. The teen had no reason to suspect that Tom would kick him out. In fact he had every reason to expect the exact opposite. Tom had done a lot for them. He doubted the fact that the child was his would make him want to throw Harry and the baby out.

Nodding his head with his thoughts Harry pulled out a pair of comfortable jeans and a worn t-shirt from his wardrobe. He covered it up with one of his nicer jackets and moved down the hall.

Harry had taken two steps inside the door when he realized that something was wrong. No one was sitting in their usual seats. Moving his eyes along the table it didn't take him long to realize what the difference was.

Draco was sitting on Voldemort's right. Across from one Severus Snape. Everyone was already here, which meant the Gryffindor was stuck at the only open seat. He was supposed to sit between Narcissa Malfoy and Mrs. Greengrass.

A glance up the table as he moved towards his seat gained him an apologetic glance from Draco. At least he now knew it wasn't the Malfoy heir's decision. Tom was no comfort, as his face was kept turned from the young Gryffindor. His focus on a conversation he was having with Snape.

Harry sat down and turned his eyes to his plate.

The meal went by slowly for the Potter boy. Green eyes never strayed from his plate for more than a second. His conversation was short and polite with the two older women, never really noticing who was across from him, although he presumed it was Bellatrix as she was the one who usually sat across from Narcissa.

Eventually though, it did come to an end. The last of the plates were cleared and Voldemort stood. The rest of his entourage did as well and Harry suppressed his snort. Every meal it was the same. Harry would stay seating while everyone else stood, even the twins. Although he supposed that they did it more to avoid being cursed than anything else.

A familiar voice came from behind Harry as the older wizard came to a halt.

"I will see you in my office in ten minutes. Bring whatever proof you have."

Harry nodded once and kept his head bowed as the man swept from the hall. The twins and Draco were behind him within a minute of the door shutting.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. The Dark Lord moved me, I couldn't do anything else."

The young Gryffindor shrugged, he had figured that was what happened.

"Mate? Are you okay?"

"What's wrong?"

The twins' worried voices cut through Harry's fog. He looked up to them with large green eyes and tried to think of words to explain it to them.

"I'm fine. It's just… I feel like he's already chosen not to believe a word I say."

The twins both gave him a squeeze on his shoulder before guiding him to the door. Draco standing and talking with his mother before following.

"It is all going to be fine, little brother. You'll see."

Harry smiled, "Thanks George, I better go get that journal. It's alright if he sees it right?"

"Course."

"Thanks."

Harry hurried back to his room, desperate to get this over with.

(0,0)

Ten minutes later the teen was knocking on the Dark Lord's study.

He swallowed slowly when a voice asked him to enter. He pressed down on the handle and stepped through the door.

"Close it behind you."

Harry shut the door and moved to sit in one of the comfortable leather chairs that sat opposite Tom's desk. He glanced down at his lap before forcing himself to look directly up into Tom's eyes. Which were thankfully for brown than red.

Harry took a deep breath, "I have something that I think may help convince you."

Tom looked at him expectantly and glanced towards his desk. The raven took the hint and set the journal in front of the older man. The man said nothing and just watched Harry.

"It's a recorded account of a pregnancy that occurred without the couple participating in intimate relations."

"Two men?"

"Well…no."

"So how does this information pertain to me?"

Harry struggled for a moment but finally decided that it was now or never.

"It occurred because of a soul bond."

A single raised eyebrow was his only response.

"That's the same reason that I or rather we have a child on the way."

Tom sat still for a long moment before he started laughing lightly. The Gryffindor tried to hide the tears that formed at the response. He had hoped that the older wizard would have at least accepted it as a possibility. But instead the man was laughing at him.

Harry stood from his chair and moved towards the door without a word. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. The teen stood still as he felt the hand moved to turn him around. He fought against the pressure until it finally gave up.

"Harry. It's not what you're thinking."

The teen relaxed as he heard the other wizard use his first name, but continued to stand facing away.

"You know a little about the bond?" A small nod, "Then you know that when your side was blocked, I shut my own down." Another nod, "And that it drove me towards insanity?"

This time Harry let the hands turn him to face the older wizard, "Yes."

"Harry. Do I look insane to you?"

"No. I thought that was strange, I mean at first you were horrible and then you were asking me if I wanted to leave the cell. Now you're being exceedingly… not insane."

Voldemort chuckled again, "Oh, Harry. I already knew about the bond. My personal block was wearing thin when I left you the last time. By the time the red headed twins sent me to find you, I knew about the soul bond."

There was a long moment while Harry tried to understand all of the words and their meanings.

"You mean, you knew?"

Tom gave him a small smile and nodded. Harry reached up one hand and slapped him across the face. The falling jaw and wide eyes would have been enough to make Harry laugh had it been under any other circumstances.

"Why the hell would you put me through that then?!"

"Oh Harry. I thought you were in love with someone else. I didn't know you could get pregnant with just the bond."

Harry gave him a small smile and reached up a hand to rub over the red side of Tom's face.

"I'm sorry about that."

"I'll pay you back for it later." The tone was joking but Harry's reaction was anything but.

The teen jerked back and reached behind him for the handle. Pressing it down and backing out of the door. He fled from the room. His voice echoing down the hall as he raced towards his own room.

"Bye Tom. I'll see you at dinner."

_'What the hell just happened?'_

(0,0)

Harry leaned heavily against his door as he found sanctuary within his room.

He hadn't meant to react like that. He knew that Tom had been joking, trying to get Harry to laugh. But the words brought back memories that were beyond terrible.

Pictures of Vernon slapping him upside the head before shoving him into the cupboard. Memories of his hands being pressed against the burning stove top. Being pushed down a flight of stairs. Tom would never do that to him. Harry knew that.

He knew it.

But try telling that to his heart that was currently trying to pound through his chest.

**I know the child abuse thing is a little cliche, but you can't tell me that it didn't affect Harry being trapped in a cupboard and forced to serve his 'family'. Anyway, I love you all so much! If I had all of you waiting for me during NaNoWriMo I might have actually met the goal. It may be another few days until the next one, but until then. Thank you!**


	12. Memories and Mistakes

Tom was pacing back and forth inside his office.

The young raven had come in and admitted to the soul bond. Managed to convince him, mostly, that the child was his. Basically declared that he cared deeply for the older wizard. Slapped him across the face. Apologized for the mark.

Then turned tail and fled from the room.

Tom was at a loss. He replayed the conversation and struggled to find the tipping point. He figured that it was his teasing remark. Joking about paying Harry back for the slap had seemed an appropriate way to tease the boy. But judging from his reactions it may not have been the best choice.

He hoped that this wouldn't start another hurdle in their relationship. He had not meant to upset the teen. Although he still wasn't really sure what he had done exactly. Tom pushed himself to his feet and decided to go… somewhere. Hopefully walking would help him understand exactly what it was he had done.

Moving along the carpeted halls he found himself heading to the parlor. Where all of this had started the night before. The tall figure swept into the unoccupied room and moved to sit on one of the sofas. His mind racing through the conversation yet again.

Sometime later the room was entered again by a young blonde this time. He heard a sigh and watched as the young Slytherin made his way to one of the chairs. It wasn't until the teen sat down and began muttering to himself that he realized he was not alone.

Watching the young man startle and struggle to apologize brought a slight smile to Tom's face.

"Sit Draco. Do not worry, I'm just as lost in my thoughts as you."

Draco nodded, hesitating before retaking the seat he had recently vacated.

"Do you mind my asking what is occupying your thoughts, my Lord?"

"Potter."

"I thought you had a talk with him. Didn't it go well? I thought he was going to tell you everything."

"I already knew. But that's not the point, we're…friendly… I think. But I said something that upset him. Only I'm not sure what I said, or why it upset him."

Draco snorted, "That happens a lot with Harry."

The older wizard rolled his eyes at the mark before surprising both of them. The Dark Lord slouched on the couch. One arm laying across the top, the other folded across his center. His back supported by the arm of the couch as one foot rested on the floor.

The blonde was in shock as he watched his Lord. The man rarely did anything close to relaxing, at least not in the presence of his followers. He watched as the dark haired wizard stared up at the ceiling his brown eyes focused on nothing as he lay there. Draco watched him in shock for a few minutes while he struggled to find something to say.

"Maybe you should talk to George."

Draco flinched as suddenly red eyes turned to stare in his direction. The blonde wondered briefly where his sense of Slytherin self-protection had gone to. He knew that the older wizard had been upset about Harry's relationship with the Weasley.

"And why, exactly, should I talk to that…Weasley?"

"I didn't wish to anger you, my Lord. I merely suggested it because he has been friends with Harry for a long time," Draco flinched at the man's glare and quickly tried to back pedal, "you could also try speaking to Neville if you wished. Although he will probably not know as much as Harry's adoptive family."

_'Adoptive family…' _The phrase brought a few questions to mind and Tom decided that he needed to learn more about his bondmate.

"I will think about it. I do have a few questions for you though."

Draco nodded and waited for his Lord. His blonde hair falling in front of his eyes as he watched the older wizard.

"What can you tell me about Harry?"

"Uhh…" Draco racked his brain, "I don't know what to tell you my Lord. He's a Gryffindor through and through although he seems to have a good sense about others, how to act and what to say and such. He like treacle tart…"

The blonde sat silently as he searched his brain for something interesting to tell the Dark Lord.

"I'm not really sure what you want me to tell you."

"Anything. Everything. We'll start simply, what was his childhood like?"

The blonde smiled, "As far as I know he grew up pampered and honored like the hero he was supposed to be. Loved and adored by everyone."

(0,0)

Harry was pacing back and forth inside his room.

Fred, George, and Neville had come to talk to him when he didn't show up for lunch. Apparently Tom was being somewhat short-tempered (more so than usual anyway) and they were worried about what had happened.

The youngest had assured them that he was indeed fine. He and his mate had talked about it and it turned out that the idiot had already know, but had been terrified that Harry was in love with someone else. Plus he hadn't known that Harry could get pregnant on magic alone and had assumed that Harry was having someone else's child.

Neville, who had been briefed by the twins during the raven's pacing, was the first to break the silence.

"I think I'm missing something. If you and Voldemort have talked it out, why are you and he not trying to figure out everything else?"

Harry continued his pacing until he faced the three who were sitting on the bed, "Because I ran away."

"Why?"

"Because he scared me. Or rather he reminded me of things that frighten me."

"What happened?"

Harry shook his head, "I think Tom needs to be the first to find out about this."

This time it was the twins who spoke up. Neville and the twins had really no idea about the cause of Harry's panic. But they did know one thing.

"Then you should go talk to him."

"He's probably driving himself crazy about what happened between the two of you."

"But I'm s-nervous. What if I, what he doesn't understand?"

Neville reached out a hand and placed it on Harry's arm, "Then he can try. You two are in this together. You need to tell him so that he at least knows."

Harry smiled at the boy and nodded his head.

"Besides," Harry turned to Fred, "that's why you have that famed Gryffindor courage!"

Harry laughed and they talked for a while before the other boys left. Leaving Harry to find his dominant mate.

Harry decided his best bet would be looking for the man where he left him. The Gryffindor struggled to find all of the courage he was supposed to have and knocked on the man's door. Nothing happened for a few moments and Harry started to shift back and forth. He really should have seen if the man even wanted to talk to him. Harry might just be in the way. Tom probably had a bunch of work to do anyway.

Just has Harry managed to convince himself that walking away was a valid option, the door opened. Cursing his luck Harry focused on the face behind the door. Frowning as he saw black eyes instead of red/brown looking at him.

"Snape?"

"Potter."

Harry looked away from the man and back to the floor, "I was just looking for Tom. Do you know where he is?"

Snape raised an eyebrow and spoke to someone over his shoulder. Seconds later Snape was being shoved out of the way by the Dark Lord himself.

"Harry! Are you okay? I didn't mean to… whatever I did… earlier. I really was only joking. I really didn't mean to upset you."

The Gryffindor blinked at the onslaught of words, "Are you sure you're sane?"

The look that the boy received after his own impromptu statement had him questioning his own sanity. Despite that the older wizard opened the door and gestured for Harry to come in. The boy sat down and waited for Voldemort to say something.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about Harry?"

"My running off earlier. I thought you deserved an explanation. I've never actually told anyone about this, but I think you should know. Cause it's kind of important, I guess."

"Can you tell me what it was about?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Didn't I say that was why I was here?"

Tom leveled a glare in the teen's direction. The Gryffindor let out a light laugh and felt some of the pressure lift off of him. It was difficult to say this, but at least the man was listening.

"I'm sorry, like I said I've never talked about this, so it's a little difficult. When I slapped you I felt awful but then you mentioned payback and it reminded me of my childhood."

"Sad that you're not being pampered anymore?"

Harry jerked at the voice. He had completely forgotten that Snape was in the room. The teen sat up straight and tried to keep his voice from betraying anything.

"Would you mind leaving, sir? Or I can come back later…"

Harry made as if to leave, Snape sneered at him and stood in front of the door. His arms folded as he blocked the door with his height and surprising strength.

"What? Don't want to brag about how you were weighted on hand and foot for your entire life?"

"You don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"Please. You came into the school, got a bunch of little followers to do all of your work for you and all of the teachers bent over to give you special privileges."

The teen fought to control his temper and his magic.

"It must have been torture for you to see me again. The one teacher who never treated you as though you walked on air."

The boy tried to move past the older man. Tom staring in shock at the scene in front of him. He had never seen his calm, cool, and collected potion master so emotional. The man was practically oozing his hatred for the boy.

"How does it feel to be treated like a normal kid? Wish you could go back to your wonderful aunt and uncle? Hmm?"

Harry snapped. His magic swirled around him and pressed against the taller man. Severus found himself pinned against the door by a veritable flood of magic.

"Yes. I do greatly miss being treated like a worthless slave. And it is quite horrible to have a room of my own that's bigger than a shed or a cupboard. The fact that I have no new bruises is quite disconcerting as well."

Harry stepped a pace closer as he watched Snape's mind struggle with the new information.

"You know. I would have rather been in a home with an abusive muggle father. Or living in an orphanage. Because both of you could leave. I was trapped. They needed blood wards to keep me safe. Which meant I couldn't step foot off of the property. Unlike you I had to go lick my wounds in a different room, and pray that I wouldn't be found anytime soon.

"So yeah. I was raised like a bloody hero. Like every story book character, you want to know the difference between real life and fiction? I never got a prince charming to rescue me. I was sent back there summer after horrible summer. Unlike you, my story has yet to find a happy ending. Please keep stomping on the one thing that's made me happy."

Snape recovered himself finally and glared down at the boy, "You don't know what abusive is."

Suddenly the magic calmed. The two grown wizards sensed that they were in the eye of the storm and kept their gaze locked on the small teen.

"Damn. Then do you mind telling me what this is?"

Without a second of hesitation Harry's shirt was pulled over his head. Both men gasped as the saw the teen's scars. Forearms covered with shiny scars that could have only been created by burns. A scar in Harry's abdomen that looked as though it could have been fatal. Criss-crossing of thin stick like scars that looked similar to Snape's own scars of canings and lashings.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Snape managed to squeeze the question past the lump in his throat.

Wide green eyes, shining with pain and misery looked up into the blank expression of his old potions professor.

"I did. Dumbledore sent me back." He pulled the shirt back over his messy black hair and folded his arms around himself, "He wanted me to be safe. So he sent me back. Why didn't he help me?"

Harry's voice was shaking as he tried to hold himself together. Before the black-eyed wizard could think his actions through, the young Gryffindor was wrapped in a tight embrace. The teen stiffened for a moment before collapsing against the older man and fighting against the sobs that threatened to tear apart his chest.

A sudden movement behind the raven had his eyes turning back to face the reason he had come.

"That's why you ran earlier? I reminded you of your abusive relatives."

A small pink tongue wet the full lips before the teen replied, "Yes. Sort of."

The older wizard nodded and moved passed the pair and toward the door that led to the hallway. He paused on the threshold and glanced over his shoulder.

"You may recover in here. I wish to see you at dinner."

Harry flinched at the emotionless tone and immediately regretted his emotional breakdown. The older wizard would not appreciate someone who could demonstrate weakness in such a public situation. He tried to pull away from Severus but it was too late.

The door clicked shut behind his mate and Harry felt a little piece of his heart break off.

"I messed up. He's not going to want me now."

"He's angry. Let him work it out, he'll come around."

Harry nodded. He started to move towards the door himself. He was stopped by long potion stained fingers wrapping around his upper arm. The Gryffindor paused, nervous about what the Slytherin would do now that they were alone. A finger and a thumb on the wizard's chin had him turning to look into warm black eyes.

"In the meantime, I believe I have some things to explain to you."

(0,0)

Tom was seeking a way to track down Harry Potter's 'family'.

No one seemed to know where they lived. The boy had been 'untraceable' in other words, no one had ever bothered to look. Everyone had assumed that the boy was protected. His guess was that only a few members of the Order of the Flaming Idiots knew where the boy was supposed to live. The school had no information according to his sources there.

Tom was pacing back and forth in the parlor. Every person he tried was telling him that they knew nothing. Lucius Malfoy and Bella were the only ones willing to sit in the room with him.

"My Lord?" Red eyes locked with grey and the blonde wizard flinched, "Might I ask why you are so eager to find the boy's family."

The powerful wizards magic flickered around him as he continued to pace. He stopped in front of the fireplace and spoke towards the wall.

"Do you know about Severus' childhood?"

The pair of Death Eaters in the room nodded uncertainly. It was not common knowledge, but most of the people who were part of his life had an idea. Even if the man himself never talked about it.

"Potter's childhood was about the same, possibly worse."

Lucius and Bella froze. Exchanging a horrified glance as they paled. It was Draoc's turn to step into the room. His face was fixed as he turned determined eyes on the Dark Lord.

"I found someone who can help my Lord. But I am afraid you won't be too pleased."

"Bring them in."

"Yes, my Lord."

Draco opened the door and the Weasley twins walked through. Their faces were clean of their usual smiles. Cold, hard blue eyes were set above determined mouths.

"You know where his family is?"

"Yes. We also know some of the abuse that he's been suffering. We came and rescued him from his house when we were fourteen. We had to pull bars off of his window. And pick the locks on his door."

The Dark Lord literally started steaming with anger. His magic swirling around him in an angry mass. The others in the room moved back towards the walls. Unsure what the magic would do. It was several long moments before the powerful wizard was calm enough to speak.

"Where?"

George shook his head.

Fred spoke, "We're not going to tell you."

The man's eyes flared bright red before George cut in.

"Until you talk to Harry."

"He deserves to know."

"You have no idea how freaked he was to tell you."

"Harry was terrified that you would leave."

"He thought you would find him disgusting."

"Or something anyway."

"And just taking a guess here-"

"But something tells us that-"

"You ran right after he told you-"

"The story. So that means that-"

"You need to go back and explain everything to him."

"Like now."

Tom glared at them for a long moment. Then turning in a flurry of robes he strode from the room. Saying nothing to the people he left behind. Fred and George were smirking as they watched him leave.

"What was that?"

The twins turned to Draco. Fred elbowed George who glared at his twin before moving closer to the blonde. He placed a friendly arm around Draco's shoulders and started to lead the Slytherin out of the room.

"That was our dear Tommy-boy realizing that he had made a mistake."

The rest of the room shuddered at the boy's words. No one wanted to know what the Dark Lord would say if he ever heard of that. It was most definitely not something that any of them wanted to see.

Ever.

(0,0)

Tom stepped into his office to an unexplainable sight.

Severus and Harry were sitting together on a sofa that one of them must have transfigured. Their backs were to the door, the front of the couch facing the desk. Harry was laughing as he leaned against the potion master's side. He pointed at something a giggled at the sight.

Even more surprisingly the older man was laughing as well. He pointed out something and wrapped an arm around Harry tugging on the boy's messy locks. The Gryffindor rolled his eyes and smacked the hand away. Prompting chuckles from the usually dour man.

Tom scowled and slammed the door shut behind him. Two pairs of eyes shot up to look at the man where he stood in front of the door. Harry's smile grew brighter for a moment before it wavered and disappeared completely. The Dark Lord watched as Severus' hand twitched.

"What is going on here, then?"

Severus must have seen something in the Dark Lord's face because he gently pushed Harry away from him and went to stand. The teen started to move away but caught sight of Tom's expression. Green eyes lit with understanding. He grabbed onto the older man's arm and glared at his dominant mate.

"Snape was attempting to entertain me after you disappeared. You do realize that it's been hours, right?"

Tom blinked and look out the window where he saw the sun setting in the sky. He had not realized how late it had gotten.

"I apologize. It appears I lost track of time."

"You also missed dinner. If Neville hadn't told me you were in a meeting with Bella and Lucius I would have thought you were avoiding me. Oh wait, I thought that anyway."

"I was attempting to locate some people."

"Great. Fine. Whatever. Now, Snape has convinced me that you aren't furious and or disgusted with me. However I would like an explanation for the fact that you were gone all afternoon."

Severus looked distinctly uncomfortable with the fact the Dark Lord was glaring at him. Harry rolled his eyes but let the other man move away from him. He stepped around the couch and moved to stand in front of the glaring man.

"If you don't like the fact that I spend time with other people, then you shouldn't leave me alone with said other people for going on seven hours."

"I apologized."

Harry snorted, "Saying you 'apologize' doesn't make it an apology."

"What do you want then? Want me to get down on my knees and beg forgiveness?" Red eyes sparked and the older man's magic flared around him.

The Gryffindor blushed and ducked his head. Raven locks shook as Harry gave his negative response.

"Just tell me. What was so important that you disappeared without a word?"

Tom ran a hand through his brown hair and brushed the thick locks flopping back and falling around his face.

"I was trying to find your 'family's'," the word was snarled as Tom's eyes flashed bright, "address. They will pay for what happened to you."

Harry blinked, "That's… Tom _I _don't even know where they are. And I don't care. I don't want to know."

"Harry they need to pay."

"Tom. I just want to forget them. I want to move on, they are no longer a part of my life and I would like for them to stay that way. I wouldn't mind trying to get in contact with my cousin at some point. But other than that I never want to deal with those people."

"Please. They need to pay, it's not right what they did to you. No one should have to be put through that."

"But-"

"Harry." The teen was startled by Snape's voice but turned to look at the potions master, "I think it's the bond. Imagine if you knew someone was a risk for hurting your child."

"They can't, I don't know where they are. They won't try to find me, they don't want any more to do with me than I do with them. We'll be okay."

"Well think about it this way. They have the potential to claim your child if the government feels that you will not be a responsible parent."

Harry's back stiffened and he brought a hand to his stomach. His eyes flared with his own anger and his jaw clenched.

"Fine, we can look for them. But don't kill them, we just need them to declare me completely free from them. They will _never_ get their hands on my child."

Tom gave Harry a proud look. His face twisting into a sick, mocking smile as he plotted his revenge on Harry's behalf.

(0,0)

After a few moments of convincing the teen he had made the correct decision, Snape left the two mates alone.

Tom moved Harry over to the transfigured sofa as the door shut behind the other man. He would thank him later. The two dark-haired boys found seats on opposite ends of the piece of furniture. Harry wrapping his arms around himself as he waited for Tom to talk.

"I think that there's something on your mind. Care to share?"

Harry sighed, "I'm not sure."

"Please?"

Harry heard the strain behind the word and he gave Tom a reassuring smile. He turned his gaze to his own lap and struggled with the thoughts racing behind his eyes. Tom reached out a hand pausing halfway across the couch. Hesitating the older man pulled his hand back and moved a little closer to the teen.

"I just, I don't want to have a baby with someone who hates me."

"I don't hate you."

"I know. It's just… Can we get to know each other a little more? I can't stop thinking about you as the man who's tried to kill me and my friends. It makes it a little harder to think of you as someone who could be my 'soul mate' or whatever we are."

Tom chewed on his lip, "How?"

"This is uncomfortable, but…" Harry took a deep breath and decided to just blurt it out, "Howaboutwegoonadate?"

Blink.

Blink.

"What?"

Harry giggled at Tom's confusion then frowned at the sound that came from his own throat. The older wizard chuckled himself at the Gryffindor's confusion. The raven smiled slightly and summoned up that reputable courage he was supposed to have.

"How about we go on a date?"

Blink.

"A what?"

One side of the raven's mouth quirked up in amusement, "A date. You know those things people go on when they're in a relationship?"

"Why?"

"Because we need to get to know one another, and it's hard to do that when we're always surrounded by your followers?" Tom let out a breath of relief

The older wizard had nothing to say but tried to think of a way to avoid the situation.

"You don't have to agree right away. But what if we just plan to sit and talk with each other for an hour every day?"

Tom let out a breath of relief, "I think that is something I can manage."

The raven smiled and summoned up a little more courage, moving across the couch. He assumed a position next to Tom. Careful to not quite touch the other man.

"So want to hear what I was talking about with Snape?"

"If you wish."

"He was telling me stories about my mum. Did you know he was really close to her? He had a photo album…"

An hour later Harry finished his story and moved back to his own room. His mom had filled in a lot of conversation. He hadn't been able to get the man to tell him a lot about his own parents, but then Harry already knew about them. But Tom had been asking him questions and they had a legitimate conversation.

Harry smiled as he changed into pajama bottoms. It was a start.

(0,0)

Harry and Tom had spent the next couple of weeks getting to know each other. Their conversations ranged from favorite foods to stories from Hogwarts. They talked about their desires for the future. Tom was hoping to actually teach again. He still held out hopes for teaching Defense. He wanted to teach some of the 'dark' magic that people were supposed to defend themselves against.

The reason that dark magic was so terrifying was because few people understood it. People needed to learn that magic was magic. How you used it was important, think of all the good uses someone could find for the killing curse. Think of all the dangerous uses that came from using some of the white spells. Someone could be flung fifty feet and fall off of a cliff!

Harry had confided in Tom his thoughts of being a healer in the future. The next day Tom had brought him a stack of books directly related to healing. Harry had impulsively kissed the older man on the cheek in thanks. Which had left them both blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact the next morning at breakfast.

A screech had the teen's head whipping around.

He watched as an older owl flew up to his window. Harry smiled and paid the owl in sickles and treats as he took his copy of _The Prophet._ He had started ordering his own copy when reading it after Lucius became an issue of reading everything a day late. Plus it was an easy way to remember what day it was. He watched the owl fly away and moved to his recently acquired desk.

Another thing that Harry had gotten be mentioning a small annoyance. He really didn't like writing in bed, and he had taken to keeping a journal about his bond, much like Cedrella had. The next morning green eyes had opened to the sight of a new desk sitting in his room.

Harry smiled at the memory as he untied the paper and turned it over to see the front page. The sight of which made his smile fall. There was a picture of Harry himself on the cover, taking up almost the entire page. Below it was a headline proclaiming that Harry had suffered from a mental break due to the pressures of his destiny.

The author, Rita Skeeter of course, told everyone to be wary if they saw the hero because he could be dangerous. Which Harry took to mean, Dumbledore was tired of fighting him and decided to turn the public against him. Snorting the Gryffindor went to flip the page. It was then that a line at the bottom of the article caught his attention.

_'There are still many people out there who believe in our hero. He has never turned his backs on us, no matter the cost he has to pay. So, from those of us who still believe in the young man: Happy Birthday, Harry.'_

Surprise had the teen blinking back tears. Apparently Rita had opted to continue slandering Dumbledore in place of the hatred she was supposed to be installing. Harry made a mental note to send a thank you to the reporter. Along with his own statement. Maybe she wasn't as bad as everyone thought.

Harry set the paper down on his desk and moved to his wardrobe. Picking out one of his nicer green shirts. And pulling out a pair a light brown trousers. He smiled at his reflection and thanked whoever it was who decided that he wasn't going to be gaining a lot of wait yet.

Just as he moved to make his bed, his bedroom door slammed open.

The raven jumped and faced the door holding his hand to his heart. Seeing four familiar faces Harry scowled at them.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Naw, mate." Fred grinned.

"There are so many more fun ways to do it."

"Scaring you to death would be boring."

Draco rolled his eyes and Neville laughed as the twins lead the way into the room.

"What they said. More importantly- Happy Birthday!"

Harry gave his old friend a hug and joined in his laughter, "Thanks, Nev."

The blonde on his right rolled his eyes and handed Harry a small package wrapped in green paper with gold ribbon. The Gryffindor rolled his eyes at the attempt to be Slytherin and opened the package. Sitting among the rumpled tissue paper were some metal hoops.

Harry blinked at them for a moment before turning his head to the Slytherin, "Thanks!"

All four boys laughed at Harry's faked enthusiasm.

"They're earrings. We decided that you needed something to go with your new legal status in the muggle world."

Harry backed away, "Thanks but no thanks. I don't think I'm the type of person to wear earrings."

Fred and George pouted as they watched Harry slowly back towards his door, "Don't you trust us?"

"When it comes to fashion and my body, oh hell no!"

He backed into a solid body and turned to find himself facing a smirking blonde, "But you trust me?"

Harry glanced at the boy's inexplicable outfit and his carefully styled and cared for hair. The raven had no complaints. No worries. His shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Fine. But if I don't like them, I get to take them out."

"You have to show the Dark Lord first."

Harry shook his head, "Not if I look stupid."

Neville placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder as he moved to sit in the chair by his desk. Harry gave a tight smile.

"If it looks stupid, you don't have to wear it."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. Seconds later two sharp bolts of pain came to life in his ear lobes. The teen kept from jerking and ground his teeth together. Just knowing that he was going to look ridiculous with two small black hoops hanging out of his ears.

When the pain faded the raven went to look in the mirror but was stopped by two well-manicured hands.

"Not yet! We have to fix this mess you call hair."

"Try it all you like. Nothing makes it look good."

The Gryffindor tried to ignore the smirk he felt coming off of the blonde behind him. He trusted these boys. They were his friends. They wouldn't do anything to humiliate him. Well, Draco and Neville wouldn't anyway.

Once again Harry was banned from getting up. Fred and George were standing in front of him with a new outfit. One which had Harry in complete and utter denial.

"No."

"Just try them on. The same rule as with the earrings, if you look stupid you can take them off."

Groaning Harry grabbed the clothes and stomped off to the bathroom. He pulled off his shirt and trousers grumbling as he looked at his new outfit. He rolled his eyes and started to pull it on. Glancing in the mirror when he was done, the Gryffindor was annoyed to see that Draco had spelled the mirror to hide his reflection.

Grumbling at the sneaky Slytherin Harry pulled at his clothes until they sat somewhat decently on him. He moved to the bathroom door and decided that he would give them a show. It would show them right if they were embarrassed. Dressing Harry up without his permission.

Harry reached for the door handle and pushed the door open. Waiting until it had come to a stop before stepping out of the bathroom. He stepped barefoot onto the carpet and tucked his thumbs into the pockets in the front of his pants. He kept his chin tucked slightly and looked up through his bangs at the other boys in the room.

The reaction was far from the one he had anticipated. The four boys were staring at him as though he was freaking treacle tart. Even Neville looked as though he had swallowed his tongue. The youngest let his eyes dart from one face to the other. Not really understanding what they were looking at.

"What?" Harry desperately wanted to see what he looked like, worried that they had dressed him up like a clown or charmed the clothes.

"Bloody hell." Was the helpful reply from the always in sync twins.

"Harry… You look, damn." Neville's was even less reassuring.

"Can I look now?!"

Draco waved his wand at the mirror in the wardrobe with a half-hearted _finite_. Harry was just as stunned as the rest of them as the mirror cleared. He even went so far as to look over his shoulder, wondering if someone else could be standing in the room.

The blonde had managed to trim Harry's down to a manageable length. The sides were shorter and the top just long enough to fall over in messy spikes. He was wearing a green shirt that was just darker than his eyes making them look brighter. He was standing in tight leather pants that clung to his thighs and hung over the tops of his feet.

The earrings just gave him the perfect look of bad boy edge. Harry's eyes were wide as he turned to look at the others. They were all silent as they took in the changes. The Gryffindor would have never picked an outfit like this. He hoped his magic wouldn't affect the hair cut, because this looked like a manageable mess.

The door opened behind him and he spun on his heel to face the newcomer. When a girl with light blonde hair strolled in he couldn't help his grin. Her dazed smile seemed to fit in perfectly with the emotion filling the room.

"I knew you would look fantastic."

The blonde leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek. Before moving past him towards the bed. She settled herself on Neville's lap causing the boy to chuckle and blush with embarrassment. Harry grinned at him and caught George glancing at Draco with a wistful expression.

The raven stored that information away for later use and smiled at the rest of the group.

"It's great to see you Luna."

"You too Harry. I'm glad that you've fixed the snarfblatts that were flying around in your head. They could be very distracting."

Actually having a decent idea what the blonde was talking about for once, Harry smiled, "Me too."

That moment Minsy popped in and lead the group down to the dining hall for breakfast.

(0,0)

Harry was greeted by laughter and hugs as he walked into the room. Narcissa stopped him and handed him a small package that had a black bow tied around it. Harry grinned and pulled the paper revealing a photo of him, Draco, Neville, and the twins. The twins were poking Harry while Neville laughed and Draco rolled his eyes.

Every face was decorated with a bright, joy filled smile.

Harry gave Narcissa a warm hug and thanked her profusely for the lovely gift. She brushed off his thanks and gave him a warm smile in return. Next he had a larger package pushed into his hands by Neville. Opening it revealed a cream colored baby book. Harry felt his eyes fill, blinking rapidly to keep them from falling. Neville accepted thanks for his and Luna's gift before walking away to his girlfriend.

Snape stopped him next and Harry smiled at the man who handed him a thin package with a smile in his eyes even if it wasn't curving his mouth. Harry took the package with a quiet thanks and pulled the lid off of the box.

It was a welcome smile that crossed his face as he pulled out his wand. The familiar feel of it called to both Harry and his magic. He let out a shriek of joy and through his arms around the taller man. The laughter pulling from both of their throats.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Harry told the older man.

"I got it from Tom a few days ago." The potion master smirked, "I thought you might enjoy it."

The impromptu party was called to an end moments later when one of Tom's elves popped in announcing that breakfast was ready to be served. Harry asked the elf to take his gifts back to his room so that they wouldn't clutter the table.

Five minutes later everyone was sitting in their usual seats when Tom walked in. He made his way to his seat next to Harry and did a double take when he saw the boy's new look.

"You look nice today." His eyes were trailing the teens body causing a flush to build up on the boys cheeks.

"Thank you. I got a make-over as a gift from the boys."

"That's wonderful of them."

"I think so. Their good people on occasion."

Draco rolled his eyes while Narcissa laughed out loud.

Harry grinned and Tom motioned for the food to be brought to the table. He didn't even seem to notice the oddity that everyone was present for breakfast. Harry felt his smile falter but didn't say anything as he reached for the watermelon he was craving for no apparent reason.

"Harry, do you want to play a little quidditch game this afternoon?"

"You can't really play a game with five people."

The blonde grinned, "Trust me. So you in?"

Harry shrugged and smiled, "Why not?"

The raven turned to look at Tom who was finishing off his breakfast quickly, "What are your plans today?"

The man gave Harry a small smile, "A lot of paperwork, unfortunately. Plus I have to go down to the ministry and get a few laws passed and appealed. It would appear that my schedule is full of politics today. I'll most like be out all day."

"That will give Harry time to get reacquainted with his wand." Severus broke in during the pause, "I just gave it back to him a few minutes before you came in."

"I wondered when you were going to give it to him." The group watched their leader in shock as he finished up his food and stood, "I must be on my way now."

He pressed a hand down to Harry's shoulder as he walked by. Draco reached over and braced a hand on the raven's thigh. The Gryffindor was frozen in shock, it seemed that his _soul mate_ had forgotten his birthday. The teen was staring at his still full plate as he heard the man open and close the door.

It was the first time that the Death Eaters had not risen with their Lord.

**Oh no… Tom is making big mistakes with this. I hope you enjoyed this extra-long chapter! And thank you for all of the lovely reviews. They make me smile and give my muse a very inspirational thrill. Love you all!**


	13. Making Amends

"I can't believe he didn't say anything."

Draco was watching as Harry paced along the ground outside. The blonde was leaning against a tree. Enjoying the respite from the hot sun. He had been watching Harry fume since they had left the dining room after breakfast.

The blonde had given up trying to talk to the other boy. Instead watching as he wore the grass flat. The boy turned again on his heel. Muttering reached Draco's ears as the younger boy complained about everything Tom had ever done. Everything he hadn't. His uncomfortable pants. Bossy friends. The fact that it was so hot out.

And the fact that the sky was blue.

Finally Draco had enough. He got to his feet and walked around in front of the smaller boy. He placed both hands on Harry's shoulders and forced the teen to look at him.

"Harry. You need to relax. Let him do whatever he needs to do. I'm sure he'll apologize to you when he realizes what he did."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Then you'll forgive him and go on with your lives. Let it be, Harry. Be mad at him when he's here to be mad at. Don't stress yourself like this. You're only endangering yourself and your baby."

The small teen took several deep breaths and finally relaxed. He leaned into the blonde boy's embrace and let himself forget about Tom. Forget about the problems he had caused and think about everything else.

He pulled back with a shaky smile, "I'm sorry."

Draco smiled, "Don't be. Now, do you want the rest of your birthday present?"

Harry smirked, "Are you trying to bribe me?"

Draco smirked back, "Most definitely."

"Alright. But first I need to get out of these pants. They are damned uncomfortable."

"If you insist."

"I do. Besides," Harry continued as he started to walk back inside, "No one looks good with a wedgie."

Draco rolled his eyes but let Harry disappear back inside.

(0,0)

The raven returned and Draco rolled his eyes again at Harry's new outfit.

The teen had chosen to pull on a pair of his newer jeans. And wearing his button up shirt unbuttoned and hanging over a white t-shirt. The earrings had disappeared as well. However the hair seemed to have met the raven's approval.

"You didn't like the new look?"

"Nope. It was most definitely not me and I don't think Tom was a big fan of it either. I'm going to be a… well a 'mom' and I don't want my child growing up with two scary parents. It was fun to try something different though."

"I'm glad to be of assistance." The blonde rolled his eyes and stood.

"You know, if you keep rolling your eyes they'll fall out."

"Does that mean I won't have to look at you anymore?" He asked with patently faked enthusiasm.

Harry joined in the blonde's laughter and let the taller boy lead him over to the open field they were using for their game. It looked to be surrounded by a veritable forest of trees. The raven figured that it was probably easier to keep the trees out than put up walls for an actual stadium. Then again, stadiums were overrated anyway.

The two teens talked about flying in a stadium versus above the trees. Which meant they were telling stories of the various injuries and dangerous stunts they had achieved in both environments. He and Draco were laughing as they walked past a final copse of trees.

A whistle reached Harry's ears and the raven glanced out after the unexpected noise.

"Don't you look fancy?"

The sight that formed in front of green eyes was one far from expected.

Five heads of red hair, two dirty blonde, one black, were standing in the middle of the field. Off to the side were a few other bodies that Harry didn't quite recognize.

"Guys?!" Harry was greeted by smiles.

"Hey, Harry!"

The raven took off in front of Draco and went to give as many hugs as he possibly could.

"Charlie! Bill! Percy!" The older Weasleys laughed at Harry's enthusiasm even Percy relaxing enough to chuckle.

"Hey you! What's this about you kidnapping our little twins?"

"You want them?" Harry gave a relieved smile, "Finally! I've been trying to get rid of them for ages!"

The three older Weasleys laughed as the twins faked heart break stumbling into each other and their family. Still laughing the Gryffindor turned to the other two newcomers.

"Dean! Seamus!"

The two roommates laughed with Harry and Neville joined in with them. Quick stories were shared before Harry needed to know the story behind how they all came to be here.

"Not that I'm not glad to see all of you, but how did you get here?"

"That would be young Malfoy's fault here. Mostly." Bill said with a smile.

"He gave Neville the idea and that boy tracked us all down. We were all beyond excited to hear that you were okay, we had to see it for ourselves!" Charlie bent down to give Harry another hug.

"Do you know where you are?"

"We're at a quidditch field in the middle of nowhere as far as I know." Charlie told him.

Harry looked around to nods from everyone who was there. Neville shrugged under Harry's gaze. The raven nodded at him. It made sense not to tell them they were at the Dark Lord's manor. Charlie was the one to speak again.

"But I'm guessing we're at a manor of one of the 'dark' wizards. Otherwise we would have been told where we are, and there probably wouldn't be a Malfoy, or a Nott, or a Greengrass, or a Zambini for that matter."

"Not very sneaky there, Draco?"

Harry laughed at Draco who looked as though his favorite toy had been taken away from him. His glare was less effective as he stuck his tongue out at George. The rest of the group joined in the mirth but no one thought it necessary to clarify exactly who owned the land they were on.

"In that case…Whose up for a game of quidditch?!" Hands shot into the air with cries of 'me' and laughter.

They decided on the rules for their game rather quickly. There were only ten of them playing so it was two teams of five. It was a simple choice to cut out the two beaters and just leave it with the keeper, three chasers, and a seeker.

Before they decided anything else Harry pulled Draco aside. He was chewing on his lower lip as he stood off the side of the field and debated bringing this up.

"Is it safe for the baby?"

Draco smiled, "I talked to the healer, _and_ cleared it with Tom. Or told him about it anyway, actually it was his idea to invite the Weasleys over. The point is that it should be fine so long as you don't try any Wronskei feints or anything else."

Harry nodded, still a little uncertain. But if Tom had said it would be fine. Not to mention the healer… Harry would just be careful.

They split into two teams and basically made it a Gryffindor versus Slytherin match. Basically because Neville and Dean were chosen to play with the Slytherins rather than the Weasleys and Harry. Bill to keeper leaving Charlie and the twins to play chasers. They had let Harry take the seeker position because the other team was picking Malfoy. Neville got nominated to play keeper much to the pleasure of the blonde. Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, and Dean chose to fill in as chasers.

The game started of simple enough and even without the sense of danger the boys and girls had fun swooping in and around each other in the warm air. They had a slight crowd as the rest of the group enjoyed watching them. It was about an hour in when the snitch made an appearance.

And Harry forgot all about being careful.

Both of the seekers spotted it dead center of the field. Smack between the two boys. It was a brilliant grin that crossed both their faces as they raced towards the small golden ball. They followed it as it shot up towards the sky. It made a sharp turn and raced back towards the ground.

Harry's head started to spin as he watched the ground come closer and closer. He was grateful as the ball shot up again drawing both of the seekers straight up. Harry felt his vision start to fade and his climb slowed. He started to lose his energy as the broom started to fall backwards. He waited as Draco passed him. His broom stalling as his mind went blank. He couldn't think couldn't act he could only hold on as the broom started to tip backwards.

The Gryffindor was halfway to the ground before his mind came back online. His broom was spinning out of control nearly throwing the teen. Green eyes sparked with panic as he spotted the ground rising up quickly to meet him. Harry gripped the broom tightly and pulled it flat, his feet pushing the back down while his hands focused on pulling it up.

He came to a halt about three feet from the ground and let out a breath of relief. He was pulled from his broom about five seconds later. His stomach rolled at the sudden movement and the raven tried to pull away. When the arms didn't release him he let out a burst of magic that pushed the taller body away.

The teen rushed to the side of the field and bent over in the copse of trees. His stomach heaved as Harry rejected his breakfast. There was a hand rubbing circles across his back. When his stomach was empty once again, Harry stood up on shaky legs and turned around.

He found himself facing a softly smiling red head. He smiled up into Charlie's blue eyes and looked around at the rest of the group. Several people came up asking if he was okay and the Gryffindor nodded and assured everyone he was fine. He told the group that they should keep playing and gave his spot up for Nott and Seamus to fight for.

He settled in under the shady branches of a tree on the edge of the field. It wasn't until Harry was watching them take off again that he saw the other figure standing off to the side. Hands clenched at the figure's sides and Harry watched as the tall man began walking towards the tree that Harry had claimed. The instant the figure stepped out of the shadows the teen relaxed and gave an open smile.

"Hey, Tom." Then the man stepped closer and pain shot through the scar on the raven's forehead.

The man was absolutely furious. His magic pulsing in time with the throbbing in Harry's skull. His magic had dirt flying around him as he stalked over to Harry's tree. The Gryffindor decided to embrace his inner Slytherin and tried to get to his feet. Right now seemed like a good time to live to fight another day.

"Sit. Down." Tom's voice was hard and Harry found himself on the ground before he had thought about it.

The Gryffindor was slouching as the Dark Lord towered over him. The man's eyes were bright red as he glared down at the smaller man. His hands clenching and unclenching as he stood there. His jaw joining in the clenching for a moment before he spoke.

"What were you thinking?"

"I was playing a game of quidditch."

"You were willing to risk your _life_ for a ridiculous game!"

"I made a mistake. I forgot about how dizzy I get, I climbed too high too fast. It was a mistake, and I'm fine."

"You were almost dead!"

"But I'm not. I'm sure one of the guys would have helped me. They were all right there after all."

"Your friends watched you fall. I think the most they managed was a cushioning charm, after you had gained control."

"Exactly. I had control." The phrase evasive action came to Harry's mind, "Why are you here anyway? I thought you were working all day."

The man shifted back so that he was standing straight again.

"I was. It was the bond, it brought me here when it sensed you were in danger. However, I see that my presence is far from welcome. I will therefore take my leave." He turned and stalked away, almost disappearing among the trees.

"Can't you stay?" Harry blurted the words out before he could stop himself.

The older man paused and looked back at the furiously blushing teen and felt a small smile form on his lips. He debated internally glancing in the direction of the manor.

"I really have to go…"

Brown eyes glanced over his shoulder in time to see green eyes filled with sadness as they watched his friends up in the sky. The raven nodded and spoke in a voice void of any emotions.

"I figured. I'll see you at dinner?"

Tom wavered before giving in. He hated making the boy miserable. He would just have to skip their usual talking later today. As he turned to go sit with a boy he internally scolded himself for being weak enough to give in with one look of large green eyes.

"I guess my work can wait until tonight." He said as he settled on the ground next to the raven.

Green eyes looked at him with a big smile. The teen curled up next to his side. Tom stiffened in surprise. He glanced down at the raven head leaning on his shoulder. The teen knew that this was not exactly unheard of anymore but it usually took an hour or so of talking for the younger man to end up in this position.

Harry felt Tom stiffen and started to pull away. Before he could do more than that Tom placed an arm around the smaller wizard's shoulders and relaxed back against the tree. Harry knew the older man still felt a little uncomfortable but the fact that he was giving it a chance meant a lot to the teen.

They sat in silence as they watched the game play out above their heads. A few words exchanged if someone did something interesting. All of which Tom referred to as 'idiotic and dangerous antics' his hold temporarily tightening on Harry's shoulders.

When the sound of someone cooing reached their ears Harry blushed. The Gryffindor followed the noise to a girl and recognized Astoria who was sitting with her sister underneath their own tree. Slightly uncomfortable, the raven tried to move away again but the older wizard tightened his grip. A glance up proved that the older man was enjoying Harry's discomfiture at the girl's reaction. At least he was pretty sure that was what was going on.

If the wide smirk on the older wizard's face was anything to go by.

Harry rolled his eyes but stayed where he was tracking the game above him. It was definitely not a competitive game. Although they were obviously fighting for the points, there seemed to be far more teasing, tricking, and laughing than scoring.

The group flying played a few more games before Draco called them to a halt. He flew into the middle and summoned the quaffle. He made sure that all eyes were on him as he hovered there. Once he was sure everyone was paying attention he cleared his throat.

"I say it's time for lunch!"

The blonde shot some sparks into the air and a large blanket appeared in front of the two dark haired people sitting and watching the performance. Within seconds there were perfectly spaced plates around the edges in a circle. Large plates of food appeared in the center with piles of food.

The Slytherins all groaned as Draco sent waves of colors through the air, similar to the Northern Lights. The food appearing in sporadic bursts that matched the rhythm seen with the changing colors above them.

Tom and Harry shared a laugh at Draco's dramatic flair. Everyone else settled around them and grabbed some food to fill their plates. There was light laughter around the group as they all joked about random things. Small stories filling the air. Harry smiled at the group and settled against Tom nibbling on an apple.

"So." Harry looked over at Charlie's voice, "Is this a new boyfriend you've been hiding from us?"

The rest of the conversation stopped as they waited for Harry's response. The teen blushed and started to pull away once more. And yet again Tom kept him from moving more than a few inches away. The bloody Dark Lord was still smirking.

"You could say that." Tom's voice sounded smug.

"Would you?" Green eyes were staring into brown.

And Tom wanted to bite his own tongue. To go run back to his house and wait for later. He wished that something like this wouldn't have been brought up in such a public space. But Tom supposed that he had asked for this. The least he could do would be to give Harry an answer.

"Yeah. I think I would."

Harry beamed and turned to the rest of them, "So…The answer is yes. Apparently."

The entire group was laughing at Harry's reaction. Charlie and Bill chuckled lightly before exchanging a look and focusing on the man next to their honorary little brother.

"So you do realize that Harry is an honorary Weasley, correct?"

Tom smiled, "I have been told such."

"If you hurt our little brother we _will_ hunt you down. And you _will_ suffer. Any questions?"

All of the people who recognized Tom for who he was held their breath. Harry tightened his hold on the man's arm. Brown eyes trailed over the two oldest red heads. Suddenly he nodded and gave them a completely serious expression as he answered them.

"I'll hold you to that."

(0,0)

The afternoon passed in a similar fashion random stories and laughter as Harry was able to catch up with all of his friends. They had spent the entire time smiling and enjoying each other's company. The group had stayed until dinner when Draco had ushered them out. They had all agreed. Apparently they were not eager to meet the big, bad, Death Eater owner. Something which had caused much laughter among the Slytherins who were there.

The day had given Harry back the vitality that usually oozed from the teen. Brown eyes watched as Harry was subjected to familial torture in the form of a headlock. His eyes lit with approval even if no hint of his amusement showed on his face.

The guests all disappeared one by one. When the field stood empty of outsiders, the remaining people turned their backs on the field. The two mates lead the way, Tom's arm still around Harry's shoulders. Tom was glad he had stayed, even if it changed his plans.

Or rather destroyed them.

He now sat at dinner with Harry on his right as per usual. The conversation was far more stilted than it had been outside, Tom was well aware of the reason. His abrupt departure this morning had probably left them all reeling. It was quiet for the most part as they all enjoyed their meals.

Afterwards Tom excused himself from the usual pleasantries in the parlor and disappeared into another part of the house. Harry watched him go with a sad smile, the man still had not given him so much as a 'Happy Birthday'.

"It'll be alright, Harry." He turned to see the sympathetic faces of the followers.

Harry could not help but chuckle at the fact that all of Tom's followers were siding against their Dark Lord. And with The-Boy-Who-Lived, for that matter.

"I know. I'm actually not that upset in all honesty. He spent his entire afternoon with me, even though he had a lot of work to do." Harry shrugged, "Even if he didn't remember that it's my birthday he still gave up his day for me."

A few of the women gave him awed smiles while the men all shook their heads at him. Harry felt a blush come across his cheeks, he sounded like a teenage girl! He mentally decided to blame hormones, but then turned his attention back to everyone else. They spent their evening as usual with games of chess. Around eight o'clock Harry made his way down to Tom's office.

He couldn't help but hope that the man was planning a surprise for him. The teen knew that he shouldn't get his hopes up too high. He had not been lying when he said that he was happy with how the day had gone. It had been one of his best birthdays to date and he was more than glad to have just spent part of it with Tom

But it didn't stop him from hoping.

Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He stood in the hall for several moments just waiting. When it stayed closed Harry took a chance and reached for the door handle. His fingers wrapped around it and the teen paused waiting for another moment before slowly pushing down. His eyes closed when the door swung open easily under his hand.

He hesitated outside but peeked around the corner. His heart fell a little when he noticed the room was dark and empty. With a sigh and a sad little smile Harry shut the door and moved down the hall to his own room.

He moved towards his closet and grabbed some pajama pants for the night. Harry looked at his new pair of leather pants and rolled his eyes. He called to Minsy and asked her to take them to be given to someone else. The elf nodded at him and popped away pants in hand.

Harry decided that a shower was in order and disappeared into the room for a long shower. He came out ready for bed and raised his wand to turn out the light. His attention was caught by something sitting on his desk. He caught sight of a single slice of cake. He smiled at the sight and placed a stasis charm on it. He would eat it tomorrow.

The teen burrowed under the covers and enjoyed the comfort of the heavy materials. He closed his eyes and let the warmth surround him. He reached out with his magic and enjoyed the feel of Tom's not far away. Feeling sleep creep over him, Harry drifted off to thoughts of Tom and their day together.

"Goodnight, Tom."

(0,0)

Harry woke to the sound of someone knocking on his door.

He stumbled out of bed. His feet getting caught in the sheets causing him to stumble on his way. Harry cursed softly as he fell into the wall. He brushed his hair back out of his face and moved to the door. His hair had grown back during the night and Harry cursed his magic as the messy strands were more than likely sticking up everywhere. He opened it to a much unexpected sight.

"Tom?" The man's eyes met Harry's before slowly travelling down.

"Hey Harry. Sorry to wake you. I… wanted to show you something." Harry followed Tom's gaze and realized that he was currently shirtless, "Do you mind?"

"Now?"

"If you could."

"Alright. Just let me throw something on."

"If you must."

Harry blushed and shut the door. Finding a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt to pull on. He was back in the hallway a minute later.

"Ready?"

"Definitely."

Tom led Harry to a room at the end of the hallway. He seemed nervous as he opened the door. Harry gave him a curious look but stepped inside. Green eyes widened as he took in the room. The Gryffindor spun in a circle taking it all in before turning to face the man behind him.

"What is this?"

"It's your birthday present." Harry turned to him in shock, "I know you thought I forgot, but I wanted to get you something that would be more than just a thing."

"What made you think of this?"

"You know how we talked about our futures?" Harry nodded, "Well you always avoided talking about this part. I talked to Narcissa about it and she pointed out that you were probably nervous to talk about my opinion."

"So you did all of this? I don't understand…"

"I wanted to show you that I want to have you in my life. Both of you."

Harry looked around the room. Taking in the light cream walls decorated with trees and animals. He had no words to describe how he felt. The crib against one wall, the changing table against the other. A few toys spread out around the room. There was a rocking chair next to the window. It was a beautiful nursery.

"Thank you." Harry's voice came out in a awed whisper as he took it all in.

"Do you like it then?"

Harry turned around to face his mate and wrapped his arms firmly around the taller man's neck. He leaned up and pressed his cheek against the older wizard's. Whispering in the man's ear as he felt the other man wrap his arms around the raven's waist.

"I love it. Thank you."

"I'm glad."

Harry felt Tom bury his face in the raven's hair and gave a small smile. If this was what happened every time the man forgot something, Harry would never be able to stay mad at him.

(0,0)

Draco walked into the dining room curious as to why Harry wasn't in his room.

He had gone to check on the teen, hoping that he wasn't too upset by Tom's forgetfulness. The Gryffindor had said he was okay with it, but seeing as he _was_ a Gryffindor Draco wasn't so sure. Mentally he chided his Lord for doing something as ridiculous as forgetting a birthday. He was sure that the Dark Lord would be furious with himself if he ever realized what he'd done.

He stepped through the wide double doors and pinched himself as he registered the sight in front of him. Harry was sitting next to the Dark Lord. And he was laughing. The older wizard was smiling at Harry's antics as he relived some moment in his life.

It was Harry who saw the blonde standing in the doorway first. His face flushed slightly but he motioned for the Slytherin to join them. He did so reluctantly but soon found himself sitting by Harry's side.

"I see you decided that our make-over was worthless." The blonde said as he took notice of Harry's once again longer hair."

"Not me. My magic does this all the time. I can trim it but cutting it just sends it right back to this length. It works though."

Draco gave a disbelieving snort but allowed Harry to go back to his story. Only to discover he was telling the Dark Lord about the time 'Moody' turned Draco into a ferret.

The blonde glared at the teen. Then at the older wizard who dared laugh. Tom smirked at the blonde and Draco ducked his head, forgetting for a moment who he was sitting with. Slowly the room filled as a few more people came down to join them for the meal. It was no surprise when the table was only half-filled when Tom called for breakfast to be served.

When Severus asked the Dark Lord a question Draco poked Harry in the side to get his attention. The raven turned to him with curious green eyes. The blonde hesitated but knew he needed the answer. He was so confused as to what had happened between yesterday and today.

"What happened? You really shouldn't forgive him so easily, Tom should treat you better."

Harry smiled at the other teen, "I know. I promise he is absolutely wonderful, and I'll show you what happened after we finish, okay?"

Draco reluctantly nodded and turned back to his meal. That was when he noticed that Severus had left and Tom was watching him closely.

"I'll have you know, young Malfoy," Draco flinched at the Dark Lord's voice, "I treat him just fine."

"Sorry, my Lord." He paled as he realized that he had called the man by his name not a minute earlier.

Harry was a bad influence on him.

"But your concern is appreciated."

Draco nodded and looked away. Still embarrassed that he forgot Tom was the Dark Lord. He focused on eating and not embarrassing himself anymore. He listened as his mother chatted with Mrs. Greengrass. He heard one of the twins talking and glanced over to see them sitting on either side of Daphne Greengrass. The teen ignored the sinking feeling the sight produced and shook his head with an air of amusement before turning back to his plate.

When everyone had finished Harry called his thanks for everyone's birthday wishes the day before. A few people had glanced at the Dark Lord at this, surprised to see him sitting with a smug smile as he looked out over the table.

The new eighteen-year old then watched as everyone slipped from the room. Stopping Draco and the twins with the news that he wanted to show them something. He hesitated a second before asking Narcissa and Lucius to come with him as well.

Harry and Tom led the way up towards Tom's office. The older couple had been more than a little surprised at their invitation but followed the mated pair. George moved to walk next to the younger blonde, only to find that the blonde had ignored him. That he had chosen to walk with Harry instead. Confused he turned to his twin who shook his own head. He had no idea why the blonde was suddenly giving his twin the cold shoulder.

When they moved past Tom's office and continued down the hall Fred and George started guessing at what Harry was going to show them. The teen further up the hall started laughing lightly as the guesses ranged from torture dungeons to unicorn stables. The raven glanced over at the blonde next to him when he saw that the teen's face was blank as he ignored the twins' raving. Harry frowned and promised himself that he would figure out what was going on.

Later.

Right now they had reached the room at the end of the hall. Harry turned around to face the group and smiled brightly as he looked at them.

"I know you guys were all wondering why I'm not upset with Tom, and I kind of wanted to share this with you since I know you're going to be a big part of our child's life."

Harry smiled at Tom who placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as the teen opened the door. The group was admittedly curious and all filed into the room. They all took in the room with an expression akin to awe on their faces. Surprisingly, Draco was the first one to speak.

"This was your birthday present?"

Harry hummed in agreement and moved to stand a little closer to the older wizard behind him.

"I would have expected that something a little…more… would be a necessary gift to appease you after yesterday."

Narcissa cuffed her son lightly on the back of his head, "That's because you've never been pregnant."

The group sniggered as Draco rubbed the sore spot. He mumbled something under his breath quickly moving out of range of his mother's hand. The older woman turned to the mated couple just inside the door.

"This is lovely. How long have you been planning on this?"

The Dark Lord gave her a small smile that shocked everyone, "Since you gave me the idea."

Her ice blue eyes crinkled in confusion, "When did I give you an idea, my Lord?"

"When you pointed out that Harry might think I wasn't really ready to accept him and the baby. I know this relationship is still fairly new. I don't think either of us quite know how to define it. But I want the child to grow up safe, no matter what happens between us."

"Well then… I'm glad I could be of assistance." Narcissa was not quite sure how to react to that.

The room was quiet once again as Lucius, Fred, and Draco grew quickly tired of the space. Leaving Narcissa and George moving around looking at each piece. Much as Harry had that morning. The teen had been merely glad that he didn't have to do it at first, but had quickly grown much more interested as he saw everything.

Watching the other two move around the room Harry made a pledge to get parenting books as soon as possible. He had always loved children. He'd played games with them in the park in Little Whining whenever he could get away from his 'family'. But then, watching them in the park, helping the first years with homework, and helping them find their way around the castle was a far cry from raising a child of his own.

Draco's voice cut through Harry's thoughts again, "The twins just brought up an interesting point. Why is the nursery so far away from Harry's room?"

The raven blinked at the question. He hadn't even thought of that. His room was halfway down the hall. How was that going to work? He turned to Tom for an answer. Just as shocked as everyone else by the sight in front of him.

The Dark Lord was actually blushing. Full on teenage-girl-talking-to-her-crush-before-a-big-school-dance blushing. He cleared his throat and looked everywhere except at the young man in his arms.

He nodded towards the door opposite the room they were standing in, "Because that's my room."

**Has Tommy been thinking naughty thoughts? I hope you liked this, I think it turned out pretty well even if the last scene dragged a little bit. Next chapter is to deal with Dumbledweeb and the whining Weasels. Until then remember that you are all amazing and I love reviews and all of you! Thanks!**


	14. Taking Out the Trash

Harry had no words.

The Gryffindor was speechless as he stood there still standing in Tom's arms. At some point in the last ten minutes or so he had leaned back against the man. It had felt nice to feel his mate's arms wrapping around him, his mate's jaw brushing against Harry's messy hair. Suddenly it felt a little claustrophobic.

The raven took to deep breaths. He wanted to ask Tom why the nursery would be across from Tom's room. Wanted to ask if the older man wanted Harry to move into his room. There were many questions he wanted to know the answer to. But there were many answers Harry neither wanted nor was willing to hear. So he took the safe route.

"Hmmm…" He stood there in the silence for a moment, and changed the subject, "Have you found the Dursleys yet?"

Harry felt like the entire world shifted as everyone stared at him incredulously. Green eyes ignored the flabbergasted people behind him and watched the taller wizard closely.

"No. It seems as though Dumbledore took great care to hide them."

"Well, it seems as though we have a better target then. Let's talk about what we're going to do to Dumbles and his pack of whining Weasels, shall we?"

The teen was not sure who was more thrown by his topic change. Tom was following him mutely. His thoughts racing at high speeds as Harry led him down the hall. Quite obviously trying to figure out what Harry's reaction to his announcement meant. The rest of the group had not even moved as of yet. Harry rolled his green eyes then grimaced slightly, he was starting to mimic Draco.

"I'm going to close the door now. And it's child-proof, so I don't know if you'll be able to figure out how to get out of here."

That seemed to do the trick as the rest of the group quickly made their way out of the nursery. Harry shut the door and led Tom and the rest of them once more towards Tom's office. Harry was surprised to find it occupied.

"Snape." Harry smiled at the potions master.

"Potter." The man pointed a potion stained finger towards the desk where several bottles were sitting, "These are your potions for the upcoming week. I hope you are remembering to take them?"

Harry grinned, "Yes, Mother."

Severus gave Harry a half-hearted glare and turned to face his Lord, "My apologies for intruding. I'll be on my way."

"Actually you may want to stay for this." Black eyes glanced at the teen, "We're planning dear Dumbles demise."

"I see. Is this alright with you my Lord?"

The powerful wizard finally regained his sense of equilibrium and nodded at the black-haired man. He would try to understand Harry later, although he was sure there were not enough years in a lifetime to understand him.

"Of course. Now, do you have any ideas as to how you would like to get back at him?"

"Just that it would be easier if he had a pack of monkeys rather than weasels to do his dirty work. Then all we would have to do is throw a bucket of water at him."

Snape and Harry were the only ones who found this amusing at all. The rest of the group exchanged glances filled with pure confusion before watching the two chuckling men.

"It's possible that if he was half the hero he thought he was, we could simply use kryptonite." Snape muttered with sense of derision.

Harry snorted. Then blinked, "That's it! We just need to find Dumblies kryptonite!"

Suddenly the references clicked behind the Dark Lord's eyes, "But what exactly would that be?"

"Well I don't know. That's why I said we have to find it."

Fred raised a hand, "Question? What the hell are you all talking about?"

"Kryptonite is a type of rock that was known to weaken a famous comic book hero in the muggle world. Don't worry about it. Kryptonite is commonly used as a synonym to a weakness. Basically we need to find the one thing that is Dumbledore's weakness."

They were silent for a long moment before Tom noticed Severus thinking about something. It was clear that the man was trying to decide whether or not it was something he should share. The idea was one that Severus was almost positive of, but it was that 'almost' that was bothering him. Tom grimaced as he realized how much he knew about the other man. Whatever that bond had done to him, it obviously changed some of the beliefs that Tom had about himself.

"What are you thinking, Severus?"

Black eyes looked up at their Lord in surprise, "I don't understand my Lord."

Tom huffed with impatience, "You have a theory, now tell us."

Severus hesitated for a moment before speaking, "Very well, my Lord. I was merely thinking about what Potter said about the man's kryptonite. We know he has been drugging Harry and possibly others for a long time. I think it means he's hiding something. Something big. Which means that the man's weakness would be the truth."

Harry blinked, "That seems almost too easy."

"That it does. But with Dumbledore, I'm afraid nothing is ever easy. Getting him to admit his mistakes is going to be beyond impossible."

The Dark Lord nodded, "The issue is going to be figuring out when the man started lying."

The room was silent again before Harry took a stuttering breath, "I think I have an idea."

"Yes?" Tom looked at him, curious.

"It starts where all lies start. At the beginning." Green eyes turned away from brown to look straight into black, "Snape, I think it starts with the prophecy."

The potions master sat up straighter in his chair, "What do you mean?"

"Tom and I have been bonded since the instant I was born, maybe even sooner. What sort of prediction would have two mates destined to kill each other? It doesn't make sense."

"You mean that Lily could-"

"I mean that Dumbledore has been manipulating people for a long time now."

Severus looked paper white as he glanced around at the people in the room, slowly he came back to himself and nodded. He dropped his dead down for a few moments as he recovered from the horror of making such a huge mistake in trusting Dumbledore.

"You realize what we're attempting is next to impossible, right?" The words came from Snape's mouth as he stared at the rug.

Tom looked at the people in the room. With the minds in front of him he was sure he could achieve the impossible. The next to impossible should be no problem.

"Of course." Tom acknowledged the potions master words and was once again lost in his own thoughts.

"You want us to-"

"Discover the truth behind-"

"A lie that may or may not-"

"Have actually occurred and-"

"Use that lie to ruin a man's-"

"Entire life because he-"

"Made a few horrible choices-"

"That ruined our little brother's life?!"

The twins shared a look and turned to the Dark Lord, "We're in."

(0,0)

They had talked through lunch laying out a plan that they hoped would be enough to trick the man into revealing something. Their planning stretched late and Tom summoned dinner to his office so that they wouldn't have to pause the brainstorming.

Harry nibbled on his food and listened as everyone planned. He sighed lightly, not that anyone noticed. He had hoped that the 'dark' side would give him the chance to plan his own life. Apparently that had been a false hope.

They had high hopes for the plan even if Tom and Harry both despised every single step of the plan. Starting with the first one.

"I still don't see why I have to go back to Hogwarts. The man is evil and psychopathic maniac. We can't trust him. I would love to go back, but not if there is a chance he could hurt our child."

Harry was trying to keep from pouting and was succeeding relatively well. If you discounted the fact that he was whining and avoiding eye contact with his mate. Tom reached out to pull Harry into a light hug.

"I don't like it either. But I believe that it is highly necessary. Besides I'll have the charms we need set into a bracelet for you. This way if someone even attempts to harm you, you have a chance to protect yourself. And a worst case scenario will bring you straight back here."

The teen nodded and relaxed into the man's embrace. Their moment was interrupted by a throat clearing behind them.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I just wanted to inform you about the information my contact gave me this morning."

"Is that why you left?"

Severus nodded at the teen and turned his attention back to his Lord, "I also have news on how Dumbledore faked his death."

Harry stood up from Tom eager to hear about something that had been bugging him since he had apparated to the Burrow and seen Dumbledore. The two man exchanged a glance and Tom hesitated before nodding.

"Harry. Perhaps it would be best if you moved to your own room. You look exhausted. Maybe grab something to eat. It's not healthy for the baby to skip meals like you have lately."

"I only missed lunch and you know very well that I had one of the elves bring me food." The man said nothing and Harry gave in, "If you want me to leave just say so. I'm not an idiot."

Without another word Harry moved away from Tom and out into the hall, being sure to shut the door completely behind him knowing that it automatically set up wards that prevented eaves dropping. He let out a sigh as he moved away from the door and down the hall. He would get something to eat. But he was going outside to do it. Screw Tom.

With that Harry finally settled on an emotion for Tom's announcement that the baby's room was across from his own. Anger. And a little bit of doubt.

Anger that the man would imply that Harry could move in with him after the baby was born. Anger that the man would forget to ask his mate if that was okay. Anger that he hadn't thought of moving into Harry's rooms. And anger that Tom wouldn't trust him, both with the location of his room and with the secret to Dumbledore's apparently fake death.

Doubt clouded the anger blunting it. What if Tom didn't think that Harry was good enough to be mated to? What if he was only looking for his heir? The raven scrubbed his eyes and found the tree that he and Tom had sat under just yesterday. It seemed like a millennium ago. He cursed insecurities. He knew Tom cared, he proved it every time he saw Harry. Still it would be nice to be included in the important decisions of his life for once.

Harry that his head fall back on the trunk of the tree and looked up into the stars. One familiar constellation looked over him. He traced the pattern with his eyes and let them fall shut. Basking in the light of the first constellation he had willingly memorized.

"What would you do, Sirius?"

(0,0)

The Dark Lord knew that Harry was upset about his brush off. But if Severus thought that the boy shouldn't hear it, he was probably right.

"How did he do it then?"

"He used Cedric Diggory."

The twins and Draco immediately started their shouts of denial. Everyone knew that Cedric was dead. His body had turned up with Harry when he'd come back from Voldemort's resurrection.

"Who?" The group stared at their Lord in disbelief.

"Cedric was a wizard two years older than Harry who competed with him in the tournament. The tournament that you pulled him from to complete your resurrection. You had Pettigrew kill him."

The brunette was confused as he looked between the faces in the room. He kept his face carefully blank as he spoke again.

"No. I had Pettigrew kill an elderly muggle who had been under the Imperius curse for almost a year. The man would never had gotten his mind back, he was going to suffer horribly if and when the curse broke."

"My Lord, I saw the boy. He was still a child."

"That was what he looked like. But I guarantee you that you are wrong. That man was pushing 80 years old. He had been given a teen's appearance but he was aged and ill."

Severus stopped everyone else's protests, "That actually makes the rest of this explanation sensible.

"I went to Dumbledore's grave. It wasn't Dumbledore. I found traces of a glamor spell designed to keep the bearer disguised until the true person appeared within a thousand feet of the bearer. It was Diggory's face that the body bore."

George was vibrating with anger, Fred placed a hand on his arm and voiced his brother's questions.

"Why? Why did Dumbledore do this to Cedric?"

"My best guess is that he did not think that Cedric would be killed. From I can see the boy had remnants of mind-control, my guess is that he fought the older man. In return the headmaster locked the boy away and found someone else to play his role in the games."

"Why keep it a secret?"

Tom snorted and answered for Severus, "Because telling the truth would involve admitting to his faults. He would have to admit that he was wrong. And that he used magic on an unsuspecting muggle. And illegal magic at that."

Severus nodded. All of the men in the room took a moment to let the true extent of Dumbledore's manipulations settle in their minds.

"How did he keep him hidden all this time?"

Severus swallowed, "He drained the boy of his magic. There was not a drop of it in his body that was his own. Every bit of it came from potions and left-over spells. My guess is that he dumped the boy in the muggle world until he needed him again."

"Oh merlin…" George wobbled on his feet and found a chair quickly. Fred summoned a glass of water and held it out to his twin.

Fred didn't look to steady himself but temporarily took the role of the strong one as his brother let his defenses down. Draco watched the twin with a hint of curiosity but brushed it off in favor of turning back to the potions master.

"Why would you want to keep this from Harry?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as he began to talk, "I gave Harry calming droughts and Dreamless Sleep from the time he came back from the graveyard to the moment he left on the train. Poppy had to do the same when Dumbledore faked his death. He has finally accepted the fact that he couldn't have saved them. What will he think when he realizes that Cedric was alive, only to die in the end with no one knowing what had happened to him?"

Draco still thought that this was something the smaller teen needed to know but once again let it go. It was not up to him to decide what Harry should be told. Harry needed to fight for that himself.

"Now how do we take this man down?" Narcissa's voice was cold as ice shards as she spoke. The entire room gave a collective shudder.

"We stick with the plan. First we turn the world against him with reports of Harry's mistreatment at his hands. We prove that the prophecy was false, discredit Dumbledore, even if he's able to convince everyone that he thought the prophecy was true, nothing will save him after that. Then we attack him personally. When he is at his lowest point we will strike. The man will fade into death with no one to care and no one to remember."

(0,0)

Tom was sitting in his office come eight o'clock.

He wasn't sure whether Harry would come down or not, after all they had not had the traditional day. The older wizard did hope that the teen would come. It would be nice to try and explain everything. Or at least apologize for throwing the teen out.

Nine o'clock rolled around and Tom folded up his papers and slid them into his desk drawer. Harry was obviously not coming so he was going to have to go to the teen. He stood from his desk, checked to make sure everything was in place and moved down the hall to the teen's room.

Tom rapped his knuckles against the wood and called out softly to Harry. When he didn't hear anything he tried again. Still hearing nothing but silence he looked down the hall before quietly turning the handle…

And peeking into an empty room.

The Dark Lord scowled as he looked around. It didn't look like Harry had been in here all day. Deciding to be patient and give the raven the benefit of the doubt. He calledom the boy's house elf. If anyone knew where the teen was it would be the eld.

"Master be callings Minsy?"

"Do you know where Mr. Potter is?"

"Mr. Potter be outsides Master. He tooks food out and is siting watching the stars me thinks."

"Did he come back here?"

"No Master. He just wents outsides."

"I told him to come straight back here." He looked at the elf again, "Go tell him that I would like to speak with him."

"Yes Master."

Tom started pacing down the empty hall. He could not believe that Harry had blatantly gone against him like that. The submissive should have taken the order and gone to his room no questions asked. It was almost as though Harry just didn't care. But the teen would listen this time he would come and Tom could explain everything to him.

Minsy popped back in, "Minsy tolds Mr. Potter."

"And?"

The elf started tugging on her ears and avoided looking up at her Master, "Mr. Potter says to tells you that Mr. Potter is nots a dog. He says he wills not come when called and he wills not leave when ordered. He says yous either wants him or nots. Then he tells Minsy to leave quickly."

With that the elf gave a small curtsy and popped away. The Dark Lord knew his eyes were flashing red as he stood there. He was growling as he stormed down the hall to the door. He would go get his submissive mate and show him he was dominant. The teen needed to learn his place.

(0,0)

Harry knew that his words were going to cause a very dangerous reaction in his mate. The man was the Dark Lord for a reason, but sending for him after he threw him out. It had driven Harry to say the words he knew would bring the older wizard after him. It was a dangerous game.

The Gryffindor didn't care.

The wizard would learn that Harry wasn't a pet he could keep on a leash. He had spent years of his life under someone else's control. Plus he had simply been pushed over that line. He had been about to come inside when the elf came out. When his _mate_ had sent for him. This wasn't the 16th century, he wasn't a weak woman who only entered her husband's presence when summoned. The teen may be a young, submissive male, but he was still a Gryffindor.

A shooting pain through his scar had Harry burying his face in his hands. Apparently Minsy had delivered his message.

It wasn't five minutes later that he felt Tom's angry magic pulsing around him. He glanced up into furious red eyes but said nothing. The man had come here to speak after all.

"What the hell do you mean sending an elf to me with that kind of a message?"

"I could ask you the same question." Harry's tone was controlled compared to Tom's venomous one.

The Gryffindor's response had sent a fresh wave of burning anger through Harry's scar. Harry was careful not to let anything show on his face. He was partly a Slytherin after all. The teen could play this game if he had to.

"You are to listen to me. Whether I am telling you to go to your room or to feed yourself, or anything else. You will listen."

"Like you listen to me?"

"I am your dominant. You _will_ listen."

"Not until you do. When you start listening to me I'll start listening to you."

"Do not disrespect me!"

"Respect is earned Tom."

"You will come inside and we will talk. You will apologize for your actions

Right now I would rather sit out here all night than come inside and talk to you. You're being rude and inconsiderate did it ever occur to you that you are the reason I came out here? I am not a dog and you are not my master."

Tom's hand flew up by his ear. Harry winced expecting a backhand across his face. When instead a hand brushed his shoulder the teen flinched away with wide eyes. Backing up until he was pressed against the tree. Not fully registering where he was.

"Harry-" The man's voice was soft and Harry felt a shiver race through his body at the fear it inspired. He'd done something wrong.

"I'm sorry. I'll be good. Please. I'll listen, I'll be quiet. You won't know I'm here, promise. Sorry. So sorry. I'll be good, let me be good."

Harry wrapped his arms around his stomach rocking back and forth in his fetal position. The words falling from his mouth in a useless litany.

(0,0)

The teen was being insufferable. All Tom wanted to do was to talk to him. Try to understand what was going on. But the teen was stubbornly holding onto his righteous anger. A bug was buzzing by Tom's ear. Irritated with it and Harry, he flung his arm up hoping to swat it away.

What it did was far worse.

Green eyes squeezed shut as the teen shifted away from here. Sensing fear and pain through the bond Tom reached forward to grip Harry's shoulder. The effect was instantaneous. The boy flinched away and backed up until he was pressed against the tree behind him. Terrified by the teen's reaction Tom tried to salvage the situation.

"Harry-" Unsure what he was going to say he was cut off any way. "I'm sorry. I'll be good. Please. I'll listen, I'll be quiet. You won't know I'm here, promise. Sorry. So sorry. I'll be good, let me be good."

Frightened by the reaction he stretched through the bond falling into Harry's mind as easy as if he did it every day. The sight that greeted him had Tom's blood boiling. He saw a heavily obese man standing above him with a beefy hand raised before slamming repeatedly into the boy lying curled up on the floor.

"Stop. Stop. Make it stop. I'll be good. Be a good boy. Please. It hurts, make it stop. Be good promise. Please. Please stop."

The pleading words drew Tom out of the teen's mind. He was holding his head where his scar rested. It didn't take long for Tom to recognize the scarlet liquid that was starting to drip through the callused fingers. Anger disappeared in an instant, morphing into worry as he started to peel the shaking hands away.

Green eyes opened to red, Tom watched as they filled with relief and gratitude, "Thank you. I'll be good you'll see."

"Harry?"

"I'll be a good boy. Promise. You won't see me, I'll be good." He turned his face away.

Tom tried once again to bring the boy back to reality, gripping his chin and turning the boy to look at him. Willing the boy to see Tom and not that monster in his mind.

"I want to see you, Harry."

"Sorry. Sorry. I'll be good." Quieting the boy with a gentle finger against soft, pink lips Tom smiled at him.

"You are good, Harry. You're very good. A very good boy."

"Good. I'll be good."

Harry sat there without moving and Tom debated with himself before reaching down and pulling the small boy into his arms. Holding him in the traditional bridal carry he winced at the irony of Harry being so independent just a few minutes ago. The boy tensed before relaxing against Tom.

"I'm a good boy?"

Tom swallowed suddenly having a hard time speaking, "Very good."

Harry relaxed against him a little more. The older wizard began moving towards the manor. Still unsure as to what had just happened. The world was as quiet as the wizard. A light breeze and small animals echoing Harry's continuing pleas of being good.

Tom picked up the pace.

(0,0)

The next morning Harry woke in his bed to the feeling that something was wrong.

His eyes roamed the room. He felt week and tired and was freezing. There in the corner was large shadow. Sitting in his chair waiting for something. Harry's entire body became solid. He couldn't move his breaths started coming in heavy pants as he looked over at the unmoving shadow.

He hadn't felt like this in a year. What the hell happened? Vernon wasn't here. Dudley wasn't here and seemed to have grown up a little anyway. He was safe at Tom's manor. Why did he suddenly feel as though he was back on Privet Drive?

The shadow moved and Harry struggled to fight against the urge to drop away. Failing and collapsing back against the bed. Trying to make himself invisible. Hoping that he would disappear and hide from his weakness.

"Harry?"

The voice brought the teen back from the edge of reality. He shook free of his delusions as the figure rose from the chair. Slowly the face came into focus and Harry relaxed.

"Tom?"

"Oh thank Merlin! Are you alright?"

Harry nodded, "What happened?"

"I talked to Severus. He thinks you suffered from a flashback of sorts, it made you believe you were back with your…_relatives_."

The teen shook slightly and hoped that Tom had not been witness to anything to traumatizing. He knew that he could do some insane things when he was trapped back inside his head. He tried to figure out a way to respond when he found Tom sitting on the side of his bed. The older wizard reached out a hand to push Harry's bangs back from his face. Harry leaned into the hand with a sigh and Tom started at the reaction.

The teen immediately pulled back. Turned his face away from the older man. A hand passed over Harry's jaw turning his face back to soft brown eyes. He closed his eyes for a long moment waiting for Tom to saw something. When he didn't hear anything Harry relaxed and leaned into his mate.

"Thank you."

They sat like that for several long minutes until Minsy popped in reminding them of breakfast. Harry leaned on Tom for a few minutes longer before pulling away. He moved towards his closet and pulled out a few of his more comfortable clothes. He turned to Tom and smiled at him.

"I'll meet you down there. And we can plan what to do to the Weasels." He moved toward the bathroom.

Ignoring Tom's annoyed, "Harry."

(0,0)

Sure enough Tom was gone from the room when Harry reappeared.

The teen was grateful that the older wizard was willing to give him some space. He really couldn't remember everything that happened last night. He knew he was mad at Tom for pushing him out of the meeting. He knew Tom came out and Harry had said things he had not really thought through.

Other than that his mind was blank. He felt that he and his mate should have a discussion about what he had done. Or what he figured he had done. He had found out in the last few years that he tended to fall to a very… complacent attitude. Amid all of his wondering over his own actions he started to wonder what Tom had done to push him over the edge.

He wandered down the hallway towards the dining room on auto-pilot. Passing closed doors, dark paintings, and works of art with an air of indifference. Trapped in his thoughts as he was, he found himself sitting on Tom's right hand side without any idea of how or when he had gotten there.

Still lost in his thoughts Harry failed to notice the worried stares sent in his direction. He sat quietly answering questions in a soft voice with one or two word answers. The teen ate his food quickly and Draco watched as he hunched over his plate. Almost as though he was afraid he was going to take it away from him. Finally the blonde had had enough.

"Harry James Potter. What the hell is wrong with you this morning?"

Green eyes looked at him wide-eyed and everyone watched as the teen replayed the meal in his head. He winced slightly and looked up at his friend with a straight back. He gave him the first genuine Harry smile of the day.

"I'm fine. Sorry, lost in thought."

No one believed him for a second. But when Harry slowly slid into his usual habits they returned to their own. Breakfast past with happy albeit uncertain smiles before everyone travelled with a silent agreement into the parlor.

Tom turned to Harry with a question but the teen sat down on the arm of his chair and spoke before the older wizard could.

"Now we need to decide what to do with the Weasels." Green eyes turned to Fred and George who were sitting on the couch with Draco. "Sorry guys."

"No offense taken, Harry."

"We want to take them down to."

"At least Mum, Ron, and Ginny."

"They need to be taken down a peg."

Harry smiled at them, "Great, any ideas?"

Seeming to sense the teen's reluctance to talk with Tom for whatever reason, the twins caved. They started talking to each other with half sentences that made no sense to anyone else in the room. Their voices flowing around and over each other's and still not missing one word.

Eventually they came back to a level mere mortals could understand.

"I don't know, you sure?"

"Think about it, piss off Ron, shove it in Mum's and Ginny's faces, discredit everyone who pushed him to get with Ginny and stay with her."

"You're right, let's tell them."

The twins turned to the watching crowd and smirked at the confusion and concern apparent on the faces in the room. They shared one more look before turning to look at Harry. They seemed uncertain of how to approach their idea.

"Well, as far as we can tell you can get Ron and Mum sent to trial for using potions on you to influence your emotions and opinions and such. They could probably get a couple of months in Azkaban if you wanted to."

"I don't want to, though."

Everyone but the twins looked at him in shock. The two red heads gave him an understanding smile tinged with gratitude. They didn't really want their family in Azkaban, even if they did deserve it.

"We know. That's why we were thinking the next best thing you could do-"

"Is show their colors to the press and the wizarding world."

"How should we do that? I doubt they'll believe me if I just make a statement."

"Probably not. Which is why we think-"

"That you should encourage them and trash Ginny's hopes that you and she will ever get together."

"I don't want to hurt her like I did already. She really hasn't done anything to me."

Fred and George exchanged another look, "Harry, I think you should hear this-"

"But you're not going to like it-"

"Cause it's kind of going to suck to hear."

"Ginny has a stock of amortentia bottles-"

"Empty and full-"

"In her room, all labeled and dated."

"Your name was on half of them."

"She also had a notebook-"

"Filled with notes on how everyone reacted to the potion."

"It seemed that you were throwing off her potion for more than a year before you gave in."

The room was still as they waited for Harry's reaction, "Who did she give them to?"

"Ummm…" Another glance, "Everyone who she ever did anything with."

"Except Neville. We think she was a little too young at that point to really understand what the potion did, much less make it."

Harry stood from his spot next to Tom and strode over to the fireplace. Looking away from everyone as he stared at the flames. Everyone watched as Harry fought to push his magic down. It fluttered around him in waves ebbing and growing in turns. Eventually it calmed and Harry turned to look at them over his shoulder.

The flames threw his face into shadows and gave his eyes a yellow cast as he looked at the twins.

"What's your plan then?"

Everyone was surprised that Draco was the one who answered, "Show the world your boyfriend tell the wizarding world that you are a hundred percent gay."

Harry paled as the thought processed behind green eyes. He shook his head and turned back to the fire. Watching as the flames moved in front of his eyes.

"I can't." It was a hoarse whisper that barely reached the rest of the ears in the room.

"Harry." George's voice caught the attention of everyone else in the room, "I thought we talked about this. It's not talked about often, no. But being gay is actually accepted among the wizarding population."

"But you know how people reacted…"

"Ginny, Ron, and Mum are idiots. Fred doesn't care, neither do I or Draco obviously. And Tom's clearly okay with it." George moved closer to Harry.

"What if everyone turns away?"

"You have me, Fred, Draco, Tom, the rest of the people here, not to mention Charlie, Bill, Neville, and Luna. Hell, half of your class was here two days ago and could have cared less that you were hanging all over Tom here."

The Dark Lord glared while Draco choked on his laughter.

"I just don't want to, what if…" He trailed off but apparently George had heard it before.

"He's never going to find out. Your gone, Harry. You're free. Even if he did find out he can't hurt you. I'm pretty sure Tom would find a way to stop him."

Harry found himself in George's arms a second later. He buried his face in the twin's shoulder and took several deep calming breaths. It was a long moment and Harry picked his head up to smile at the twin.

"Thanks, George."

The red-head smiled before he saw something moving over Harry's shoulder. He took a quick step back and held up his hands in the universal gesture of surrender. Before the raven could question it he found himself being pulled against another tall body. Harry rolled his eyes and turned in the embrace to face Tom.

"Don't worry. I'm no longer into red heads."

The room laughed until Draco's next remark sobered the entire room, "But you can't exactly be seen going out with the Dark Lord. Someone is sure to recognize Tom Riddle, especially Dumbledore."

This time all eyes turned to Tom, "I don't like the idea at all."

Fred cut in, "But people are bound to notice that Harry is pregnant. It'll be safer for him if he has

Who exactly were you thinking of?"

Fred's grin was pure evil. Even Tom raised an eyebrow at the twin's expression. He turned a blue eye on George then on Draco before turning back to the couple by the fireplace.

"It has to be someone who Harry could have logically been in contact with the last few months. And seeing as everyone thinks Harry's been staying with Death Eaters anyway…"

Fred and everyone looked at Draco.

**HeeHee. In case anyone wondered, I love drama. And torturing Draco. It's very much entertaining. But don't worry about George, he'll survive it! Oh, and tell me what you think about Harry's freak out. Did it seem realistic? Love you all and thanks for your support!**


	15. A Slytherin's Fairytale

"No. No. Absolutely not. I refuse." Draco had his arms folded across his chest as he looked at everyone in the room.

"It's not going to happen." Tom's voice was even more certain and sure than the blonde's had been.

"Never." Harry fervently shook his head, he started to speak again but was cut off.

"Harry will not be seen with anyone else. I won't even stand for rumors or suggestions that he's seeing anyone else."

The Gryffindor pulled away from Tom, "Don't I get a say?"

"Do you want to be in a relationship with Draco?"

"No. But I also don't want to be talked over like a small child with no say."

"You are carrying a small child. My small child. Therefore we need to be careful."

"_Our_ small child. And careful? Did you even think about the fact that I need to be close to you during the pregnancy? How much danger I get into at Hogwarts? Did you think about the fact that I may not _want _to go to Hogwarts? What if I don't want to be coddled? What if I don't even want to be here?"

"I believe this is a conversation for later." His voice was cold and filled with warning as Harry continued to glare at the older man.

Narcissa spoke before either of them could say anything more, "You need to talk about this now. Or you are never going to get this solved. Everyone out. We'll continue this conversation after dinner if we must."

She waited until everyone had left the room before moving the boy's to their seats. Harry opted for the sofa rather than the chair next to Tom's. The older man started to speak but a glance from Narcissa had him holding his tongue.

"Now. Since you two seem incapable of talking to each other, I will help. This is the one and only time I will do so. From now on you will learn to talk things out before they get to this point."

Tom started to speak but was silenced once again by a Narcissa glare.

"Now, Harry. What are you upset about?"

"Do we really have to do this?" Cue the ice-blue glare, "Fine. I'm upset that Tom is treating me like a trained dog. I have to agree and do everything he says. No questions asked."

"That is not-"

"Wait. Your. Turn." The Dark Lord raised his wand but paused when he saw Harry giving the blonde woman a grateful smile, "Now, what made you think Tom thinks of you that way?"

"I don't think that he _thinks_ of me that way. But he acts like it."

"How?"

The raven ran a hand through his messy hair before deciding to just jump in, "He makes all of these decisions for me. He sends house elves after me every meal to make sure I eat. No matter how many times I tell him that I already ate because I was hungry earlier. He put the nursery in across from his room. I appreciate the baby's room, don't get me wrong. But he didn't even talk about what he was planning for the two of us. Then yesterday both he and Snape exiled me from the office. I would like to know about the man who's trying to take over my life. Plus he then sends for me and expects me to hurry to him with my tail tucked expecting to be pet and coddled."

"My Lord, what do you have to say to Mr. Potter?"

Brown eyes turned to the teen, "That it's my job to take care of him. I'm supposed to protect him, how am I supposed to do that if he refuses to listen to me and to his bond?"

"I've been taking care of myself for eighteen years. I now have a child to protect. I can handle myself as much as I appreciate you. I am not defined by this bond!"

"Of course not!"

"I would like for the two of us to be more than just a bond. But you need to talk to me!"

"Fine. You want to talk. What do you want to talk about?"

"What do you want to come from this bond?"

"Nothing."

Tom's words caused Harry to deflate a little. He nodded at the older wizard and went to change the subject or walk away, he wasn't sure yet. The brunette cast a confused look at Harry before speaking again.

"That's not what I meant. I don't want anything to happen _because_ of the bond. I'm hoping that we can at _least_ learn to get along without it."

"Do you want something more?"

"I wouldn't say no if something more happened. I would like to say that you and I are… _dating_ for lack of a better word."

"What have we been doing? We spend hours together every day talking about everything but us."

"Well what do you want then?"

Neither of them noticed as Narcissa stood and made her way out of the room. She smiled to herself as she slipped out the door and into the hall. At least now they were talking.

"How about we do something _besides_ sitting in your office for once? It's where you deal with business. That's the only place we talk. Translation I'm just business."

The Dark Lord looked as though Harry had just told him he was a cheap trick. The brown eyes seemed to be lost in thought as the brow wrinkled in confusion. Harry rolled his eyes as the man struggled to understand where the teen was coming from. He really was not used to being told he was wrong.

"I don't understand."

Harry let out a breath of air and looked at him with green eyes full of passion and hurt. He struggled to find words that would make Tom understand. A way to phrase it that the man could grasp at.

"Think of it as if I only came to you when there was no one else to talk to. If I made time for you once or twice a week because you weren't worth anymore of my time. Think about what you would think if I talked to you only when I had finished the chapter of my book, or the last page of some form."

The man looked suddenly uncomfortable and rose to his feet pacing towards the fireplace. He stood for a long moment just looking at the sparks. He turned to face Harry with an obvious apology on his face. The older wizard looked almost horrified as he moved back towards where Harry was sitting on the couch.

"Is that how I've been making you feel?"

The teen shifted on the black leather and looked down at the colorful rug under the coffee table. The reds, browns, and golds seemed to stand out among the white carpet and black furniture. Bringing color to the regally dark room. Without looking up Harry responded to the taller man. Not sure what he would see in the handsome face of his older mate.

"Sort of."

"Oh Harry." A second later the teen felt the couch shift under him, "I didn't mean to. I honestly thought that you were happy with what was happening."

"I am happy. I love being here with you and everyone else, it's beautiful."

"It is when you're here."

Shock had Harry's eyes turning from the aboriginal patterns and focused on Tom. The raven had never anticipated the older wizard saying something like that. Green eyes delved into the brown and was shocked to see nothing but sincerity.

"I've never really been outside before you came here. Or sat with my followers. Or done anything besides eat in the dining room and work in my office." The handsome man gripped one of the teen's hands with his own, "This is probably overdue, but I'm glad you decided to stay."

Green eyes blinked as the raven sat there. Suddenly Tom winced he looked towards the wall. He dropped Harry's hand and spoke with a tone that forced the teen to question his words.

"That was…" Harry waited for his mate to finish his though, "incredibly sappy," and then laughed at Tom's apparent feeling.

He smiled at the older man and reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, "But I think it was exactly what I needed to hear."

Green eyes glanced away and his hand dropped to his lap. Both men sat in silence. The peaceful feeling that came with a better understanding filled the air alongside awkwardness. There were still things they had to talk about but a few seconds of relaxation felt appropriate. The sound of sparks cracked through the air disrupting the moment. Tom gave a heavy sigh and turned slightly to face the young wizard again.

"We're going to have to talk about the rest of this, aren't we?"

Harry gave a small apologetic smile, "I'm afraid so."

Tom nodded, "Alright. Let's start with Hogwarts."

The teen wanted to protest. He was sure that the nursery was more pressing. Then again they still had until April sometime to deal with that. The Hogwarts Express left in less than a month. Raven hair danced with the teen's nod of acceptance.

"I don't want you to go." Green eyes were in agreement, "I would rather you stay here. I'm actually…nervous that all of our precautions will come to naught. Especially with Dumbledore there. He already tried to kill our child once."

"I wish that you had thought about that earlier," but Harry nodded anyway, "I really wish that Snape could be the headmaster again. Except maybe we should make sure that those Carrow people aren't there."

Tom nodded then froze his brown eyes widening in shock. The teen watched as thoughts seemed race within the older man's calculating gaze. He turned to Harry with excitement clear. A small smile even lifting his lips.

"That's it! Snape was made the headmaster until his death! Since he isn't dead, he is technically the headmaster still. Dumbledore can't teach at the school! This is perfect."

A frown creased the teen's forehead, "I thought the whole reason behind me going to Hogwarts was to get Dumbledore to do something stupid. So that we could get him to admit to some of the things he had done."

Tom's excitement seemed to disappear in an instant, "Right."

"I would love to go back to school, though. Especially if I wouldn't have to worry about Dumbles."

"But you're right, that was why we were planning on sending you."

"What exactly was that going to do, anyway?"

The older wizard opened his mouth to explain. Then it snapped closed again. Before Harry could ask again the sound of Tom's chuckling filled the space between them.

"You know. I don't really know, we were talking about getting Dumbledore in trouble and I think everyone just kind of assumed you would be back at Hogwarts. There was the chance that the old man would do something stupid and try to 'save' you."

"Which would have put me and my baby in ridiculous amounts of danger."

"I think we were hoping that he would say something exceedingly inappropriate and it would travel to the papers. We were not planning on you or our child getting hurt. Hence all of the precautions we were sending you with."

Harry hummed his agreement as his mind wandered. The teen knew that Tom was just trying to keep him safe, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He decided to bring up his next point. As much as he would like to be able to finish up his schooling there were more important things to think about.

"And I do have to be around you during the pregnancy. I think that it will be easier to try and study for the tests here. Maybe just going up to the school to take my N.E.W.T.s would before the best."

"Actually I think going up there to study will be better."

Harry gave him a look that clearly questioned his sanity.

"Hogwarts is better protected than my manor, plus you can prove to everyone that you haven't been kidnapped by the Dark Side. I can go up there with you, usually bonded students get their own rooms. Last I knew that applied to pregnant students as well."

"We still have the problem of you showing up, people are bound to recognize you. And my claims of being sane would be kind of unbelievable if I'm pregnant with the child of a man ten years older than myself."

"We don't have to tell anyone who your lover is."

Harry really did not like the idea of all the questions that would bring up. 'Why won't you tell us?' 'Are you ashamed of him?' 'Is it a member of the Death Eaters?' Then again that last question could be quite amusing if they ever figure out the answer.

"As for the rest." Tom's voice broke through Harry's rampant thoughts, "You might be surprised at how easy people are to fool. No one knows that I am back to appearing as a young man again. A few charms cast my way to disable glamors, charms that won't work, and I'll be as lovable as a fluffy puppy."

Harry giggled at the comparison. Which caused a glare from the Dark Lord. Unfortunately the glare had the side effect of pushing Harry into full blown laughter. Rolling his eyes at the laughing teen Tom stretched out his and waited for Harry's giggles to die out.

The teen spoke before Tom could start again, "I do have a question about that: Why are you back to yourself? Or your human self anyway. And why do you look so young?"

Tom was startled to realize that he had not talked to his mate about this. In all honesty he had quite a few theories but there was one that made a bizarre sort of sense. He told the teen that he had always looked young for his age, not quite this young, but still. It was one of the reasons why he had changed his appearance so drastically. No one was going to follow a Dark Lord who looked as though he was a few years out of Hogwarts.

He had designed it so that the spell would cause him to retain his youthful energy even as he aged. It had seemed to work. Tom had connected the dots when the bond was revealed to him. A healer had helped him to see that his insanity was caused by an incomplete soul bond. The man had died shortly after, but Harry didn't need to know that.

The older wizard had filled in the blanks from there. If his soul bond was incomplete he was more than likely much older than his partner, so magic had slowed his aging drastically. He also thought that it helped that he had not needed to age at all for the eleven years he had been incorporeal.

The ingredients that had lead him to his rebirth had helped as well. The blood, the hand, and the bone had all been human. Tom's change had been subtle as the potion and ritual had settled. It had taken a month but eventually the older wizard had looked in the mirror to see a 28 year-old Tom Riddle staring back at him.

Harry blinked at the man's story. He had to admit that a 'natural' cause had never occurred to him. The teen had assumed that it was another intense ritual to return his youth. And possibly another one to return the look of humanity. The idea that it was a side effect of coming back to life? It was crazy. Simply crazy.

Speaking of crazy…

"I think I should fake date Draco."

The sudden change of topic was far from what Tom expected. The older male spent a few moments trying to follow the teen's words. Eyebrow lowered over the brown eyes as they searched to understand the thought process. They were so out of the blue.

"What?"

"I know random. But it was relevant, promise. I was going to suggest that you place a glamor over yourself. I know you said it wasn't necessary but then you could come to Hogwarts, be a student if you wanted to."

"That sounds much better than you _dating_ Draco." The older wizard's voice was cold.

"I know. But I'm not sure how the glamor would work. What if it starts to mess with your magic and the baby's? And would it last against the teachers?"

"So I won't be a student. I'll teach something… It's not like I'll have a hard time convincing the headmaster. You could simply not tell anyone who the father is."

"But I hate questions and press. And they'll just guess something worse like it's Ron's or Snape's or Ginny's somehow."

The older wizardly was obviously still not convinced.

"I'm not going to tell anyone that I'm dating Draco. I'm going to make it something that they assume. Draco will be my protector, we'll spend a ton of time together and when he helps me up the stairs or knocks on my door to make sure I'm awake people will just assume."

"How about I do the same thing. I'll be an adult that was assigned by the ministry to watch over you."

The teen shook his head, "I still need someone to be the 'father' of my child."

"You say they died."

"I'm not going to lie. Besides I would still need a name and I don't want it to be a known Death Eater or someone who's dead. Or even a light person who won't follow through with it. Draco is dark enough that some people will be afraid to confront him. But no one will think him a threat to me, seeing as I can trash him in a duel any day."

Tom opened his mouth.

"And last I knew being in a relationship with a teacher is frowned upon. Especially one who got you pregnant."

Tom closed his mouth.

Harry giggled at the older man before reaching out a hand to lay against the older man's arm, "We're not going to do anything with each other. It'll just be hand holding, arm around the waist, small things. He's become my best mate-" Tom glowered at the teen's choice of words, "-Friend. Best Friend."

"I don't like it."

"Me either. But it's better than having people all over me. And it'll be safer for the baby if Draco has a reason to be with us all the time. Can we see about the two of us getting the same schedule?"

Tom sighed, knowing he had lost and Harry had a long list of good reasons. At least if it was Draco it was someone he could punish if something went wrong. Not that he would tell Harry that. Instead he simply nodded his head once.

"Good. Now about this nursery thing."

"I think its lunchtime."

And with that Tom was gone in half a second. Leaving a green-eyed teen sitting alone on the couch trying to remember if it was possible to apparate without the person who was touching you. And the possibility of changing soul mates.

With a groan Harry flopped over on the couch pressing his face against the cushions. This was going to be one long year.

(0,0)

Tom's excuse of it being lunch time was as flimsy as you could get.

The table was packed, everyone was there. Sort of. Every seat was filled, except for the one at the head of the table. Harry was sitting absently as the rest of the group talked. After ten minutes of waiting, Severus gave him a pointed look. With a sigh the teen mimicked his older mate and soon food was filling the table.

Narcissa looked furious. She was glaring at everyone who looked at her. Everyone kept their voices down as the woman looked likely to curse first ask questions later. Harry was glad that the woman took the angry position because it gave him leave to settle for moping.

Not that he was moping.

Surprisingly it was Severus who broke under the tension. The man was disgusted by everyone else doing nothing and finally decided to do it himself. He stood with his usual flourish and moved from the room. All eyes were on the man as he stepped into the hall and turned towards Tom's office.

(0,0)

Someone knocked on the Dark Lord's door.

The wizard was sitting beside his desk glaring at the papers in front of him. He was slowly coming back into the wizarding nation. He was saying that he was Tom Riddle's son. That his mother had run once she realized she was pregnant and raised her son in a cabin in the woods.

It was a little far-fetched but the Ministry seemed to be buying it. Especially when they saw how much he looked like his 'father' and how his magical signature seemed to be a partial match to the Dark Lord's. The wizard was sure that the shift in his magic had something to do with the ritual and using the different wizards' sacrifices.

As easy as it was to convince them he was who he said he was, the paperwork was absolute hell. Six forms. Three to five pages each. All filled out in triplicate. By hand. Between that and the conversation with Harry that morning. Tom was in an absolutely foul mood.

"Leave."

Imagine Tom's surprise when the door opened. Red eyes shot up to stare vehemently at the intruder. He was torn between shock and indignation when the figure who stepped through was one dark haired potions master.

"I said. Leave."

The potions master nodded. And took a seat across from the older wizard. Although it was hard to think of him as older when the potions master had ex-students who looked older than the Dark Lord did at the moment. Severus sat there and waited for the Dark Lord to speak again.

When Tom realized the man wasn't leaving he glared and debated punishment. However, it had been a year since he had punished the man and he wasn't looking forward to starting that again. He rubbed long fingers against his temples before pressing the tips of his fingers together in front of his face.

"What?"

The dark, cold tone would have left any other person in fear for his life. The person in front of him merely nodded his head. The potions master hesitated for a moment trying to order his thoughts.

"My Lord, what you're doing to Potter is unacceptable."

"Thank you for that. Now leave."

Black eyes stared directly into red and the man continued without flinching.

"He's miserable right now. And I was ensured by Narcissa that you were taking steps to prevent that from being the case."

"We talked. We solved the problem of his going to Hogwarts. By the way you are going to be the Headmaster and you are going to hire me as a teacher."

"Very well. What else did you solve?"

"He's going to join in a fake relationship with Mr. Malfoy. Harry will receive his own rooms and I will share them with him."

"Did you talk about the rest of it?"

"What rest of it?"

"Damn it all. Tom you are supposed to be in charge of us. Setting a good example. Are you going to lead us while running from emotional conflict with your younger mate?"

The Dark Lord had no words to respond to the potions master's outburst. He blinked at the wizard trying to draw up anger from under his shock.

"You need to talk to him. It is going to tear him up inside. Do you know that he is terrified that you don't want him? He believes that it is only the bond and your heir that you are interested in."

"I was aware. He said as much this morning and I told him that was not the case."

"Then do you mind telling me why his thoughts are still about you abandoning him? Why he is still worried about _why_ you chose to move the nursery closer to you?"

"We did not talk about that."

"You didn't talk about it, you mean."

The black haired male slammed a hand on Tom's desk and stood to pace. His stare never dipping anywhere below deadly as he took the opportunity to glare at Tom.

"Why do you care anyway? You're never around the boy."

Snape snorted turning to stare at the man in front of him, "What the hell do you to talk about when you lock yourselves in here at night?"

"We've talked about our childhood's, or about pieces of them. We've also discussed our hobbies and what we hope for our futures."

"Have you never just talked about your day?" The man's voice was laced with disbelief.

"Harry asks about mine on occasion."

"I don't believe you." Snape moved to stand in front of Tom and placed both hands on the man's desk, employing the gaze he reserved for his recalcitrant students, "Your _mate_ spends his time after breakfast gossiping with his friends, after lunch he either works with Lucius and Narcissa learning about our world or he spends time with me attempting to catch up on his studies."

The Dark Lord blinked at that information before shaking his head, "He would have told me."

"He _tried_ why do you think he asked you about your day? He was trying to get you to ask him about his!"

Tom had nothing to say.

"It's a sad day when I know more about your mate than you do. When you can tell me what Harry's favorite color is, and no you can't ask him, then you can say you've been forgiven. I would suggest replaying your last few conversations in your head, see if you can figure out something that he wants."

Severus stood and moved towards the door pausing with this hand on the handle, "And try to remember he's a Gryffindor with a touch of Slytherin. He'll have basically told you what he wants, but he'll never ask you for it."

With that the man was gone leaving Tom to try and figure out what Harry wanted. And why in the hell he was filling out ministry paperwork when he held the entire administration in the palm of his hand. He shoved the papers off to the side and once again pressed his fingertips into his temples trying to rub out the tension.

Seconds later he understood what Severus had been saying. He thought it through before moving to his fireplace and placing a call. He wouldn't be available tonight after all.

(0,0)

When Minsy popped up and told Harry that her master was calling for him the teen frowned.

He could have sworn that he had talked about this with Tom. He thought about ignoring him but decided to give in. He'd already attempted his own version of taking a stand. He only hoped that it would force the older man to talk to his mate. They needed to get it sorted out. Speaking of…

"Did you move everything, like I asked you to?"

Minsy nodded and gave him a curtsy as she popped away. The teen stood from where he was sitting in the library with Severus and gave the older man a nod before exiting the room.

He took his time maneuvering through the halls trying to guess what his mate needed him for. The man had avoided him and Snape had not said anything when he had come back from the other man's office. Presumably that was where he had been any way. The stoic man had said nothing and continued with his meal.

Even when they had met up for their usual meeting in the library, the potion's master had said nothing. So Harry had continued as usual with his studies. Occasionally pausing in his reading to ask questions on some of the topics. Minsy's arrival had come in the middle of one of Snape's explanation. Causing a pointed look to come his way, one which Harry ignored.

There was no way he was going to ask Tom a question. The last thing he needed was for his mate to think him stupid. Especially after he made the stupid choice of asking Tom about the nursery this morning. Not that Tom was going to get away with ignoring him anyway.

The teen was smirking as he raised his hand to knock on the door. He quickly rearranged his expression to one of boredom before letting his hand fall against the wood. When a quiet voice came from inside Harry pressed down on the handle and stepped into the room.

Tom was standing behind his desk in muggle jeans with a classy dark grey button up shirt. Green eyes blinked at the older man. The teen looked the man's outfit over. Once. Twice. Three times. Before giving in and asking the question.

"Why do you look so nice?"

The Dark Lord shifted slightly but never dropped his gaze from Harry's, "I thought we might go out to eat. We can choose either the wizarding world, or the muggle world. It's up to you."

Green eyes blinked as the teen stood there mute. His thoughts were racing around his head as he struggled to latch on to a single one. He realized he was standing there like an idiot and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"What the hell is going on?" Okay… maybe not the best thing that he could have said.

"I thought that was clear. I'm taking you to dinner."

"But why? You've been avoiding me all day. I came and knocked on your door after lunch and you ignored me. I know you were in here because the wards were up. Then all of the sudden you call for me so that we can go to dinner?"

"That was the plan."

Deciding Harry wouldn't get anything out of the man he made a choice, "Muggle. This way we don't have to worry about photo-ops. Give me ten, I'll meet you here."

With that the teen moved out of Tom's office and towards his room. When he came back five minutes later he was wearing an outfit similar to his older mate's. His shirt being a dark green fabric unbuttoned over a white tee. His jeans a dark blue and the pair the twins had bought as a joke. Because they were far too tight, at least compare to the Dudley hand-me downs he was used to wearing

Not that the older man seemed to be complaining.

Tom smiled lightly and held out an arm to the teen. When Harry stepped forward and gripped the proffered appendage his older mate smirked and started to turn on his heel.

"Muggle London it is."

Harry felt the familiar squeeze and gripped the taller man's arm tightly as they were spat out. He still hated apparating. And flooing. And portkey travel for that matter. He would stick to muggle transportation until he died, if he had anything to say about it. Sadly, he really didn't.

The Gryffindor stumbled slightly but Tom gripped his arm tightly holding him upright. The teen cast a grateful smile up at the man but was unable to reclaim his arm. The taller wizard maneuvering it so that Harry's arm was twined with his own.

Harry smirked but allowed the possessive gesture. Tom led the way down a street to a restaurant that the teen recognized from his uncle's mentions of business meetings. It was not exactly a cheap meal here. He started to protest but was silenced by a glare on the older man's side.

Giving in the teen allowed Tom to escort him into the doors. He was surprised when the maître-de did not blink twice at the fact that Harry was holding another man's arm. They were lead into a semi-private booth where curtains were available for complete privacy. Tom motioned for them to be left open. Harry allowed himself a small smile that his mate wanted people to see.

The older wizard gestured for Harry to sit first then chose a seat opposite him. They ordered drinks right away. The older man gave the teen some advice on his favorite foods but let him make his own choice. The small action caused a smile to creep across the teen's face. The waiter took their orders and as he walked away Harry placed one hand on the table and thanked his mate. The man shook his head and said it was nothing. Harry smiled and said it was most definitely something.

Tom reached for Harry's hand as they began to talk.

(0,0)

Their meal had been wonderful.

They had not talked about everything they needed to, but they had talked about their hobbies and dreams, and their nightmares. Harry talked about his good memories about Ron and Hermione. The older man had listened to him and asked questions. They had laughed about the mischief the three had managed to get into while at Hogwarts.

Tom had even asked him about how he had been spending his days while at the Manor. About his friendship with Draco. And what exactly had been going on with him and Snape. The last question had caught Harry off-guard.

"Me and Snape? Nothing really. I mean he's not an evil, dungeon-bat of a professor anymore. He's been helping me with my homework, yells at me for not eating enough. Lectures me if I do something stupid, like complain about you in front of your followers. But that's about normal."

Tom shook his head something like understanding flashed behind his eyes. Harry started to question it, but decided that if Tom wanted to share it he would. The conversation fell to Tom's opinions of the people who followed him. Most of them left Harry in tears he was laughing so hard. The Dark Lord himself was chuckling, probably more at Harry than his descriptions but…

"I don't see how that's so funny."

"Are you kidding?" Harry gasped past his laughs, "You just called Lucius as pretentious as his peacocks!"

"It's true!"

"I know! That's why it's so funny!"

Tom smirked and shook his head fondly at the giggling teen. When Harry had gained control of himself the older man stood and held out his hand. The smaller man smiled at him but slid out of the booth and gripped Tom's hand.

"Let's go walk."

Harry nodded at Tom's words and followed him out of the restaurant. They moved down the sidewalk in silence enjoying the sounds that the city made. No words were needed as they watched the lights of the muggles lighting the way. Moving past shop front after shop front enjoying the buzz of electricity and chatter as they explored the muggle side of things.

The teen suddenly pulled his older mate to a stop. He was nearly bouncing in excitement as he looked at the shop across the street. Tom laughed and followed the shorter man across the street. They entered the ice cream parlor with similar smiles. Even if Harry's was taking control of his entire face while Tom's silently raised up the corners of his mouth.

Tom allowed the teen to order a large portion of varying flavors and toppings creating a combination that would have turned any sane person's stomach. While he settled for a small cup with just a single scoop of vanilla with chocolate sauce and a cherry. They found a small table inside and settled down.

"I can't believe you're eating that." Tom shook his head in wonder as Harry finished the first half of his ice cream twenty or so minutes later.

"I can't believe you're _still_ eating that." The teen said with a grin and a pointed look at Tom's still unfinished ice cream.

"Haha. But seriously what is the appeal of strawberry, butterscotch, and…" he took a moment to glance over at the flavors on the board, "pistachio?"

"It's exotic." The older man snorted, "And more importantly you don't eat it all at once. I eat strawberry, take a drink of soda, then I eat the pistachio. A very important distinction."

"I see, it's a religious ritual that one must follow exactly." Tom gave a very serious nod which Harry mimicked before giggling.

"I'm glad you approve."

"I never said that."

More laughter followed as Harry continued to take bites out of the varying flavors in his bowl. Tom had a slight smile as he took small bites of his own scoop. Somewhere in the middle of his scoop they fell into a version of 20 questions. Where Harry asked random questions and Tom answered the best he could.

"Alright. What is your favorite winged animal?"

Tom shook his head, "An eagle."

"Favorite magical creature?"

"Hippogriff."

"Favorite muggle holiday?"

"Thanksgiving."

The answer caused Harry to blink but he moved on to his next question, "Who is your favorite Death Eater?"

The random question startled Tom into answering before he could think about it, "Narcissa Malfoy."

Harry blinked and forgot the game for a moment, "The demonic mother from hell with an attitude problem?"

Hearing his own description of the woman quoted back at him in Harry's questioning voice had Tom chuckling. He nodded amidst his mirth and smiled at the teen. Green eyes laughed along with Tom. The teen started to ask another question.

"How about your favorite f-" He saw something behind his mate and quickly changed the topic, "food. You want to go walk again?"

Blinking at the change, Tom nodded. Next moment Harry had his hand wrapped in his mate's and was pulling the man back down the street. His ice cream was almost finished and he dropped in the trash on the way out.

Tom made no protest as his smaller mate led the way. He was shocked when the teen seemed to know exactly where he was going. He slipped between buildings and down paths. Finally the pair stepped out onto a sidewalk across from a park. The teen checked for cars before rushing across the street leaving Tom stumbling after him.

When the teen stopped by a bench Tom stared at him in shock. The young man looked at the bench for several long moments before easing himself down to sit on the stone slab. It was a simple bench it looked like it was carved out of a single piece of stone. The edges were smoothed into curves that Harry ran gentle fingers over.

"I thought that you said that you had never had the pleasure of being in London."

"I haven't. This was from a movie I watched. I loved it, it was one of the few movies that I was allowed to watch growing up. I fell in love with it because the starring couple reminded me of my mom and dad. It wasn't because they looked like them, but rather because they were clearly in love with each other. It was what I had always hoped for."

"What was from the movie?"

Harry smiled, "This bench. I remember taking the time at school to look up the scene and I memorized how to get here. I always dreamed that I would make it here and then I would know that everything was going to be okay. I saw the street name that we were on earlier and it all came back to me."

Tom smiled and joined Harry sitting on the bench. The teen sighed and leaned against Tom and for once the older man wasn't surprised and wrapped his arm around his smaller mate without hesitation. There was a heavy silence around them comforting them with their solitude.

Tom's soft voice broke through the quiet as he started to tell Harry about something in his past.

"When I was young in that orphanage I remember we used to go down to the beach. I loved it there because it was the only place where the matrons didn't bother me and neither did the children. Even when the weather was gloomy I would go down the beach a little ways and enjoy the tide flowing.

"There was one trip down there where I discovered a cave high above the sea. It was gorgeous there, I could see everything when I sat on the edge. It made me feel as though I was floating above my own little empire.

"About a year later I was surprised on one of the trips by a boy and a girl choosing to accompany me. I was ecstatic. Never had someone actually wanted to pay attention to me. We talked and I thought for sure that I was going to have some real life friends."

The teen beside him gave a small smile and encouraged Tom to continue his story with a hand on his thigh. The older man smiled back and covered Harry's hand briefly with his own giving a slight squeeze in return.

"They were beyond excited when I told them about my cave. In the spirt of our newfound friendship I took them up there without hesitation. I was showing them the best place to sit when the girl stepped aside and stuck out her foot. That instant the boy shoved me from behind. I fell. Over the edge and into the water. If I had been anyone else, I would have died."

Harry's grip had tightened on Tom's thigh. Green eyes turned into Tom's neck and the older man squeezed his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Thankfully my magic chose that minute to work. I appeared behind them as they stood laughing at the spot where I had disappeared. My magic spun out of control, it was the first time I had tried to hurt someone. They were gasping in pain on the floor of the cave covered in what appeared to be beestings. It was an hour or so before I gained control.

"By time I did I was horrified by what I had done. But I did not feel a single drop of regret, just confusion. I had no idea about magic then. All I could think about was that I wanted them to forget everything that had happened, and that no one should be able to get to my special place again. Especially after they had ruined it for me.

"My magic flared their eyes grew dim and blank as we walked from where we were, them following my footsteps without question. When we reached the beach, the rocks I used to climb up tumbled into the ocean. The boy and girl forgot everything. They could not even remember their own names. I said they had fallen, and scrapes and bruises appeared to confirm my story.

"It was then that I learned people cannot be trusted."

Harry shook his head where it was hidden in the crook of Tom's neck.

"You can trust me. I know you've been hurt, I get it, I have too. But I trust you. I know that you never really want to hurt me. I promise I'll never turn on you like that, and not just because of the bond."

He felt Harry remove his face from where it was hidden and look up towards him. Knowing what the teen wanted, Tom looked down. Harry moved his hand from where it had been on his thigh and brought it up to cup the older wizard's cheek.

"I promise."

Tom looked down into green eyes that were begging the older wizard to believe him. Hardly believing that he had this opportunity Tom danced long fingers along the edge of the youth's face. He gave a slight smile and nodded.

"I know."

Harry's smile was brilliant albeit it fleeting. Tom watched as the moonlight danced across the planes of his mate's face. The white light adding a radiance to Harry's tanned skin. He leaned in slightly and was greeted by a slight blush as the teen copied the motion.

Green eyes flicked back and forth between brown and glanced down at the mouth not far from his. Tom watched as Harry ran his tongue along a full mouth. The older man's fingers moved to cup the back of the teen's head. Leaning in slowly in case he had read the situation wrong.

Tom felt his lips brush against warmth and let his eyes fall closed. He drifted into a gentle kiss they stayed chaste even when the youth moved even closer to his mate. Harry's mind shut off as the pleasurable sensation of a gentle kiss erased his thoughts.

,ml/xcv mklbf

Upon realizing that it was approaching midnight he decided it was well past time to go home. Idle thoughts of a pumpkin transformed his complacent smile into one of amusement. Harry's look was an obvious question which Tom answered with a grin.

"It's time to go home, Cinderella."

Harry frowned and started to protest. He was not a girl after all, even if he was pregnant. But his protest died on his lips when Tom replaced it with a gentle kiss. Smiling at the taller man he shook his head and let the name slide.

When the Slytherin led them further into the trees Tom didn't question it. Soon he found himself in a small copse of growing trees. He allowed himself to be drawn into the older man's embrace. He wrapped his arms around Tom's waist and buried his head in the man's chest. Seconds later he felt the familiar, horrible squeezing sensation of apparition.

For once he landed without a stumble, held firmly against the older man. Tom offered him a drink but Harry's yawn caused the older man to laugh lightly.

"Maybe another time, then. You ready for bed?"

Suddenly Harry remembered the task he had given the house elves. Deciding that he would enjoy the other man's reaction the teen agreed to bed. He pulled out of the man's arms and moved towards the hall with his room in it. A thought occurred to him when he realized that Tom's room was also down that hall.

"Is this your wing?"

Tom responded still distracted by Harry's sleepy expression, "It's supposed to be the family wing."

Judging by the lack of emotion in Tom's response, the teen assumed he was still distracted. The thought was confirmed when the older man didn't notice walking past Harry's bedroom. Until they were about halfway down the hallway.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Tom?"

"I thought you were going to bed." The voice sounded suddenly unsure and Harry grinned as he realized the direction Tom's thoughts must be going.

"I am." He looked over his shoulder with a wink and gripped Tom's hand in his own.

He saw the older man swallow and had to hide his laughter. Finally they reached a door one down from Tom's and across the hall. He grinned and dropped the older man's hand.

"Well this is my stop."

He opened up the door next to the nursery and smirked slightly at the confusion marring Tom's brow. He waited until the man opened his mouth to ask then spoke before he could.

"I got my room moved."

Finally Tom managed to find a word to speak, "Why?"

"Well you wouldn't explain why you put the nursery here. So I decided I wouldn't make you. The nursery now makes perfect sense. I have a connecting door, and you're right across the hall."

The older man had nothing to say in response to that. Instead of waiting for him to sort through his thoughts he smiled and raised up on his toes. He kissed the older man on his cheek and stepped back into his new room.

"Good night, Prince Charming."

And Harry shut the door.

**Hee hee. Harry's not going to make this easy on the older man is he? I think it's the perfect solution until Tom learns to talk to Harry instead of making these decisions for him. To make up for the delay I got a very long chapter here for you. Tell me what you think! I love reviews, good and bad, everything's helpful just please don't be rude about it! Love you all and thanks for your support!**


	16. Domestic Days

Sadly, Tom never really got the chance to yell at his house elves.

He was the head of the house. Tom had the final say on who roomed where. The fact that they were following his instructions by keeping Harry happy and stress free meant nothing to the older man. Therefore he had a problem and he was going to let the elves know that they were to keep him informed about everything.

But every time he called one up to lecture he would get interrupted by someone running into his office. Well, if it was Harry they would come barging in. Otherwise he was interrupted by a knock on his door. So here he was two weeks later and he was still trying to corner the little creatures who were _supposed_ to make his life easier.

Today however he was more worried about the fact that he had not seen Harry. The teen had been at dinner but had yet to show up in Tom's office. Of course, he had taken to sending a house elf over to inform Tom when he was not going to come. Something that was apparently supposed to be teaching him a lesson about using house elves to 'summon' the teen.

The Dark Lord rolled his eyes. All that was doing was annoying the older man. He was the dominant mate in the relationship not the teen. He would do what he wanted in regards to Harry and he really did not give a crap who was for it or against it.

Okay, maybe that wasn't _exactly_ true. He did seem to develop a certain soft spot when it came to how the green eyed boy felt. He knew something was bothering the teen. He had not seen Harry outside of meals for almost a week now. Tom was not completely oblivious. But until his mate said something, Tom really had no idea how he was going to fix it.

The Dark Lord forced his attention back to the paperwork in front of him. Even though everyone had accepted the fact that Snape was still the rightful headmaster, they were having a harder time accepting the son of the Dark Lord. His paper work for citizenship had been rejected because he had missed a letter in one word, on one of his copies of paper.

Meaning they burnt it all and asked the wizard to start from scratch.

Worse he was being told by Severus that the school board was requesting applications for the job of the defense professor. Even if the ex-potions master was beyond ready to hire his Lord. There needed to be documentation regarding his application.

Which meant that he needed to be an accepted member of wizarding Britain.

Which meant he had to have his paperwork cleared by the ministry first. Then he had to fill in the application, which thankfully could be done with magic or house elves.

He had cursed the headmaster for a few seconds before releasing it with a groan. Torturing the male would do nothing for his cause. Then of course Carrow had come and informed him that his mission had been a failure. His punishment had been much more satisfying. Although it had only increased his anger when Tom started to rationalize that the torture was not helping anything.

He pressed his fingers into his temples embracing a habit that had become rather frustrating as it rarely helped. His headaches were growing worse and he quite honestly had no idea how to stop them. The issue was that all of this was beyond frustrating. He could not help but become angry at his followers' incompetence.

And every time he grew angry he developed a head-splitting migraine. His eyes often felt like they were going to pop out of his skull with the pressure that grew behind them. The stress of Harry living across the hall and still avoiding him. The horrible paperwork the ministry had become so fond of. The trouble with finding one lousy family. It all added up to make one very stressed Dark Lord.

Deciding that it was the claustrophobic room that was giving him the head ache Tom decided to go for a walk to find his teenage mate. If nothing else he always felt better just listening to the boy talk. And he was just going to forget he'd ever thought that…

(0,0)

Harry was to be found in the yard as per usual. He seemed to be enjoying every moment of freedom he could before they went back to Hogwarts. Tom knew that the teen was worried about what was going to happen while they were at the school. After all, it was not as though the teen could just forget about his 'friends' who had tried to bind him with potions and magic that affected his mind and body.

More to the point the teen was terrified what everyone would do when they found out he was pregnant.

He really hated when the rest of the school- and world, for that matter- turned on him. The teen had grown up striving for acceptance from his aunt and uncle. He had no desire to return to that especially after he found out that he was important. Which was actually one of the most annoying things for a person who just wanted to be normal.

Harry sighed and looked down at the front page of the prophet. In the bottom corner was a scandalized piece about the horrors of the return of one Severus Snape to the position of headmaster of Hogwarts.

It seemed that people had fought it, but in the end it had been Hogwarts who had made the decision. Several reporters had travelled to the school grounds along with several possible candidates for the position. A ceremony had been activated to ask the school to choose the proper Headmaster.

Each candidate was to mount the stairs by the main entrance. It was said that the school would give an undeniable signal as to who the proper Headmaster or Headmistress would be. Some guesses were that the castle would set off fireworks. Others thought the rejected candidates would turn into animals.

Harry guessed that they simply wouldn't be allowed in.

McGonagall had gone first seeing as she was acting Headmistress currently. She had made it up the stairs, but the doors had refused to open to her. She had called upon the school but the doors had remained shut.

Snape had gone next according to the article. It seemed as if everyone had been certain that Dumbledore would gain the position and did not want to waste time if the door happened to open to someone after the older wizard.

To everyone's (well almost everyone's) surprise the door had swung open as the dark-haired man had reached the top of the steps and raised his hand. The picture showed him standing there inside the door with a large smirk across his face.

Harry had shaken his head at the photo and then talked to Snape about what had happened afterwards. The story had mentioned Dumbledore trying the door and meeting with failure. But the author refused to give any details on Dumbledore's own attempt.

Snape's report of the event had been worth hearing about in person. Apparently the older wizard had been furious when the door had not opened for him. He had demanded that he be allowed to recast the ceremony so that he could be sure it was free of mistakes

According to Snape the man had altered it slightly and the potion master doubted the old man had any idea what he actually ended up changing.

Dumbledore had then gestured for Snape to go first a twinkle in his blue eyes. Snape had done so and had been greeted by a warmth that had rolled through his body, creating a white glow that had surrounded him in his entirety. Then the door had slipped open under his fingertips welcoming him home.

Dumbledore had been beyond furious that his manipulations had not worked. In an act not entirely thought through, the wizard had mounted the stairs and reached for the still open door. When it didn't close he said that it was a sign he was supposed to mentor Severus to take his place as headmaster.

His remark had not been accepted well by the school.

Heavy wooden doors had slammed closed leaving Severus and Dumbledore outside. A burst of magic had sent Dumbledore stumbling down the steps. Barely ruffling Snape's hair in the process.

The ex-headmaster's magic had swirled around him in an angry whirl wind for mere seconds before he had calmed himself and congratulated his 'old friend' with the grandfatherly smile that he was known for. His magic had reached for Snape at his touch and Hogwarts had protected her headmaster sending the older man flying across the grounds until he landed in the Black Lake.

Harry chuckled slightly even as he felt his stomach muscles clenched painfully. They had been happening more and more often recently. Not to mention Harry's morning sickness was getting worse. He was barely eating lunch any longer and when he did it was bread and butter in the hopes that it would help settle his stomach.

Even Snape's anti-nausea potions were useless against his body's determination to leave the teen weak and hungry. Not to mention the fact that his chest was sore. Besides that Tom's frustration lately had been sending furious energy through Harry's scar.

You could say that this last week had been hell for the teen.

He had sent the elf to tell Tom he wouldn't be coming again just an hour or so ago. A few minutes after dinner. He hadn't sat with Tom for something like a week now. After that wonderful date two weeks ago, the teen had just been feeling miserable. It was all Tom's fault.

Or at least it was in Harry's head.

Another cramp racked his stomach and he let out a groan and leaned against the tree. This was absolutely horrible. He could not imagine people saying that he was 'glowing' right now. Unless the red, sweat sheened face interpreted as glowing in someone's crazy world.

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the tree. He had known this was coming, Healer Jaywing had explained all of his symptoms week by week for him and had given him a book. Which Harry was studiously ignoring, probably not the best option.

He wished that Tom was here.

Suddenly a cold hand brushed against Harry's cheek. He jerked away from the contact and almost fell to the ground. Gentle fingers wrapped around his upper arm and pulled him back to his feet. He blushed as he recognized his mate standing next to him.

"Why are you here?" The teen mentally cursed himself as the words came out. What if the man took that as Harry wanting him to leave?

"I was…bored. You did not come tonight, I figured that since you were unwilling to respond to summons I would simply have to come to you."

Harry let a small smile cover his lips at the thought that Tom had been worried for him. Even if the man would never admit it to anyone. Probably not even himself. His stomach muscles convulsed and Harry hissed his discomfort

"Are you alright?"

Harry nodded and rubbed at his cramping muscles, "Yeah. Healer Jaywing told me this would happen. Apparently most pregnant women get cramps around this time, something about their womb. Of course since I'm a guy it has to be worse since I'm not technically supposed to be _able _to have children."

"Have you tried eating?"

Harry snorted, "When I'm not throwing it all back up it usually helps."

"You've been sick?"

"Morning sickness. Which is a really sucky name if you ask me. Why would they call it morning sickness if it lasts all day?"

"Why don't you go lie down. It will probably help."

"I can't. I want to go do…something. I already packed for school. Only to take it back out and organize my closet. I organized it three times. I went through and re-organized the nursery. Which I did several times. I've walked around the grounds. I made cookies. The house elves kicked me out of the kitchen, actually. I just don't know what this is."

"I believe it's another symptom. Don't you remember the healer talking about energy bursts?"

"Oh yeah…"

The boys were distracted by the sound of a bird. Glancing up through the trees they watched as a golden eagle suddenly appeared. Settling on the branches of a large tree not fifteen meters away. It was then that Harry noticed the moths flitting about. The sun setting had left them in a beautiful twilight moment. He shifted so that his back was towards his mate and watched as the large eagle took a moment to preen.

The majestic bird sat there watching before slowly lifting its wings. The predator was slowly lifted from his branch. Rising above the treetops yet again. He watched as the large predator slowly disappeared from sight. He sighed with the thought that the eagle was returning to a nest Harry had found during his wanderings.

Harry stood there for a long moment. A cramp pulsed and Harry let out a rush of air. The Gryffindor felt Tom move and was soon standing with his back flat to Tom's chest. He relaxed into the embrace and let his head fall back against Tom's shoulder.

They stood there for long moments watching as night settled in. Owls started to blink their large eyes and ruffled their feathers before taking flight looking for prey that might have been left by the larger predators. Smaller animals scurried around in leaves and twigs trying to make it safely to their burrows and nests. In the distance a wolf howled and a response was heard echoing around the small forest.

Eventually Tom stepped back and turned the teen around.

He gave a small smile to the startled teen and ran long fingers through Harry's messy strands. The older wizard started to walk away. Harry reached out to grab his mate's hand. The Slytherin startled and gave Harry a unreadable look. When the teen went to pull away long fingers tightened around his own and Tom led the way back inside.

A stop by the younger man's request resulted in the two dark haired men walking towards their bedrooms with cookies in hand. Apparently the teen had a fondness for ginger snap cookies. Tom decided to ignore the coincidental liking of ginger haired boys and the snack.

Regardless of Harry's reasoning the cookies were delicious and Tom had stolen one of Harry's when his manners had only allowed him to retrieve one of the treats. The had apparently no such limitations and had grabbed a handful to take back with him. The resulting squabble had led to Tom being pinched and Harry receiving a swat to the side of his head.

The journey to their rooms had ended in light conversation about the last week and Harry had blushed when Tom asked how he was sleeping. Which had resulted in a knowing smirk from the older man. The shorter man had been dreaming of certain unmentionable activities with his older mate. And waking up with sticky sheets in the process.

"F-fine. I've been sleeping fine." He answered avoiding eye contact.

"I have the dreams too, Harry."

The teen blushed but said nothing else and continued to analyze the carpeting. The brown eyes were shining with mirth as the older man chuckled in response. Harry smacked the man's arm lightly with the back of his hand and felt himself blush further.

Deciding it was time to end his torment, green eyes once again looked into brown, "I should be heading to bed. I need to rest with the baby and all. Don't want to be up too late."

He opened his door and stepped a little ways inside the room. A soft laugh from Tom brought him to a pause, "You do realize that it's almost midnight."

Green eyes widened, blinking slowly in the dim light of the hallway. He shook his head, had they really been outside that long?

"Thank you."

Tom frowned, "For what?"

Harry found himself blushing again and rolled his eyes at himself, "Standing out there with me. It was nice."

"I must say I was surprised at how much time had passed."

"It means a lot. I know I disappeared this week, but you were busy and all. I thought I would just be invisible so that you could focus. It was nice to be with you again. So yeah," He stepped closer to Tom and raised up on his toes, lips pressing lightly against the older man's slightly roughened cheek, "Thank you."

The teen's retreat was stopped by a hand that wrapped behind his neck. The older man had a slight smile almost curving his lips.

"You could never be invisible."

Green eyes softened as he looked up at his mate. The pressure on his neck had him stretching up just a little more. His balance shifting as he leaned into the older man for support. He felt his eyes flutter closed as Tom leaned forward slightly and moved his mouth toward the teen's own. Gentle motions had Harry moaning softly as he tried to deepen the kiss.

But the man had other plans. A gentle sweep of Tom's tongue against his lips had the teen gasping and then the older man was pulling away. The kiss breaking suddenly and leaving Harry slightly disoriented.

"Have a good night, Harry. Sweet dreams."

Harry's conscious thoughts came back to him in a rush. He scowled as the older man moved away from him and across the wall. His hand pressing down on the handle as he slid into his room.

"Evil Dark Lord guy." Harry whispered as Tom's door clicked shut.

He moved into his own room and gently shut the door behind him. He leaned back against the door and felt a smile creep up his face. Suddenly realizing he was acting like a star struck girl he scowled at himself before moving across the room to get ready for the night.

He cursed Tom for leaving him like that. Ranted to his mirror which oh-so-helpfully pointed out that Harry would be showing soon and he should attract the man while he could. Before crawling under his covers and curling on his side for warmth.

But nothing could prevent him from falling asleep with his fingers pressed gently to his smile.

(0,0)

Harry woke the next morning realizing that for the first time in a month he had not woken up to pee in the middle of the night. Consequently that was the now urgent need that he had to resolve, but still a full night's sleep was worth it.

A quick tempos revealed that he still had a little while until breakfast so Harry decided that a nice, long shower was the perfect way to wake-up this morning. The teen enjoyed the luxurious feeling of scrubbing himself clean. Taking the time to massage aching muscles. He ran fingers through his hair gently rubbing it into his scalp reveling in the occasional scrape of nails against the skin.

He had finished his shower and was drying off when he heard a knock on the door. Cursing his time-wasting habits Harry quickly selected clothes from his closet.

"One minute!"

Rushing to get dressed and answer the door the teen very nearly ended up face planting into the floor. His foot was caught on the waistband and Harry cursed vehemently as he struggled to pull them up over his legs.

After the dangerous escapade was over. His mission successful in that he now had jeans on. The teen ran a hand through wet strands of hair and pulled them out of his face. Grabbing a towel on his way to the door to dry his still dripping hair.

He pulled it open to reveal one mate leaning casually on the wall apparently enjoying the sounds of Harry's struggles. Mumbling about inconsiderate mates under his breath Harry stepped back into the room. Leaving the door open for Tom to follow him into the room.

"You're up late this morning." Tom said while Harry dug through his closet trying to find a shirt to wear.

"I've been up for a while. I just enjoyed a really long shower."

"Must have been. Minsy said you were in the shower an hour ago. That's why you didn't come down to breakfast."

Harry grabbed a light grey t-shirt and pulled it on before turning to face Tom.

"You're kidding. What time is it?"

"Breakfast just ended."

Harry laughed, "I can't believe I took a shower that was over an hour. With steaming hot water the whole time." Harry sighed as he found a pair of socks, "I love magic."

The older man grinned and shook his head at the teen, "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Not really. I was going to mope around outside until after lunch then bounce around the library and drive Snape nuts while he tries to focus on what he's reading."

Harry could here Tom rolling his eyes as he pulled on a pair of shoes, "As much fun as that sounds like it would be- Would you like to go to Diagon Alley instead?"

The teen froze for a moment before tying the final knot and looking up at the older man.

"Why?"

Seemingly unaffected by Harry's caution the brown eyed wizard held out an envelope with a very familiar seal, "Because this came in this morning."

Harry jumped Tom and grabbed the letter before the man could say anything else. Sure enough the Hogwarts seal stood out against the clean white paper. A Hogwarts letter addressed to one Harry James Potter, Riddle Manor, Family Wing, Two doors down.

He reached for the front flap and ignored Tom's warning-

"Be careful. I'm pretty sure it's a-"

A single sheet of paper flew from the envelope and into the air folding into a crude mockery of a mouth.

_"Harry James Potter! How dare you not contact any of us?! Do you have any idea how worried the entirety of the staff and student population has been!? I understand avoiding the rest of the wizard fools, but you are in serious trouble. We have been searching the grounds manually since July when no one could find you. Then to find out via paper that you were still alive! After which did you think to contact your Head of House to inform her if you were to be returning to your lessons?! Of course not, that would have been the responsible thing to do._

_"You are to report to my office this afternoon at precisely three o'clock at which time I will be able to show the appropriate relief in response to your survival. If you are late or do not show be prepared for a school year beyond your worst nightmares. And considering your past…_

_"Minerva McGonagall_

_"Head of Gryffindor_

_"Assistant Headmistress_

_"P.S. I just watched your envelope address itself. You better have a good explanation as to why you are living at _Riddle Manor_. I will have an explanation."_

Harry let out a breath of relief as his Head of House's voice slowly disappeared from the room.

"Howler. I'm pretty sure it's a howler." Tom finished smirking.

"Shut up." Harry reached for the rest of his letter and was gratified that nothing else started shrieking at him.

Sure enough there was a booklist for everything he needed to finish his classes and be on his way to becoming an auror. He was pretty sure they were similar to the healer list, but he would ask McGonagall this afternoon.

"I assume you want to come?" Harry was annoyed that the man apparently felt he needed an escort, but would be glad of the company none-the-less.

"If you do not wish it, you could pick another to accompany you. I do not however wish for you to be injured again."

Harry smiled lightly, embarrassed that the older man had been able to guess his thoughts so easily, "That's alright. I would rather it was you. That is so long as you do not have too much work to do."

Tom gave the teen a bona fide smile, a small one, "I have no plans."

"Great. Do you want to head out now?"

"As soon as we glamor you."

"I don't need-"

"Yes. You do."

Harry gave another token protest before closing his eyes and letting Tom fix him up the way he wanted.

(0,0)

The teen was shocked at the fact no one recognized him.

When he had seen his reflection in one of the shop windows he had cursed mentally. How was he supposed to hide when he looked exactly like himself? The teen had turned to yell at his mate. He had trusted the man to protect him, after all. He could have done more than lengthen the raven hair so it drifted around Harry's shoulders and hide the prominent scar.

But apparently a person didn't merely stop while walking through Diagon Alley. A shorter wizard had run into Harry. Expecting a sudden surge of people the teen had stepped closer to his mate and prepared to apparate.

"Move out of my way! You students have no respect for your elders." The man glared up at Harry, before moving on grumbling about things in his time had been much better.

Harry's jaw was more than likely wiping the sidewalk clean as he watched more and more people walk by him without a second glance. He glanced in the window again. Nothing more had been done to the teen, just the scar and the hair

He heard a rare chuckle from behind him, "Don't look so shocked. I wouldn't have taken you out if I thought you would be recognized."

"But how?"

"You look enough like you to keep people from suspecting it's you. They see all of the similar things but without the scar they take it as simply a coincidence. Besides if they happen to think you _could_ be Harry Potter, they suddenly find themselves somewhere else to be."

The young shoulders shook as the teen listened to Tom's explanation. His laughter was soon coming uncontrollably. People really were easy to trick weren't they. It made sense in a bizarre way. In fact it was almost safer then changing everything.

"Come on, Kit." Tom smirked as he walked off in front of the teen heading towards Flourish and Blott's without hesitation.

Harry frowned and jogged up to his mate placing his hand in the older man's hand, "Kit?"

"Well I can't exactly call you by your name, now can I?"

"… Guess not. Why 'Kit' though?"

"It's a cute, little name. It reminded me of you."

The teen mumbled but said nothing else as he moved inside the bookstore to find his textbooks. The older man watched as they teen slipped around the shelves searching for books. Picking up and looking at a couple which had titles that interested him. Every time the teen found one he looked particularly interested in his older mate made sure to pick it up and place it in his own arms.

By time the pair had reached the counter, Harry frowned at his mate. The man was carrying at least ten books, and not all of them were ones Tom would be interested. Brown eyes cut the teen off with a glare and green rolled in response. Snapping closed when a hand smacked the back of his head.

"Behave."

"Yes, sir." His petulant sarcasm had him dodging another swipe to the back of his head.

The man behind the counter gave them a knowing smirk. As he handed over their purchases shrunk inside a single bag. Tom thanked the man before leading Harry out of the store.

Where they ran into a pair of familiar blonde head.

Draco smiled when he saw the couple and smiled at the younger boy. Wrapping an arm around the smaller teen's waist. He started to say something before smirking when he saw that Tom was carrying the bag.

"I see who's wearing the pants in this relationship."

Harry frowned before following the blonde's gaze, "Not my fault I'm pregnant."

Harry shrugged while Draco laughed. Tom glared at the older blonde daring the man to say something about his holding their shopping. Wisely the older man held his tongue while internally admitting that he had done the same. More so when Narcissa had fallen pregnant with Draco. After he had finally fallen in love with her.

"Tom?" The dark haired man looked down.

"Kit?" Harry rolled his eyes and elbowed Draco in the ribs when he heard the other boy's laughter, "Why didn't we all come down together?"

The Dark Lord glared at his follower, "Because we were not supposed to see each other."

Lucius ducked his head, "Forgive me. I was sure you would have finished in the store by this time."

Tom brushed it off and turned to continue on his way, "No matter. What's done is done."

Harry frowned and shared a confused glance at Draco. The older teen shrugged before his father was pulling him into the store. The raven hurried after his mate still trying to process what exactly had happened. Why would Tom not want to have seen the other duo? It would have been a lot more fun.

Harry loved to spend time with the older wizard, but he wasn't exactly displaying a willingness to laugh and joke around. If Draco had come along Tom and Lucius could have talked while Harry and the blonde laughed and looked at brooms and…oh.

Never let it be said that Harry couldn't piece together the puzzle.

Finally managing to catch up with the man's longer strides He slid his hand into the older man's grasp. Catching the man off guard if the sudden glance his way was any indication.

"You do realize that Draco and I are friends, right?"

"Of course."

"Then you should realize that there are things Draco and I do together that you and I can't. Like I can't enjoy talking about the attractive older men in our lives if you _are_ the older man in my life. It's just not done."

"I don't see why not."

Harry gave the man an incredulous stare only to see the corner of the man's mouth quirking upwards with amusement.

Harry scoffed, "It's like telling you that I'm planning a surprise for your birthday. What's the fun in that? I also can't be seen setting stink bombs or Weasley candy around the manor with you. It would ruin the whole 'I-am-a-scary-evil-man-so-fear-me-thing' you've got going on right now."

"I suppose that's true. Would you like to grab something to eat?"

At first Harry was going to protest the topic change, but his grumbling stomach cut him off. Tom smirked and led Harry over to a small restaurant that Harry had never been in before. The teen decided that the fact Tom was not letting go of his hand meant the older man was trying to accept the fact that Draco would be touching and laughing with him. At least that's what he chose to take it as.

"What are your plans for this school year?" The older man raised an eyebrow at the teen, "I mean besides becoming a professor and watching my every move."

Tom had a few moments to ponder out Harry's meaning while they ordered drinks and looked at the menus. His next move had been to pause with small talk about which meals were the best and what they were in the mood for.

Just as the teen thought he would get an answer to his question the waitress appeared and dropped their drinks at the table. Before she left she took down their orders and told them to wave if they needed anything. Her smile at Tom was a little too familiar for the teen's taste. But at least the man wasn't really responding.

Eventually the woman decided that she had wasted enough time and slid back behind the counter with Tom. When they had taken a few sips of their drinks the man deemed it fitting to answer the question from earlier.

"Is there something particular you are asking?"

Harry shrugged, "Well, did you decide what you wanted to teach?"

"I'll be taking over the defense post. I figured it only fitting seeing as it is my curse that prevented it from being occupied by an individual for more than a year."

Harry waited. But his mate seemed disinclined to expand on the thought so he scrambled for something else to speak of.

"Alright, then. What are you planning on for the curriculum?"

"I'm going to wait until I have examined the magical competency of the students before deciding."

Once again the man stopped there. Waiting for the next question, sipping his drink.

"What was the most embarrassing thing you did in school?"

"Really?" The older man took a sip from his glass and said nothing.

"Would it kill you to try and have a decent conversation?"

"Most likely."

Harry felt the hope that Tom was just trying to get a rise out of him fade as the older man merely took a sip of his drink. Brown eyes turned away from his date and Harry watched as the older man took in the room's inhabitants. With a sigh Harry took a sip of his own drink and wondered what the hell was going on with his mate now.

The waitress appeared once again and Harry sighed when she started flirting with the other man. When Tom smiled back at her Harry gave up all pretense that this was Tom's version of a date for the two of them. Slouching slightly in his seat the boy ran his finger through the condensation on his glass.

When the waitress did not disappear shortly he gave in with a sigh and began to pick at his meal. Eventually another table started complaining about their food taking so long. With a put upon sigh the waitress stepped away from Tom and moved with a fixed smile towards the other table. Her eyes roving back to Tom more than once.

Tom smiled at her again before reaching for his own meal. Harry couldn't help but notice that the older man's food was still steaming even though the teen's own had come out chilled. Neither wizard attempted to start conversation after that. Preferring silence as Harry morosely stabbed at his own food.

They had almost finished the uncomfortably silent meal when an unexpected couple came over to their corner of the restaurant.

"Hello."

Surprised the teen looked up into large blue eyes. Harry genuine smile for the first time since they had seen the Malfoy men.

"Hey, Luna." Movement beside her caught his eye, "Neville. How have you guys been?"

Neville smiled at him. "We've been well. We're shopping for school supplies now. Although I'm not really sure what to think about Snape being the new headmaster."

"He'll be wonderful. Better headmaster than potions professor."

Neville laughed and nodded, "Too true, mate."

Harry saw Tom stiffen, but ignored it. Neville was a friend just like Draco. Besides, if Tom could flirt with a waitress in front of him he had no say in one of Harry's friends treating him as such.

"What do you have left to get?"

This time Luna spoke up, "A few things for potions. Not much at all." A frown creased her forehead, "You do realize that it is quite hard to focus with all of those Cumberlings drifting around your mind. Not very sporting of you."

Harry merely smiled uncomfortably, "I'm afraid I don't know how to get rid of them."

"Men never do."

Harry glanced over at his fellow Gryffindor. Apparently the girl's words meant something to him as his eyes kept drifting between the two sitting men. Just as Harry was about to ask the blonde boy seemed to figure it out.

"Well. Would you like to join us?"

The teen started to agree, glad to spend the day with his friends but was stopped by a glare from his older mate.

"Actually- we have some other plans. Perhaps another time." The tall man stood and extended a hand towards the teen.

"It was great seeing you. I guess I'll talk to you in a few weeks?"

"Definitely."

Without another word Harry found himself being pulled from the small building and down the street towards the stationary shop. All of Harry's questions were ignored so the teen settled for pouting just inside the door and waiting for the older man to finish his shopping.

"Can we go now?"

"Would you like to visit those red headed trouble-makers first."

The words failed to come out as the question they should have been. Sharp words and a disapproving glare making the teen feel like a first year who had asked a stupid question. The snark and sarcasm left Harry nodding mutely and following in his mate's wake as the older man strode towards the brightly lit building.

Harry briefly hoped that the scene inside the shop would help him forget about Tom's sudden mood swings. Maybe the man was suffering from sympathetic pregnancy like the healer had hinted could happen. His hope once again flickered as he heard the voices from behind the counter. From the sound of it a familiar pair was arguing in the back room.

With a sigh the teen stepped past Tom and into the back so as to warn the twins that there customers were looking very worried. Soon enough he was confronted by the two twins. One looked frustrated beyond belief and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"George. You. Need. To. Talk. To. Him."

The other, presumably George, was standing across the room staring at the wall that stood ahead of him. His arms folded across his chest not moving more than his head. A slow deliberate shake from right to left before he returned to being motionless.

Fred sighed and cursed before he spotted Harry standing motionless in the doorway. With a enthusiastic, albeit strained smile, he invited the teen in. He pulled the shorter boy into his sighed and talked to him in a decidedly fake whisper.

"You've got to help me Harry. I'm going to go see to the store. Meanwhile, why don't you try and talk some sense into that daft bugger over there."

Without any other words of encouragement or explanation he twin disappeared through the door leaving Harry and George alone.

"Umm…What?"

George laughed although it was far from the usually open and free sound. Finally understanding what Fred wanted him to do, at least in part Harry transfigured a nearby box into a couch and sat down. Silently hoping the red head would join him.

It took a few minutes of Harry simply waiting before the red head gave in and moved to sit next to the green-eyed teen. When he was finally sitting Harry waited a little longer. However it seemed that the older teen was really unsure of how to organize his thoughts. Eventually, Harry prompted him.

"What's wrong?"

"I messed up."

Harry frowned, "What did you mess up and how?"

"Nothing. I thought it was going to be something, but now it's nothing. All because I messed up and I don't even know how that happened."

A few things seemed to start snapping into place for the smaller boy, "Who is it?"

To his credit the older teen didn't even hesitate before answering, "Draco Malfoy."

Harry froze. He knew that the two boys had a thing going. Sort of. But he thought that it had all been sorted and such.

"What happened?"

"He came in here earlier and I went to say hi, but I got sidetracked by Daphne. She was looking for Fred. Apparently they hit it off pretty well while she was at the Manor. By time I came to look for him he had disappeared. One of our workers told me that he had asked her to pass on that he wanted to talk, but didn't think it was necessary any more."

"I thought you guys were doing well."

"We were! That's why I don't understand. It was the day after your birthday that he started acting weird. I thought that he probably just needed space but it's been three whole freaking weeks!"

Harry struggled to remember everything that happened on his birthday. That was the day that Fred first set his sights on the attractive Slytherin. The twins had set about convincing her that dating Fred was a good idea. Which had resulted in him needing the moral support so George was planning on helping him seduce the girl into at least letting his twin get a date.

That was when the thoughts clicked into place. Draco's strange behavior. Fred and George flirting with Daphne

"Wasn't that when you and Fred were seducing Daphne?"

"Yes. Well Fred was and I was there to help him. But…" Wide eyes blinked slowly, "Do you seriously think that's all it was about?"

Harry was giggling at this point but managed to nod his head. The look of relief on the redhead's face resulted in full blown laughter on Harry's part. The fact that Malfoy was jealous because he thought his fully bent crush was hitting on a completely straight girl who was in fact trying to achieve something with the not so bent twin. It was like something from a sitcom.

Their laughter lasted long moments until they started to run out of air. By thte time they had settled Harry was leaning against the taller boy.

"Assuming this is what Fred was talking about when I came in, you really should talk to him."

George smirked, "I think I will."

Suddenly the doorway was filled by one Dark Lord.

"I assume you're finished. We need to be leaving." Harry gave the man a nod and said his good bye to the twin.

The twin said his farewell with a question clearly written on his face. Without a real answer all the teen could do was shrug before following the older man out the door and to an apparition point. From which the older man apparated without him. Leaving Harry to hope that all of Hermione's lessons had stuck in his brain.

Three D's were circling through his head as he spun on his heel. Followed closely by:

_'Please don't let me splinch.'_

**I swear that I haven't forgotten about all of you! Or this story. I moved back to college two weeks ago so school kind of caught me off guard. My posts will probably only be once a week now but that means the plot will probably move along quicker as well. Besides that I hated the original chapter and had to restart it. Oops. Love you all!**


	17. Apologize, Beg, and Forgive (Oh my)

Of course, Harry being Harry. He managed not to splinch himself when he apparated away from the twins' shop. He wasn't really too surprised about it, after all he had apparated before. He was just nervous because he's never had to travel so far. At least he assumed it was far.

So he was pleased beyond belief when the landing was virtually painless. There was no blood and guts feeling. No screams at the sight of his newly reformed body. He smiled as he opened his eyes, glad to have avoided that mess.

But he could never stay out of trouble either. The teen currently had no idea where he was. How he got there or how to get back. He really wasn't sure apparating again was a good idea. It just so happened that he was entirely lost and didn't realize until this exact moment that he had no idea where Riddle Manor actually was, which would be another strong reason to _not_ try apparating again.

He spun in a tight circle. He figured he looked like the needle on a compass as he tried to find a landmark or something. Of course, he'd never been outside the wards for the manor and all of the trees looked like trees at the moment. Besides he knew Tom's wards were meant to disorient people. There was also a clause that kept them from being manipulated by someone outside of them.

Growling under his breath Harry decided the best thing to do would be to go back to Diagon and hope that the bast- ahem - his _darling _mate would come back. Or at least send someone to get him.

"Well. Here we go again." With his self-encouragement echoing around the trees, he spun on his heel.

Again.

He appeared in the same spot he had left and wandered back to WWW. Mumbling under his breath as he slid between the people on the streets, still slightly surprised by the lack of looks sent his way. He opened the door and let it fall shut behind him as he walked into the noisy store.

Where he happened to come across the wonderful scene of Draco blushing and stammering.

Apparently George had talked to him. It hadn't taken as long as Harry had thought it would but he was happy for them. The blonde looked flustered beyond belief with red splotches sitting just under eyes that were looking anywhere but the twin in front of him. George was laughing at Draco and told him he was adorable when he was confused.

Malfoy started to protest but Harry knew the instant the blonde remembered he was a Slytherin for a reason. His lips curled upwards in a smirk and he stood on tiptoes to press his lips to the redhead's ear. The movement bringing the smaller boy up until he was pressed fully against the taller man in front of him. George's smile faded only to come back full force moments later. His hands were delicately set on the younger boys hips as the blonde whispered in his ear.

Harry couldn't help appreciate the way the blonde decided on the perfect response in such a short time.

His words apparently were picked appropriately as well. Judging by the shivers that wracked George's body. Then Draco pulled back and pressed a kiss onto a flushed cheek before stepping completely away from the Gryffindor. The twin's hands flexed for a moment, surprised by the lack of a body between them. Harry heard the rough growl from across the room.

Draco was heading to the door and Harry understood exactly why the blonde wanted to get away. The Slytherin was hoping to make the boy pay slightly for flirting with the girl, it made sense. Whether it was for his twin or not, it had still hurt Draco. That was something that Harry could completely understand.

George however couldn't. His eyes were pinned on the blonde and he was pushing through the crowd the second his eyes cleared. The smaller boy was never going to make it to the doors in time. Deciding to help the boy out and still get home he covered the distance between them.

Conveniently, his movement placing him directly in the path of the twin. Who seemed determined to keep Draco from leaving so soon. If ever.

"Hey, Draco. I've been looking for you."

"Harry!" Draco gave him a grateful look and glancing around, "Where's your protective shadow?"

Harry shrugged, "Running? I've no idea, he just left. More importantly, I don't know how to get to Riddle Manor. It's all locked down and I can't even feel Tom through the wards."

"Feel him? Should I be worried about your virtue?"

Harry rolled his eyes and smirked, "Too late. But yes. Usually I can feel him. It's kind of like having the vague idea where you left something. The point is, I need another way home."

"I'm done with all of my shopping. Father's getting his last few things but we're going to be heading back soon. Is that alright? I can take you back now if you prefer?"

Harry shook his head and gave the blonde a grateful smile, "I don't mind waiting. I think Tom needs a chance to cool down. We should go find your father though."

He turned and waved at the torn George and his smirking twin behind the counter. He knew that the twin was undecided as to whether he should help his honorary brother or prevent his devious blonde from leaving. In fact he was probably considering taking Draco hostage before taking Harry back himself. Before he could make a decision a mother of two stepped in front of him. Apparently her kids were planning a birthday party.

Watching Draco smirk as George was waylaid had Harry torn between amusement and jealousy. Why couldn't Tom just talk to him? Sure it had taken Draco and the twin almost a month but eventually they had just talked. But that was too simple for the Dark Lord, he had to drive Harry crazy and do things that were beyond frustrating.

"So what happened with your soon-to-be?"

Figuring it was Draco's way of pointing out that neither Tom nor Harry had any idea what they were or where they relationship was going- Harry smacked Draco lightly on the arm. Then crossed both arms protectively over his stomach.

"I don't know. He was mad that I was laughing with you, he's still not sure about the whole pretending we're dating thing. Then after that he seemed okay and we went to lunch, but Tom spent the entire time making eyes at the waitress and flirting with her. Then after that we went to the twins' shop. George was freaking out, I convinced him to talk to you and Tom jumped to conclusions and stormed out."

Harry ran a frustrated hand through his hair before continuing with his rant, "More than that he disapparated and left me stranded here. I know the idea of apparating but I've never taken the test. He knows I have no idea where the Manor is. I've only asked him a hundred times to tell me. Why would he leave? He_ knows!"_

Draco smiled at the shorter boy, "You're really cute when you're angry."

"Shut up." Harry sighed and let his shoulders drop before tightening his hold on his stomach, "Can you just take me home?"

Seeing the dejected look on the teen's face had Draco agreeing instantly, "Let's find my father."

(0,0)

It had not taken long for them to find the man. Then Draco had quietly explained while Harry stood off to the side and watched the rest of the customers. Realizing exactly what was needed the older Malfoy finished his order and asked the owner to send it all to the Manor. Then he had turned and looked at his teenage son.

"Take Harry. I'll expect to hear from you this evening."

Accepting the permission to stay with the younger boy as long as necessary with a proper nod, the blonde led Harry into a nearby alley and apparated them both into the foyer. The raven recovered quickly and asked Draco if he wanted something to drink.

Sidestepping the vase he almost knocked over he was prepared to play the proper host for a while. Undecided as to whether he wanted the blonde to stay or not he moved out of the foyer. Still confused and hurt as he led the way to his rooms.

He kept the conversation flowing as they walked down the main hall. He had no idea what he was saying, but the blonde was responding. At least that meant he was somewhat coherent.

The sound of angry voices from behind the closed parlor door caused Harry's attention to diminish even farther. Within seconds the edge of the rug in front of him had grabbed his toes. He briefly wondered if that was an actual thing. A booby trap in rich wizards homes.

But his mind deemed the fact that his face was about to impact the door, far more important.

(0,0)

"I still cannot believe that you left a teenage boy, pregnant with your child no less, standing in an alley with no way to return. You deserve it if he decides to stay away until the start of the term."

The Dark Lord was torn between fear and amusement as the small blonde woman who was the matriarch of one of his most loyal families paced back and forth lecturing Lord Voldemort.

"I told you that I-"

"You went back, yes. I am well aware of that. You have only shared that fact with me multiple times in the last several minutes."

"I'm glad you've finally remembered." The woman glared at the man actually causing him to sink back into his chair slightly.

"However, that is not the point. The point is that you still left him there to fend for himself."

"He claims that he can take care of himself. And I _know _he can apparate as he took quite a lot pride in dismantling wards so that he could do just that. He quite obviously does not need me to hold his hand."

"He might not _need_ you to, but that hardly stops him from _wanting_ you to."

"He does not wish me to. Potter has your son and those red headed monstrosities to do so."

"Harry loves you, my Lord. His friends are never going to prevent that."

"Ah. But they will prevent me from returning the sentiment."

"Are you saying that you don't love him?" The woman's voice was soft, scandalized as she looked at the man in front of her.

Her words were accented by the sound of a door slamming open behind him. He ignored it in favor of the woman in front of him.

"Of course not!" Tom heard the sound of something heavy crashing to the floor, "I lo-"

"Harry! Are you alright?"

The sound of Draco's voice reverberated through the room. Tom's skin bled to white as Narcissa hurried towards the door. He spun himself in time to see his mate picking himself up and glaring in his direction. She gripped her son tightly by his arm as he started to move, presumably towards the younger boy who had just managed to pull himself to his feet.

"What did you hear?"

Harry shook his head and started to back away only to find himself caught in the heat of Tom's gaze. More than likely there was magic involved to but all Harry could see were the red eyes.

Draco glared at the man standing inside the room, "All of it. And by the way- Harry's not keyed into the wards, nor does he know where your manor is. How in the hell was he supposed to apparate back here?!"

"Mr. Malfoy. You will speak respectfully to me-" Tom's eyes flashed red in warning but the blonde ignored him.

He tore from his mother's grip and raced towards the raven, "Harry! Stop with those damn hormones already and listen!"

It was then that Tom noticed the pale, shaking frame. Wide green eyes shiny and pleading. A determined jaw drawing to mind a marble statue. Tom bit his lip and turned away. The teen able to move once more it took mere seconds for him to stumble towards the door. He paused for half a second and looked back at his older mate.

Tom glared at the retreating form but moved towards his seat inside the room. Letting the blonde teenager rush after his mate. More than likely the raven would prefer the younger company.

"Aren't you going to go after him?"

"No." Tom stared stoically at the fireplace in front of him.

Apparently that was the wrong answer. Narcissa's magic flared around her and she glared at the man who was studiously ignoring her. Shaking with frustration she moved to the fireplace. She reached into the jar and pulled out a small handful of green powder. She leveled a glare at the Dark Lord over her shoulder before tossing it into the flames.

"Hogwarts, Headmaster's office."

Tom blinked in confusion. Why was she calling Severus? The dark-haired man had just gotten there. She couldn't possibly need something from him. But then the newly appointed Headmaster did seem to be spending a lot of time with the teen.

Possibly the man could help him explain what happened to the raven. Then the teen wouldn't be willing to flirt with everyone he came across. Tom was eagerly awaiting the man's words when Narcissa pulled her head from the flames.

"He's coming through."

Brown eyes turned towards the flames, not registering the malicious tone as anything other than excitement. When the flames turned green once more the older wizard was prepared to accept the other man's words of advice. And understanding.

He was not, however, expecting a stinging hex. The potions master glared at him. The Dark Lord sat frozen in shock as he watched the black haired man grow angrier and angrier.

"How dare you." The voice was flat, emotionless, and imperial, "I gave you the key to the young Gryffindor's heart without question. I assumed that you did not realize how your reactions would come across. I told young Potter that you were a difficult man but he would just have to be patient. I assumed that you _cared_ enough to take care of him. If not because he was your mate then because he is carrying your child. I trusted Harry with you and now you turn and leave him alone in the crowded streets of Diagon Alley where any one of those fools in the Order could have plucked him out of your life!"

Tom opened his mouth to respond, to say something, but was forced to silence with a violent glare. Suddenly he found his anger at being treated in such a way. Glaring at the follower in front of him he focused his magic with the sole purpose of torturing his follower into the correct position. Under Tom's thumb.

The potions master continued to rant although the Dark Lord spent no time nor energy processing his words. His thoughts focused solely on reminding the dark haired man of his place. He shot to his feet and raised his wand to show the younger man exactly why Tom Riddle was the Dark Lord.

"Then you go and tell him that you are not in love with her. Nor will you ever be. It's sickening!"

"I never said that." Torture was replaced with confusion

Severus continued his pacing never questioning his Lord's reaction, "Of course you did!"

"I would never say that. I may not love him yet but he is still my mate! I don't know what you all have been talking about but perhaps it would be best if someone listened before jumping to conclusions."

"Jumping to-" Severus glared at him with nothing but hatred, "I trusted you with him. And now I've learned that was a mistake. You will pay for hurting Harry."

"I've not been trying to hurt him. I simply said-"

Tom Riddle watched as Severus went to raise his wand again, he would not let one of his followers treat him like this. His own wand raised a curse on his lips. There was a reason why Tom Riddle was who he was. And it was time Severus remembered that.

_"Sectum-"_

"_Cru-"_

"Stop!"

Both men were shocked to suddenly find a furious Harry Potter standing between them. His green eyes practically shooting of sparks as his gaze shot between them.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"This bas-" Snape's snarl cutting through the room.

"This man is my mate and the father of my child. Not to mention the Dark Lord, who's Mark you faithfully wear. I would watch your tongue."

"Fine then." Snape turned poisonous eyes on the teen, "This _man_ has done nothing but regard you in a manner similar to something he can discard in an instant. I won't have it. You deserve better than to be treated like a piece of garbage."

"I agree." The teen turned to his mate, "However, I do wish someone would listen to him. Especially if it's something I want to hear."

Tom looked into green eyes brimming over with hope and let himself fall back to the seat on the couch, "What do you wish to know first?"

"What was with you today?"

Tom snorted, "Before or after you spent time wrapped around your precious soon-to-be boyfriend?"

Harry snarled, his face frighteningly close to that of the dour man standing behind him, "I told you. Draco is my friend. The only one I really trust at the moment. Excuse me for happening to need someone to talk to on occasion."

"Talking is fine. Touching is unacceptable." The brunette's voice was hard as he rose to his feet to stand over the shorter man.

"Get over it." Tom started to yell but Harry cut him off, "If you were that upset by me touching someone you _know_ I'm not attracted to- Why would you flirt with the first person you saw?"

The question seemed to catch the older man off guard, "What?"

"That whor-woman who was waiting on us. Every time she looked at you all you could do was smile. She _touched _you for Merlin's sake! Why the hell would you do that to me?!"

Tom gave the teen something that was a sad mockery of a smile, "Why would you then decide to go cuddle up to your ex-boyfriend after that, hmm?"

"George? George Weasley? My ex-best friend's brother. My current best friend's boyfriend. The man I was trying to convince to talk to said best friend? That ex-boyfriend?"

"No. One of the other dozen men you've participated in vulgar activities with."

The entire room fell silent at the man's words. Harry glaring at him, eyes filled with anger, hatred, sadness, and disappointment as he looked at the older man. Tom felt his own words beating against him with a thousand tiny knives.

"Harry, I-"

The fist slamming into his nose caught him off guard to say the least. The Dark Lord falling back onto the cushions of the couch and reaching up a hand to catch the blood now trickling down his face. The teen moved towards him and glared down at him before walking past the older man and towards the door.

"At least now I understand why it is you can't love me." Tom shook his head and almost missed the teen's muttered words as he slipped into the mansion beyond, "Who could."

Tom tried to stand only to find himself being held back by three wands being turned on him by three of his most faithful followers. He tried to push them back but a wand pressed into his throat. He didn't have time for this.

He waved his hand in front of him and watched as the other three were thrown backwards. Landing on the soft cushion of the rug and chairs in the room. Tom started to scold himself for going soft, but he had more important things to do at the moment. Not waiting for them to regain their feet he raced after the teen. His thoughts were so scattered with the ideas of what he would say that he blindly followed the trail of his mate's magic. Pulling to a stop only once he had collided with the smaller body.

"Harry! I didn't mean it that way. It was an unforgivable statement based entirely on my own emotions and no conceivable facts. I know that you did not throw yourself around. I promise."

He reached out gripping the teen by the shoulders turning the smaller boy to face him. He shook his rougher than he had planned on and tried to move so that the teen would look at him, but every motion was avoided by green eyes.

"Please?" Tom felt his voice crack and made a mental note to berate himself for being so weak.

Later. After Harry found it in his heart to forgive his mate.

Still no response although Tom was horrified to see reflective paths curving along the teen's cheeks. He shook the teen again lightly this time before pulling the unresponsive body closer. Feeling the sky glaring spitefully at him.

"I don't know what I would do without you. I was so worried that you could leave me for your Weasley. I have no doubt in my mind that you wouldn't. But I am terrified that you _could_. I really do not appreciate being controlled by my own emotions."

Harry still said nothing and the body against him merely tensed more. The Gryffindor didn't move away, but he refused full contact with his mate none-the-less.

"You have to forgive me, Harry. I won't degrade myself any further, but…" Tom squeezed his eyes shut and tried to rush through the rest of the words, without making them impossible to understand, "I have never dealt with the before. Emotions. Relationships. Pain. Jealousy. I don't understand it. You need to forgive me and help me learn… Please."

The body was stiff for a few more moments. Tom felt his body collapse and started to drop his arms. Before he could step away a shiver raced through the smaller frame and he felt surprisingly strong arms wrap around his waist. Letting out a breath of relief this time, Tom replaced his arms and pulled the teen impossibly closer.

They stood there for long moments under the watchful gaze of nature before Harry pressed palms flat against his mate's chest and leaned back against the hands surrounding him. Reflections danced across green eyes while the teen chewed his lip, pondering something.

"Say it."

Tom blinked and shook his head, not understanding.

"Three words. Say them. Mean it."

The Dark Lord fought an internal battle wanting the help the teen, but unwilling to give the words up so carelessly. Wanting to save them for the proper moment. He shook his head slowly but refused to let the teen escape his grasp.

"I-Not yet. I can't yet. Sometime. Not like this."

Harry placed a finger against the man's lips. Not liking the wait, but understanding the desire of his mate's. One slow nod gave a chance for forgiveness and permission to apologize however and whenever he saw fit.

"Thank you."

(0,0)

Today was the last day of August.

And apparently the Malfoy's went into a panicked rush the day _before_ catching the train. It was probably better than rushing to catch the train. But it was still weird listening to Malfoy rattling off his list and trying to gather everything together.

Books were packed. Homework was rushed through. (Harry's was anyway. Draco had finished his earlier so now he was revising them…again.) Socks were recovered from under the beds. Clothes gathered and spelled into neatly folded piles (Draco) or tossed in however they fit (Harry, until Tom saw anyway).

So now Harry was facing the fact that they were heading to school tomorrow. Tom was going to be a teacher and they were going to hide their relationship with Draco's friendship. Something that Tom was still not happy about. Which meant that the Dark Lord still owed the teen an apology of sorts and the man had not spent time one-on-one with the teen since the day in Diagon.

He flopped back onto his bed and groaned as the tension from the day melted away. He wasn't sure whether the beds in Tom's manor were magical or not, but the way the drained all of his stress out definitely was. Harry had just decided on a nap before dinner when a soft knock came on his door.

He rolled his eyes and debated ignoring it for all of three seconds. With an exhausted breath he rolled from his bed and moved towards the knocking. The first time he had invited Tom in had resulted in a lecture on not letting unknown people into your room. Ever since then Harry had gotten up to open the door. Ignoring Tom's suggestion of magic out of spite.

"I'm coming."

Opening the door revealed a dashing Tom standing in front of him in decidedly attractive, casual muggle-wear.

"Tom?"

"Dinner?"

"I thought we were eating in." Harry said as he stepped back inside his room.

Already his mind was searching through Draco's dressing critique as he tried to decide on an outfit that would complement the older man's.

"As did I. However I was subtly reminded that I will not be spending much time with you until the break. I decided it was best to send them all home. Tonight will be just us. Is that alright?"

Harry grinned and cast a recently learned spell that replaced his loungewear with the outfit he had just chosen. Tom was standing in front of him with a midnight blue long-sleeved t-shirt over a pair of black slacks. It was as casual as his mate ever was. The outfit Harry now wore, mimicked him with a black shirt over his nicest pair of dark blue jeans. It wasn't necessarily the most coordinated outfit but it was as close as he could get.

His mate smirked. More than likely both because of the spell and Harry's choice in clothing. Not really caring what the older man thought he reached out towards the suddenly proffered arm and allowed Tom to lead him down the stairs. He thought back to when he refused the man's arm a few weeks ago. Blushing as he remembered Tom's reminders that there were more 'girlish' and 'demeaning' things he could do.

Hands had been kissed. Chairs had been pulled out. Doors held open. Books and bags carried. After a full two hours of being reminded that he could do worse than holding Tom's arm, Harry had conceded. It had definitely been a better choice to simply accept Tom's arm after that.

The fact that Harry liked holding Tom's arm was completely beside the point.

(0,0)

Tom was furiously trying to tamp down the frogs jumping around his stomach.

He was not nervous, he had no idea what they were doing in there. But there was no way he was going to let them make him turn away from the door that he was standing in front of. He had decided that the best way to apologize to Harry was going to be doing something exceedingly embarrassing.

He was suddenly not pleased with that decision.

What would happen if Harry laughed at him? He very rarely dug into the side of him that wanted to see Harry smile. He had no idea if the teen would even appreciate this. Much less the extent that Tom had gone to in order for it all to come together.

Well, there was no options now. Narcissa had fire-called an hour earlier informing Tom that she was blocking her floo and Severus was blocking his. They were giving him no chances to back out of this. He knew that he should not have asked young Malfoy for help.

Without his approval his knuckles rapped gently on the teen's door.

When he saw the teen standing in his long pajama pants and thin, slightly small t-shirt. Likely they were his most comfortable clothes. The teen had spent all day packing and working on homework. It made no sense for him to have gotten dressed. He and Draco had met up for a few hours this afternoon but otherwise the raven had not left his room.

Tom was pretty sure that he and Harry were conversing about something. Although, the Dark Lord truly had no idea as to what that something was. All he could think about was the fact that his heart was trying to pound out of his chest.

He was once again exceedingly grateful that he had learned how to control his expressions long ago.

Suddenly Harry was dressed and standing in front of him. Without thought the older man held out his arm and was pleased when Harry took it without complaint. At least some of the manners he was teaching were beginning to set in.

He led the teen down the stairs and out into the backyard. He felt his heart pound even more fiercely as he approached the surprise he had laid out for the teen. His smirk that usually rested on his face began to fall and he slowed his steps slightly.

Which caused the teen to tug on his arm before realizing that the older man had paused.

"Tom?"

"Eager to get to your surprise, Harry?"

The smile that curved those lips finally slowed the racing of his heart. Pulling it to a sudden stop that shocked Tom. He inhaled sharply before continuing towards the clearing where he hoped Harry would be surprised. He hoped that the teen would love it. Tom asked that he would understand the action even if he didn't like it.

His breath and hope caught when they finally cleared the last row of trees. The circular clearing standing open in front of them. Stars above the branches shining in an unknown dance, interrupted only by the occasional shooting star drawing attention momentarily.

A gasp caught his attention as the teen tightened his hold briefly. Stepping forward towards his surprise in the center of the clearing. Tom refused to look at it, sure that it was just as perfect as it had been before he'd gone to collect his mate.

He did not want to miss the teen's reaction.

"Oh, Tom…"

The voice was rough and the teen walked away from Tom his hand catching on the crook of the older man's elbow for only a moment before it was gone. Still Tom did not move. Eyes trained on the mess of raven hair in front of him.

Finally the head turned. The smile bright on the young face. Tom's heart started to beat again as the teen's face reflected the light from above. Eyes shining with tears and stars as he reached out a hand. Still facing his surprise only his head turned towards his mate.

Tom caught it without hesitation and pulled the teen towards him. His chest pressing against the small back. Hands wrapping around the smaller body and keeping their warmth close. He saw a the smile on his mate's face and could not suppress his smirk as whispered words floated by his ear.

"…It's beautiful…"

**I am REALLY sorry again for the late timing of this, but I was really hoping to get one more review before I posted again (Which I did! Thanks littlepanther!). Any ideas what Tom's surprise was?! I have a couple dancing around my head so suggestions would be more than welcome. Plus I really enjoy some of the ideas you guys come up with!**


	18. Cinderella and the Silver Phoenix

It was beautiful.

Off to the side was a stone bench. The carvings decidedly familiar in the starlight. The trees, the dirt path, the smoothed surface. Every inch of it was identical to the one they had sat upon a month ago. He relaxed into Tom's embrace and tried to keep back the tears when he realized exactly what Tom had done.

He had given Harry his own place. The happy couple from the movie were given his and Tom's faces as the dialogue ran through his mind. A happy ending was finally within his reach. He pulled his mate's arms closer to him as he took in the rest of the scene.

Opposite the bench was a fountain that Harry could not place within his memory of that night. It was surrounded by a reflecting pool that emphasized the graceful figure of the marble woman. If pressed to guess it was of a princess, but at the moment his eyes were drifting.

At the far end, opposite them, stood an archway. Made out of white-washed wood, white and red roses creeping up the side of the trellis. The top of the arch a single white plank filled in the empty space. A relief had been carved into it featuring a single slipper with a raised heel, sitting upon what looked to be a pillow.

The fairytale ran full force into his mind as he turned to glare at his mate. The phrase that had fallen from the older man's lips that night had been oft repeated the last few weeks. Every time he heard it he objected, but it seemed to have stuck despite his best efforts.

"I am _not_ a girl."

"No. But you are someone who was treated abominably as a child. A person who was introduced to a world of wonders. In the middle of it all fate gave you a guiding hand and showed you a happy ending you would never have seen."

Tom's voice was soft as he reassured his young mated, "You overcame everything and were thrown into a sea of ideas and beliefs that you could not possibly understand. And at the last moment you were returned with grace to my side. Granted I found you with child and not with a shoe. But the story still holds."

"You do realize that you're not exactly a prince either, right?"

He felt Tom smirk against his cheek, "Ah, but I am a Lord. And you, sir, are most definitely mine. _My_ happy ending. My Cinderella."

Harry flushed but failed in his attempts to bite back his smile. Before he could respond Tom was stepping away. He started to protest but the older man was already back beside him, gripping his arm and leading him closer to the fountain. Curious when he once again saw the man exhibiting possible signs of nervousness, Harry followed without complaint.

The pair paused on the edge of the reflecting pool and Harry finally saw the statue. A young woman with a crown perched on her head. He was about to berate Tom for it when a few smaller details caught his eye. The crown was slightly askew and small smirk on the girl's face. Continuing down, he notice the cocked hip and the broom she was leaning on. Instead of glamourous clothes she wore a simple, elegant dress that emphasized her slim figure.

It was the perfect mix of beauty, confidence, and sass. Harry growled when he realized this was supposed to represent _him_ to an extent.

"Look down. At the pedestal."

Tom's voice cut through Harry's plans for revenge and cutting remarks. Green eyes moved towards the square base where it stood above the water. The panel closet to them was beneath the statue's left foot and he vaguely noticed shadows. Frowning in concentration Harry bent down and saw the shadows were words.

His breath caught.

There scrawled in a delicate script were the names of his loved ones who had been lost to him. His parents, his grandparents, his godfather, Remus, Tonks, a few others that he couldn't make out with his blurry vision. Listed forever on the stone. He moved silently to the front noticing the engraving there for the first time.

_'In Memory of Those Who Died With Love in Their Hearts'_

The teen moved shakily over the next panel and saw the names of people who he knew, mostly students, who had died in the battle. A hand pressed gently between his shoulder blades and Harry rose to his feet. He turned to look at the older man and had no words. Merely stepping forward and wrapping his arms around the warm body in front of him. Sighing in gratitude when the embrace was returned and a possible pair of lips pressed against his hair.

"The back is a list of more people who have given their lives. I'm not sure how many you knew…"

He sounded unsure and Harry felt a small smile curve his lips, "They deserve to be there as well. Thank you."

The arms tightened slightly and Harry let himself enjoy the warmth and used the moment to pull his emotions into check. There was no need for tears now. If needed there would be time when he was back in his rooms.

(0,0)

Tom was glad the teen was enjoying his gift he had been worried that it would be a little much. Draco had told him it would be fine but he liked having proof. And Harry fighting back tears was definitely proof.

The older man smirked as he thought of the teen explaining the whole Cinderella thing to the young Malfoy heir. The blonde had been beyond curious. Bugging the Dark Lord about it for days before Narcissa finally reigned him in. Of course, that was after a well-placed stinging hex had reminded him of the consequences of being a nuisance.

After a few minutes passed of just holding the teen, Tom decided it was time for the rest of the surprise. He pulled back slightly so that he could look at the raven in his arms. He smiled when the teen protested the movement and looked up at him with a pout.

"Are you ready for the rest of the surprise?"

Green eyes blinked rapidly before widening in shock, "There's more?! But this is already too much. You shouldn't have Tom!"

Gentle fingers moved to rest on the young wizard's cheek. Harry turned his head slightly into the palm. His eyes fluttering closed for a moment before returning to gaze into brown.

Tom shook his head, "I said I would apologize. That was the bench. The rest was just for you."

Tom was delighted by the blush that followed his fingers as he traced the side of the teen's face. The smirk that crossed his face caused the blush to deepen and Harry pulled away slightly.

"Alright then. What's the rest of the surprise?"

"Our dinner."

Tom smirked and moved so that he was standing next to Harry. Revealing the white blanket laid over the open space in the middle of the clearing. Two settings were set along with a few candles and a literal feast of food.

"Tom…"

The smirk grew and he led his mate over to sit on the blanket. Harry's eyes widened when Tom joined him on the ground.

"The Dark Lord is willing to sit on the ground?! With little ol' me!? I'm honored."

Tom rolled his eyes at the teen's faked awe and humility.

"I have once before if you remember."

"Yes, but no one knew you were a Dark Lord then. Well not everyone anyway."

Nothing else was said as the teen reached for the assortment of food. Only to find that his plate was already laden with his favorites. He look at Tom with a raised eyebrow but the man merely shrugged before filling his own plate. Harry shook his head but began eating nonetheless.

The meal was spent in silence as Harry watched the stars shining above them. Green eyes were enraptured as they flew across the sky. Drawn by shapes and the ones that forged their own paths, shooting through the sky and leaving a shimmering trail in their wake. He heard a clock strike behind him and watched in delight as the archway with Cinderella's slipper was overrun by floating lights that Harry could only assume were fairies.

Tom gasped as they began streaming towards the teen. Harry felt the man's heart race from where he sat, but couldn't take his eyes away from the beautiful creatures soaring towards him. Circling him in a slow circle gradually speeding as more fairies joined. Harry gasped at the sight of the glow racing around him.

They circled around him in a frenzy and Harry watched their tiny bodies whipping around him. Finally a female began to hover in front of him and regally nodded her head. Harry returned the gesture wishing that he had paid a bit more attention during his classes about fairy edict and nature.

A gentle expression appeared on the fairy's face and Harry gave an internal sigh of relief. Without hesitation the fairy approached him. Settling only a few inches from his face. A breath of a sigh reached his ears and the teen assumed the fairy was speaking. Before he could strain his ears the sound faded. In a sudden motion the fairy flew up and brushed a hand over his forehead. Over his scar.

As if on cue the fairies drew back from the confused teen and rushed over to the archway twisting around it leaving a glowing trail of stardust in their wake. One by one they vanished. Until the final one, the one who had approached the teen, hovered above the top. Harry watched as the world paused for a single moment.

Nothing moved. No breeze, no insects, no animal, nor wizard, nor fairy. And then the single fairy spun on her axis. A ballerina in motion. Her eyes leaving Harry's for only fractions of a second. Spinning in on herself, speeding up until she was but a blur. She grew to appear as a single diamond resting above the archway.

The glowing diamond froze. In the blink of an eye it shrunk to the size of dandelion fluff. Floating slowly until it rest in the center of the arch. It expanded in light for just a moment. The flash blinding the clearing. By the time Harry could blink the spark was gone and so were the fairies.

(0,0)

For a long moment more, nothing was said.

The clearing began to move again. Leaves rustling in the breeze as the sound of chirping crickets filled the air. Harry blinked back into focus slowly as the world filled with noise. Pink lips parted as the teen took a deep breath, chest expanding slowly, before he let it out with a gust of air. He turned to look at his mate, eyebrow raising when he noticed the expression on the usually stoic mask.

"Tom?"

The man's eyes were wide a look of shock, worry, and confusion flitting over his face in rapid succession. Blending into a nearly unrecognizable features. Harry frowned and shifted forward. A hand moving towards the older man's arm, hoping to see… something.

The man jerked violently at Harry's touch and his brown eyes blinked slowly as he focused on the small wizard in front of him. The teen felt his heart clench when the older man's face remained stiff. Shifting slightly closer so that his hand could rest fully on the man's arm, he tried once again to capture his mate's attention.

"Tom?"

Finally the older man had a reaction. His face slipped fully into relief and Harry let out a breath only to find himself being pulled closer to the older man in a constricting hug. Harry let out an undignified yelp that had him blushing even as the wizard was settled, tucked firmly against his mate's side.

"I had no idea, Harry. I swear. I would never have let this happen had I known. Are you alright?"

Worried by his mate's frantic tone, the teen found he had no voice. His thoughts swirling around making it impossible for him to put his perfect health into words. Merely nodding he looked up at his mate with confusion clearly visible on his face.

"Are you sure? Who knows what could have happened. I was so worried that something would make them change their minds. Only you Harry. You seem to be breaking rules all over the place."

Tom gave a shaky chuckle and the overwhelming confusion drew forth the questions that had been racing through the teen's mind.

"Tom? What are you worried about? What just happened? And what did I do that was so weird _this _time?"

Tom blinked, "Didn't you discuss this in school? Fairies, that is."

Harry shrugged and fought the renewing blush in his cheeks, "Technically, but I was a little preoccupied with my imminent demise at the time."

Tom flinched and Harry looked up at him, "I didn't mean for it to sound that way. It was a different time. With a gullible me and an insane-er you."

Tom rolled his eyes at the teen and relaxed his grip slightly on the smaller body.

"I was worried because it appears I built the archway on a fairy mound."

Green eyes blinked and Tom chuckled lightly at the obvious confusion with those orbs.

"Fairies are very unpredictable creatures. They can become insanely violent when their home is threatened. I'm surprised they waited this long to venture out and judge our intentions. However, this was meant for you so maybe they wanted to wait for the intended recipient."

Harry laughed as Tom's eyes glazed over in what the teen recognized as the Hermione-Has-Just-Had-An-Idea-And-Now-Desperatley-Wants-To-Go-To-The-Library-And-Research look. He snapped his fingers in front of his mate's eyes. Managing to clear his gaze and earn a disapproving growl at the same time.

Harry giggled-snickered- Harry snickered at the reaction and gave him an unrepentant grin, "Okay I'm assuming they didn't violently attack us. So what did happen?"

"I'm guessing, and believe me when I say this is only a guess, but I'm guessing that you just received a _Fairy Blessing_."

He paused, obviously expecting some dramatic reaction from the information but Harry merely gave him an oblivious stare and a motion clearly asking for the man to explain.

Tom let out a breath of fond exasperation before shaking his head and explaining in a voice of one speaking to a small child, "It means that you just received one of the rarest magical gifts in the entirety of the magical world. No one is absolutely sure what it does, and some say that it varies depending on the person and the fairy."

"Okay, how rare is rare?"

Tom shifted slightly and gave Harry a small smile, "Rarer than the soul bond that you and I are currently working through. There have only been six recorded cases of human blessings, one muggle, two squibs, and three wi…with magic."

Harry shook his head, "I always seem to have the most bizarre things happen to me. Most are supposedly impossible." He pulled himself from Tom's grasp and moved to lay on his side, using the leg stretched out beside him as a pillow.

"You have no idea." The older wizard mumbled before absent-mindedly running fingers through Harry's hair.

"What rules am I breaking with this one?"

Tom shook his head and gave the teen an obviously smug look, "Oh, Harry. All the other blessings- to animal, muggle, squib, or magical being-" He paused, earning a glare from the teen, "Have been given to females."

(0,0)

Harry groaned.

Of course, besides everything else, the magical creatures were apparently turning him into even more of a girl.

"That's just great."

Tom let him stress over it for a few moments before giving the teen his reprieve, "Harry, they probably base it on fertility. And you are pregnant after all."

Harry said nothing merely burrowing his face into Tom's thigh, resulting in a rush of pleasure that the teen was completely oblivious to. Tom wasn't so fortunate taking a deep breath to prevent any horribly embarrassing situations.

"Be thankful, most of the men who have intruded upon fairy grounds are faced with the loss of certain lovable parts." The cold matter of fact drawl had the teen cringing slightly

"Okay, fertile female definitely better than infertile male." He shuddered and his eyes opened in comprehension, "Are you-?"

"I am perfectly intact. I believe even I would not have the ability to remain in this position if found within such a situation."

The teen still didn't look quite convinced and Tom couldn't help the fond smile that quirked his lips just slightly.

"Anyone who you allow in here will be protected by the fairies. They will not let anyone you deem unworthy be in here."

Harry let out breath of air that had Tom smirking. Good to know that his little mate wished him to remain intact. Then the raven head adjusted to a more comfortable position on his thigh. His smirk faded to a small smile when the teen's breathing evened out. Before the smaller wizard could fall asleep, Tom broke the silence.

"Are you all ready to sleep, Cinderella?"

Harry gave the man a death glare, but it was rather ruined by the sleepy contentment resting behind the bright green.

"There's one more thing I have to show you."

Harry sat up suddenly and Tom had to sit up sharply himself to avoid being hit. The teen was suddenly kneeling and facing the older man with something akin to anger in his eyes.

"No more. You've done so much for me, already. I don't need anything else, I swear. This is beyond enough. I didn't even need this to be honest."

"I know. But you will have to accept when I tell you it is for our child as well as you." He continued on despite Harry opening his mouth to counter it, "A way to keep our child safe."

Pink lips closed and Tom rose to his feet. Extending a hand the help Harry up as well. With an exasperated sigh the teen allowed the older man to pull him to his feet. Feeling a shiver race through the smaller body in his arms, Tom frowned.

"Let's go inside, first. I think it will be better explained indoors anyway."

Without warning he tightened his arms around the teen. Harry felt a familiar squeezing sensation before focusing solely on his mate. Clinging tightly to the man's robes as they were deposited not-so-gently in the foyer.

(0,0)

Minutes later Harry was frustrated as his mate deemed it necessary that they go up to the nursery before Tom would explain the last present. A present designed to protect both Harry and their child. Trying to stay annoyed at the man was difficult as he fought against the desire to thank the man profusely, and inappropriately, for wanting to protect them so much.

He guessed it had something to do with the bond, because Harry generally hated _anyone_ taking care of him. But then again this was Tom and their child, so that probably had something to do with this new emotional take.

"Alright." Tom had paused just inside the nursery with his hand holding the door open and his wand in his hand he gestured for Harry to pull out his own, "I want you to think these words very carefully. You are going to repeat them three times. Then I want you to lean your head, and only your head through the doorway. Understand?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Sir, yes, sir!"

Tom smacked the teen gently on the back of his head, "Brat. The incantation is _'Porta ad sanctuarium meum.'"_

Harry nodded his head at his mate to show he understood and closed his eyes. Focusing on the words and letting them run through his head three times before opening them. The doorway looked as though it had a curtain on it. A clear curtain through which Harry saw flashes of green and brown. Harry frowned but his curiosity overwhelmed his nerves.

The teen took a step forward and rested his hand on the doorway. He took a deep breath and leaned towards the curtain gasping as his head felt suddenly cold. Blinking his eyes he took in their clearing. Glancing around the teen realized that he must be standing in the archway beneath the glass slipper.

A tug on his hand had him pulling back slowly and staring at a smug mate.

"How?"

"A charm on the clearing and on the arch in particular. It works on any doorway, or arch. Even one made out of two trees will work, just so long as you can see it as an entrance."

"That's amazing." Harry frowned, "How will this protect our baby?"

Tom's eyes softened slightly as he watched Harry place a protective hand over his stomach. He quickly shook himself back into focus before smirking.

"It's warded so that no one with ill intentions will be able to get through. In fact, anyone wishing you or our child harm will be send immediately to our dungeons should they attempt to follow you."

"Wow. But are child won't be able to think of the words right away. What if something happens before their old enough, or if they forget?"

The older man placed a reassuring hand on his mate's lower back.

"That's why I have this." He pulled out a small silver bracelet. Open on one side, the other was made of delicate silver wire that formed a single high heeled slipper among the design of twisting trees and river.

"What if we have a son?"

Rolling his eyes, Tom waved his wand over the bracelet. The design shifted immediately to form a single phoenix that looked as though it was surrounded by flames.

"Alright." Harry sounded disappointed that he didn't find something his mate hadn't already thought of, "How does it work?"

"It's a portkey. If our child says 'Sanctuary' it will immediately take anyone touching the wearer to the clearing. Or if they are in mortal peril. Same rules apply, if someone holds ill intent towards you or our child they will not be allowed there."

"What if I don't have time to cast the spell?"

"I have something similar for you." He pulled out a small black piece of ribbon, in the center of it sat a phoenix, much like the one on the bracelet.

"I also have cast a permanent charmon this door." Tom showed Harry towards a door situated directly across from the entrance to Harry's room, "And you alone can apparate directly into this room."

Harry blinked overloaded with information. He still managed to smile as Tom tied the ribbon around his neck, the charm settling over his sternum where it could be easily hidden. All of the care Tom had put into making sure Harry and their child were safe. A thought slammed full force to the front of Harry's mind. His forehead scrunched and he looked up at Tom with no way, nor desire to stop the words from falling from his lips.

"What about you?"

"Why would I need to apparate in here? More to the point, the wards will allow me to apparate anywhere inside the Manor."

"No. How can you get to our Sanctuary if you're in danger? More importantly, what if someone bears _you_ ill will."

"It's a safe place for you and our child." Tom actually looked confused by the teen's question.

"What if someone bears _you_ ill will? Will they be sent to the dungeons as well?"

Tom shook his head, "If that was the case, no one would be able to get in." His wry smile had no impact on the teen.

"How do you get in?"

"The same spell as you."

Harry frowned, "What's your charm?"

"I don't-"

"Yes you do. You need a charm and you will have one. I don't care what, but you will have one that you can wear all the bloody time."

"What does that matter? You and our child will be safe."

"I want you to be safe!"

"I will not go running from trouble when the time comes."

"I know!" Harry took a deep breath, "I know you won't. I don't want you to. However, I do want to be able to trust that if you're ever in serious danger, I'll have a way to find you."

"I don't need to be registered to the wards though. As I said, no one will be able to come in if they are not allowed to hold any ill intentions towards my person."

"What if they hold me or our child for ransom?"

"Then they would have ill intentions towards you and our child and would not be allowed in."

"Oh no. They could love me and hate you. They could keep us well fed, entertain us, keep us clean. They could have perfect _intentions_ towards us, but we would still be prisoners and you would still be alone and in danger."

"Harry." The tone of voice clearly that of one dealing with a stubborn child.

"No. You will get a charm and you will add yourself to the wards. I don't want to do it in case I mess something up."

"You will not expect me to obey your every command, Harry."

Finally Harry through down his trump card, "If you don't get one, I won't wear mine."

That said Harry reached up to take his off. Tom stood shocked as the teen set the necklace down on the table next to the crib.

"Harry, put that on."

"No. I will not. You need your own and until that happens I won't wear mine." He looked pointedly at the table where both the necklace and the bracelet now rested a purple bubble surrounded them for half a second before disappearing, "They're warded. I am the only one who can touch them. Until you wear a charm of your own, that is where they will stay."

"What if we're attacked?"

Harry faltered slightly before raising his chin defiantly to meet his mate's eyes, "Then you better hope I can move fast enough to open a portal or get to the one in the nursery."

Harry started to move towards his own room but paused and moved back to his mate. Raising up onto his toes to wrap his arms around his mate's neck. He pressed a gentle kiss to the man's cheek before whispering into his ear.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening. I'm sorry I ruined it."

Hands suddenly wrapped around his waist and Harry felt a pair of warm lips brush against his own. Before he could do anything he was set away from his mate.

"You didn't. Sleep well, Harry. I'll see you in the morning."

The taller man slipped from the room and Harry sighed. He hoped that Tom meant that, because tonight truly had been magical. And the teen wanted nothing to ruin that.

For either of them.

(0,0)

The next day Harry was awoken by a Fred and George Weasley pouncing on his bed.

Groaning the teen attempted to roll over but the two red-headed demons prevented him from doing so. He reached out to push them off. Despite his best, half-asleep, protestations the two men refused to move away.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be mature now. Or something." Harry mumbled while fumbling for something to push the demons away with.

"Ah-ah, Harry. Monsieur Tommy Boy has asked us to awaken you and tell you to grab your necklace."

Harry frowned, "Nope I made him a deal and I'm keeping it."

Even with his protests the teen slid from beneath the covers and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower. He had been outside in the dirt after all. When Harry finished his morning routine he moved back into his room to find the twins still lying on his bed.

"If I have to get up so do you."

"Yes. Yes."

"You sure are grumpy in the mornings."

Harry ignored the red heads and set about pulling on his shoes. He was dressed in his favorite muggle outfit, blue jeans and a white tee shirt with black trainers. Yes, he knew it was boring, but it was soft, comfortable and he was going to be covering it with robes soon enough anyway.

"The reason we are still intruding on the Great Harry Potter's presence," Harry ignored the mock bow.

"Is because you did not hear our full message of the morning."

"Your dear Tommy wished that we tell you about this magnificent ring he's wearing. Silver and engraved."

"I believe it had a shoe of sorts on it."

Harry blushed and grinned at that. He was torn between embarrassment that Tom had chosen to put Cinderella's slipper on his ring and ecstasy that the man had made his portkey so quickly. He really hadn't been comfortable with the idea of going to the school without some easy way of leaving.

"I had a question about that." Harry jumped noticing the blonde by the door for the first time, "What's up with you two and the whole Cinderella theme you have going on?"

This time Harry had no contest and embarrassment came full force. He flushed a deep red and tried to stutter his way through some kind of explanation.

"Well… You se-see it's… be-be-because Tom decided…. It's just…Oh hell, I have no idea."

Harry ran a shaking hand through his unruly hair to the sound of his friends laughing.

"Shut up! Let's go eat before Tom comes up here to find me personally."

With a wave of his hand Harry summoned both pieces of jewelry from the room next door and set the bracelet in his pocket before tying the ribbon around his neck. Leaving the pendant on display while he could.

(0,0)

Harry walked into the dining room with an open joy on his face. Tom felt his own mouth twitch at the sight and quickly moved to pull out Harry's seat.

It said a lot about how happy the teen was when nary a complaint fell from his lips. Tom smirked and made sure that Harry saw the silver ring sitting on the ring finger of his right hand.

"So umm….Sir?"

Tom smirked, "You are free to call me 'Tom', Draco. I know well enough that you do so outside of my presence quite often."

Draco nodded and surprised everyone when he managed not to blush, "I was wondering if you minded explaining the whole 'Cinderella' thing?"

"I believe I told you to ask Harry that."

The blonde nodded, "You did, sir. However Harry himself seems dreadfully confused on that point."

Tom smirked when he saw his mate flushing and determinedly looking down at his own plate.

"Well it was our first- what's the word? Ah yes- our first date and we went to a dark part of the park and…well… that's not truly appropriate for everyone to hear."

Several people snickered, most blushed, and some looked far too interested for Harry or Tom's comfort. Everyone was listening intently to the man's words though.

Harry's head snapped up to look at the older man, "Don't give them ideas." He looked towards the table, "We kissed. Then the since it was almost midnight, Tom made a snide remark about me being Cinderella."

"Not at all. I merely mentioned the comparison. Then Harry sprung the new room thing on me, which I did not appreciate, and before he went to bed he called me Prince Charming."

"Which was designed to make you feel uncomfortable and make you think about making choices without me."

"Ironically, I find it has done the opposite. I rather enjoyed the Slytherin side of you."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of someone sniffling. Harry turned to see the Greengrass girls, the Parkinson females, Mrs. Malfoy, even Bellatrix holding a hand to their face. Eyes clearing holding an 'aww' twinkle.

"What?" Tom snapped unsure what to do with all of his female followers near tears at the breakfast table.

Bellatrix looked at her Lord with approval clear in her eyes, "That was so romantic!"

Harry shared a look with the rest of the boys at the table, namely Neville, the twins and Draco. All of them merely shrugged and watched as the woman seemed to struggle to continue.

Pansy was looking at the table with a blush on her cheeks as she took over for the ex-insane Death Eater, "A nickname that came from a lovely first date at the stroke of midnight. And an adorable one at that. Plus seeing the way our Lord's face lights up when he calls Harry that."

She shrugged still avoiding eye contact, "I guess it's just beautiful."

All of the women nodded and Harry looked to Tom with bewilderment in his eyes. When everyone had begun eating once again Harry turned to Tom and whispered, just loud enough so that Tom, Snape, and possibly Draco could hear him.

"I cannot tell you how glad I am that you are _not_ a woman."

The three other men snorted, Tom and Snape may have managed a chuckle, but Draco was soon gasping for air. Much to the amusement of the rest of the table.

"What's so amusing, Draco?"

Draco fell silent at his mother's question and shook his head, "It's nothing Mother. Harry just made a rather distasteful joke."

Narcissa nodded. There was a second of silence before both Draco then Harry were smacked on the back of their heads. Turning to look at the blonde woman while rubbing the back of their heads they waited for an explanation.

Narcissa was straight faced while she explained, "One should not laugh at nor make tasteless jokes while at the breakfast table." She turned to Harry, "And one should make sure that no others can hear said tasteless jokes while others can hear them, Mr. Potter."

Harry blushed and the rest of the room filled with laughter at the teen's guilty expression.

(0,0)

The raven haired boy reluctantly boarded the train when the last whistle sounded. He knew he would see Tom in a matter of hours. But it was still going to be _hours._

He sighed as Draco led him to a compartment filled with the other Slytherins, all of whom were already aware that Harry was under the Dark Lord's protection, most of whom were aware exactly _why_ Harry was under said protection.

When several pairs of wary eyes turned his way Harry let out a breath and decided now would be a good time to take a nap. Trusting that the blonde would watch over him Harry wrapped himself in his Hogwarts robes and let his eyes drift shut to the rocking motion of the train.

Just a quick nap. Then he would face the distrustful Slytherins…

**Okay. That's the most I've written in such a short time in a while. I saw I had fifteen reviews and was so excited that I just had to post the next chapter! Which unfortunately means I now have to finish my homework, but for some strange reason this seemed more appealing. **

**Weird, right? ;)**

**Anyway a quick thanks to imaginz96 who gave me the idea for the memorial! And thanks to the tempting idea revolving around Dumbledore from one wonderful TamiLove! I love all reviews, and as you can see, reviews make me write faster. Thanks for reading!**

**And aren't those Slytherin girls entirely too sappy. I thought it would be fitting. I think they're all soft romantics, they just hide it better than most of us. :D See you all soon!**


	19. The Sorting Hat's Prophesy

Draco was torn between being impressed and being annoyed as he watched the dark haired boy pull his cloak over him with barely a glance in the direction of the other Slytherins.

On one hand it was a brilliant way to make the others think that Harry viewed them as less than him. It showed that they were hardly worth his notice. Not to mention the fact that he was _sleeping_ which was enough to infer that they weren't viewed as even a potential threat.

It truly was a Slytherin move.

Yet Harry meant none of those things. He viewed no one as inferior to himself, viewed many people as _superior_, actually. The act of him curling under the cloak was nothing more than the fact that he was tired and planned on sleeping rather than confronting the others. Probably the only reason he slept was because Draco was there.

The thought of Harry viewing him as a protector had Draco smirking kindly, shaking his head in a movement full of fondness and exasperation. He took note of the eyes widening across the car and decided that would be enough of a warning for the rest of the group. Harry was under Draco's protection as well as the Dark Lord's. He rolled his eyes and turned to face them, ready for the conversation that was no doubt coming.

"Well?" It was Theo who started it, rather poorly for that matter.

Draco merely raised an eyebrow. The other teen cleared his throat and tried again.

"I know that he was at the Dark Lord's manor over the summer. I'm just curious as to why he's here. And why you're protecting him."

Draco still said nothing. He waited until one of them decided to ask him an actual question. Eventually Pansy snorted and tossed her hair in pure annoyance. She glared at the dark haired boy next to her before turning to Draco and questioned the blonde in a slow, deliberate, mocking tone.

"Why is Potter returning to Hogwarts this year?"

Draco smirked, "Because he got on the Express."

"Draco!" Pansy snapped along with Goyle, Theo, and Blaise.

The blonde's haughty response was cut off by a robe being thrown in his face. He turned with a furious glare at the raven who was sitting unimpressed by the intimidating glare.

"Tom does the evil death glare of imminent destruction, much better I'll have you know."

Draco felt his glare soften and he tossed his shoulder, "He's had more practice, now hasn't he?"

"Be nice and tell your friends, or followers, why I'm here. Or the 'Dark Lord Approved' version anyway."

The rest of the car was in something akin to shock. Well Pansy actually looked smug at knowing something they didn't. Theo was confused. Goyle was looking between Harry and Draco, he knew that they were getting along, he knew who Tom was, but what on earth was going on now?

"Fine." Draco pouted for a moment before turning, "Harry's pregnant. Dumbledore wants to kidnap Harry, kill the child, drug him with potions and force him to marry the girl Weasel. Tom doesn't want that to happen."

Harry blinked, a smile crawling over his face, "That's actually the story he's going with?"

Draco winced at the enthusiasm in the boy's voice, "That's the version for the people who follow the Dark Lord. The story for everyone else is that you and I met and started to well, get to know each other. And now you're pregnant. We're not going to say that it's my child, but that's what everyone's going to assume."

Harry nodded, "Yeah. I figured that was the plan. I was just hoping-' Suddenly he cleared his throat and smiled brightly, "Do you guys know that Tom is going to be teaching this year?!"

The cart suffered whiplash at the emotional turn not to mention the subject change.

"Gryffindors." Blaise's muttered phrase reached the ears of everyone but the Gryffindor.

He was met with a warning smack from the dark haired girl on his right. Theo still looked as though he was struggling to figure something out. Finally the boy gave in and turned to the group.

"Who the hell is Tom?" Theo's voice was harsh and disrespectful as he spat the 'muggle' name.

Harry looked at the other boy with surprise written on his face. How could someone disrespect such a powerful wizard? Then he blinked. He had totally forgotten not everyone knew the whole story. He thought about Tom's face had he heard the question. A small smile curved his lips and a small choked sound escaped. The rest of the eyes turned to the raven and he choked again. Then a giggle left his throat. Pansy felt her mouth quirk and was quickly fighting the urge to join him. When Draco let out a chuckle the rest of the group broke.

The small room was filled with laughter. Which resulted in confused students peeking into the car. Terrified when they saw it was filled with Slytherins. Confused when they saw Harry sit ting among them. The resulting fleeing of the students just forced the mirth to higher levels.

Pansy finally managed to calm enough to answer the frustrated boy's question, "'_Tom' _is the wizard who gave your father that magnificent tattoo on his forearm."

Theo's brow furrowed, "My father doesn't…" His eyes blinked slowly and the teen blanched as everything added up in his head, "… oh shit."

Needless to say the laughter merely grew in response.

The laughter was finally slowing when the door opened one more time. The laughter came to a screeching halt. Pansy actually choked before she pulled herself behind her usual Slytherin mask.

The mood change caught Harry off guard. He felt his laughter die abruptly in his throat. His shoulders tensed as he turned his head. In the doorway stood one Ronald Weasley. Harry guessed he was trying to pass of his emotion as relieved, but all that he could see was the smug satisfaction behind his eyes.

"Harry! We've been looking all over for you, 'Mione and I were worried that you missed the train. Come on, we've saved a seat for you."

The red head glanced at the green eyes on the seat, either missing or ignoring the cold fury behind them. When Harry refused to move the Gryffindor gave a snort and looked at the rest of the group.

"You don't have to worry about them, Harry. Everyone knows they're too chicken to do anything where they might get caught."

Pansy actually growled. Harry opted for the strong, silent role and said nothing merely looking away from the red head in the doorway. The witch started to move but was stilled with a motion by the blonde Slytherin carefully watching the interactions of the two ex-friends.

"Leave, Weasel. You're not welcome here." Harry relaxed a little as Draco stood and moved to rest a hand on the raven's shoulder.

"Harry!" The tone was harsh as Ron struggled to control his temper, "What the hell are you doing with these snakes anyway?"

The snarl was met by a smirk, "I'm sorry." The 'snakes' glanced at him in shock at the sound of true regret in the teen's voice, he stood next to Malfoy and laid on hand on the taller boy's back, "Have I not introduced you to my best friend? My fault. Ron meet Draco Malfoy."

The Slytherins all snickered at the round-about way of indicating that Draco was more important than the Weasel. Not to mention the subtle body language, it was very well done.

Too well done apparently, because poor Weasel was completely oblivious.

The gangly boy blinked then frowned, "I know who he is." Harry rolled his eyes, "Besides he already knows that I'm your best mate."

The words had an unexpected reaction on Harry's side. The dark haired boy was stalking towards the taller boy, his magic causing unpleasant shock waves to rock through the compartment. Who's freckles were standing out magnificently on his suddenly pale skin.

"You are _not_ my mate. _Draco_ is my best friend. _You_ are back-stabbing, traitorous trash. And _you_ are going to leave."

Ron blinked, "Aren't you coming?"

No one even saw Harry draw his wand as it was pressed firmly between the Weasel's collar bones. The hollow sinking as the red head swallowed.

"_Now!"_

"Harry," the voice came out slightly hysterical as he tried to plead with the other boy.

_"OUT!"_

The taller boy was thrown from the compartment and the door slammed shut behind him. Miraculously the glass didn't shatter. Although it looked as though any one of the Slytherins in the compartment could be done in with the drop of a feather at the moment.

No one moved as the dark haired boy stood shaking. His shoulders rising and falling with his rapid, angry breaths. The car was silent apart from the heavy breathing as the teen fought to calm down. Slowly his magic receded and his breathing leveled out. There was a tight pause where the Slytherins waited for the Gryffindor to…do something.

Suddenly the raven was making a sound that could only be described as whimpering. Draco reached out a hand and the teen flinched back, turning to place his back against the door, before recognizing the shock of blonde hair. Harry folded his arms around himself and step forward towards the older boy.

The blonde gently directed the boy to the seat and settled next to him. The smaller boy sat hunched over on himself and Draco draped an arm over his back. The dark haired boy froze before turning into the older boy and hiding his face in his proffered shoulder. The teen's shivers and rocking slowly came to a halt and it wasn't until they ended that Harry noticed them at all.

Despite the arm around him the dark haired boy remained tense. Green eyes clenched as he took a slow, deep breath in. Searching for balance as he did so. He let out a shaky breath and realized that the older teen was saying something. Green eyes blinked as he shifted to look into grey. Slowly the teen's words came into focus.

"Harry. Harry! Harry, what's wrong? Are you okay? What's going on? Harry? Harry?!"

The smaller boy placed a hand solidly over Draco's mouth. He shook his head slowly and tried to figure out what was going on. He felt empty, cold, alone. He didn't understand. He hadn't felt this way before. He had no idea why this was happening. He burrowed into the blonde's side shaking his head still.

"I don't understand. I don't know."

The soft voice had the rest of the Slytherins fighting to keep their masks up. Draco himself let his face slip into one of determination. His jaw set and turned an icy glare on the door. Silently daring anyone else to come into the room.

"It'll be okay. You're going to be fine."

(0,0)

The trip was almost at its end before Harry found the energy to move from his place in Draco's side.

In fact, he probably wouldn't have moved at all if they hadn't needed to get their robes on. He moved only to pull them on as everyone else grabbed theirs. He felt slightly guilty when he watched Draco sigh in relief.

Harry hadn't really moved since Draco had put an arm around him. When the blonde had stood moments ago to put on his robes, Harry hadn't responded. The teen was probably terrified. But Harry had just enjoyed the fact that Draco's presence had made the 'loneliness' more bearable.

By the time Harry's robes were on he was once again worried that he was going to fall apart. Draco was leaning against the wall of the carriage, in the spot Harry had been in moments ago, it kept him out of the way when robes were being pulled on. Unfortunately it meant that Harry was going to have to sit between him and Pansy. He hoped Draco wouldn't mind talking around him.

Harry debated asking Draco to move over but was cut off by Pansy tapping the seat between them. He shifted slightly but Draco merely raised an eyebrow. Seeing no alternative Harry moved to sit in the proffered space.

The smaller teen shifted so that he was leaning against the blonde and was ecstatic to notice that he didn't have to bury himself in the teen's side again. He settled under Draco's arm and let the conversation flow around him. Not needing to participate he simply enjoyed the small talk and let everyone's smoothing tones wash over him.

(0,0)

"Harry? The train's stopped. It's time to get up, honey." A soft voice and gentle hand caressing his cheek caused the teen to frown slightly. Why was someone talking to him? At least the hand wasn't slapping him though. It was weird that he was comfortable with her touching him. Usually he freaked out when anyone touched him aside the occasional hug.

More importantly, why did he have to wake-up?

The sound of a horn blasting sent his mind back on track. He was on the Hogwarts' Express, Tom was letting him go to Hogwarts this year. He was supposed to be seeing his mate again as soon as they reached the castle. The teen shifted slightly as his pillow shook slightly, allowing a sheepish smile, when he realized he was asleep. He slowly pushed up and realized that the soft voice belonged to none other than Pansy Parkinson. A laughing Pansy Parkinson.

Who had been serving as Harry's pillow.

The teenager blushed furiously as he sat up and moved to his feet. He refused to look at the girl who was still giggling and reached a hand out to help her up as well. He probably didn't have to but he definitely liked the idea of repaying her for using her as a pillow earlier.

Pansy laughed at him and pushed herself up to her own feet and the group left the compartment. Harry was pretty sure his face was going to be permanently red as the Slytherins continued to smirk at his discomfort.

They reached the doors about the same time that the train came to a stop and Harry was exceedingly glad that he was standing next to the wall. The jerk had caught him off guard and he probably would have landed on his arse if the wall hadn't been there. The rest of his group had managed the stop gracefully. Harry wondered absently if that was a by-product of apparating and flooing from a young age.

Harry was off the train second to last in their group with Theo trailing slightly behind him. Word that Harry Potter was with the Slytherins had spread during the train ride and their exit was watched by faces pressed against windows and eager bodies squirming their way through the masses off the train. Ron was glaring at Harry with his sister at his side as they exited the prefect car.

Harry felt the sense of abandonment flowing over him and unconsciously whimpered in response. Green eyes widened seconds later when two warm bodies pressed against him, one on either side.

Pansy gripped his left hand tightly between hers and glared at everyone who dared _look_ at the Gryffindor. Draco was plastered against Harry's side his left arm slung carelessly over Harry's shoulders. More whispers started as the shorter boy wrapped his own arm around the blonde's waist. The raven tightened his hold on both the Slytherins and let their presence comfort him.

The rest of the gang closed the gaps around them. Crabbe assuming the position as lead and shoving a path through the crowd. Draco and Pansy following him still wrapped securely around the Gryffindor. Theo and Blaise took up the rear and subtly raised their wands towards anyone who dared cast an unfriendly gaze at the group.

Harry felt himself relax even more as he heard Hagrid's booming voice calling for the first years. The new group of friends, or soon-to-be-friends anyway, were already far more accepting than Ron ever was. His group all settled into the first carriage and let the thestrals pull them up towards the gates.

The carriage slowed before stopping and Harry felt himself redden as Draco offered a hand to help him out. At first he glared, his mouth opened to refuse, but the blonde stopped him with a head nod towards the students getting out of the carriage behind them. All eyes were focused on the two ex-enemies. A grey eye winked at him and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Have it your way then," the whispered words barely reached the blonde's ears but Harry raised his voice even as he reached for Draco's hand, "I can do this myself you know. I'm not crippled."

The tone was sullen but the first years on the lake could probably see Harry's smile and blush. The group behind them, Harry guessed they were fourth years, tittered at the smile and Harry fought back a Slytherin smirk.

"And yet you are willing to humble yourself for my masculine sensibilities. However shall I repay you?"

Harry just _knew_ he was glowing red by this point. Before he could reply a snotty feminine voice cut through the air.

"Only because if he didn't you would whine and pout. I hate to inform you that you're not nearly as handsome that way."

The sight of the girl standing at the top of the steps had both Harry and Draco holding out a hand to help her descend. Pansy smirked and took Harry's.

"I on the other hand am more than willing to disappoint you."

Harry let out a light chuckle as Pansy stepped onto the ground. He switched his grip and planted her hand firmly in the crook of his arm.

"I do hope you will humor me by allowing me to escort you into this fine castle." He said with a small smirk that had the girls behind him fake swooning. Much to the rest of the Slytherins amusement.

"I see no harm in it. I have no fear of your ego growing too big to enter after all."

Draco was apparently not fond of banter that occurred without him and took his position in their little procession returning to Harry this time with and arm around his waist. It wasn't the most comfortable way to stand but the Gryffindor appreciated the contact nonetheless.

With that done, the group led the way to the school enjoying the sight of the large wooden doors opening before them and leading the way to the cheerfully decorated Great Hall. Where Harry was finally faced with the fact that he had no idea where to sit. He didn't want to sit with the Slytherins, it was after all the welcoming feast. But he did _not_ want to sit by himself.

However, Harry was still a Gryffindor through and through and escaped the grasp of the Slytherin Prince and his Lady with an apologetic smile.

"I think I need to sit at the Gryffindor table tonight. I'll come see you after we eat. Will you meet me in the hall?"

Draco started to protest. But Pansy managed to stop him with a glare.

"Absolutely. We'll be waiting. Don't be afraid to come over to us if you want to escape early."

Harry smiled appreciating the out, "I'll come over if I have to. Promise."

With that he left the small cluster and headed over to take his usual seat at the red and gold table. He was greeted cautiously by several of the third and fourth years. The first and second years who filed in looked at him like he was wearing a pair of wings and a halo. Or a carrying a pitch fork with a pair of horns.

Harry decided he rather liked the fact that the younger years were nervous around him. It was better than them asking for his autograph. He flinched slightly as he say Dennis come up to him with a smile. He squeezed the younger boy's shoulder having no other way of comforting him. He was shocked when the smaller boy threw his arms around Harry's waist.

Harry felt his heart break a little and held the boy close for a long moment. When he saw the death glares coming from the two red-headed siblings he stood straight and pushed the boy gently away. He motioned for him to go sit with his friends.

"Go on. We can talk later if you want." He hoped that his face didn't betray how nervous he was about facing the Weasley's.

"Thanks, Harry." The little Creevey boy gave him a grateful smile before joining the group of third years.

Harry felt his smile falter slightly as the small Gryffindor ran off. He pushed his face behind the Slytherin mask he had been working on for the past few weeks. It was amazing how one summer with snakes could change a person. Inside Harry was terrified. Outside he smiled and greeted them politely albeit a little coldly.

"Ron. Ginny."

"Oh Harry!" The red head girl started to throw herself towards the raven but was cut off by a much more welcome girl.

"HARRY!" The bushy brown hair was caught in Harry's mouth as he caught the slightly smaller body as it crashed into him.

He felt a small chuckle inside his chest, "Hello, 'Mione."

She pulled back and pinned him in place with her fiercer than usual glare. She reached up and slapped him across the face. Not hard enough to bruise, or even leave a mark, but it was enough that his head moved to the side. He flinched and Hermione through her arms around him again.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again. Do you have any idea how worried I've been?! I have been trying to get a hold of you for _months!_ The next time you decide to be a hero and disappear for no good reason you _will_ tell me and I _will_ come with you."

The harsh words were blunted by the feeling of tears dripping down the side of Harry's neck. He pulled her tighter to him before setting her back and wiping the wet tracks from her face. He gave her a small smile and led her over to the table. To await the professors and the first years.

"I promise."

She settled in next to him with Ron and Ginny on the opposite side of the table. Harry ignored their glares in favor of talking lightly about the summer with his best girl. They were in the middle of Hermione's description of missing her parents but having an argument with Percy about the Ministry's new policies on dark creatures. Hermione was apparently slowly convincing the older boy that less restrictions on the creatures would create less dissent and therefore make them safer to be around for everyone else.

"I'm so glad you think that too, Mione! I was so excited to hear that werewolves can work and are _required_ to get a few days off each month. It's wond-"

He broke off as a feeling of home washed over him. His head shot up and he looked over at the Slytherins to see all of their eyes looking up at the head table. He felt a smile cross his face as he watched a tall man with dark hair and brown eyes follow in behind Snape.

"Harry?" He felt Hermione shift and assumed that she was following his gaze, "Who's that?"

Her voice sounded flustered and Harry nearly growled at the sight of several other, read the majority, of the hall was staring at the new professor with awe and lust etched on their faces.

"Our new Defense professor. Someone had to replace the Carrow's."

He flinched slightly when he heard how cold his voice was. He couldn't help it. No one was supposed to look at _his_ mate that way. He took a deep breath and let it out between his clenched teeth. Great, no he was turning into a possessive freak like Tom.

"Harry?" Hermione sounded nervous and Harry felt guilt creep over him.

"Sorry, 'Mione. It's Professor Riddle. He's taking over the Defense position."

"Riddle? Harry do you mean he's-" Harry shook his head.

"It's Professor Riddle's story to tell. But just know that I would trust him with my life. I met him while I was at Malfoy Manor this summer."

Harry praised himself for coming up with a story that was completely true and still managed to stay within the story that they were planning to tell everyone else. He really did not want to lie to Hermione. Especially since he was now hoping that she would be willing to support Tom and Lucius as they tried to restructure the Ministry one law at a time.

The hat was placed upon the stool and the entire hall stood silent. Every student holding their breath as the rip as the brim of the hat opened wide.

_"Today we start a brand new year_

_Students coming from far and near_

_To start a school year free of strife_

_And struggle towards a better life._

_A few new faces have joined our midst_

_To hear a warning that shan't be missed_

_Lions and Snakes will be joined with no choice_

_Badgers and Ravens will watch and rejoice_

_Together we shall move from the past_

_To reach a future warm and vast._

_So Gryffindors both brave and just_

_Will join together and soon trust_

_The Slytherins born charming and sly_

_Together these both shall rely_

_On Hufflepuffs honorable and true_

_To come and help peace shine through_

_On the Ravenclaws shy and wise_

_To guide them through and help realize_

_Together all four shall need to unite._

_Which brings me to why we gather tonight _

_So climb on up and show not fear_

_For you will soon be swallowed with cheer_

_As you meet and greet your housemates_

_Who will walk with you 'til you leave our gates_

_So let us get on and do not delay_

_Hurry on up and hear what I say._

_Now my thoughts run out so let's move along_

_That's it, we're done, it's the end of my song!_

The hall was filled with cheers that were either enthusiastic or filled with confusion. Harry smirked and let his eyes drift to his mate once again. The man at the table seemed to have understood the message about them as well. He hoped that the hat would once again be proven true by the time the year came to a close.

Harry barely noticed the incoming first years as they were sorted. Applauding whenever the hat shouted out their house, never really noticing which eleven year old got placed where. He was too distracted trying _not_ to make it obvious that he was staring at the new professor.

Suddenly Harry was faced with a jabbing in his side. He flinched away from the bony finger and went to glare at the culprit. But the muggle-born witch merely glanced pointedly at the food that had appeared while Harry was lost in his thoughts.

The teen blushed slightly and reached for one of the large plates. Then another. And another. Hermione raised an eyebrow at his choices but waited until he had finished loading his plate before saying anything. Actually she waited until he started digging into his selection before she said anything at all.

"Since when do you like honeyed-ham?"

Harry frowned and looked at the girl sure that his confusion was written on his face, "Always?"

She shook her head, "You said years ago that it was too sweet. You said something about how 'meat should be manly' in order to keep us from asking you to try it. Or make us laugh I'm not sure which, but that's not the point."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't know, 'Mione. I just wanted some, okay?"

"But Harry-"

"Just leave the stupid git alone, Hermione."

Harry stiffened at the sound of Ron's cranky voice coming from the other side of the table. Across from the bushy head of hair. The raven took deep breaths and looked down at his plate focusing on his dinner. He could hear the disappointed frown on Hermione's face when she spoke.

"Ronald! You will remember that Harry must have had a very trying summer. I'm surprised he managed to escape Voldemort's clutches. Especially since he's been at Malfoy Manor for the summer. You need to think before you speak. And chew your food!"

The last sentence was so familiar that Harry found himself inhaling his mash potatoes as he laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes at him as he managed to clear his throat. She pointedly handed him his napkin and for one moment nothing had changed.

It was as if he was back in sixth year where Ron and Hermione were a couple but denying it. Harry was a welcome third wheel. Draco Malfoy was proudly standing as the son of a Death Eater and doing something inconsolable. Ginny was flirting with Harry and they were on the edge of being a couple but not quite there yet.

Then he looked up at Ron and met with a cold stare that jerked Harry forcefully back to reality.

He tucked into his dinner and ignored the empty feeling in his chest. Ron and Ginny had betrayed him. So what? Molly and Dumbledore had done worse. Why was it that Ron's potions hurt so much worse?

_'Because he was your first friend, idiot.'_ Harry chose to ignore the fact that his inner voice sounded like Draco and Snape.

"Not eating, Potter? Guilt over betraying your friends that bad?" The sneer contorted the voice to a nearly unrecognizable pitch, "Or did you just become the Death Eater slut? Putting out for everyone now I bet."

Harry felt his head snap up as he glared at Ginny. Hermione was looking at the girl like she had grown two heads and that was the only reason the dark haired boy kept his tongue in check. It was that and the thought of Tom's reaction to her question that brought forth his smile.

It was genuine and bright as he looked at the two stunned red-heads. He laughed lightly and shook his head.

"Oh Ginny. Do you really think Tom is the type of person to share?" He winked at her.

The girl's freckles stood poignantly out against her suddenly white skin, "Tom? Tom Ri-"

"Yes. Yes." He cut her off with a smirk as he stood from the table.

"Harry?" It was Hermione this time, looking up at him with a confused frown.

He smiled at her and reached out to squeeze her shoulder, ignoring the sharp flash of pain as he did so, "I'm going to go sit with some other friends. I'll see you later?"

The girl nodded absently returning Harry's still bright smile. She had not seen her friend smile like that since the last time he played quidditch. Scratch that, she hadn't seen him smile like that since the last time he had seen Sirius. It didn't matter to her if it was the Dark Lord himself who put that look on his face.

She watched as he moved across the hall, much to the delight of the gossiping busy-bodies, and stood behind Draco and Pansy. Everyone was shocked when both Slytherins gave him small smiles before making room for him. The two snakes asked Harry a question but he simply shook his head and took the now open seat. It was one thing to hear about their friendship.

It was quite another to see it firsthand.

Hermione watched as the blonde Slytherin cast a furious glare in her direction. At first she bristled. She had absolutely nothing to do with Harry moving. And why on earth would her best friend go and sit with that slimy git anyway?

The brunette flinched when she realized what she had been thinking. Apparently spending time around Ronald made her start thinking like him. She shuddered at that thought. As much as she loved the boy, it was definitely not for his intelligence. Really the only good thinking he did was when it came to wizard's chess. That and quidditch were the only times he could hold a decent conversation.

Not that he wasn't smart, in his way. He just wasn't book smart. At all.

It was then that she realized the grey eyes weren't glaring at her at all. The Malfoy glare was focused solely on the two red heads sitting across from her. But Ron didn't say anything, really. There was that one comment earlier, but surely it was just a slip. Wasn't it?

She frowned. The Gryffindor know-it-all was suddenly doubting herself. Her brain had been so scattered lately it was a wonder she still remembered where her shoes were. It had all started after Ron had come back last year after Christmas. After he destroyed the horcrux. She would start thinking about something and then…

Oh look! They were bringing out the deserts. Hermione briefly hoped that they would have some chocolate pudding. It was Ron's favorite after all. With a small smile to herself, Hermione grabbed her own small brownie to nibble on.

(0,0)

The deserts disappeared from the table and Harry let out a sigh of relief.

He was getting stares and questioning glances from the entire hall. Draco, Pansy, and Blaise were glaring everyone's questions away rather effectively but it didn't stop them from looking. He heard the sound of a scraping chair and looked up in time to see Snape standing from a rather ornate throne of sorts.

The entire hall became suddenly quiet under the potion master's heavy gaze. Harry smirked to himself as he watched Snape's eyes light up with pleasure and pride that everyone was still obviously afraid of him. The school waited for a speech that would probably be cruel, snide, and sarcastic… A speech that never came.

"Another year has come at Hogwarts. To our returning students: welcome back. To those just sorted: welcome. To our ranks we welcome Professor Tom Riddle as our Defense instructor and head of Slytherin house and one Professor Jinkies as our Muggle Studies instructor.

"Last year was hard for many of us and I want to replace those dreaded memories with ones that are far more pleasant. That being said you are all to be prepared for school activities that have never been enjoyed before. Every other Friday there will be a school wide activity planned by our prefects and our two head boys and head girls."

A quiet murmur rose in the hall which Snape let go without comment. That fact alone probably brought the students to silence once more.

"Yes we will have four head students this year as we have so many students in our school. The seventh year heads have already received their badges and are Harper and Lovegood." This time Snape cut off the whispers and protests with a glare and a raised hand, "The eighth year heads were not notified previously because their positions were under protest by some of our staff. However my decision was final, they are to be Granger and Malfoy."

This time there were no whispers as the entire school sat in shock. Even Malfoy's jaw dropped for a moment before he replaced it with an arrogant smirk.

"As for the rest of our announcements I only have the desire to warn you to stay away from things that do not concern you. A complete list of banned items and places will be found in your common rooms. If you choose not to read them you will still be held responsible for any of the rules you break. Prefects please lead your students to their dorms. The head girls and boys will speak with me before retiring.

"I hope you all had peaceful summers because this year will be challenging."

The hall sat in silence as they processed the new headmaster's words. Whatever the man had said last year apparently hadn't been close to this. No one seemed able to wrap their heads around the not precisely evil speech that the man had given. Black eyes narrowed and a familiar sneer returned.

"Unless all of you desire to start off the year with negative points I suggest moving." A pause, "Now."

The room was emptied almost instantly. The few straggling first years confused as to why everyone was rushing out. Their pace being hastened by the impatient prefects guiding them quickly from the room. Soon enough only a dozen or so people remained in the room.

"Weasleys." Two sets of red hair spun to look at the Headmaster, "I do not recall mentioning your names."

They paled and mentioned something about waiting for Hermione. He narrowed his black eyes but said nothing until he turned to look at the Slytherins also standing there.

"Nor do I recall asking for Parkinson, Zambini, Crabbe, Goyle, or Nott. All of you may leave."

Pansy hesitated, "Sir?"

"Out. Now."

The snakes hesitated for a moment longer but eventually were moving towards the door. The two Gryffindors followed without question. Pausing only at the door to glare at the lone body sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Coming, Potter?" Ron's sneer looked terribly out of place and more like he had smelled something unpleasant than something to be frightened about.

The raven smirked, "I don't recall being asked to leave."

"Weasleys!" The sharp voice had them racing from the room before they could retort.

Harry turned to look at the Headmaster and noticed the pleased smirk on his face. He laughed lightly.

"I think you would have missed scaring the dunderheads if you stayed away, Severus."

Hermione turned a horrified face at her best friend. Absolutely terrified that this was going to be the last time she saw him alive… or at least in one piece.

Then Snape laughed.

Hermione's head snapped around so fast that Harry was afraid she caused herself whiplash. Draco chuckled merrily at her reaction while Luna contented herself with a light airy breath that could have been interpreted as a laugh.

Hermione and the younger Slytherin looked exceedingly confused at the situation. Especially when Harry walked right up to the man with stained fingers and placed a hand on the older man's arm.

"Thank you."

A smirk twisted the thin lipped mouth, "Believe me, it was my pleasure."

Harry laughed again and reclaimed his hand, "I'm assuming I'm staying because of the personal quarters being assigned?"

"I do believe that you are finally using the empty space between your ears, Potter." He cut off the teen's retort, "Yes. If you will all follow me. I also have to show some of our teachers where they will be sleeping."

Tom stepped up to them and stood next to the Headmaster as they left the room via the door near the head table.

(0,0)

"Harry? What's going on with you and Professor Snape?"

The boy shrugged, "No idea. I think he's kind of become my godfather figure though. That's the best I can explain it."

"But Harry-"

"These will be the rooms for our seventh year Head Boy and Girl."

The group had come to a halt in front of a portrait depicting a large feline. As Harry watched the figure rose to it's paws and walked into the single patch of light within the rainforest around them. The beautiful leopard took them all in with questioning eyes even as it preceded to watch itself, apparently unimpressed for a long moment.

The figured acknowledged Snape with a slight bowing of its head.

"Good evening." He turned to the two youngest members of the group. "When we leave you will pick a password and you are to change it once a month. I shall see you in my office after lunch tomorrow to assign schedules and speak to you more about your duties."

He took off without wasting another moment and the rest of the group resumed their walk.

"Harry? I thought you and Snape hated each other. What happened exactly to change your mind?"

Green eyes looked everywhere but at his friend, "He…cared Hermione. He cared."

"So did I Harry. And you shut me out. Why would you-"

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. These are your quarters."

Hermione was frustrated by the interruption but never less turned to see her portrait. The frame's scene was of a clearing in the woods. The sky dark and lit only by stars, no moon to be seen. In the center sat a large wolf. It's fur a shocking white that blended with silver as it shook it's head. Large blue eyes stared up at the group.

"Gorgeous." The word slipped from both Draco's and Hermione's lips and they looked at each other with a slight blush before quickly turning to look at the Headmaster expectantly.

Harry stifled a giggle at their reactions as Snape raised a single, cynical eyebrow, "I presume you heard my directions. The same applies to you as well. I trust I will not have to repeat myself."

"Of course not, sir." They chorused, blushing again before quietly discussing the password.

Not that their reply mattered anyway as the two older men were already sweeping down the hall in a surprisingly synchronized billowing of the robes. Harry took half a minute to be annoyed that they had left him there before hurrying after them.

Harry eventually caught up to them at another portrait. This one of a desert with a single tree and a large rock standing in a wide open space. The oasis just visible as it disappeared off of the canvas. At first the teen was confused, then a soft hissing reached his ears.

_~I see that the man has at least brought me two who are a semblance of worthiness to guard.~_

Tom smirked at Harry's wide eyes. It wasn't until Harry saw yellow eyes that he was able to spot the long tan body curled up in a tight coil. The thin shape blending in perfectly with the texture and color of the sand that was warming it.

_~I am glad that we have pleased you, my friend.~_

The snake's tail twitched slightly as he moved until he was settled on top of the rock watching the older male gracefully.

_~You are able to understand me?~_ Tom nodded, _~Tis a rare gift indeed. I only know of one other who has walked these halls whilst I have been here. You look strangely similar to him.~_

_~It is I, Schlange. I was returned to my youth not long ago.~_

_~I see. You have shed your skin, it is not surprising your other look worn and frail.~_

Harry laughed at the snake's words and more so at Tom's pained expression.

_~You speak too, little one?~_

Harry frowned, _~I am not little. But ask you can see, I also understand.~_

_~You are little, just powerful as well. What would you prefer your entrance to be?~_

Harry answered before Tom could, _~How about 'Dunderheads'?~_

Tom smirked but nodded, no one would ever guess it, much less be able to speak it.

Schlange's head bobbed slowly, _~And for those who cannot communicate the same as us?~_

Tom's smirk grew impossibly wider, "'Glass Slipper'."

Harry turned red and glared at the older man, "Tom!"

"Don't like it?" He shrugged, "How about- 'If the shoe fits'?"

Harry started to protest again.

"Yes that will do, 'If the shoe fits."

_~Very well. Rest well, little one.~_

_~No, wait.~_

The portrait opened slowly and Harry realized that he would be stuck with the new password for a month at least. He glared at his mate before storming into the room. The older man's laughter and a quiet hissing filling the air behind him.

**Sorry again! I meant to have this out last week as a birthday present to DaughterOfHV but my weekend exploded. Then I meant to have it out when I got my 400th review (thanks kachle!), but I hated the chapter and had to rewrite it. I'm not sure what I think but wanted to get it out to you guys as soon as possible. Questions and ideas give me juice for the next part of the story… In case you wanted a faster update.**

**Love you all and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review because it makes me feel better after listening to my friends and family calling fanfics stupid. And how I should apply myself to 'bigger and better.' I'm not leaving but talk about annoying… Sorry for the rant. Thanks for reading everyone and enjoy the outrageously long chapter! **


	20. Passwords, Letters, and Rumors

**Before you read… Some parts of the story will be in epistolary form to help with time jumps and stuff! Thanks for reading!**

"How about we make the password 'Briar Rose'?"

Draco's words had Hermione's eyes widening. Did he have any idea that was a muggle princess?

"Why?"

The blonde shrugged, "I thought it was appropriate. A patch of thorns and a beautiful flower," he smirked, "We can leave everyone guessing which of us is which."

The girl couldn't hold in the light giggle that escaped, much to her embarrassment. She nodded as the Slytherin's smirk grew and turned away from him to look at the wolf in the painting.

"We would like to make our password 'Briar Rose', please."

The wolf rose onto all for paws and gracefully bowed his head before walking back into the tree line. As his tale flicked a final time before disappearing into the shadows, an echoing click reached their ears and the portrait opened before them. Hermione swallowed her nerves.

Hermione had no idea what Snape was thinking putting her and Draco in a confined space together. Unless he was hoping the pureblood would do away with the Gryffindor Know-It-All.

She smirked slightly as Draco gestured her into the room before him.

If that was the case the older man would sure be surprised. Hermione had done a _lot_ of reading last year in the hopes that she would be able to pass her NEWTs without too much of a hassle. She was pretty sure she could have too. Really the only reason she had come back was because Ron was.

And the library may have had something to do with it.

The room was tastefully decorated with neutral colors most of the décor being black, white, and a dark purple. The soft white carpet made her want to take off her shoes, but she did not want Draco to comment on her 'muggle' actions this early into sharing a room. She sank into it as she crossed the floor towards the walls decorated with heavy purple lines separated with smaller strands of white. Her eyes followed their path to the ceiling that was black with small blinking white dots, it didn't take long for her to realize the sky was actually depicting stars and she heard Draco smirk behind her.

"Hey look! It's me." She turned to see him staring up at the constellation he was named after.

His awestruck expression had her smiling against her will and she turned away from the blonde with questions running through her head. The biggest one was 'why is Draco letting his mask down around me?'

The couch in the room was a dark black and had purple and cream throw pillows resting on it. She grimaced as she realized it was leather. Moments later her eyes lighted upon a cushy purple arm chair that looked just like the one she liked to read in while in the Gryffindor common room.

"Malfoy? Do you think this is like the Room of Requirement? It seems that this room is perfect for the two of us. A leather couch, like the ones in the Slytherin common room, for you, a cushy armchair from Gryffindor for me, the sky charm on the ceiling is something I've always wanted in my room, and the color scheme is a balance of dark and light. It's really amazing."

"I don't think it's like the room of requirement but I know house elves have an uncanny knack for figuring out how to decorate a room. Especially one two people are sharing." He blinked, "How do you know what the Slytherin common room looks like?"

"You hear things," she said with a small smirk.

Hermione started to move towards the right side of the room.

"Granger?"

"I'm heading off to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Can we…Can we talk first? I'm not sure I'm all that keen on sharing a room with someone who hates me, with good reason, without at least talking about it first."

Hermione groaned and turned on her heel, "Talk about what, Ferret?"

Internally Hermione's flinch matched Malfoy's obvious one. She always hated it when Ron called Malfoy that. Why on earth would she say it?

"That actually. I think we need to make a pact of sorts. To start with you don't call me 'Ferret' and I will leave you alone about your muggle heritage. In fact why don't we just make it Draco and Hermione?"

The Gryffindor blinked slowly failing to hide her shock, "I guess?"

"Perfect." Draco smiled and walked over to her.

She stood still as he reached out and squeezed her hand with his own, "Good night, Hermione. Sleep well."

He barely paused as he continued onto his side of the room, the silver plaque on it reading "Head Boy-Draco Malfoy." Hermione found herself unable to move as her brain struggled to process the new side of the Slytherin boy.

Eventually her thoughts stalled on the first logical explanation. Draco had been told to behave by his godfather. He was attempting to do so while unnerving her. It was all a Slytherin ploy to make her feel uncomfortable while being outrageously nice as far as any outsider would be concerned.

The girl finally managed to move her feet and shuffled towards her door. The small gold plaque bearing her name left a smile on her face. She had always hoped that she would be head girl. Her fingers brushed over the engravings. Her own face twisted into a small smirk.

She would play Draco's game. She would play it her own way. And she would do it better. There was no way she was going to let him kick her out of the one place she wanted to be. She pulled open the door stepping inside the room and pulling it closed on the sight of Draco's identical door.

'Let the games begin.'

(0,0)

Neville was going to kill Ronald Weasley.

Okay, maybe he wasn't going to actually kill him, but he was definitely going to enjoy fantasizing about it. Every word coming out of the redhead's mouth was slander and demeaning.

Not to mention wrong and idiotic.

Currently his choice of topics was Harry Potter, though he had managed to find hateful things to say about Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Tom Riddle (who he really hadn't even met, yet. So the moron had just been going off of the assumption that the man was obviously as evil as Snape), and even a few comments on his own girlfriend.

The blonde boy cursed as Ron's hateful words cut through his own thoughts yet again.

"I just can't believe that insensitive git! I've been his best friend for seven freaking years and now he decides he would rather be a toy for the Death Eaters?!"

Neville groaned and tried to talk himself out of hexing the other boy. They were sitting in the common room and Neville was trying to finish up the last of his transfiguration homework. He knew if he didn't that would be his first class tomorrow so best to finish it up now.

'The theory behind the transfiguring of an inanimate object to an animate one revolves around the focus of adding-'

"And what the hell was Snape thinking making Loony Lovegood the head girl? Ginny would have been a much better choice. I mean, Loony doesn't even know where her head is half the time. She's obviously an idiot. Have you seen those ridiculous earrings? And what kind of person wears garbage around their neck? That's probably why they gave her private rooms, the other kids are disgusted by her. She should go to a loony bin. Hell, even her parents know that or else they wouldn't have named her Loony- OW! WHO DID THAT?! I'M GOING TO REPORT WHOEVER THAT WAS TO THE HEADGIRL WHO HAPPENS TO BE _MY_ GIRLFRIEND-"

Ron's rant was cut off by Neville's silencing charm. Wide eyes turned to the large blonde and widened at the fury they saw coming off of the boy in waves.

"You, Ronald, need to learn when to shut up. I cast the bloody stinging hex. If you want to report me to Hermione, go ahead. We'll see who she thinks is telling the truth. And in case you want to try something just remember that _Luna_ Lovegood. The _other_ head girl is _my_ girlfriend. So I would. Watch. Your. Mouth. Before it gets you into trouble that you can't get out of."

The room was silent during Neville's rant and Ron was staring flabbergasted at the usually easy-going teen in front of him. No one dared move as the teen's magic continued to swirl around him, everyone in shock at the power of the boy who they had all teased for practically being a squib.

It was Dean who took the first step towards calming the eighth year, "Thank you, Neville! I thought that prat was never going to shut up. Gods, he's worse than Percy ever was."

Laughter filled the room and Neville smiled at the dark skinned teen. Slowly his magic calmed down and settled into his skin without further mishap. Although he could be caught glaring at the still silent red head quite often.

The rest of the night passed surprisingly quietly as the house finished their homework, chatted about summers, and unpacked for the new year up in their dorms. But maybe the quiet wasn't so surprising…

It seemed no one really wanted to take the silencing spell off of the redheaded idiot.

(0,0)

Harry was sitting in his new living room and studiously ignoring his mate. He was tired, he wanted to go to bed. But his idiotic mate was trying to make them share a bed.

Harry was not prepared to sleep with Tom and that was not going to change any time soon. However, Tom's magic had sealed both bedrooms so that they could only be opened by his hand. Which meant that they were at an impasse as they sat on opposite sides of their quarters.

"Harry-"

"No, Tom. I want my own room and I am going to get my own room. I don't mind it if we curl up on the couch or spend some time in each other's rooms. But I _will_ sleeping alone in my own bed."

"But I thought-"

"Thought what? That we would be sleeping together?! Did you even think to ask me before you came to such a conclusion? No. You jumped in and made another decision by yourself. Which is part of the reason why I'm saying 'no' by the way."

"So you would have slept with me if I hadn't said anything?"

"I _may _have been willing to sleep in your bed if you had asked rather than making an executive decision on the subject. I am your submissive _mate_ not a toy you can just jerk around as you feel."

"Harry I just-"

"Tom. We can talk about this later. But either you allow me to sleep in my own room or you resign yourself to the fact that I will be sleeping on this couch."

The taller man started to protest but a glance at the teen's face proved that it would be fruitless to do so. And only aggravate the teen worse. It was so hard to let the teen out of his sight after they had been apart the whole day. He really just wanted to sleep with his mate wrapped in his arms.

With a resigned sigh he pulled his magic back to him and waved a hand to show the teen that he was free to go. He heard the raven let out a breath of air and he could just imagine the look of annoyance in those green eyes as he heard the younger man stand from the couch.

He was surprised when a gentle hand touched his cheek, "Thank you, Tom." He looked up into eyes that were filled with gratitude and understanding.

The soft touch on his cheek held his head still while the teen pressed soft lips against his own. The kiss was slow and gentle for a long moment. Just when Tom tried to deepen it the Gryffindor pulled back.

"Next time, Tom? Just ask. Please."

With that the boy moved down to his own room and opened the door.

"Good night, Tom."

Tom shook his head at the teen's antics. It was impossible to know what his little mate was going to do next. And Dark Lord or not, it was something the man was really starting to appreciate.

"Sleep well, Cinderella."

A groan came from the other side of the closed door and their rooms were once again filled with the sound of Tom's laughter.

(0,0)

The next morning the air was filled with whispers as unusual groups were seen walking into the Great Hall.

The first group to show was Longbottom, Lovegood, and Harper. The group was met with confusion. They could understand the first two and even the last two, but the three of them were just causing people to scratch their heads.

"I heard that Loony's father _paid_ for her to get that position."

"Did you hear that Harper is blackmailing Longbottom?"

"Last I heard Luna was a cover for Neville's real desires. Think he's going out with Harper?"

And so the whispers went on. Until Harper shook his head at something the blonde said and headed off to his own table. Neville escorted the thin Ravenclaw over to her own table and they parted with a kiss on the cheek before Neville moved to his own seat.

The next entrance that had the rumor mill turning was the eighth year Head Boy and Girl. Who came in laughing and parted with a good natured wave toward their own seats.

"Didn't you hear? She dumped Weasley over the summer. I always thought she was too smart for him."

"I bet that Malfoy cursed her."

"Oh, Malfoy's terrified of Hermione. Apparently she broke his nose once, punched him she did."

The speculations on whether or not Granger and Malfoy were a couple came to a stop when everyone's 'favorite' hero walked into the room.

And straight to the Slytherin table.

"He's getting resorted, didn't you hear? I didn't know they did that, but it _is_ Potter we're talking about."

"Oh, well Ron's not talking to him because he slept with Hermione and seeing as how she and Draco are together now… Well let's just say I think Harry swings both ways."

"Lucius and Narcissa supposedly adopted him over the summer. Harry's an official Malfoy now."

"Oh yeah, well you see Harry was kidnapped, they forced a bunch of potions on him, and now he's carrying You-Know-Who's heir. The Slytherins are in charge of his well-being while at school."

Harry snorted at the rumors that were floating around. He was not excited to hear what they said when they found out he actually was pregnant.

"I'm pretty sure Harry and Draco are a couple."

"It's obvious that Harry and Parkinson are a couple now."

"Hermione and Neville are dating, they just aren't telling anybody."

"Malfoy paid for Granger to get the position so that he could torture her."

"Haven't you seen the love struck eyes that Draco's been throwing at Hermione for years?"

"All that sexual tension between them, of course it's come to this."

"The quiet ones are always the kinkiest. It makes sense if you think about it."

"Of course Longbottom's dating a Slytherin. Why else would he look so smug?"

"Is that Ronald Weasley?"

All eyes turned to see the red faced prat stalking through the room to sit next to his girlfriend. He gave her an imploring look but she just smiled at him.

"Oh yes. Neville just informed me about what happened while I wasn't in the common room. Don't you think Luna is a lovely girl?"

With that the teenage witch turned from the furious teen and began picking at her own breakfast.

(0,0)

Neville's panicked attempts to finish his homework had not gone amiss. As McGonagall had walked down the table handing out the schedules, none of the eighth years were happy to see that their first day was Transfiguration and Potions. Both with the Slytherins.

Not everyone's unhappiness was for the same reasons but the schedule was really designed to drive all of the students crazy. Two of the hardest classes on Monday and Wednesday. Add one of the strictest professors in the school. Throw in a dash of enmity with the Slytherins. Talk about a rude awakening.

Harry met his Head of House at the end of the table and accepted his schedule with a smile. The usually stern woman lost some of the tension around her mouth at the sight of the teenager. She looked over at Pansy and Draco who were waiting on Harry by the door.

"Mr. Potter?" Green eyes looked over his shoulder back at the older woman, "If you need anything, feel free to talk to me. About anything."

The boy smiled and nodded once, "Thank you, Professor."

He walked over to the snakes with a smile and was greeted by an arm through his and another around his shoulders. He chuckled as Draco sneered at a passing Hufflepuff. Then the three headed off to his personal rooms to get his things. Hermione trailing slightly behind obviously uncertain of her welcome among the group.

(0,0)

"7 September

"Bella,

"I know before I left you asked for me to call you 'Mum', but I'm not quite ready for it yet. I know it's been several months, but some things take more time than others. I am truly sorry for that. I wish things had been different.

"I will admit that I miss you, Rodolphus, and Rabastan. I cannot believe how close we grew over the summer. I have been spending a large amount of time with the Slytherins this year. The Gryffindors are far more annoying than I remembered. It feels strange that I've only been back a week already. I was glad to receive your letter, I think this is the first time I've actually ever been homesick.

"Although I am enjoying (and I think you will too) the fact that Ron Weasley has been tortured beyond all reason this year. No, there's not been any blood. But he has basically been shunned by the entirety of the school. His sister is not faring much better. She has been playing the abandoned girlfriend part to the hilt so a few of her friends are sticking by her.

"My classes are going well, I really wanted to thank you again for helping me get a new wand. I wasn't at all sure whether or not it would work, but everyone has been shocked. My grades are rising quickly now. I'm doing well on everything and even transfiguration is easier now. Potions are still horrible but Slughorn has given me a few extra lessons. I'm still best in herbology but that's no real surprise.

"I am terribly sorry about not being able to call you my mum yet. I know you are and I will get there I promise. I hope you are having a wonderful time at the manor. Although I'm sure it's pretty lonely with just you and the Lestrange boys.

"Sincerely,

"Neville Longbottom Lestrange"

(0,0)

Harry looked at his schedule for the eighth time that morning.

"Harry James Potter! That piece of paper will not change if you ignore it. Eat your breakfast."

The raven haired teen had chosen to sit with the Gryffindors during the meal today. He really wasn't sure why but it was the only time when he could actually be with his other friends. Occasionally Hermione and Neville would join him and the Slytherins but it was still uncomfortable. Hermione was getting frustrated by the fact that Harry wouldn't leave Draco's side. And if he did it was always with Pansy right next to him.

The Gryffindor was getting annoyed with it himself if he was going to be honest. But whenever he was too far from them the feeling of loneliness was beyond terrible. There were two classes on Harry's schedule that he did not have with the Slytherins and they were miserable. In both herbology and charms the teen had trouble focusing and he actually passed out yesterday during Flitwick's lecture.

He came to in the Hospital Wing with Draco and Pansy by his side. Dinner had passed as they had been made to eat before they could visit him. They coddled him, which Harry found equal parts amusing and annoying. None of them could really figure out why he was reacting so badly to being in the school. They laughed and talked until Madame Pomfrey sent them away with the knowledge that Harry should be well enough to attend his classes the next morning.

Tom had been grading papers.

Harry shook his head out of the past and focused on the fact that his next class was going to be his mate's. The man had been oddly distant for them sharing quarters. In fact, he hadn't even asked Harry to share his room since the first night. The last few days he had been returning to either an empty room or a mate behind a closed door.

"Harry, we have to go. You have your books, right?"

Harry gave the older girl a glare, "Yes, 'Mione I have my books." He used the driest tone he possessed and it seemed to catch the girl's attention.

"Sorry, Harry. I'm just worried about you because of yesterday. Did Madame Pomfrey have any idea what happened?"

"No, she said that it was probably just-"

"Harry!" It was Pansy, being followed by Draco, "Are you ready for class? Do you have your books?"

Hermione stifled a laugh at Harry's groan.

"Yes, Mother." He said with an eye roll.

"Don't 'Mother' me. I just want to make sure today goes well especially after yesterday. Did Pomfrey have any idea what happened?"

"You and 'Mione should get together and plan your questions." Pansy raised a questioning eyebrow but Harry waved it off, "She had no idea. She said her best guess was that it was stress related, what with the baby and all."

"Baby?" Harry cringed at Hermione's question.

"Not here. Draco will tell you later?" The blonde in question nodded slightly, "The whole story, not the approved version."

"Yes, Harry."

(0,0)

"Please take this moment to fill out the pre-test. I will also be going around asking you to perform several of the spells that you should have already learned."

Harry was sitting in front of his mate. Literally right in front of him. Dead center in the front row with Pansy and Draco on either side of him as per usual and Hermione sitting with Ron. The red head of the pair casting scathing looks at the trio sitting at the front of the classroom. But the real point was that Tom was not looking at him.

Not a wink. Not a passing glance. Not even a loathing stare. Notta. Zip. Zilch. Nothing.

Harry sank further into his chair. Easily answering the questions on the board. He sheet of parchment filled with explanations and reasoning. Matching Draco's and only slighter shorter than Hermione's in length. He finished first and was waiting for his turn at the practical.

The bell rang just as Draco finished his own interview with the professor. Harry had been next. But the professor merely raised his hand and told everyone they would move on with the class as the final four students (Harry, Pansy, Dean, and Nott) were not going to affect the curriculum that much.

They were dismissed. Not once had his mate so much as looked at Harry. The teen frowned and followed Draco towards their next class. It might have been Potions. Could have been McGonagall's class. Hell it could have been Divination for all the attention Harry was paying. It didn't seem important anymore. At the moment, nothing seemed important.

Tom hadn't looked at him. Harry decided that tonight would be a good night to crash in Draco's room. Maybe on the couch in the eighth year Head's common room.

(0,0)

"11 September

"Dearest George,

"I know it's only been a week, but I miss you so much. I don't care if my father would be detested by that. I guess I should give myself a break though, we were only together for a few weeks before I was sent back here. I am surprised that you haven't written me back yet. My last letter should probably have reached you now, but I understand that your business is something you are really involved with.

"I have been having a decent start of school. It's basically like any other year but the few differences are astounding. Harry and I are still fast friends, which is bizarre. Hermione and I are actually getting along, I mean, I just called her Hermione. I'm not quite sorry to tell you that Ronald is suffering horrible treatment at the hands of the school. He quite publically turned on Harry and no one took it well.

"I'm worried about Harry. He's passed out three times since the school year started. The only thing that has pulled him back to consciousness either time was me and Pansy staying with him. Actually he and I have practically been inseparable. I don't think Tom has even noticed that Harry has been sleeping in my room.

"I thought I would let you know all of what's going on but I actually think that's it. Classes are interesting but easy enough. The gossip going around school is that Harry and I are dating so that is a success. We didn't even have to plant the seed or act outrageously couple-like.

"Of course people also say that he is dating Pansy so I don't know what they actually believe. Oh well. Until next time then and I hope to hear from you soon.

"Yours always,

"Draco"

(0,0)

"Tom?"

The older man blinked at the side of a familiar head of hair peeking around his door. He was sitting at his desk in his office. The room transformed yet again into a comfortable space. Dark green carpet, white walls, and a few pictures of places Tom had travelled on the walls. The main part of the room was a dark brown desk with a comfortable leather chair behind it. On the other side were slightly uncomfortable black chairs.

It was the first time Harry had actually been inside his mate's office.

"You really should call me Professor Riddle, Harry."

"Why? We're not in class and everyone knows we met over the summer."

"Yes. However they don't know that we are having a child together so some things should be kept private. Like how close we are for example."

"Right," Harry chewed his lip, "Can we eat dinner in our rooms tonight?"

The brown eyed wizard frowned, "The teachers are required to eat with the students."

"You could just ask Sev. He'd excuse you for the evening meal."

"And how would we explain that we were the only two absent from the meal?"

"Well we could go and then just spend the evening in our rooms afterward."

"I have to watch a detention tonight."

"Tomorrow, then?"

Tom stood from his desk and walked over to the teen in the doorway. He placed a hand on the smaller man's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"We'll find a time to talk, Harry. Unless there's something really important that you want to talk about, I'm afraid that I have to continue my work."

Harry opened his mouth to mention that he had fainted, as much as he detested that terminology, three times since school started. Mention that Tom had not been there to see him all. Mention that this was the first time Tom had touched him since school started aside from the occasional shoulder squeeze as they left for breakfast. But of course, that's not what came out.

"It's nothing important. I just wanted to talk."

"That's nice, Harry." The older man already had his head buried in his work again.

"Good night, Prince Charming." Harry said as he walked out the door, hoping the pet name would get some response. Even the dreaded use of the Cinderella or Princess endearments.

"Sleep well, Harry."

Harry let the door fall shut with a quiet click as he headed towards the Head Boy and Girl's rooms. Again.

(0,0)

Tom let his head fall onto the desk and just new that some of the ink was now going to be stuck on his forehead. He had decided that first night to give Harry some space. Especially after seeing that memory. He was not going to pressure him into sharing a bed or even a room until the teen was ready. Even if the separation was starting to drive him crazy.

He really wished that he had been able to talk to the teen tonight but the last professor had assigned an obscene amount of summer work and Tom was just now catching up on it. Hopefully come the weekend he would be able to spend some more time with his little mate.

Tom let out a groan and sat up, determined to have all of these graded before the weekend. The two mates would be spending that time together even if the brats had to wait another week to get their papers back. But it would be so much nicer to be able to actually enjoy the time with his little Cinderella.

(0,0)

Draco and Hermione were sitting on their respective chairs in their shared common room.

The muggle-born was staring at the blonde with absolutely no comprehension of what she was seeing. You could actually see the thoughts racing through her head as she tried to process everything that the boy had told her. She frowned slightly but it disappeared in an instant.

"Harry's pregnant."

"Yes."

"It's Voldemort's child."

"Tom Riddle's, but yes."

"Their soul mates."

"Yes. I just told you all this."

"Wait so then why were they fighting?"

Grey eyes widened at the question. He shook his head and stood from his seat walking over to stand in front of the brunette.

"We've been over this too, Granger. Dumbledore blocked their bond. They couldn't feel each other. Between that and the potions that your boyfriend has been shoving down his throat for years it's no wonder neither of them could feel the bond."

Hermione nodded, "Yes Dumbledore would do something like that. It would be essential to save Harry from such a dangerous bond."

Draco blinked, "Hermione?"

"Yes I quite agree with you. However, I must be retiring as it has been quite an eventful day. I trust my departure does not seem untimely?"

Mutely Draco shook his head, "Not at all."

"Very well. I will see you in the morning then. Good night."

"Good night."

Then the girl rose to her feet and went to her room. Shutting the door behind her without another word.

"What the hell?"

The portrait opened to their rooms. In walked one Harry Potter. The blonde Slytherin frowned slightly at the boy's appearance.

"I thought you were going to spend the evening with your mate."

"So did I. You don't mind me staying here do you?"

"Not at all, I'm merely curious as to why you are here."

"So am I. My _mate_ has no time to spend on me. I don't even think he realizes that I was in the Hospital Wing. Never mind the fact that I have not been in our quarters for almost a week now."

"Harry, I'm sure he has a good reason."

"I don't care if he's saving the world by avoiding me. The least he could do was tell me _why!"_

Next thing the blonde knew he had an armful of crying teenager in his lap. He sat shocked for a moment before carefully rubbing a soothing hand down the sobbing teen's back. A few nonsensical words later and the sobbing slowed to a stop.

They were still for a few moments before Harry suddenly rose to his feet. He pushed back and wiped his eyes clean. He smiled brightly at his friend and his next words came out honestly cheerfully. And threw the Slytherin for a loop.

"Thanks for that. I really needed it. I'm going to bed. You don't mind if I transfigure a bed again do you." Draco shook his head, "Thought not. Thanks a lot, I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Without waiting for a response the teen drifted into Draco's rooms. The click of the door echoed in the room. The silence disturbed only by the faint crackling of the fire. The blonde teen let out a deep breath and collapsed boneless against the arm of the couch. A forearm draped over his eyes he groaned.

"What the hell is going on?!"

**Poor Draco surrounded by hormones and having no idea what to do about it. Please don't hate Tom. He really is trying his best, he's listening to the teen and trying not to take over his entire life. It's just that the man never does things halfway. George though… him you can be mad at. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. This chapter never would have made it out this fast if it weren't for them, as it is I was behind and didn't get it out at 15, sorry! I hope this answers some of your questions. Any others feel free to let me know!**

**Love you, my lovely readers! Your reviews really do bring my muse to life. Yes, even ones that are simply ":)". You are all wonderful!**


	21. Talking Again

Tom was working frantically to get all of the papers graded.

He swore that these kids were writing idiotic things on purpose. It was frustrating that all of them were making ridiculous mistakes. The Dark Lord had needed to get away from the idiocy more than once and had destroyed his classroom in an outrageous response to the 'dunderheads' as Severus liked to call them. Which was one of the reasons why it had taken so long.

He was trying to be thorough, finding all of the errors marking them and explaining them if he could do so easily. Making a note to see him if he couldn't explain it. By now he was rushing through the final essays. The first house bonding event was taking place this evening. The prefects had decided that the best way to bring everyone together the first time was with a movie night.

Draco and Harper were protesting it. Some of the other pure bloods were skeptical, but everyone else who had watch a movie or heard of them were on board. The vote had come out in favor of the event so it was planned for tonight, the third Friday of the year.

Tom was determined to spend tomorrow with his little mate. He hadn't seen the teen for extended periods of time, outside of class and meals, in several days and he was desperate for contact. But every time he came into their rooms the teen's door was closed. He finished the final red marking across the last page. The 'P' written on top and a request to see him sometime _after_ the weekend scrawled near the bottom.

Tom cast a quick tempus and noticed he had just enough time to go and catch the end of the movie. He hope that the raven was ready to spend the weekend together because he was not planning on letting the teen leave his sight.

He stood and placed his hands on his lower back. Stretching the tense muscles and feeling his spine pop once or twice. An exhausted smile was on his face. He moved towards his door casting a charm to organize all of the papers alphabetically and place them in their folder. He warded his door behind him and moved towards the Great Hall.

The exhausting late hours were going to be worth it once his mate was in his arms.

(0,0)

The movie was just starting and Harry was already fidgeting. Draco and Hermione were making an announcement up on stage and Pansy was helping organize the groups. Neville was sitting next to him and his presence was helping slightly but the feeling of isolation was starting to become overwhelming.

The sense of abandonment was becoming worse as the days passed. He was always dizzy and often nauseas. His morning sickness was becoming a real problem now. He could barely smell food in the afternoon, which meant know meals for Harry just light crackers. That wasn't even the worst part.

He rarely saw his mate outside of class. The odd night that he spent in his own rooms he was there and asleep long before his mate returned. He was really starting to regret the fact that they had decided to come back to Hogwarts. Granted Dumbledore couldn't get on the grounds and everyone else who visited was tracked and escorted around the premises. It was probably safer, but he missed his mate.

Neville put an arm over his shoulder and pulled the smaller teen closer to him on the benches that they decided to use for seats. Harry relaxed slightly and let the other boy's touch soothe him. It wasn't nearly as effective as Draco, but it would have to do for now. He wished that they had a theory as to why Harry was feeling so miserable these last few weeks. It obviously had to do with the change of location but _why_ was the real question.

Hermione's voice cut through the pounding in harry's head and he heard her explain what exactly it was that they were all watching. The idea of a muggle device and the enraptured audience had Hermione in full-on lecture mode. She had put herself in charge of figuring out how to work the VCR with magic so that everyone could enjoy the movie the muggle way as much as possible.

Apparently she figured out a way to use magic in much the same way as a television. The VCR would spin the tapes with the images and then magic would enlarge the picture and display it on the wall which had been charmed white for this purpose.

Basically it functioned without all the mess of electronic signals all it took was a sight spell altered slightly to display a scene large enough for the entire hall to enjoy. Ironically, the sound was harder to figure out. Hermione had consulted several text books but she had no luck until Draco called her out on her train of thought.

It had been the blonde's idea to use speakers.

Everyone had stared at him in disbelief before he turned to them with a glare and claimed that he liked to listen to music as much as the next person. Apparently there was a room at the Manor with a muggle sound system so that they could enjoy the works of older composers.

Harry groaned slightly when a wave of nausea and dizziness passed over him. He just wanted the movie to start so that he could either slip away or fall asleep. Either option sounded good at the moment. Apparently Hermione had decided to pick a fairytale as they were fairly similar no matter whether they were muggle or magic.

In fact Harry had been subjected to Draco and Hermione's argument a few days ago over which movie they should watch. The discussion had taken place under a muffliato charm as Harry had been trying to sleep, but the yelling had basically shattered the purposes of that spell. The sounds of their 'heated debate,' as Hermione had called it, had woken him but he couldn't actually understand any of the words they were saying.

The only thing that he knew was the Draco had won. And that discovery was only due to the smug look that the blonde had carried around for the rest of the week. The raven would admit that he was exceedingly curious as to which movie they had chosen.

"Draco, Luna, Harper, and myself chose the movie that we are going to watch. Or rather we argued and yelled until we got it down to two options. We picked two animated classics from the muggle world that practically every child has watched and that will show the muggle interpretation of magic.

"The two we were choosing from are _Sleeping Beauty_ and _Cinderella_." Harry's eyes widened.

_'__No, no, no no nonononononono. Please, No! Don't say it!'_

Draco stepped forward, "In honor of our next event we have chosen to watch _Cinderella_. We shall explain the connection after the movie. Enjoy!"

Several sets of eyes blinked at the practically giddy Slytherin who looked far too smug for anything to be okay. Much less enjoyable.

Hermione looked at him for a moment but managed to shake off her thoughts and smile at everyone, "Alright then as they say in Hollywood:" She pulled out her wand, "Lights." The candles dimmed until only a faint glow lit the shadows of the room, "Camera." A spell at the VCR showed Cinderella's castle decorating the wall, "Action!" The press of a button and the room filled with classic opening notes.

The teen had a hard time focusing on the picture. Every time he directed his eyes the screen grew blurry. Green eyes blinked. It was probably because he was shaking for no real reason.

Then Harry glared at the Gryffindor next to him. The other boy was shaking. His arm forcing Harry's body to mimic the motion. A motion which was being caused by Neville's muffled laughter.

"It's not funny." Harry hissed under his breath.

Neville shook his head, still chuckling under his breath, "Yeah it is."

"No-"

"Harry. Draco had no idea what the whole 'Cinderella' thing was about until Hermione explained the movie to him. Neither did I for that matter. All either of us understood was that Cinderella was a princess."

"It's still not funny."

"It is when you are thinking about Draco's face when he realized the incredible amounts of sappy romantic thoughts are curled around that one word. He was bright red and stuttering after Hermione. 'True love?' 'Love at first sight?' 'Desperate search?' 'Love?' I swear he almost passed out when she mentioned the fact that they get married in the end."

By that point Harry couldn't help laughing along with the slightly older boy.

(0,0)

Tom walked into the room as Cinderella and Charming were running down the castle stairs after their wedding. He smirked a little as he recognized the characters from various memorabilia the decorated the streets of London. He had a feeling at least one of the Slytherins had had a part in that.

He waited until the candles were glowing bright once again before scouting the benches for the sight of his little mate. His eyes tracked the numerous heads multiple times. Tom frowned, his brow furrowing as he slowly searched the room once more.

Where was Harry?

"I hope you all enjoyed that. We figured a dark room with no real time to interact was the best way to spend our first activity together."

Hermione's voice called his attention reluctantly from his scrutiny of the room. And he stepped back into the shadow of a column to prevent drawing attention. Perhaps the teen had decided that he would rather rest than watch this movie. No, that made no sense, Harry had mentioned coming to the movie just that morning in their quarters.

"Which of course means that a month from now we will have to do the exact opposite."

Hermione cut Draco off when some of the students started shifting uncomfortably in their chairs at his vicious smirk.

"We have requested that the Headmaster allow us to change the day for the next cultural opportunity."

Draco stepped forward and cut her off. The resulting glare from the Head Girl and Draco's smug smirk had the room laughing quietly.

"Next month is October. Therefore it only seemed right to take advantage of that fact." He paused for effect which had Hermione rolling her eyes, "Our next event will be in honor of Halloween!"

Several murmurs started to fill the room as Hermione stepped forward to stand next to the Slytherin, "It will be a costume ball and everyone _must_ wear a costume. First through third years will be attending a separate party from the fourth years and up. Only third years will be allowed to the upper class event if their date is a fourth year or higher. And no going as students, or a muggle, or any other costume that everyone knows does not count."

Here she glared at several Gryffindor boys who she just _knew_ were thinking about doing that exact thing.

Everyone was preparing to get up and move towards the exit when Draco smirked and dropped the final jarring note, "And your date must be from a different house."

The room froze in an instant. Outraged whispers grew from the shocked silence. Angry murmurs began to fill the room. The noise quickly rising to the point of deafening the smug Slytherin.

The first shout was from a furious McLaggen. "And what if we're already in a relationship?"

"Then you may ask a friend from another house to accompany you. You are allowed to go in groups with anyone you wish we just want to improve inter-house relationships."

Cormac glared at her, "And who are you going with instead of your boyfriend."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a very uncharacteristic smirk, "Draco and I are going as friends."

"No bloody way." That came from, surprise, Ronald Weasley.

"We will discuss this later Ronald."

Tom was one of the few people to notice how the witch had to force the words out. Almost as if she had forgotten how to say them.

(0,0)

Eventually Hermione got everyone to leave the Great Hall.

Of course they only successful solution was by threatening them all with curfew and lost points should they not be in their common rooms before the bell tolled. Draco had covered all protestors with a glare and taken points for disrespecting authority and for not tying their tie properly.

The room was practically empty within moments.

Practically because two Gryffindors were still sitting on their bench. It was then that Tom was able to light upon the familiar head of messy black hair. He let a small smile cross over his face as he registered that the teen had fallen asleep during the movie. His little mate really was adorable. Granger, Lovegood, Draco, and Harper walked up to the pair and Hermione frowned.

"Did he fall asleep or…?"

The blonde Gryffindor shook his head slowly. Hopelessness etched into his features as he turned his head up to look at Harry's friends. Hermione sat on one side of the duo while Draco sat on the other and began brushing his fingers through Harry's hair, Hermione brushed a tear from her watched intently after that. What could have them so worried?

"He passed out again. I wish we knew what was causing these fainting spells."

_'__Fainting spells? What fainting spells?' _

Draco snorted, "I want to know why the hell his precious _mate" _Tom's eyes widened as he heard the vicious tone behind the Slytherin's words, "has not done anything about it. Harry can't sleep, he's barely eating anything and only when we remind him about the baby. He's miserable."

Neville shrugged, "Harry was a little bummed a few days ago because Tom basically threw Harry from the room. Apparently he had to finish grading papers. No one even _cares_ what they got on the papers. They're worth practically nothing when it comes to our grades. The least he could do is spend time with Harry."

Draco rolled his eyes, "The least he could do would be to show up in the Hospital Wing when Harry's fainted. God knows he's been in there enough times since the year started."

"Boys." Both of the blondes looked over at Granger, "Harry's waking up."

Tom redirected his eyes and watched as those bright green eyes blinked slowly. He looked confused as his eyes darted around the room. Comprehension dawned in the form of a frown.

"It happened again." It wasn't a question but the other three nodded anyway.

He let out a breath and moved to stand up. Shaking legs gave out seconds later and he feel back to the bench. The teen waved off his friends and shoved himself to his feet. The small boy teetered for a moment but recovered himself enough to start walking towards the doors.

"I'm going to bed."

"Where?" Draco asked, wanting to know whether or not to follow the younger boy.

Harry paused and let out a sigh, "Tom's and mine tonight. Your couch is only good five days out of the week."

"I can always transfigure you a bed?" Hermione offered, not sure if she should let him go back to his neglectful mate.

"Thanks, but…" He ran a hand through his messy hair, "Magic is sort of painful when it's not Tom's I don't think I could sleep."

The girl frowned but gave an understanding nod, "Do you want one of us to walk up with you?"

Harry parted his lips to respond but Tom had decided it was time to make his presence known. He stepped from his hiding place and caused a gasp from the other three. Harry frowned at them. Green eyes turned to spot the cause of distress and he nearly fell to the ground.

Tom caught the small teen around the waist and helped him stay on his feet. The boy looked excited, skeptic, and terrified in that moment. His older mate placed an arm around the boy's shoulders and a gentle kiss to the top of his head. But other-wise tried to keep as much space between them as possible.

Tom waited but the teen said nothing. In fact green eyes seemed to be studiously ignoring his.

"Harry?"

"I need to go lie down."

"Harry…" He took a deep breath Harry wasn't going to talk to him at the moment, "I'll take you to our rooms."

"Thank you." The words were succinct and flat. Tom cringed inwardly.

He took the steps slowly pausing whenever his little mate stumbled and helping him to regain his feet. It took several long pauses but they finally climbed the third staircase and were on their way down the hall.

It wasn't until they had arrived at their rooms that the teen spoke again.

"I'm going to the Manor for the weekend. I think I need to go. Besides that will make it easier for Healer Jaywing to perform this month's check-up."

"I need to check with Severus first."

"You do that." Tom nodded to the younger boy and left the rooms.

His head spinning as he tried to understand everything the teens had been discussing. Apparently these fainting spells had been going on for weeks. Why hadn't Harry said anything? Why hadn't anyone said anything?

The gargoyles guarding the room let Tom pass without hesitation and allowed him up into the rooms. He climbed the spiral staircase and rapped his knuckles gently on the door.

"Enter."

The door opened to a tastefully decorated room done in dark browns, greens, and blues. Many of the objects that Dumbledore had used to accentuate his eccentric personality were now in a pile in the corner. Tom stepped inside the room to see the man reading a doctoral essay on Wolfsbane. A potion that Severus had been trying to better for years.

"Severus?"

Black eyes jumped to look at him in surprise, "Tom? I thought you would have gone through with Harry. Weren't you supposed to leave for Riddle Manor tonight?"

Tom blinked, "Harry mentioned it to me a few minutes ago. I told him I wanted to come clear it with you."

Severus arched a single eyebrow, "Harry approached me about spending the weekend Monday. You haven't spoken about it?"

"We haven't spoken much at all the last few weeks. I've been busy grading and such, and Harry's been busy as well. He's rarely in our rooms."

"That would be because he is usually in Draco's and Hermione's." The younger man nodded as if in agreement.

"What?"

Severus pressed the tips of his fingers together and looked at Tom, "He's been sleeping in his friends' room for several nights. I assumed you had come to an agreement of sorts."

"I didn't even realize he wasn't sleeping in our rooms…" Tom admitted softly still in shock, staring blankly at the wall next to Severus' desk.

"I assume then that it was just your busy work schedule that has kept you apart?"

"That and the memory you shared with me." He paused and remembered something he had just found out about, "and the fact no one would tell me that Harry has been having fainting spells." Suddenly Tom turned to fully face the Headmaster, "Which I place that solely on your shoulders. Why exactly did no one tell me that my little mate has been in the Hospital Wing?!"

Severus looked just as shocked by that announcement as Tom had felt. The man was a flurry of motion and was soon standing by his fireplace tossing in a pinch of powder. "Poppy, Hospital Wing."

He bent his head to look into the fire, "Poppy!"

Instantly the mediwitch was kneeling at her end of the connection, "Yes, Severus?"

"Why was I not informed that Mr. Potter had been admitted several time for fainting over the last few weeks?"

"You asked for me not to bother you with trivial cases." She said simply not reacting at all to the Headmaster's most practiced sneer.

"I asked not to be informed every time a child came to you for help with a blister. Not a student being sent to your care multiple times for the same state. Last I checked fainting was not a _trivial _affliction."

"Yes well…" The mediwitch finally looked uncomfortable before regaining her usual posture and brisk attitude, "Mr. Potter asked me not to shared his information unless it was asked for. I agreed. Now I have a student in need of my assistance, good evening Severus."

With that the connection was closed and Tom and Snape found themselves staring at an empty fireplace once again. A silent moment filled the room before Severus turned to look at the other man. He gave the fireplace a pointed look.

"I suggest you go to your mate now before he realizes he can block the floo."

Tom paled at the thought of missing his mate for the entirety of the weekend and quickly nodded his agreement. Within seconds he was disappearing in a roar of green flames.

(0,0)

The teen came stumbling out of the fire place, soot everywhere and feeling dots dancing behind his eyes.

"Potter?"

He looked up with wide eyes to see a wand pointing in his face.

"Hello, Bella. Would you mind moving out of my way?" He stood and started to make his way to the stairs and his room.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school." Her voice was simply full of confusion as she looked at the younger boy.

"I got a weekend home thanks to the darling Headmaster. Now, I'm going to my room."

He pulled on his magic and remembered the ability to apparate into the nursery. He smirked and avoided the woman's questions by simply turning on his heel. The familiar, and dreaded, tube like feeling was just as horrible as always.

Harry landed inside his room about a foot away from his bed. The Gryffindor didn't even bother trying to fight gravity as his knees buckled. Calling out for the elf he was glad when Minsy appeared in front of him.

"Is Mr. Potter being okays?"

The elf helped him to stand and led him to the bed. He sat down with a thump and shook his head. He took a deep breath and looked at the elf. He really hoped that she would do this for him.

"You know that barrier you can put up with your house elf magic? The one wizards can't touch?"

Eyes widened but the elf nodded, "Minsy knows."

"I need you to put one up for me. I need to keep your master from coming in and he will eventually be able to take down anything I put up."

The elf shook her head, pulling on her ears and looking around. Apparently this was not something that she thought she could acceptably do. The teen noticed when her eyes landed on the heavy lamp on his table and quickly tried to come up with a compromise of sorts.

"What if I give you a way to let him through? A passwords of sorts."

The elf thought about and slowly nodded her head, "Minsy should be ables to dos that."

Harry let out a breath of relief. The elf looked at him expectantly. Right. Now Harry had to come up with said password of sorts.

"Ummm…" His brain scrambled until his eyes lit with a Slytherin's glee, "He just has to say he wants to apologize."

The elf started to panic again.

"It's a way for him to get in. We agreed." He rushed, hoping to calm her down and get the wards up before Tom had a chance to get in.

Minsy nodded and popped out of Harry's room. Apparently eager to get this unpleasant task out of the way. Seconds later he felt the ward go up. Just in time too. Because seconds later the teen felt Tom's shift in the manor wards.

(0,0)

His older mate had been standing outside his room for several hours now. Actually he had gone into the nursery about an hour before because the elves had informed him that 'master's guests were coming up to makes sure everything beings good.'

The man behind the door was cursing at Harry now. His loud voice more than likely echoing down the hall where the death eaters were listening, the teen was sure of it. About five minutes in the teen had decided he was over reacting. He was going to let Tom in. Tell the elf to take down the barrier and apologize for not thinking it all through.

Then the man had called out something about the fact that not everything was about him. How he was being immature and should start acting like an adult. Anger and stubbornness had shot through the teen and appeared to be lasting this time. If the wizard could ignore Harry for three weeks then Harry could do the same.

The elves brought him dinner, which he was extremely grateful for and the teen had sat down with a pad of paper and started doodling. He had already finished the one book he had brought to his room from the library and he really wasn't eager to ask the elves for another one. They had spent twenty minutes after delivering his dinner, pleading with him to let them take down the wards.

Therefore, he decided to doodle.

He made it about five minutes longer before he started feeling guilty again. In reality, Tom really was just trying to keep Harry from getting hurt. Of course, if he stopped to listen to his mate for five seconds that really wouldn't be a problem. Still Harry was apparently a mix of all the houses and his inner Hufflepuff was starting to show through.

But he was still a Gryffindor and a Slytherin which meant that he wanted Tom to admit he was wrong and he really didn't care how long it took. Harry looked down at his doodle which had turned into familiar eyes glaring at him from the paper. He shook his head and moved to the bed. Collapsing onto it and closing his eyes.

He hoped Tom would forgive him for this. Which was insane because he wanted to the man to apologize so that he could be forgiven by the teen. This was a mess. But something had to be done, they needed to talk this all out. To get back on track with their 'relationship' again. And none of it could be done until Tom decided to sit down and listen.

(0,0)

Harry just needed to sit down and listen to him.

He was nervous about the teen touching him was no longer a good thing and Tom wanted to give him as much space as possible. It had been just after Harry had walked into his own room their first night in the castle. They were supposed to be mates, they were expecting a child. Was it really so bad that he wanted to share a bed with his little mate?!

Tom remembered that day in Severus' office. The man had been a big help to explain the problem with him and Harry. It definitely affected the way he approached it. Maybe not the extent to which he had gone but he had not wanted to hurt his little mate. Of course, it now seemed as though that was a hopeless cause.

_Tom had come storming into Severus' office after Harry had refused to share his bed. _

_Ranting and raving about how his mate was being selfish. He just wanted to share a room. Harry could have his own bed if he really wanted. Was it really such a bad thing that Tom wanted to share a room with his mate? To touch him? To hold him? To wake up with him?_

_Finally Severus had enough and called the man's name. No response. He frowned at the man who was still pacing and waving his hands frantically through the air. This was not the man he was used to dealing with. If he could just get him to pay attention._

_"Tom."_

_"Tom."_

_"RIDDLE!"_

_Finally, the man pulled to a stop. He glared at Severus and opened his mouth. Worried the man was about to rant again he spoke quickly._

_"There may be a reason that Harry is nervous about spending a night in your bed."_

_"I assume there-" Tom blinked, "Did he tell you something?"_

_Snape looked at him and sent a locking and silencing charm at the door, "Harry is not to know that you heard this from me. Do you understand?"_

_Tom blinked but nodded slowly. Obviously skeptical as to whether or not he should even be hearing this. But Severus gave him no chance to think about what he should do. The man pulled a memory from the back of his mind and deposited it in the rune-covered bowl. _

_"This is a memory from earlier this summer. I promised Harry I wouldn't talk to you about it unless you asked. However what you do on your own is none of my concern."_

_Tom rolled his eyes, "Your Slytherin side is failing if that was your subtle hint."_

_"Yes but you are not listening to a Gryffindor's subtly so I decided to make it obvious. I'll be back in half an hour."_

_With that the Headmaster moved through a door to his own rooms. Tom shook his head but took the hint and moved towards the pensieve. He glanced down at the milky strands and took a deep breath whatever it was hopefully it would be a help. He just wanted his mate._

_His face touched the liquid and he soon found himself standing in his library. Well at least he knew that this was relatively recent. He was in Riddle Manor and two familiar black heads were sitting on the couch in front of him. He moved closer and allowed the memory to take over his thoughts._

_The library was empty but for the two black haired men who sat around their usual table._

_At first glance the situation was one a person could have seen any other day, in fact Tom had walked in on just this many times. Harry was lounging on the couch. Laying on his side, facing a table of books, with hair falling over his face. Everyday a different assortment of books rested on the table as the boy pushed to learn the knowledge he had skimped on during school. _

_Today's topic appeared to be transfiguration. Diagrams of wand movements and step by step transformations decorated the pages. Cat's depicted shifting into caps. Rats turning to hats. Cups becoming cute little pups. Even monkeys into skeleton keys. Apparently these artists enjoyed the humor in their art. But that was not the point of Tom's observations. He remembered that the teen had been studying Transfiguration following their first date. _

_Which was coincidentally the week that Harry had been successfully ignoring him._

_Across the table from the lounging teen sat a high back regal chair. Occupied, as usual, by a taller black haired male. The man had his own pile of books, albeit on slightly more advanced topics. Judging by the titles his books were specifically directed towards the teen. Potion stained fingers flipped through the pages of "Attributes of Curse Scars" searching for something._

_"I still don't understand why you refused to tell him about this."_

_The boy on the couch side and turned unfocused eyes towards the ceiling. He shifted onto his back and stretched. The motion shifting unruly strands back from his forehead. Tom gasped at the sight that the motion allowed him. He watched the revealing of a pasty face. The only color coming from bright green eyes and pulsing red scar. A shaky hand moved to rub at the throbbing red line and he somehow managed not to flinch at the contact._

_"It's not that bad." Tom glared at the teen and hoped Severus would knock some sense into him._

_Snape snorted, "Of course not. After all, it's not as if you've been avoiding the man all week because you're terrified he'll notice something's wrong. Or worse, become angry while you're in the room."_

_"It's just worse because I'm closer. It was the same when he was at Hogwarts my first year."_

_"Just admit you're worried what his reaction will be."_

_"I'm not." The teen wilted under the older man's patented glare, "Fine. I am a little. You've seen how he is though. He's going to feel absolutely miserable if he finds out."_

_"But then you won't be in pain. He is your dominant mate, Harry. If Tom finds out there's a way to keep you from hurting and he didn't do it… Let's just say he's going to think you don't think he can protect you."_

_"That's absurd. This entire conversation is pointless. I mean my scar is not even bleeding this time!"_

_Red eyes narrowed as the potion master's rolled in exasperation, "I believe the key words are 'this time' in that particular sentence."_

_"It rarely does, anyway."_

_"Yet it's been bleeding almost every day this last week. What are you going to do if he gets mad at someone during dinner?"_

_'Bleeding? Seriously. Did he know anything about Harry? What was causing this? Why did it sound as if Harry was avoiding Tom?'_

_"Deal with it then, probably by pleading something about my baby and being nauseous."_

_"What happens when he see the dried blood?"_

_"He won't because it's not-" A drop of blood rolled into Harry's eyes, "Never mind."_

_The potion master cursed the scar on the teen's head. A sentiment that Tom shared. The black eyes were filled with worry as he moved around the table and summoned the medical supplies from his office._

_"This is much easier to deal with in my office."_

_The teen winced when the older placed the cloth against his forehead. "Sorry."_

_"Don't apologize. Tell the Dark Lord. This scar has been acting up ever since you moved in."_

_The raven brushed it off, "It's not always a problem. Lately, Tom has just been worried about everything. Which means he gets frustrated. So he gets angry and the horcrux doesn't like it."_

_Translation: Harry had a never ending headache. Tom frowned at that thought. Did Harry really feel his emotions? And it was painful?_

_"You do realize you're probably the only one who can get him to relax, right?"_

_The teen shrugged as best he could while lying on the couch. _

_Harry bit his lip as the older man brushed the cloth across the scar. It looked like it hurt, but less so than some of the things he had seen Harry do. A blast of searing pain crossed the teen's face._

_"Dammit! I thought we agreed on no magic. It only makes it worse."_

_Severus froze in his ministrations, "I'm not using magic. I believe your mate is coming."_

_"Oh no. Quick clean the rest of it up, use magic, Tom can't see this." Green eyes were wide with panic."_

_Severus hesitated but Tom knew how hard it was to resist those eyes when they were pleading with you. The man muttered the gentlest cleaning charm that he could think of, which Tom greatly appreciated. Even then the teen flinched away and lunged for the blood replenishers sitting on the table. Seconds later he was lounging with a book once again with a healthier complexion than before._

_"Maybe we should have let him notice."_

_Harry's eyes widened, "No. Please, promise me you won't tell him."_

_"Harry he needs to know."_

_"Please. I'll tell him when I have to right now it is all fine."_

_"Until he touches you."_

_Then the door opened and in walked Tom. The memory fading with a whisper so soft that Tom never would have heard as he passed through the doors._

_"Then I just won't let him touch me."_

_Tom had pulled out of the memory and sat on the floor. As undignified as it was he did not think that there was any other way for him to handle the situation. He was still there when Severus once again walked through the door, stepping into his office once more._

_The potion master said nothing merely cleaning up the pensieve until Tom spoke._

_"I've been hurting him."_

_"If it hurt too much he would have told you, I just don't think he would be able to sleep through it."_

_"But I've been hurting him."_

_"He knows you do not mean to. He does not blame you."_

_"Can you make a potion for it? A block or something?"_

_"The only potions I know of would quite probably end up killing one of you." The Dark Lord looked down and Severus shifted uncomfortably unsure how to help his distraught leader, "I will look into it though. I'm sure there is something we can work with."_

_Tom nodded but said nothing in reply knowing that the words were hopeful and not necessarily true. Without acknowledging the headmaster he rose to his feet and strode from the room. If keeping from touching the teen helped with the pain then Tom would just avoid touching him. Even if the contact was something Tom was aching for. _

_He would do anything to help his mate._

Tom cleared his head of the past and looked at the warded door that separated him from his mate. He had never thought that avoiding wrapping his arms tightly around the teen every second would result in him not noticing the raven's health. He did not want Harry to be sick. He wanted his mate to be healthy.

He just wanted his mate.

"I swear, Harry. I had _no_ idea that you were sick. I never would have left your side if I had known. You mentioned wanting to make your own decisions, I just wanted to give you some space. I'm so sorry. Please, just… Let me tell you. Let me tell you I'm sorry."

(0,0)

Harry was woken by a hand soothingly stroking up and down his back.

The teen sighed and stretched pressing back into the hand. Suddenly the pressure disappeared, a mewl of disappointment slid from between pink lips. Familiar magic was cresting over him and he settled into the gentle embrace. One that shifted and caused a resulting dip in the bed behind him.

"You better not be thinking of leaving." He mumbled the words into his pillow before turning with wide eyes to look at Tom.

The man was frowning as he looked down at his hand then at his younger mate. He said nothing apparently trying to sort something out in his mind. But Harry was far from patient.

"What is it?"

"I thought you said my touch hurt you. Why would you want something that hurts?"

"How did you find out about that?"

Tom quickly formed a truthful yet vague answer, "I… I heard you talking with Severus. You said that the horcrux was hurting you. That my emotions were painful. That-" the older man swallowed, "-my touch made it worse."

"Yes. But-"

"And that is why I've been avoiding you as much as possible. You said you wanted space, then I remembered your scar and I didn't want to hurt you."

Harry pushed up from the bed and glared at Tom, "This is why you need to talk to me instead of jumping to all of these horrible conclusions and trying to be all manly and protect me."

"Fine." The Dark Lord scowled and made sure sarcasm was clear in his voice, "I _apologize_ for not talking to you. Now explain."

"Just listen, okay?" A sharp nod and an eye roll that the teen ignored, "The bond needs you."

"But my-"

"I thought we agreed that this was you listening to me talk?"

Tom's jaw clenched shut and he glared at the teen, "Continue."

"The horcrux is a part of you. Your soul and the bond are two different things. The horcrux is what I'm ninety percent sure causes the pain. It's when you get angry or the psychotic happiness. It feels like I'm trying to experience too much. When that happens I get headaches, no one can touch me. Even Snape is super careful not to touch me too much, it's also why we were using muggle methods. Magic hurts as well."

"So then, how is it my touch doesn't bother you now?"

"How are you feeling?"

Tom paused and struggled to put a word to his emotions, "I'm not sure… I think it may be…Concerned." The word was mumbled as the Dark Lord struggled to drop his mask of indifference.

"That's why. It's not an overwhelming emotion. You feel anger and excitement and it's enough to flow over the link. I'm sure there are other ones that will come over, but those are the only ones that I know."

"Why did you show up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier this week. In my office, why did you show up?"

"I was… worried, I guess. You weren't talking to me. And I…" Harry turned to watch the barren walls crawling with shadows, "…I kind of needed you."

"I know, Healer Jaywing said my magic is necessary through the pregnancy."

"I needed _you_, not just your magic."

"What?"

"You're supposed to be the smart, crafty, cunning one here. I'm the oblivious Gryffindor. Don't go getting our roles mixed up or no one will be able to tell up from down any longer."

Tom blinked and the older wizard shifted away. Harry started to protest until he realized that Tom was actually shifting to sit more comfortably on the bed. Harry moved slightly. Tom ended up sitting up against the head board, his legs stretched out. Socks and shoes must have been kicked off as the teen was now looking at the graceful arches and long toes.

Harry settled in so that he was quite literally laying on Tom. Or rather he was sitting next to the older man. His chin was tucked into Tom's chest where he got to appreciate the softness of Tom's teaching robes for the first time.

"You do realize that you're hopeless at this relationship thing, right?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Tom's way of breaking the silence, "Of course, it's the fault of the person who has been trying to corner you ever since _you_ made a hasty decision."

"Who else could possibly be at fault?"

Harry laughed lightly and shook his head, "Obviously me. Were those papers really that important?"

"I guess not. But I wanted to spend time with you without them hanging over my head. And I wanted to get myself under control so I didn't attack you when I saw you."

"Mmmm… And what exactly had you so upset that you decided to destroy your classroom?"

"How did you-?"

Harry tapped his scar, "You actually pulled me into your mind, that's the first time it's happened since I moved into the Manor."

"Ah. Well it was either because your school is full of idiots or all of your teachers were one hundred percent clueless. I'm not quite sure but I'm going with the latter because I cannot tell you how many of the students wrote that grims were dementors who possessed the power to shape shift or that…"

Tom's words were drifting around the teen. He tried to listen and thought he succeeded really well until he found his eyes sliding closed. Green eyes blinked slowly. Once. Twice.

By the time Tom finished his description of the final idiocy of the fourth years he found a passed out teenager slowly sliding down his chest. He let out a light chuckle and tried to slide out from under the unconscious body. Before he had even moved an inch the small hands on his chest had achieved a death grip on his robes.

When he realized that the teen wasn't going to let go he shook his head fondly. He brushed hairs out of the sleeping face and decided to wait a little before heading to his room.

Five minutes later both dark haired males were sleeping peacefully to the echoing chorus of their breaths.

(0,0)

"Do the Masters be wishing for Minsy to bes brings them theirs food?"

"Minsy. Go take care of Harry. I'll get something later."

"But Master Harry's still be sleepings master."

"How can you be sure?"

That was when Tom noticed that his face was hidden in a loose mess of curls and run-away strands. Trying to mask his surprise the older man pulled back slightly to see a small figure wrapped in his arms.

Trying to figure out how they had gotten to that position seemed to be a lost cause. He decided it wasn't worth it. He let a small smile curl his mouth and brushed a stray strand back from his mate's forehead.

Hopefully this would become a more common way to wake-up. The teen didn't even stir as his mate shifted beneath him.

"Maybe I should call you 'Sleeping Beauty'." Tom smirked to himself.

Glancing at the teen then at the elf he placed a light kiss on his little mate's forehead.

"Wake us before lunch, Minsy."

The elf smiled and shook her head at her masters' antics before popping away with a quick curtsy. Tom rolled his eyes and tried to settle back for a little more sleep. He tightened his hold on the teen before relaxing.

Sleep clouded brown eyes missed the smirk and snuggle from his younger mate as he too drifted back to dreams.

**I'm sooooo sorry that this took so long. You were all wonderful and sent in the 20 reviews but I was attempting to skim my entire story because I found a plot line that I wasn't sure whether it was closed or not and I didn't think it was so I decided to put it in. If I've already done this I'm sorry again let me know!**

**I'm going to try and get out another chapter in early November but I'm doing NaNoWriMo so I'm really sorry still if it doesn't get out soon enough. You guys are all amazing and I loved all of your reviews, I'm sorry I haven't responded to those either. I'll be better this next month hopefully. **

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this and I can't wait to hear what you all think! Any questions/ story lines you want cleared up review or send me a message. I'll be better, promise!**


End file.
